Aboard a Fairytale
by IcyDreamz
Summary: There was a misunderstanding... Now years later Draco travels with his fiancee on board a famous cruise ship... the thing is... how come the owner looks so familiar and her son...looks exactly like him? DMHG jealousy,romance,drama.- Epilogue? YES or NO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Aboard A Fairytale

"I Love You Draco" Hermione whispered into his ear as they finally decided to get up and roll out of bed.

Draco went over to his bed stand to get his shirt which was carelessly flung on top of the hot light bulb. "Hermione, you better get up. It's getting late and we already missed breakfast."

"Fine" Hermione got out of bed after she saw Draco was about to leave. "Don't you have detention tonight Draco?" She commented suddenly remembering.

He opened the door when he was Hermione had finished changing. "Yes I do unfortunately …" He paused for a moment. "With Filch"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "I though it was with Professor Hastings because you were creating havoc in the DADA rooms"

Draco placed one hand over his heart in mock disappointment. "How could you even think that, Hermione? I'm a perfect student!"

She rolled her eyes. "Having near prefect grades does not mean you are a prefect student Draco" He gave a grin and slung one arm over Hermione's shoulder as they walked down to the great hall. "I know, I know, that's why you are here, to make up the last percent."

Hermione slapped his hand that was on her shoulder. "So that's all I am to you Draco Xavier Malfoy a percentage"

Draco didn't move his arm. "That's why you like me so much" He said burying his face into her neck. Hermione tried pushing him away. "Draco, this is a public area,"

He frowned as he moved away a bit. "So what did McGonagall want talk to you about yesterday?" Hermione pondered for moment then suddenly jumped up. "Yes, that is what I was going to tell you. McGonagall said because my grades have been consistently good so far she has decided to let me take my N.E.W.T.S earlier."

Draco made a sad face. Hermione laughed. "Oh c'mon you'll only have to survive one month of school by yourself before I can see you again."

Draco looked confused. "But Hermione, there is only one month of school left."

"Well yes," Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, you see... I'm going to be taking the N.E.W.T.S tomorrow"

"So you'll be gone by Tuesday!" Draco cried out of shock. Hermione quickly covered his mouth and smiled at the people who were starting to stare. She pulled him into a corner. "Yes, Draco, I'll be gone by Tuesday."

"But, then what if something happens to you this month when I'm not around you!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be fine" Hermione rolled her eyes as she cast a straightening spell on Draco's dress robes as he stuffed them underneath all his books yesterday. Giving one last glance Hermione looked at his shirt… apparently he did not know how to button up a shirt with the correct holes either.

"No I refuse to have you running around without any security." Draco crossed his arms over his chest as if to say 'you're not going anywhere'. Hermione slapped the hand that was obstructing the button she was doing up.

"Honestly Draco, if something happens I can call either Harry, Ron or you" Hermione finished the last button and turned the other way to started walking towards their main destination.

"Those two idiots… they only know how to say 'bloody brilliant'" Draco commented as he ran after her. "How will they protect you?"

"If you must know, Harry and Ron have been training under Dumbledore for the past two years. They have gotten pretty good." Hermione frowned as she spoke to Draco. "Besides, you should not insult them. They're my best friends"

"I think I'd feel better if you could stay be somewhere where I can keep an eye on you all the time" Draco paused in his tracks. "I know! How about you stay in the Malfoy Mansion. You can stay in my wing. It's fully furnished, private, so no one can bother you and it'll be like we are together even though we're not"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know Draco… its not really proper... I'll think about it."

Groaning from frustration Draco heaved a sigh "Fine then be that way." he said as he took out two boxes from his robe pocket. "Hermione, give me your hand." He demanded opening one box. In it lay a ring carved out of unbreakable Diamond inside the ring there were swirls of melted Sapphire, Emerald and Topaz.

"Draco," Hermione pause as he carefully placed it on her finger. "I don't think I can accept such an expensive gift.

"Who's says you are going to accept it. But you are, going to wear it at ALL times" Draco gave a playful smirk. "This ring I had specially made a crafted for you 5 months ago. The swirls of color are melted gemstones and inside the swirls are the properties of every shield spell known to wizards. This ring can protect you from anything Hermione, even the killing curse." Hermione touched the ring and felt it was ice cold. "The ring is also designed to turn people who touch you without your consent into pure hard ice." Draco placed the first box back into his pocket and then opened the second box. And inside it lay a somewhat thick platinum band with a huge pink diamond in the middle. He leaned over to her and took a large breath. "This ring however is not to protect you. Rather, it is to ensure you life long happiness as Mrs. Draco Malfoy" he said. Hermione gasped as she reached for the ring which was still sitting in its case.

Hermione froze as a wave of emotions overcame her "But Draco, Won't your parents mind. I am after all a muggle-born". Draco raised one eyebrow. "My parents are lunatics. My mother already knows about this and is delighted, as for my father… well lets just say I don't think he cares anymore after I refused the dark mark last summer"

Hermione gasped. "That's why you came to my house with all those bruises the month before school started!". Draco gave a small nod. "I didn't want to tell you then because I didn't want to worry you" He paused. "Back to the ring though. Now that my parents are out of the way…"

Looking at Draco she gave a smile and nodded. He slipped it onto her finger and she wrapped him in a tight hug "I can't tell you how happy I am right now" she whispered into his ear.

Draco took out his wand and cast an invisibility spell on the two rings. Hermione looked at him apprehensive.

"It's for your protection. The Slytherins, although still loyal to my decisions and position, can be easily swayed. I do not want to cause extra harm to you" Hermione nodded in understanding and they walked into the great hall together.

Ginny who was sitting at the Gryffindor table saw Hermione with Draco walking in and waved her over. Hermione waved back. "I'll see you after detention Draco. I'm going to Ginny's dorm for a girl talk after lunch." Draco gave her a light peck on the cheek before heading off to the Slytherin table himself.

"Hey, Ginny, Harry, Ron" Hermione smiled as she took a plate and piled all sorts of food onto it.

"So we still on for after lunch?" Ginny asked between mouthfuls of pumpkin cheesecake.

Hermione grinned excitedly as she stabbed a piece of lettuce. "Can't wait to hear about you-know-who" She said with a wink.

Ron looked up from his 5th plate. "Who?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Oh just someone" She replied with a giggle.

"Hermione, do I have to come over?" Ron threatened. Hermione reached over to pick up a piece of pie "Alright, Alright, Ginny has been having some problems with this ravenclaw boy. And he just so happens to be my potions partner" Hermione said giving in.

Ginny gave Hermione a quick sharp kick. "Hermione! You weren't supposed to tell!" Hermione leaned in. "Its alright, not like he'll remember anyways. His head is only focused on Dania Montez."

"Who?" Ginny said in confusion. "You know, the new girl in Gryffindor this year. She's a year younger that us… actually she's in your year. Are you sure you don't know her?" Hermione said smirking at the lovesick look on Ron's face before bursting into giggles.

Harry shook his head before biting into his treacle tart. "Honestly Mione, I think you have spending too much time with Malfoy. It's obviously not good for you. You have already gotten his smirk."

Hermione leaned over to hug Harry. "If I was turning into Draco, I wouldn't be doing this Potter." She smiled as she let go of him. Harry was raising his eyebrows. He exchanged a look with Ron and they both returned to their food.

Hermione and Ginny smiled before, turning back to their plates.

"Honestly I don't think its Malfoy who is corrupting our Mione, its Ginny" Ron muttered under his breath as Harry nodded in agreement. "I heard that Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said without looking up.

" ! Do you see your reflection in the cups?"

"Well, Sir, I do believe I can" Draco said peering at the thousands of goblets he had polished that night without magic, his sparkling reflection peering back at him.

Filched picked one up with his greasy hands. "Well I don't believe I can see mine." He snarled looking at his reflecting at the now greasy goblets.

"But, Sir" Draco protested, pointing at the grease that had been transferred from Filch's finger to the now dirty goblets.

"NO BUTS! GET BACK TO WORK! If Umbridge were still around I'd have you hanging from chains for a WEEK!" Filch yelled as he stalked off to find another misfortunate victim.

Draco sighed as he rewiped another goblet.

BANG!

Draco groaned as he turned around. "Mr. Filch I am already.."

"Professor Dumbledore!" He said quickly jumping up from the floor when he saw who was behind me.

"Do I instill that much fear inside of you?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco shook his head.

"I hear you were the unfortunate detentionee so, I decided to come and see how I could help. I must say though. The goblets have never shone like that before in the history of Hogwarts." Dumbledore picked one up and checked his teeth on one of his thousand reflections. "Well except for that one." He commented pointing to the one that Filch held in his hands.

Dumbledore put the goblet down "That should be a sufficient punishment. You may return to your dorms for the evening. Goodnight!" Dumbledore then headed towards an old painting and disappeared

Draco shook his head, finished polishing the goblet Filch had recently tarnished, flexed his muscles and then headed off to Ginny's dorm to find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the couch. "I can't believe you actually like him Ginny. "

"I know, I know, but his smile is totally irresistible." Ginny stared dreamily into space.

Draco reached the common room and peeked through the crack in the door to see two girls conversing

"Honestly, he is an arrogant Jerk. I can't believe I have to spend so much time with that blonde haired freak. It's driving me nuts." Hermione muttered loudly.

Draco's eyes widened thinking they were talking about him but in truth, they were talking about Hermione's Potions partner and Ginny's Crush.

"But you wanted to be with him remember?" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "You picked him!"

"Yeah well that only because he got good grades... I mean I can have some random guy ruining my reputation"

"Yeah... well maybe he's not so great afterall… I mean Harry and Ron I think, both hate him" Ginny cast another fire charm at the fireplace as the last one was starting to fade.

Hermione smirked "Well you can't blame them honestly I think everyone hates him"

"Oh well, only one more day and at least Snape will be happy" Ginny sighed.

'Snape?' Draco thought. "Who is this person Hermione's talking about… There's only two people Snape likes in this whole school and that is me and Blaise who has black hair." His eyes suddenly flashed in recognition as he identified himself as the main topic of conversation between the two girls"

"I know and then I can be rid of him forever," Hermione smiled at the prospect of finally getting rid of Liam Arkin her project partner… "Spending any more time with him would be self-suicide"

Outside Draco was fuming. He was hurt, disappointed and angry… He vowed to get revenge on Hermione for playing him… As he stalked off to find Brittany Carlson… The thing was… this was all an misunderstanding…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Aboard a Fairytale

The topic between the girls continued rolling and soon they found themselves almost encased in darkness as the final spark of fire began to dim. Hermione glanced at her watch. "Ginny, its nearing midnight, I probably should go. Draco's waiting for me and I promised not to keep him up too late"

"Scared that he'll feel lonely?" Ginny teased as she got off the couch getting ready to go to bed herself.

Hermione's cheeks flushed red. "Listen I'll see you in the morning before my NEWTS and we can go celebrate afterwards with Harry and Ron" Ginny nodded as the older girl leaned forward to give her a hug.

"Bye" She said as she watched Hermione walk out the door.

Walking on the silent marble hallways Hermione felt a chill of air. Wrapping her robe around her tightly she quickly made her way back to the prefect common room she shared with Draco.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, I'm back!"

Hermione frowned. 'What's that noise inside the common room?' she thought. Cautiously stepping through the entrance she silently went up to Draco's room where she usually slept. As the moans got louder Hermione reached for her wand, just in case. Slowly turning the doorknob Hermione's fears escalated.

Peeking inside she realized it was too dark to see anything so she lit up her wand…

Lying on the bed naked was none other than her boyfriend Draco Malfoy and Brittany Carlson the slut of Slytherin, best friend of Pansy Parkinson. Nothing could have stopped the tears that met Hermione's eyes and uncontrollably ran down her face. Her hand which had held her wand, keeping the room lit started shaking and trembling.

When Draco heard the door open he looked up to see his now ex-Fiancée Hermione Granger peering at him from wet eyes, her whole body shaking.

"Drakie honey, why'd you stop?" Came the sickly sweet voice from the person beside him. He almost gave in and forgave Hermione as she seemed genuinely distressed but, then he remembered what she had said about him.

Draco flashed herhis signature smirk. "Get out of my room Granger, you're filthing up the entire place". Brittany got up from the bed clutching the covers to her chest, her long blonde hair covering her back. "Drakie honey, why is that mudblood in your room?"

Hermione had heard enough. She whispered the counter spell for lumos and retreated out the door. Desperately trying to hold back her tears she could no longer contain them the moment the door clicked into place…

She spent the rest of her night sobbing into the sheets and touching the two rings on her finger. 'If Draco really didn't love me… he wouldn't give me these two rings right?' Hermione kept on trying to comfort herself with those words. After tossing and turning for half the night Hermione decided to read through her notes so she would at least be prepared for the NEWTS. She couldn't let her emotions hinder her future at this critical moment. Flipping through the many pages a few notes fell out from between the pages. They were the ones that Draco had secretly passed to her during class when the Professor was turned away.

As tears stained the ink on the parchment Hermione carefully unfolded read the note from Valentines day under the dim lighting of her room.

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I love you and you know you love me too…

Cheesy yes, but. To Hermione… it meant the world. She wasn't really mad, more; she was confused as to why Draco would do such a thing to hurt her, but she wasn't ready to face him just yet, or ever.

As the sun rose up the next morning Hermione Granger woke up with a splitting headache from the lack of sleep the previous night. She rubbed her eyes as she focused on her schoolbag. Changing into her robes she got ready to go to the testing room.

Walking out the door she turned to face the door beside her and found Draco standing there staring at her. Showing no emotion Hermione, ignored him and calmly went down the stairs dropping something into the wastebasket on the way out. It had taken all her strength not to slap him and demand an explanation, but for now she just wanted to finish her exams and numb the pain from last night's encounter.

Draco waited for the door to close before rushing to the wastebasket. He had already gotten rid of Brittany that morning after she had fulfilled her purpose, getting revenge on Hermione. He reached into the basket and felt a rock of some sort. Taking it out he saw that it was the engagement ring he had given to Hermione the day before, the one he had given her when he thought she was the one.

He quickly pocketed it and strode out of the room. He looked over to the Gryffindor table looking for Hermione, but found no one. Remembering she had her NEWTS that morning he quietly placed himself back in his usual spot between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pass the butter" He said monotonously,

After eating a quick breakfast Draco made his way down to the dungeons to see Snape about his assignment. On the way he saw Ginny walking towards him, books in hand.

She stopped abruptly in the hall when she saw him "Malfoy, What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, I go to school here" He sneered.

"What's with the attitude today, Hermione found you before you went to bed right? Didn't get enough sleep I bet" She said with a smile "Aren't you supposed to be seeing Hermione off at the train station right now?" She asked.

He smirked. "And why would I want to see the stupid Mudblood?"

Ginny gasped. "Excuse me? Did someone slip you a poison. What happened? Is something going on that I don't know about"

"Well you'd know all about it wouldn't you, about Hermione using me and all that." He glared as he moved so some students could pass by.

Ginny scrunched up her face. "Using you? Who used you?" He made no reply so Ginny continued. "I have no idea what you are rambling on about but Hermione never used you, the only person she used wa…"

Liam interrupted her before she could continue. "Ginny, where's Hermione?"

Ginny smiled. "She's gone, besides i." she tried to continue but Liam cut her off before she could.

"Why wouldn't she tell me if she left. I think I deserve to know" He demanded arrogantly.

The girl in front of him was getting annoyed by the moment even though she used to like him and Draco was standing there looking clueless.

Ginny clenched her fists as Liam rambled on unintelligibly "Why don't you actually think about getting your stupid blonde head in some books instead of making Hermione do all the work. Honestly just because you're top student does not meant that you can slack off in potions just because Snape favors you a bit. Oh and by the way Hermione doesn't even like you, so do her a favor and leave her alone!" She yelled before stalking off in search of Harry and Ron.

Draco's eyes got bigger.' the blonde hair, the cocky attitude, Snape being happy, Hermione hating him'

His mind turned into mush and the hall started to spin around him as he realized the mistake he had just made. Everyone turned to look at him. Liam gave him the look before Draco ran off to the front of Hogwarts to see if he could catch the train but, it was already too late...

-choo-choo-

Hermione stared out from the window on the Hogwarts Express. This was not how she had envisioned her last days of school. Her boyfriend and fiancé of one day had cheated on her and given no explanation. Her friends were all too busy with classes to come and say goodbye. Ginny had promised her a celebratory party but Professor McGonagall called her last minute to deliver some textbooks over to the potions laboratory. The train felt gloomy and dark without the usual bustling of the students.

"Would you like something from the trolley dear?" The candy lady asked holding up some chocolate frogs. Hermione gave a warm smile and handed her two sickles for 5 frogs.

"Thanks" Hermione said when the lady handed her the frogs.

Opening the box she found Dumbledore smiling back at her. Placing him on the chair beside her she cast the freezing charm on the frog so it wouldn't move.

Biting into it she remembered her first ride on the train with Harry and Ron. Of course they weren't friends then but she could still remember it very clearly.

As the train ran into the misty fog. Hermione felt tears running down her eyes as memories clouded her eyes.

"Congratulations Harry, Ron. You two made it through Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged each of them.

Still smiling and holding his diploma Harry looked around. "Has anyone seen Hermione? I thought she would have at least shown up for the Graduation ceremony"

Ron shook his head. "To be honest I don't even know if she will come, I haven't heard from her since the day she left a month ago. All the letters I have sent to her have come back unopened. I've tried everything already."

Harry nodded. "Me neither. She has never replied my letters either." He paused. "Do you think something happened?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Nothing would ever happen to Hermione, she's much too smart for that to happen. Besides she's probably just busy with finding a Job."

"More like emotionally scared because of Malfoy" Ron muttered, referring to the incident which had quickly spread throughout the entire school. Thank goodness Hermione was gone by then, otherwise she would have had to deal with the entire student body asking her questions.

Harry tilted his head. "What did you say about Malfoy?" Ron looked up and shook his head quickly. "Nothing, I didn't say anything about Malfoy."

Mr. Weasley came over holding treacle tarts. "Malfoy, oh you mean Draco. I heard that he's going to be a father soon" He said spewing crumbs everywhere.

Ron grimaced and brushed off his cap. "What! Malfoy is going to be a father?"

Harry leaned in to listen.

"Yeah, it's going to be all over the news in a few days. I mean it's already been around the ministry a couple of times. Apparently this girl from Slytherin, Brittany Carlson is pregnant and she is demanding that he marry her or else she aborts the baby"

Harry and Ron made gagging noises. "You mean the Brittany Carlson, ew, the slut of Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"RONALD WEASLEY! I will not allow that sort of language" Came the screams from Mrs. Weasley.

Ron moved to hide behind Harry who, was bursting into flits of laughter.

"Hey Hermione, did you see the news today?" Came the voice of Hermione's roommate Mylie.

Hermione came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel. "No, what's so special?" She asked as she plopped down on the sofa.

"Here" She said thrusting the paper into Hermione's hands as she got up to make breakfast.

"Prominent Wizard to marry his Pregnant Girlfriend… We just found out today that Ms. Carlson who recently graduated from Hogwarts is now pregnant. She and Mr. Draco Malfoy will be getting married in September before the baby arrives." Hermione sat there stunned…

Suddenly feeling sick Hermione ran to the bathroom. Coming out moments later wiping her mouth Mylie gave her a concerning look.

"Are you all right? This has been going on for a few days now. " She said as she flipped the eggs.

"I'm fine" Hermione said holding her stomach and lying down on the couch,

Mylie put down the pan and turned off the stove and walked over to Hermione with her hands on her hips. "I'm taking you to the Doctors right now she said pulling her up. Hermione protested. "I'm fine, really I am"

Mylie glared at her… Finally giving in Hermione went to go and change not knowing that this special visit would change the rest of her life.

Dr. Barry lowered the chart "Congratulations Ms. Granger"

Hermione looked at Mylie who was equally confused. "Congratulations? On my stomach flu?" She questioned meekly.

"Oh no dear, you are currently 2 months pregnant. You will be expecting in December." The Doctor smiled through her glasses.

Hermione leaned back on her chair one hand on her stomach. Mylie's mouth was opened. "Are you sure you haven't made a mistake?" She asked.

"I'm positive Ms. Granger is pregnant" She replied simply.

Mylie's face broke into a smiled. "I'm going to be a godmother" She yelled as she hugged Hermione who, smiled meekly at her. This could not have been worse timing she thought. What on earth was she going to do now. Thoughts and emotions exploded and ran through her brain, 'should she keep the baby?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Aboard a Fairytale

"Drakie Honey, Why won't you open the door for your lovely wife-to-be"

Draco groaned as he rubbed his temples over the sound of his door handle jingling. This had been going on since she demanded he marry her. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to go and find Hermione and he could apologize and live happily ever after. Even after he found out Brittany was pregnant and he agreed to marry her, he had hoped that Hermione would somehow magically appear back in his life and everything would be back to normal. Perhaps she had already returned to the muggle world. Draco's head hurt just thinking about her leaving him but, he could only blame himself for being such an idiot and not trusting her enough.

"Drakie! I'm going to throw myself down the stairs if you don't answer the door!" The lady who was standing behind the door yelled.

Draco's eyes opened as he sighed. She had been threatening him with the baby every time she wanted something. Not like he really cared after all, without the baby everything would be at least a bit better. However, he was not really a cold person as others thought he was and, the baby was partly his fault after all. He had forgotten about protection because he was so livid at that time and Brittany being the empty headed beauty queen was not on the birth-control spell. 'One mistake is really costing me my life' he thought to himself. He had no choice though. He couldn't just leave the mother of his child out on his streets, that would be unfair to her so he had no choice but to promise her a loveless marriage. A concept she still struggled to grasp, thinking that eventually his heart could be won over.

He flung open the door. "Look I don't have time for this, I have things to do"

Brittany threw him a smile. "Aw Drakie honey, you shouldn't overwork yourself, you know I heard that some people died from overworking. And we wouldn't want Drakie Jr. to be fatherless." She cooed.

Draco frowned in disgust. "Who said we're naming the baby Drakie Jr.?"

She shrugged. "Anyways I'm going off with Pansy to go shopping for … stuff" She said suggestively leaning closer to him.

Draco raised one eyebrow as he moved toward the room and away from her. "You do that, and please shop ALL day you can even sleep over at Pansy's if you want. No need to come back" As an afterthought he even muttered. "Ever" at the end.

"Aw, Drakie you're so sw-eet for thinking about my interests but I'd rather come back and spend the night with you" She said before leaving with a wink.

Shaking his head, Draco wondered what he had done to deserve this and slammed the door close before returning to his desk. He had more important things to deal with for now, and a few hours without Brittany banging the doors in his house was precious time that must be put to good use. He sat down in his leather chair and pulled out a black notebook which he had been using to keep track of all the detectives he had hired to track Hermione down. 'I will find her, even if it means using everything I have in this world' he thought to himself.

"Hermione I want you to lie down for the rest of the day" Mylie ordered leading her friend to the couch, As Hermione stumbled into the house still unable to accept the news she had just received.

"Honestly, I cannot believe you fainted on the elevator, you should be happy you're having a baby." Mylie continued as she went to get a glass of water and handing it to Hermione. "Albeit extremely unexpected but you always said you wanted kids, but who's the father Hermione. As your best friend I need to know"

Hermione whispered thanks before taking a sip. "Listen Mylie, I think I should tell you something."

Mylie nodded as she sat down beside Hermione to listen.

"You know how I came here two months ago looking for a place to stay?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "Well, I had just graduated from Hogwarts and the day before I found my Fiance had cheated on me." There was an awkward pause before Hermione proceeded "The baby's his, and I really don't want him to know about it so, I'll probably have to move back to the muggle world soon. He's been searching for me. I know that, and I can't have him find me"

Mylie just smiled. "Hey, if it's that important to you, you don't mind if I move with you to the Muggle world do you? I've always wondered what life is like there"

Hermione gasped as she put down her glass. "Really!" Her face lit up. She had worried about moving there alone, by herself, after living so many years in the magical world, but if Mylie was going with her then everything would change.

Mylie nodded. "But before I can, I need to know. Who is the father?" She asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch before glancing at Mylie. "Draco Malfoy.

Mylie's hand flew to her mouth.

Draco woke up in the middle of the night to incessant loud banging noises on his door 'Not again' he thought to himself. Rubbing his eyes and smoothing his hair, he threw back the covers and dragged himself over to the door.

Squinting at the bright hallways lights he finally focused on his 'lovely' ginning fiancée. Shaking his head he leaned against the door.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping at this ungodly hour?" He asked closing his eyes, wincing from the bright lights that lit up the hallway.

"I just came back and I just had to try this!" Brittany grinned holding up a bottle.

Draco opened a corner of his eye. "What in the world is that?" He sneered, "A huge bottle of liquid pensive?"

"No!" She said pushing past him into the room. Draco groaned as she jumped onto his bed. He didn't have the energy to fight with her right now, he just wanted to sleep and for her to be quiet.

"Honey, its edible wizard massage oil!" Brittany excitedly said.

Draco looked repulsed. Only dimwits used the Wizarding stuff. 'Everyone knows that's the worst kind' he thought. "That's good; Now if you don't mind, I'm tired so I'll make sure someone comes to your room so you can try it." He said before jumping back in bed and covering his head with covers hoping the girl would leave him in his peace and quiet.

She shoved him trying to get him to react. "Aw Drakie poo, but I want you to try it with me. I promise it'll taste good." She tried to say suggestively but it was apparent that drowsiness was getting to her also.

Draco didn't answer.

"Fine I'll taste it and then you can feel left out because it tastes so good" Brittany huffed as she lifted up her thin lace shirt, smiling seductively at him.

Brittany peeled open the wrapping and opened the cap before reading the label. "Tastes best when applied to skin" She said grinning. Draco suddenly tightened and tried to move but she had a death grip on him. She unhooked her bra and massaged it into her skin, hoping that he would at some point join her.

She then proceeded to lick her finger slowly. "Um, tastes like strawberries and chocolate."

Draco grimaced as he felt bad that she had no idea how insane she looked to him at that moment. If she had hoped that it would turn him on she was gravely mistaken. The only person who had ever and will ever have that effect on him is Hermione Granger, a girl he wasn't even sure cared about him anymore. He rolled his eyes and got back into the covers.

When she saw he was giving no reaction to her affections Brittany gave up and laid down beside him leaving the bottle on the nightstand beside her, While Draco made a mental note to tell the house-elves to purchase the largest bottle of disinfectant on the market. Needed to clean the sheets and anything she had touched with that disgusting bottle of hers.

"Are you packed?" Hermione Granger asked as she stuck her head into her roommate Mylie's room. She nodded as she picked her suitcase and shrunk it by magic.

Hermione walked into the room. "Thanks so much Mylie, you have no idea how much this means to me" She said giving her a hug.

Mylie returned a smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for… So everything's packed right?"

Hermione nodded pointing to the small chest that contained the couch, the dining table, a few bookshelves and all the other furniture that was in the apartment before. Magic was convenient at times like this. Moving would have taken ages if done the Muggle way.

Casting another shrinking spell on the chest Hermione placed it into her pocket. "Hey Mylie, I talked to the Minister of Magic today and he said that he and the Prime Minister of the United States had an agreement there. As it turns out, if there happened to be any wizards living in their Muggle World we, as witches, are allowed to create our own money using spells, as our education in the Magic Schools wouldn't qualify us for any jobs there" Hermione said as they walked out the door and down to the Floo Station across the street.

"Does that mean, we have an unlimited supply of money?" Mylie asked her eyes growing wide.

Hermione nodded. "But that money can never be changed back into wizarding money. You know for security purposes"

Mylie nodded in understanding. "I still think we should work, maybe start our own business. I would feel horrible if I was basically living like a couch potato, making money whenever I needed it" Hermione nodded in agreement before Mylie continued. "How about a cruise line?" she asked.

Hermione tilted her head. "A cruise line?" She asked.

"Yeah, a cruise line, I heard that they're fun to own and since I heard the other day that you love the seas and I love traveling this is the perfect answer… plus the fact that we have an unlimited pot of money, this might be a fun thing to invest into and, we won't be bored. Think about it! If we make enough we might not even have to depend on money using spells anymore"

Hermione thought about it for awhile before nodding. "That's actually a good idea." She said smiling.

Mylie grinned excitedly. "Welcome aboard partner" She said as the two girls both doubled up in laughter while everyone else in the station stared on wondering if they had just suffered a big blow to their head.

Draco woke up the next morning to the bright sunshine. Looking down he saw his fiancée Brittany lying next to him. Groaning as he got out of bed he saw that she looked cold so he pulled the covers so it would cover her more. Accidentally he touched her arm. It was ice cold. Maintaining a calm disposure Draco shook her. There was no response. He ran into the hall and yelled for the medical house-elves to come here immediately. Feeling her pulse Draco found that she had none. He fell to the floor in shock his eyes focusing on the bottle of Massage Oil. He frowned, reaching for it and reading the label.

(+) **Wizarding Edible Massage Oil contains artificial and processed ingredients. It is not recommended for people with illness and people with open cuts. WARNING: this product is FATAL to pregnant women**. (+)

Draco froze and dropped the bottle on the floor spilling all the ingredients…

(+) **The Quibbbler expresses its condolences for the death of Ms. Carlson. She was an ve…(+)**

Ron shook his head as he placed the paper down. He turned to Harry who was playing a game of chess with Fred. "Hey harry,"

"Yeah" He said focusing on the king. Ron raised up the front page. "Look, Sluttany Carlson died trying to seduce the ferret with Wizard Edible Massage Oil"

Harry and Fred both looked up to see a picture of an emotionless Malfoy standing at her grave staring off into the ground while paparazzi snapped an endless number of photos, this was even bigger than Lucius Malfoy suddenly dying in his sleep.

"Serves her right, I mean who doesn't know that Wizard Edible Massage is fatal to pregnant women" Harry commented moving his knight.

Both Ron and Fred looked at him.. "Uh Harry, no one knows that." They said simultaneously. Harry looked up board the board blushing. "Well you should" He said smiling weakly.

Ron's face suddenly broadened into a grin. "No I shouldn't, now how did you know that Mr. Potter" He said imitating Dumbledore's voice.

Harry sighed. "Fine, I was over at Hermione's dorm in February because I wanted to go over notes and I found a bottle of that stuff in the Malfoy's wastebasket and I was curious so I read the label."

Both Ron and Fred made their mouths into the "O" shape. Harry gave them the weird look. "By the way since we're on the topic, has anyone seen Hermione?" He asked.

Ron shook his head while Fred ignored both of them. "I haven't heard from her but I apparently Madame Rosmerta said that she was happily living with someone in Diagon Alley and she really needed her space there and then, she told me that if I ever went to bother Hermione that meant no more free butterbeers" Ron said hanging his head.

Harry looked appalled. "You betray your best friend for Butterbeer?" He said clearly shocked.

"Where are you bringing me Mylie?" Hermione asked through her blindfolded eyes almost tripping on something in her pathway.

Mylie smiled dragging her friend to the dock. "It's a surprise, I promise."

After a few more lefts and rights and quite a few stares they finally reached the destination. Mylie took off the blindfold and grabbed a walkie talkie.

Hermione looked around wondering what was going on. They had arrived at the docks on the ocean and around her were tourists busy snapping away on their disposable cameras. "Where are we Mylie?" She asked before silencing when her friend to her to be quiet.

"Cue, lower canvas" Mylie said into the Walkie Talkie telling Hermione to look at the huge blob on brown docked by the traveling area. As the cloth fell down Hermione gasped. "Is that really?"

Mylie grinned. "Yep, you looked really busy with the baby stuff and all so I decided to go ahead, I hope you're not mad" She yelled over the noise at the dock and lead Hermione onto the stairway. As they entered the ship through the glass doors Hermione saw a gold Plaque adorning every entrance hallways.

(+) **Magical Cruises. Diamond Magic** (+)

"I like the name Magic Cruises but what's with the Diamond Magic?" She asked smiling at the lady who was standing by the boarding desk.

Mylie waved at the groups of newly hired and newly trained staff who was all standing there waiting to greet their two new bosses. "Well, you see… Magic Cruises is the line and Diamond Magic is the biggest and most luxurious on of them. Here" She said pulling Hermione onto the deck so she could see behind the ship. There were at least 10 more blobs of browns floating on top on the Atlantic Ocean right now. Hermione gasped. "That's not…" She was left speechless.

Mylie picked up her Walkie Talkie again. "Cue, Lower Rest of Canvases." And almost immediately the brown cloths fell down to reveal 10 more brand new ships.

Tears began to flood Hermione's eyes. "This must have been a lot of work for your Mylie." She said turning to hug her best friend.

"If it wasn't for you and your talk with the Minister how could we have obtained so much money?" Mylie stated. "All this happened because of you Hermione." She said holding her sobbing friend.

Laughing Mylie handed Hermione a handkerchief when she finally stopped. "Now since you finally ended your sob fest I have to go over statistics with you because you're part owner."

Hermione nodded as they walked into the main lounge where all the shops were located. It was decorated in gold and marble and reached 5 floors each floor had at least 10 shops located on it. The elevator doors displayed carved drawing on dragons and fairies,

Mylie pressed the up button. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Breathing in the majestic view as they traveled in the glass elevator to the top floor 23 Hermione gasped. That floor was a spacious panoramic room with a view of the entire ship and required a password that was only accessible to Hermione and Mylie. "Welcome to your office." Read the electronic security computer.

Hermione's eyes lit up as he ran over to her glass desk. Sitting in the leather chair she frowned looking at Mylie. "What about your office?"

Mylie grinned pointing to the exact office located across on the other end of the ship. "I have installed an apparition system so we can apparate back and forth. Now back to the statistics." She began as she sat down on a lounge chair. Hermione nodded eager to absorb information.

"We have 11 ships. Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, Ruby, Crystal, Opal, Alexandrite, Tanzanite, Star and Ice Magic, They each travel to different destinations around the world. The Diamond is for the executive class and is designed for honeymoons, business trips, anniversary… well you get it… its more formal. As for the rest, they are more affordable ranging in the 3,000 USD per person deal." Mylie paused when she saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"3000 USD! Bit much?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well If you must know,… we've already sold out on all the ships. But back to what I was saying. The diamond is priced at around 10,000 USD per person. Now about our living quarters. We will be personally running every ship so we have unlimited apparition abilities to each of our offices on every ship designed like this one." She said pointing her finger around the glass walls.

"Now, surprisingly enough in the Americas there are a lot of Magic folk living in the muggle world with no work only living on their saved up galleons. Unfortunately for them, they do not know about the money spells and at the same time they are not allowed to apply for them because they have already left our world. So, every one of our 55,000 employees are fluent in spells. I have already provided them with limited wands to perform work with." Mylie explained.

Hermione sighed trying to process all this information as Mylie continued. "As I told you before, we're fully booked which means we also have 55,000 passengers waiting to board the ship. The employees will be using magic without the notice of the passengers as I have already cast a cloaking spell on everything to appear as if it were normal. Each of the ships will be sailing European, Alaskan, Mediterranean Transatlantic, Eastern Caribbean, Mexican Riviera, Grand Panama Canal, Australia and New Zealand, Egypt and Aegean, Hawaiian Islands, Brazilian Adventure and, Greek Isles and Mediterranean cruises respectively. You will find a schedule posted on your Computer screen about where each shi p heading and all the times and dates. This is the main computer and all the information about every cruise will be sent here" Mylie got up to leave the office.

"By the Way, Hermione. We're sailing tomorrow" She said in a slightly weak voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr.Malfoy may Ginger please enter?"

Draco looked up to see his newest house-elf standing timidly by the door. He shot her a smile and nodded before returning to his work. Ginger entered cautiously until she finally reached his desk. "Sir, Mr. Malfoy's childhood friend has come to see how Mr. Malfoy is doing"

Draco looked over to his door to see Nadia Somerset standing just leaning there searching for something in her purse. He hadn't seen her in years actually since the day she left for Wizard America with her family when they were both 8 years old. She was his best friend and he even thought he loved her at that time. He felt so betrayed when she left him. When he got to Hogwarts he saw Hermione Granger who, happened to look almost exactly like Nadia. Finding out that she was muggle-born he felt disgusted that Nadia should have to share looks with this filthy mudblood. Which is why he hated her for years in Hogwarts. Now finally seeing her again, memories came flooding back.

He motioned for her to enter. She was dressed light skirt that reached right below her knees with a tank top. On her head rest a pair of large sunglasses. She had flowing hazel colored hair unlike Hermione's whos' was now a silky curled honey-blonde. She gave him a warm smile when he motioned for her to sit down.

"Its good to see you again Nadia" smiled Draco as he leaned back in his chair. The house-elves quickly hurried forward to present both master and guest with a glass of wine.

Nadia placed her handbag on the floor. "I came to see how you were doing… I heard about your fiancée, I'm really sorry" She expressed.

Draco nodded. "Yes, it was quite unfortunate but, I am only interested in looking forward, and not backwards" he commented.

Nadia nodded in agreement. "I was in London two months ago to do a fashion show. They left me here after to do some research about London Fashions and then I saw the newspaper article… so I felt I had to come say hello to an old friend"

Draco put his glass down back on the table and raised his eyebrows. "So If you hadn't seen the article you wouldn't have come and visited me?" He asked.

Nadia shook her head her straight hair following close behind. "I didn't mean it like that Draco, you know me better than that, I was going to come and visit you anyways its just that when I saw the article I felt I should come soon"

"I don't know if I actually know you that well Nadia, after all, if I did wouldn't I know that you would actually leave me for the Americas?" Draco said coldly.

Nadia signed. "Honestly Draco, its been years since that happened. Why can't you just let it go?" When Draco didn't answer Nadia got up. "Listen, I'm sorry about all those years ago. I though we could put it behind us and start a new friendship…but, I guess not" Nadia then picked up her bag from the floor and proceeded out the door way.

Draco rested one hand on his forehead. "Wait!" He called.

Nadia turned around.

"Listen, how about dinner tonight, just the two of us at Venera," Draco asked.

Nadia gasped. "You can get reservations at that place?

Draco nodded writing it in his daily book. "You forget who I am Nadia." And with that Nadia gave one last smile to the retreating back of Draco Malfoy walking towards his library before leaving Malfoy Mansion herself.

A

A

A

A

(December later that year)(Diamond Magic)

"Good Evening Sir, What seems to be the problem?" Hermione asked the man who had been on the cruise for 2 days yet, had already filed 20 complaints to the front desk. Her teeth were clenched; she really didn't have time for this. She had to go make sure the food was inspected properly and then she had to go inspect the crew rooms.

"Well, Ms.Granger I was walking down the hall the other day and I saw one of your employees. He was wearing a MP3 and ignored me as he cleaned the hall. I found this very disrespectful" He huffed.

Hermione managed a weak smile. Mylie was currently in the Bahamas for another 2 hours checking on another glitch there. It seems as if the Cruise Director had sustained a few minor injuries while trying to conduct a magic show. "I'm really sorry Mr.…" Hermione looked down at her hand where she wrote his name. "Downs… I'll personally speak to him myself."

Mr. Downs closed the door and Hermione rolled her eyes sighing as she stalked down the hallways. Finally finding Cristof with his headphones in his ears she motioned for him to take them out, "Cristof, there has been a complaint about your mp3 player. While I realize this is not your fault I really do hope you will at least be courteous to passengers walking by and say a 'hello' and a 'goodbye' instead of always listening to that thing" Hermione pointed.

Cristof nodded. "Sorry, Ms.Granger I didn't realize" He said as he put away his player. Hermione nodded and headed off to the kitchens. Suddenly Hermione felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She bent over clutching her stomach until finally someone saw her on the floor.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Sarah the housekeeper who was just emerging from the room Hermione was in from of asked anxiously.

"Sarah, I think I'm ready." Hermione managed to wheeze out before she collapsed.

Sarah gasped whispering a cloaking shield so passengers wouldn't see them and then taking Hermione and apparating to the 23rd floor elevator she pressed Hermione's thumb on the fingerprint scanner and raised her eye up to the retinal scanner. The door to her office quickly slid open. Sarah gasped at the beauty of it all until she realized that Hermione had fainted. She levitated her to the bed and then summoned Mylie over via floo.

She appeared moments later, happy and refreshed. "Hey, Sarah. Why did you call me here?" She said happily.

Sarah pointed over at Hermione and Mylie gasped before rushing over to greet her friend. "I think she's about to give birth" Sarah said weakly.

Mylie nodded. "Use the phone on her desk and do the speed-dial for St.Mungo's. Tell them they need to send a doctor here, and fast so she can deliver. She's in no condition to travel more than 1 mile" She said rapidly as Sarah ran over to Hermione's desk.

An hour later Hermione had finally woken up and the contractions started to increase. Mylie, with the help of both the Doctor and Sarah had set up a sterile operating room using Magic. They moved Hermione there and the chaos began.

A

A

A

A

10 floors below Mr. Downs looked around the room and then at his wife. "Honey, is it just me or is someone screaming 'die Draco Malfoy' 'its all your fault you no good son of' followed with an ear-splitting 'ARGGGGG' ."

Mrs. Downs just shrugged. I think the age is getting to you dear." She commented. Mr. Downs laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head, "yeah, I think it is too"

A

A

A

A

"Nadia, you're on in 5!"

Nadia acknowledge the request and fumbled with the hundreds of strings pulling her dress together. Tonight she was modeling the designs of Whitney Colusa the famous wizard designer. Usually she wouldn't be this nervous but tonight, she was modeling the main piece of the winter collection. She finally tied the last bow and rushed to the stage. Composing herself fast enough Nadia turned the corner to greet the esteemed guests and hundreds of Paparazzi. She was looking for someone. He promised he would come. Her eye darted around the room but alas, the light was too bright to see anything from where she was standing.

"Nadia!"

Nadia turned around from her make-up table after the show had ended to see her boyfriend holding a bouquet of roses. Her favorite. She stood up.

"Draco darling, you made it!" She smiled as he gave her a peck on the lips.

He handed her a bouquet of roses, "Of course I did,"

Nadia took a long sniff before placing them on the table. Waving good-bye to one of the other models who was leaving the show she turned back to Draco smoothing her lips over with lip-gloss.

Draco reached into his jacket. "Look what else I got you" He said as he opened the square case.

Her hand flew up to her chest. "Aw, Draco you shouldn't have!" She expressed. Draco took it out of the box and placed it on her neck. "I saw you trying it on the other day, but you bought the other necklace. I personally thought this one looked a lot better on you" He commented.

Nadia kissed him on the lips "Thank You Draco, you the perfect boyfriend any girl would die for"

Draco smirked. "I am perfect aren't I" He boasted. Nadia threw her head back in a laugh as she pushed him out of the room. "I need to change, wait for me outside, aright" She pleaded.

Draco gave her a sad look. "But I feel lonely out here. Can I come in?" He asked. She signed and pushed him out and closed to door on him.

Suddenly something started to ring. Draco's hand flew to his pocket. Looking around for people he quickly took out a cell-phone. Trying to remember how to open the thing he finally succeeded on his 5th try.

"Detective Klam, what information do you have for me?" Draco asked in a serious tone. He honestly hated this guy; he had not only demanded that they communicate with muggle-cell-phones because they were 'fascinating' as he put it. He also liked to call at the worst times but, he was the best private detective in the world. And if he couldn't find her… no one could.

"I'm sorry to report Mr.Malfoy it seems that Ms.Granger has disappeared off this earth"

"SHE WHAT! SHE DID NOT DISSAPEAR!" He yelled into the phone. People looked at him and he flashed them all a glare.

"I'm sorry Mr.Malfoy it's either that or she has gone through a lot of work putting up a spell to prevent anyone from finding her."

Draco could practically hear the guy speaking in fear. He decided that it really wasn't so much the detective's fault, it was his own. So he promptly flipped the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Nadia emerged from the dressing room moments later completely free of string. She wore a slim fitting pair of jeans paired with a long off the shoulder shirt and a slim long jacket. She flashed Draco a smile. "Let's go, its starting to get late and you have a meeting with another company tomorrow. Draco heaved a sigh. Apparently his Father was a major owner of a big company when he still lived. Unfortunately he had kept it a secret and only now did Draco know he was the boss to a traveling company that controlled everything about every method of transportation know to the Wizarding world. Besides that the company had just received a notification that there was a cruise line that had opened in the Americas that incorporated Magic into it so, as predicted, he was expected to take care of that as well……

A

A

A

A

"Congratulations Ms.Granger, you have a baby boy" The doctor smiled as she handed Hermione the small baby. Hermione's face lit up when she first held the bay. Mylie and Sarah just smiled.

The doctor finished writing in her book. "So, what would you like to name your baby son?" She asked.

Hermione looked at the baby wrapped in a bundle in her arms. "I think I want to name him Damian Thomas Granger" She said happily. The doctor nodded writing the name down.

"I'll come back in a week to check on the baby Ms. Granger" She commented closing her book. Hermione looked up at the doctor. "thank You" She smiled. Turning to Mylie who was the only one standing there now as Sarah had been called away to attend a customer's needs. Hermione turned Damian towards Mylie. "Meet your godmother Damian" She whispered into his ear as she gave him to Mylie.

"Listen Hermione, I'm going to a meeting tomorrow in Diagon alley with this company about the Cruise line apparently they control the cruises because we use magic." Mylie stated rocking Damian back an forth slowly. Hermione nodded. "who's the chairman?" She asked resting her head on the pillow…

Mylie paused and looked at her. "That's the bad part, apparently the boss is Draco Malfoy" Hermione just lay there with no emotion showing. "Mylie I want you to make sure that no one knows my name. and that no one must know about Damian"

Mylie pursed her lips placing Damian in the crib beside Hermione's bed. "What should I call you then" She asked.

Hermione paused for a moment thinking about all the possibilities… "From know on… I shall be know as Sarah Howard"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ok so I took a longer time posting up this chapter. I realize that you spend time reading my story and reviewing it. So my Maximum time will be 10 days. For every 5 reviews I get I will take off one day unless I have something else to do which I will specify. I want to get as many reviews I can for every chapter before going on to the next because I want to improve my writing so it will be more enjoyable for you guys.

Occasionally I will write comments back to some of your reviews which you can find on the review board.

Thx

IcyDreamz

p.s. do u guys think this is a story worth continuing on? Or would you rather see another plotline?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Mylie pushed open the glass doors to Magic Transportation INC. She looked around the building seeing many people running back and forth running errands. She went over to the receptionist in the middle clutching her file in the other hand.

"Good morning Miss, How may I help you?" She asked

Mylie brought up the folder. "I have a meeting today with Mr.Malfoy about the Cruise Line in America… My name is Mylie Simmons."

The lady nodded typing away furiously at her keyboard. "You're your appointment is at noon. Mr.Malfoy's office is located on the 32nd floor , you should have no problem finding your way there after that" The lady smiled.

Mylie nodded apparating up to the 32nd floor. There she found a cluster of desks facing a huge set of doors with a platinum plaque reading Mr. Draco Malfoy. She walked over and knocked on the big oak entrance. The door magically slid open revealing an extremely organized office with a tall and muscular young man sitting in the middle of it all. Mylie gasped mentally 'that was Draco Malfoy?' 'the nice guy in the middle was Draco Malfoy' Mylie couldn't believe it. From what Hermione had told her he seemed like a mean burly guy.

Draco acknowledged that there was someone else in the room and looked up to see the girl that was apparently Mylie Simmons.

"Ms. Simmons, please, have a seat" He said motioning to the empty seats before his desk. Mylie smiled as she pulled out one chair and sat down. She placed her file on her lap.

Draco flipped through his own binder. "It says here that you have two owners" He said pointing at a certain section in the 5000 page book. Mylie nodded. "Yes, she couldn't make it today"

Draco scanned down on the page freezing at a point. "Her name is Hermione Granger?..."

Mylie sat in stunned silence. She had made sure that Hermione's name was not to be mentioned in the statement. Hastily she made up a lie. "Actually no, she was my old partner, I have no idea why she's on there but the new one is called Sarah Howard" Mylie congratulated herself for coming up with something so believable but Draco was still suspicious.

Draco closed the binder. "Look Ms. Simmons I have no idea how you know Hermione but, I can tell you that she is very important to me and any information that you can relay to me about her whereabouts… I will reward you greatly."

Mylie didn't know what to say 'this doesn't sound like the Draco I heard about… it seems like he really cares about Hermione but, after all… I did promise her not to say a word' she thought. Looking back up at Draco "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that we're not talking about the same Hermione." She stated simply fidgeting with her new skirt a bit.

Draco did not take it too well. "I need to find her, to tell her it was all a misunderstanding." He said frustratedly placing two hands on his forehead

"Mr. Malfoy, please understand that I am here to talk about the company, and not about your love life." Mylie said calmly. "Maybe I should come back another day in the future when you're not so stressed. I thank you for your time today" She said before she got up and went out of the room.

Once the door closed Draco mentally slapped himself 'how could you be so stupid, now you lost the only person you actually care about…'

"Mr. Malfoy"

Draco looked around the room when he suddenly heard the voice. Seeing no one he realized it was his intercom. He pointed his want at the device.

"Yes Susan" He said addressing his secretary.

"Ms. Simmons has come to see you" She replied,

Draco sighed. Before he wanted Nadia so bad but she had left him. Now she comes back years later and she tells him she loves him. The thing was that whenever he was around that he felt the same sort of happiness he felt around Hermione. He did not know if that was because he loved her or if its just a passing faze.

Snapping out of his thoughts he rememberd he still had Susan on the intercom.

Yes, Susan send her in"

Nadia walked in moments later looking sophisticatedly prefect in her designer outfit. Draco greeted her with a warm smile and got up from his spot to give her a kiss.

"Hey Draco, are you busy tonight?" She asked innocently still walking with her model walk around the office running her finger on all of his books.

Draco put his hands in is pockets. "I don't know… why, what do you have planned for us tonight?" He asked.

She stopped and walked over to him brushing a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes and placing her French manicured nails on his chest. "Something special" She said leaning in for a kiss...

Draco felt a tingle of memories as he saw the Valentines Day he had spent with Hermione. It had started in exactly the same way. Maybe he really loved Nadia, after all if he didn't then why would he feel that way all over again?

A

A

A

A

"I think he really means it Hermione, maybe you should give him another chance."

Hermione glared up at her friend. "Just what I wanted, for my best friend to turn on me and join my ex-boyfriend to conspire against me"

Mylie went over to sit beside Hermione on the bed. "C'mon, you know I would never do that" She laughed.

Hermione moved the baby to the other arm as it was getting tired. "So what exactly did you guys talk about?" She asked

Mylie shifted so she sat crossed-legged on the bed. "Nothing actually, once he found out my 'old' partner was Hermione Granger, he went bezerrk and started asking things about you" She boringly said.

"Old?" Hermione asked. Mylie stopped checking her nails. "I told him that you weren't my partner and that Sarah Howard was the new boss" Mylie said proud of herself. "Oh but hey, just incase you're worried I found something when I was in Diagon Alley today." Mylie whipped out a copy of the latest CosmeTeen. She quickly flipped to a page and stuffed it in Hermione's face. Hermione pushed it back a little because it was too near the baby. "Magic Appearance?" Hermione questioned reading the title not really getting what it meant.

Mylie sighed. "Hermione, you have an amazing body and looks. But with a few enhancements. "She said pointing to the page with her wand. "LIKE THIS, You could easily be the prettiest witch in the world"

Hermione shook her head.

"Please, pretty please?" Mylie begged waving the magazine around. Hermione caught a glimpse of something and quickly grabbed her hand and took the magazine from her.

"See I told you, you would like it" Mylie commented proudly, Hermione did not say anything but only handed Damian to her. Mylei took him and started making funny faces to the baby trying to make Damian laugh. He only reached up to touch her nose. Hermione quickly checked the index running her finger down the rows , she suddenly flipped to a page and stuffed it in Mylie's face as she took back the baby.

Mylie took it and read it out loud. "Draco Malfoy had been voted most wanted Bachelor for the year 2007. Combined grace, charm and looks Mr.Malfoy is the most sought off male in the Magic World. He would have made our most wanted Single of the year as well but, we have just received news that he is now currently dating the internationally acclaimed model Nadia Somerset." Mylie didn't know what to say. "Hermione I'm really sorry, I didn't see this part" She said guiltily.

Hermione gave a smile. "Its alright, I'm over him now." She said rocking the baby. Mylie gave a sly smiled getting off the bed. "So does that mean I can make you over? Just incase Draco actually wants to see you at the meetings from now on"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like that will ever happen, and like I will ever let him…" She paused for a moment considering the possibilities. "If I let you, will you shut up?" She asked.

Mylie nodded excitedly. She herself was a natural beauty and loved indulging in products. Mylie was a dirty-blonde and her eyes were big surrounded by long eyelashes. She was around 5'7 and 105 lbs. She quickly set to work on Hermione once the baby was put safely back in the crib.

She pulled Hermione over to a make-up desk which she had conjured while Damian was being tended to

"Starting with the hair" She said tiling her head. Hermione's hand instantly grabbed her head. "What are you going to do to my hair?" She said paranoid.

Mylie laughed. "Relax, I would never make you look ugly" She said pulling Hermione's hands down. They wouldn't budge until Hermione finally but, reluctantly pulled down her hands. The two girls spent the rest of the night redeveloping Hermione's looks.

By midnight Hermione had transformed from pretty to gorgeous. Her hair had been turned a shade of dark brown and her eyelashes extended. Her silky hair now fell just below her shoulders loosely curled at the end. Her eyebrows had been reshaped and her eyes made a tiny bit bigger. Her eye color had changed from a hazel-brown to an emerald-blue. Her skinned had been made flawless and slightly tanned. Her nails were now going to remain permanently perfectly manicured.

Hermione couldn't breathe when she first saw herself in the mirror. Going up closer. "Is that really me?" She asked. Mylie shrugged. "I don't know, is it?" She asked cheekily.

Hermione's ultra-glossy lips stretched into a big smile she jumped up to hug her friend. "Thanks Mylie, you're the best friend a girl could ever have. "She said happily.

Mylie returned the hug. "No need to thank me Hermione,"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok really short chapter and I realize that it hasn't been 7 days yet or so wherever the reviews are at right now. But no this is not the whole entire chapter. I need your opinion. And I'm actually asking for your review this time.

I need your review or e-mail to include 3 things.

Do you guys want me to jump to when Draco and his fiancée gets on the cruiseline 3 years later right now or do you want me to develope the story more and see the romance between Draco and his to-be fiancée? And/or Possibly a some kind of relationship between Hermione and someone else. (one-sided. He likes her but she does not like him)

How many chapters do you want this story to be?

do you think there is anything I can do to improve the plot of the story or perhaps, someone or something you want to happen or maybe you want a certain name to appear in a few scenes.

If you do not want to contribute to the review pool to increase review numbers please, e-mail me at lychee. I really want to hear from you guys and what you think because, this story is mainly for you. I'm keeping this up for 5 days until I get all the reviews. I'm hoping to get at least 30 votes and suggestions either from reviews so it'll total 70 reviews by the end or e-mail so please if you have a moment it'll only take a minute. I only want a few words from you.

Thanks to everyone else who review. For this chapter the 5 reviews for every day for 10 days does not apply because I'm already requesting something from you.

THX to everyone who took some time to submit a comment though. I enjoy hearing from you and what you think about my story.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I usually don't do pre-story comments but this Is a special case. OMg you guys all review really fast. I was so happy to see my e-mail inbox overflowing. Thanks so much I'm so happy you guys all took the time to tell me how you want the story. Now I have to post fast though lol. You guys wrote 30 reviews in less than 24 hrs. Anyways I'm going to be adding a new character into this story and possibly a few twist and plotlines that are all credited to Baybeetricia. All her ideas are included in the review she wrote. Anyways I'm going to get kicked off fanfiction soon for half of my story being not on topic although important.

Btw if you guys want to leave your name and e-mail addresses that'd be cool, I really want to get to know my reviewers!

Thx

IcyDreamz

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Damian"

Hermione dodged a food cart that was sitting in the middle of the hallways. She lived a happy and peaceful life… except for the fact she had to look after a hyper 3-year old. Not that she didn't want him, no, infact that was the complete opposite. Damian had brought joy to her life. He was almost the only reason she lived everyday with such energy… Well maybe not everyday. Damian looked exactly like his father blonde hair and ice-grey eyes, not that anyone knew. No one that had known Draco MAlfoy has heard from Hermione in the past 4 years.

"Damian, I mean It do not step on that man's laundry." Hermione said in a commanding sort of voice. She had been chasing Damian for the past hour. He had been going under, over, across, on everything on the ship. Guests thought he was cute and sometimes went over to hug him. He basked in all the attention. Hermione groaned as Damian suddenly clutched his stomach and threw up on the guest's freshly laundered suit.

"No," She cried, rushing forward to pick up Damian. Looking down at the suit she saw it was covered in toddler barf. She made a sick face 'Never have the candy guy feed a kid lunch' She groaned as she thought referring to the man who ran the candy shop. Hermione sighed and whipped out her walkie-talkie. 'Sarah, I have a Code 15 courtesy of little Damian here."

"I'm on it Ms. Granger" Was her reply.

She appeared moments later. Going up to Damian. "Did you do this again?" She asked.

Damian clapped his hands and giggle happily in Hermione's arms. "Damian did it" He replied smiling at Sarah.

Sarah laughed. "Yes, Damian did it. Now why don't you be a good little boy and go take a nap" She said to him.

Damian clapped happily and Hermione put him down. He ran to the elevator where Thomas the guest services co-coordinator was. He smiled when he saw little Damian with his clapping hands. Damian was familiar with the ship because he had grown up there and everyone on it was like a big family to him."Did Auntie Sarah say you had to take a nap?" He asked kneeling down to Damian's level. He nodded and Thomas picked him up.

Thomas looked back at Hermione. "Ms.Granger where do you want him to take his nap?" He asked.

"Put him in my suite and can you please call his on-board nanny" She called back. "Thanks!"

Thomas nodded and disappeared with Damian. Hermione sighed looking at Sarah, "I'm sorry Sarah, I know you're really busy but you're the best with smoothing things over with the guest" She smiled.

Sarah laughed. "What would you do without me" She joked knocking on the door.

ZZZ" Sarah, there seems to be a case of virus on-board we need you to come immediately with the sanitation box"ZZZ buzzed the walkie-talkie.

Sarah grinned sheepishly. " I have to go, sorry, I'm sure the guest will be alright with it" Sarah hugged Hermione before making sure no one was in the hallway and apparated to her office to pick up the box.

Hermione didn't even have a moment to protest as the door opened minutes later.

"Yes, What can I do for you?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him. He was a tall and muscular kind of guy. He had on a button-down striped shirt which he had rolled up the sleeves. He seemed like the rich son type of person. "Good, Afternoon sir, I'm Hermione Granger, I own the Magic CruiseLines. I'm sorry but my son, accidentally threw up on the laundry you had ordered." She said pointing to the ground. She was waiting for a harsh reply and was surprised that instead he started laughing, "This is the first time I've had a kid throw up on my suit. I've had it burned, painted on, dumped in a marsh" He paused and went into his room the door stayed open.

Inside he rummaged through his suitcase until he found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha" He cried excitedly and went back to where Hermione was standing. He pointed his wand at the suit and said. "Cleaiso"

The suit magically hung back on the doorknob looking brand new.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. She had never heard of that spell before. If she had it would have saved a lot of trouble.

Suddenly as if something had hit him the guest suddenly remembered that he was in Muggle America. He stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse until he decided what he should do. Pointing his wand at Hermione he yelled "Obli…" but, was stopped midway because Hermione had whipped out her own wand and used it to lower his.

"There's no need to do that" Hermione commented coolly. "I shall have your room upgraded to the next level as a sign that we are sincerely sorry about what happened with your suit."

He raised his eyebrows. "Ms. Granger, I'm already in the most expensive suite on the ship" He asked in apprehension. Hermione sighed as she mentally whacked herself. This wasn't the first time she had said that to the passenger in the best room. Where in the world was Sarah when she needed her. "Mr…"

"Baker, Mr.Baker" He man offered. Hermione smiled gratefully. "Mr.Baker, is there anything we could do to make your cruise more enjoyable? Perhaps, a dinner with the Captain"

He shook his head. "Hermione Granger right?" She nodded.

Mr. Baker though for a while looking at the gil in front of him. She was kinda funny he gotta admit. After all she was a witch and she could have just cleaned his suit instead, she choose to tell him about it plus the fact she owned the whole entire thing, she could have gotten an employee to do it. He hadn't felt so loose around anyone as he was around, this girl in ages.

"Well, since I got on two days ago I haven't really met anyone and I'm starting to get bored. Do you think you could perhaps, take me on a tour?" He asked with a nice grin. Hermione ran over the list of things she could do instead of touring Mr.Baker… disappointed when she found nothing, as Mylie had already done everything because, she said Hermione had too much on her hands already with Damian. She broke out of her reverie when she heard Mr. Baker's voice again. "It won't be too much to ask will it?" He smiled.

Hermione smiled weakly, "No, no of course not Mr.Baker"

Mr. Baker grinned "By the way, Mr.Baker makes me sound old. Please call me Dean"

Hermione smiled. "Yes of course Dean, please call me Sarah" Hermione replied politely using her code-name that most guests knew her by,

"Sarah? Didn't you say your name was Hermione?" He questioned. Hermione nodded "But everyone calls me by my middle name" She lied.

Dean nodded.

A

A

A

A

Draco rummaged through his many many drawers in his office. His office which was once a clean and tidy place was now looking like a tornado had ripped across it. Paper was flung carelessly everywhere chairs strewed across the room. He was looking for a file. A very important file that he needed right away, as he had to go into an important meeting with the creature in charge of it tomorrow. He has been looking for the past 10 hours and it seems that it never existed.

"Mr. Malfoy, is everything alright?" The secretary asked popping her head in,

"Yes, Charlotte, everything is fine" He groaned frustratedly.

"Are you still looking for the file on the Hogwart's express?" She asked.

Draco shook his head pushing himself up off the ground and whispering a cleaning spell on his office so everything would look organized again. Breathing hardly he went to sit in his chair. "No, I found that chart eons ago" He said pointing to the file sitting on his desk. I'm looking for the file on the Gringotts Tunnel Train" He said.

Charlotte gasped running up to him. "You mean this file?" She asked handing him the thing she was clutching. Draco opened the file hastily. "Yes," He said scanning through its contents. "This is it, thank you Charlotte"

She nodded pulling out her memo pad. "Sir, your girlfriend called, she wants to confirm tonight's dinner at Levesque."

"Tell her I'll be there" Draco replied already absorbed in his work.

Charlotte smiled before leaving.

Draco leaned back in his chair after his secretary left. Rubbing his sore eyes he just sat there for a few moments relaxing. A few moments later he got back up to start work to find a random file lying in the middle of the room. Curious to what it was Draco got up from his chair and went over to it. Picking it up he read the title. "Magic Cruise Lines" He frowned. Wasn't that the cruise line Hermione was part owner of?. After that little meeting with Mylie Simmons the other part owner he had gathered together a team of private eyes in the Americas to look for Hermione. That alone had costed him millions of dollars. A million of wasted dollars that is, she was still untraceable.

Draco opened the file. "There hasn't been a proper inspection of this yet" Groaning he realized that in the midst of excitement of actually being able to find Hermione again, he had completely forgotten about actually going on the Cruise and checking everything. He went over to his door and went out of his office. Going over to Charlotte's desk he placed the Magic Cruise Line file folder on her desk. "Can you book me two tickets for the top room on this Cruise" He asked.

Charlotte nodded. "One for Draco Malfoy and, one for Nadia Somerset?"

Draco nodded. "Make it for next week please; it's been put off long enough already. Someone's going to be complaining that I haven't been doing my job" He muttered. Charlotte quickly started making phone calls.

A

A

A

A

-Knock—knock-

It was early the next morning and Hermione had promised Dean she would come to his room so she could teach him all about the different glaciers in Alaska on his balcony.

She groaned when she remembered how Mylie had acted when she first heard about news.

"Oh Hermione, that's wonderful, you've finally got a date" Hermione muttered under her breath mimicking Mylie.

Hermione huffed but put on a smile as she wrapped her sweater around herself tighter. Dean came to open the door soon after. His hair was still wet and he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a bad time for you. I'll come back tomorrow." She stuttered turning to leave quickly.

Dean's hand caught her arm just in time. "No, you were on time, I'm just the one that's tardy. I went to the gym this morning and I just came back. Why don't you come in and sit on the couch. I'll be ready in a minute" He said.

Hermione nodded uncomfortably. She was going to have a long talk with Damian after about getting 'Mommy' into messes with overly hot guys who were controlling. Hermione looked around the room to see it neat and as if it were un-touched. Dean looked around her age. 20, people who were that young usually left everything in a mess. But, Who was she to judge after all, not many 20 year olds have 3 year old son's and a whole entire successful cruise line.

She stopped looking around and focused on her nails when she heard Dean get out of the bathroom. He emerged into view later fully clothed in a button down shirt that showed his chest and a pair of rolled up khakis. 'That guy always has something rolled up" Hermione thought.

Dean went over to his espresso pot and flipped a cup so he could pour the dark frothy liquid into it. He took a small sip.

Hermione winced. She herself was never the fan of Espresso. Too bitter. "So..." She said awkwardly.

Dean turned back to her and smiled putting down the cup. "So the glaciers" He commented picking up the remote control that powered the glass doors to the balcony.

A

A

A

A

Nadia sipped her Margarita. She was bursting with excitement. They had been dating for the past 3 years and Draco had finally proposed to her infront of the whole entire restaurant. Although they had spent many nights together and Draco had said many times that he loved her she was never completely sure. She glanced at the 15carat Diamond now resting securely on her finger. She touched it,

Draco suddenly looked worried. "Whats wrong Nadia, Is it too small?" He asked.

Nadia looked up at him completely surprised. "No, Draco, It's perfect" She smiled warmly.

Draco nodded accepting her answer. "I've booked us a pre-wedding cruise to the Muggle Americas" He said between mouthfuls of Lobster and Wine.

Nadia put down her knife and fork which she was using to cut up her chicken on her salad. "Is it Magic Cruises?" She wondered.

"How did you know?"

"My friend went on it a few weeks ago, she said the service and the food was amazing." Nadia commented before returning to her salad. "So when are we leaving"

Draco swallowed. "Next Week"

A

A

A

A

Hermione was pointing out every glacier to Dean. He seem genuinely interested so she was more motivated.

"So tell me about you" Dean suddenly said.

Hermione froze for a moment, she wasn't expecting him to ask that question. "Well, there's not much about me. I'm 20 years old and I own a Cruise Line" She said.

Dean shook his head. "No tell me why you're in Muggle America instead of being in England or wherever you got your accent from."

Hermione turned around so she was leaning on the balcony bars. "Actually, you're right I came from England. My friend and I wanted to get out of there so we came here and started our own Cruise Line, what about you?" She asked

Dean smiled. "I have a pretty simple story too." He laughed. "My Father owns the company that make's brooms such as Firebolts, Comets, Nimbus'.. You get it. He wants me to get Married next year to settle down because he thinks I'm party boy and, marriage might do some good for me. Up until now I thought there was no one in the world I would like"

"Oh" Hermione asked clearly surprised. "Who do you like now?" She asked curiously.

Dean gave her a smile. "I don't know if she likes me back yet but hey, I'm willing to give it time"

Hermione nodded still not really understanding turning around her necklace suddenly flashed in the sunlight. A bird seeing it suddenly came zooming at Hermione.

Seeing it Hermione's eyes widened as she stared whispering her prayers Hermione hoped the bird wouldn't touch her. Closing her eyes she waited and waited… Suddenly she heard a crash. She opened her eyes to see the bird on the ground. Frozen Solid.

She looked at Dean who looked like he was on drugs for a moment before he snapped back. "What happened?" He asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I was just going to ask you that"

Dean turned to her. "Well the bird was going full speed at you until it was a foot away from you then; it froze as you were chanting something" Awkward silence followed until Hermione broke the ice. "I was just praying that the bird didn't hit me" She said weakly.

"Are you a wandless?" Dean asked. Hermione looked at him with a weird look. "No, why would I be a wandless"

He shrugged.

Hermione rubbed her hands together trying to heat her hands from the cold. Suddenly her nails hit something. Hermione looked down at her hand. There sitting in broad daylight was the ring carved out of Diamond ICE with swirls of precious gems. The ring that Draco gave her so she would be protected at all times.

Hermione thought she had threw it out along with her engagement right that day. Then she remembered a question on the Charms NEWTS exams.

"The Ring of Eternal Protection, also know as REP can only be crafted by one person in the world. Carved out of the ancient and sacred block of Diamond ICE with integrated melts of precious gems, this ring has only been made 3 times in the history of the world as recorded by the maker himself. It is known for its power to protect the wearer against any curse. If it is not used for 3 months the ring disappears and only re-appears again when it is needed. Tell me all the proper Charms that the ring requires to be able to work completely." Hermione muttered under her breath reciting the bonus question on Professor Flitwick's NEWT Examination.

"What did you say" Dean asked.

"Huh" Hermione saw dean staring at her. "Oh nothing, nothing at all"

Dean noticed her rubbing her fingers and saw something clear with rainbow colors on her finger. He gasped. "Is that the REP?" He asked unbelieving what he saw with his own eyes.

Hermione looked down at her hand. Not wanting to give an explanation. "No, no its not I got it at a jewelers in the Caribbean a few years ago while traveling with the Ship" She lied.

"It would be so cool though if it was actually the REP. My father wanted to get one for my mother when they got married like ages ago. The maker said it would cost him 90 Million Galleons, and my father didn't have that much money back then. After awhile he forgot about it" He said glumly breathing in the fresh ocean-water.

Hermione fingered her ring. '90M galleons...' she thought…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok well here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. This was the chapter a few of you requested about Hermione's romance (sorta... not really romancy yet but give it time...) and Draco's proposal. I will try my best to get Draco and Nadia on the ship next chapter as the majority of you thought it was going to be too boring wasting you time reading about three years.

Once again I credit the character of Dean Baker to Baybeetricia

I will post the next chapter in 10 days (October 4) with the exception of every 5 reviews i get i will take off a day. However if i get a total of 30 reviews on Monday and Tuesday (September 25,26) i will post the next chapter on Wednesday (September 27). 60 Reviews i will post Chapter 7 on Wednesday (September 27) and Chapter 8 on Friday ( September 29) . That doesn't really make sense to me lol... oh well i hope that at least you guys will get it.

Thanks so much for your time and Reviews.

p.s if you guys feel like it leave an e-mail address where I can reach you at. Or maybe add me on your Msn. I'd love to get a chance to talk to you guys and see what kind of awesome ideas you might have for this story. I will of course credit all your ideas to you.

IcyDreamz

my e-mail is at Q **lychee.star** AT Q **hotmail . com** sorry about the spaces and "Q" Fanfiction won't let me post my e-mail.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Should I bring the blue or the pink top Draco"

"Huh?" He looked up from the massage chair in Nadia's penthouse.

Nadia repeated herself. "Blue or Pink Draco" She said simply putting each top on her back a forth. Draco rubbed his eyes yawning. "Listen Nadia, I'm sure your fashion sense is a lot better than mine is."

Nadia pouted. "Draco, please… I can't choose" She begged. Draco groaned. He liked Nadia but this was just too much. He randomly pointed at one with his eyes closed. "That one!" he said

Nadia burst with excitement. "That's the one I was going to choose!"

"I'm sure it was" Draco muttered under his breath. "What was that Honey?" Nadia asked emerging from her 9th walk in closet.

"Oh nothing, I just said that I better go back to the office to finish up the file I have to take with me on the cruise" He signed flexing his muscles.

Nadia walked over to him her stiletto's clicking lightly on the polished marble floor. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come to your house so we can apparate there together" She said sweetly rubbing his shoulders. Draco gave a moan. His shoulders were stiff after a long day's of work.

Nadia swung infront of him. "How about you stay the night and then get one of your employees to put the file together you seem stressed and some calming herbal tea would help. I just had some shipped in from Milan and China." She offered.

Draco smiled at his fiancée. "Nadia, that's really sweet but I really have to go do it myself. I'll take you up on that offer someday though I haven't had herbal tea since like a long time ago."

Nadia nodded helping him up and leading him to the door. "So I'll see you tomorrow" She asked rhetorically.

Draco leaned down to kiss her. "Meet me in the dining hall 8:00 sharp" He said giving her one last peck and apparating back to his office.

Nadia sighed as she went to her 11th walk in closet in search of wallets and watches.

AAAA

Author note: Yes in the middle of the story I'm really sorry to people who don't want to read this. Skip down to the AAAA.

Nadia's 15 walk in closets. (sorry I just had to do this, I'm experiencing a fanfiction block right now)

1 Shirts

2 Jeans

3 Pants

4 Sweaters

5 Skirts

6 Dresses

7 Gowns

8 Scarves

9 Bracelets and Necklaces

10 Shoes

11 Wallet and Watches

12 Purses

13 Earrings

14 Make-up

15 Lotions and Beauty Products

Yeah ok I'm alright now. The block is gone.

It's safe to read now

AAAA

"He What!"

Hermione was on the verge of frustration. She had spent the whole entire week apologizing for Damian's 'little accident'. Little by little she had noticed that Dean started being more personal with her, Telling her more stuff about himself to the point where he had asked her out yesterday.

"Hermione, I've repeated myself 5 times. Its not really going to change the fact," Mylie said exasperatedly.

Hermione raised a glass up to her lips and drank the water in one long sip, "Please tell me again, or pinch me so I can wake up" She cried.

Mylie sighed shaking her head. "Mr. Baker has just bought his suite #890 for 10 M USD so now he can come on anytime and just live here… Honestly Hermione, you should be happy that such a guy is so interested in you after only one week. He is hot" Mylie added.

Hermione groaned. "Mylie I know he is hot, why don't you have him?" She retorted.

Mylie pretended to dream. "Yes, did you see his beautiful hair shimmering in the golden sunlight the other day" She said acting like a lovesick teenager.

Hermione winced. "Ok Mylie, you have officially entered CRAZY TOWN" Hermione emphasized the last part. Mylie just laughed.

"Mommy!"

Hermione looked over to where her son was playing with his blocks a moment ago to find he had shifted to be right beside her. Smiling she picked him up. "Yes Damian"

Damian smiled touching Hermione's nose. Mylie just sat there touched at the moment of affection. "Can I go play with Uncle Thomas and the Elevator? The blocks are boring" He said making the puppy-face at his mother

Being only 3 Damian had an incredible pronunciation talent most likely passed on from his parents being two of the most powerful witches and wizards of their generation.

Hermione sighed. "Damian, how many times do I have to tell you? Uncle Thomas has work to do"

Damian scrunched up his face. "Like taking Damian on rides?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe another time Damian, how about you go to the kiddie center and play with the other kids there"

"Uh, Hermione" Mylie cut in. "We cancelled the Kiddie section for this cruise because… there are no kids besides Damian on board."

Damian smiled happily, trying to smush Hermione's face together. "See Mommy, no one here to play with Damian, Damian only have Uncle Thomas to play with" He giggled with glee.

"Has Damian, Damian only has Uncle Thomas to play with" Hermione corrected her son. Mylie just rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hermione, the kid's three, give him a break. I bet your grammar wasn't perfect at age three" Mylie sighed.

Hermione just shot a playful glare at her. "Mylie, need I remind you that I had perfect grammar at the age of 2 and I already knew how to divide and multiply at age 4" She commented.

Mylie turned to herself for a moment. "Wow, my partner is actually a psycho freak" She muttered laughing.

"What did you say?" Hermione questioned. Mylie shook her head. "I just said that you were really smart"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Actually no, it was my parents that forced that kind of knowledge into my brain. Is really too bad they're not here to see Damian grown up" She sighed.

Mylie nodded. Hermione had told her a lot of stories about her parents. Unfortunately they had died right before her NEWTS and she didn't find out about it until a month later. Around the time she found out she had Damian.

Hermione turned to her computer Damian still on her lap. Typing a few things in "ah-ha" She said in victory.

Removing Damian's hands from her smooth hair she held them in front of him as he looked at her with a big red smile. Hermione frowned. "What is that red stuff around your face?" She asked finally getting a good look at his mouth.

Mylie smiled knowingly grinning at Hermione's misfortune.

"Damian is Ex-Exe-Executive Cook" He finally made out.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Executive Cook?" Damian clapped happily when Hermione guessed right.

"Yes Mommy Damian is Executive Cook. Uncle Pierre told me himself. He taught me how to make strawberry sauce for cheesecake… Cheesecake very good" He said rubbing his tummy.

Hermione groaned. "Are all of my employees your best friends?" She asked

Damian grinned. "Damian have many friends, they all love Damian this much!" He said emphasizing with his hands. Hermione didn't bother to correct him this time knowing that it was pointless.

"Since you're such good friends with Uncle Pierre why don't you help him with today's cooking show." She sighed knowing that having her kid grow up in an all adult environment with no friends was hard for him. But what could she do. She had to run the ship with Mylie, Maybe in a few years they could send Damian off to a preschool before he went off to Hogwarts. That way when he was of age he could learn how to apparate by himself back and forth from the school to the ship, Hermione had already checked, and confirmed that it was legal if he had the license from the Minister of Magic.

"Hermione, you can't possibly have Damian work with the Head Chef in preparing Mediterranean Sea Scallops, Tiramisu and Chocolate Espresso" Mylie said laughing at her friend's idea.

Hermione looked at her. "Do you really memorize everything Mylie?"

"Did you memorize all your textbooks in school?" Mylie retorted.

Hermione looked down guiltily. "Fine we're even then"

Mylie shrugged. "Ok, you know I could take him down if you want I'm heading down to check the imports coming in from Skagway. But I doubt the Top Chef would let him participate"

"Top Chef?" Damian asked looking at Mylie. "Auntie Mylie, what is Top Chef"

Hermione answered. "Damian, Top chef is Uncle Pierre. He controls the kitchen"

Damian nodded smiling pushing to get down to the floor. Hermione let him go; He ran to Mylie's side and started jumping up and down. "Uncle Pierre, Damian wants to help make MiraTasu" He said excitedly.

Mylie laughed while Hermione stuffed her head in her arms groaning loudly. Damian looked concerned for his mother as he held Mylie's hand. "Is Mommy all right? She doesn't sound too good" He said worriedly.

Mylie laughed. "Yes she's fine"

Damian jumped excitedly again. "Executive Chef Damian is now going to make MiraTasu!" He smiled at Mylie pulling her towards the elevator.

"No Damian, it's Tiramisu, not MiraTasu" Mylie said leading Damian down the Kitchens.

Hermione watched her son and her best friend walking into the elevator and shooting down the glass chute. She groaned when she saw the check for 10M USD lying on her desk from Dean for his purchase if his suite.

It wasn't like Hermione didn't like Dean. It was just that she hadn't actually gotten over Draco Malfoy though she liked to think otherwise after all he had hurt her a great deal. Every time she saw Dean it reminded her of Draco Malfoy, Dark Cold Powerful Exterior but Warm Soft heart.

A

A

A

A

"Good Morning Miss, would you like Ginger to fix you breakfast?"

Nadia looked up from the sketches of clothes for her latest job on Draco's glass table in the Dining Hall. She nodded at Ginger. "Yes could you get me half a grapefruit" She said.

Ginger hurried off to fill her order.

Nadia sighed and turned to see Draco watching her from the stairs. He gave her a smile and slowly made his way down his jeans and tight t-shirt accentuated his buff body. "Nadia, I'm so glad to see you, we have to leave soon" He commented taking her in his arms giving her a light kiss.

Nadia nodded. "Can we go after I finish breakfast?" She requested. Draco smiled. "Anything you want"

Nadia grinned as Ginger hurried to pass her the grapefruit.

"You call that Breakfast?" Draco asked. "That is not breakfast, that is like… fruit" He said in a horrendous sort of voice.

Nadia sighed. "Draco I told you, I have to keep my body thin, the clothes that I have to model are ever so unforgiving" She explained for like the thousandth time. Draco shook his head. "Why don't you just quit that job, I have more than enough to support you and our family" He complained.

Nadia pouted. "I like my job though" She said. "But I wouldn't mind having little Dracos'" She smiled at him. Draco nodded. "Hurry up and finish that thing you call breakfast. We're going to miss the ship" He said glancing at his watch as he watched the house-elves bring the luggage down to the main floor and transporting them to the cruise ships so they would be later delivered to their rooms.

Nadia pouted. "Are we apparating? Because the Floo Network makes my clothes ugly" She grimaced at the thought of ruining her new GUCCI white dress,

Draco smiled taking her hand. "Of course we're apparating but, we have to appear somewhere on the ship where we won't be seen by other passengers"

Mylie nodded and together, they apparated to the corner around the entrance hall of Magic Cruise lines, Diamond Magic.

"May I have your name and ticket please" The lady at the front desk asked when they approached her.

Draco nodded whipping out the documents while Nadia adjusted her sunglasses and her purse. "Name's Draco Malfoy and Nadia Somerset" He said coolly.

Nadia just pursed her lips. The lady smiled. "Are you two traveling together?" She asked.

Draco replied with a simple nod. The Lady opened her drawer and took out two cards and handed one to each person. "This is your Cruise Card" She explained. "You can use this to purchase anything on board"

Nadia slipped it into her LV wallet and Draco just held onto it. The lady led them to their room.

It was located on the same floor as Dean Baker's room the number was 891. Nadia inserted her card into the door and went in her ballet flats tapping on the blue glass floor. The room was around 6000 SQ Ft. Consisting of 2 bedrooms, a small pool, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, 3 bathrooms, a entertainment bar, and a spacious balcony. Their luggage was already sitting in the correct rooms. Draco loosened his belf while Nadia went over to check herself in the mirror. Just as they went into their room, Dean and Hermione came out.

"Look, Dean I really don't think it's acceptable for you to be paying 10M for this suite" Hermione protested.

Dean smiled. "I want to pay for that suite Sarah;" He explained using the name she had given him. "I want to get to know you better"

Hermione groaned mentally 'You just couldn't get rid of this guy could you?" She asked herself. Pausing she began to sort out her pros and cons of this guy. 'He was a really nice guy and he seemed to really like her… on the other hand he seemed a bit possessive. But he makes that up with his hotness' Hermione's other side of her mind argued.

Sighing she remembered that Dean was still standing there. "Listen Dean that's really sweet" Before she could finish her sentence Dean cut in. "So that means you'll agree to see me" He said in an intimidating sort of way. Hermione just looked the other way and away from his glare, not really knowing how to reply to that comment. Rejection seemed a bit harsh and the guy meant well.

"Come here tonight and bring your son… I really want to meet the guy that brought you to my room" He smiled. Hermione gave a weak one in return she couldn't believe she was agreeing to this craziness.

He continued after, shifting so the housekeeper could roll past. "I'll make spaghetti, I'm sure all kids like spaghetti" He commented waiting for her reply.

Hermione looked confused. "You know how to make spaghetti?" She said in amazement. Dean nodded. "You probably think that because I have 2000 house-elves I wouldn't know how to make anything but they're nice. They teach me all sorts of things" He said answering all of Hermione's questions.

"200 house-elves but that is so unf…" Hermione began to protest before remembering that he was a guest and she should maintain a level of respect to all guests. But Dean finished the sentence for her "Unfair right?" He asked.

Hermione smiled not knowing how to reply. Dean continued. "Yeah, I know but my mother and father constantly hold galas and balls so I can meet the girl I'm going to marry… he needs lots of house elves for that"

Now Hermione was curious. He had many girls after him why did he choose her? Did he really love her?

A

A

A

A

"Nadia hurry up, we're going to be late for dinner" Draco yelled through the door watching steam seep through from underneath the room. "What are you doing in there?" He asked. "I hope you're not trying to burn the place down"

Nadia emerged from the room stumbling out of the steam with her skin glowing. "I was doing a full steam for my skin, my stylist says its good for the pores" She replied.

Draco nodded not really understanding the whole pore thing and then told her to follow him as they were going to be late.

Draco left first and Nadia closed the door carefully behind them making sure they didn't bang as they were make out of opaque bulletproof, sound-proof glass. He looked down both halls and couldn't remember which way it was to the International Dining Hall. Seeing a Mother and her Son walking towards him on one side he decided to go ask them as they seemed to know where they were going, he motioned for Nadia to follow.

"Excuse me Miss!" He called out to her.

Hermione lifted her head to greet the man she never thought she would see again…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

YES OK ARE ALL OF YOU HAPPY? Ok well they finally met… you guys requested it but I'm going to change a bit of the plotline… Anyways yeah this is 11 pages… Maybe I should start doing homework now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Once again I hope to be able to talk to some of you on Msn and get to know what kind of ideas you might have my e-mail is **l y c h e e . s t a r h o t m a i l . c o m **anyway thanks to the reviewers who reviewed. This time the same protocol for the last chapter applies to this one.

YAY i just found out Reviews reached 30 on Monday so I will be posting this on Tuesday instead of Wednesday.

10 day next post

5 Reviews take off one day.

30 reviews in the first two days I will post the next chapter in 3 days

50 reviews in first two days I will post next chapter in 3 days and another chapter 2 days. After, of course the more you review and contribute ideas and tell me what you like to read them easier and more fun it is for me to write these stories and the faster I will post. If I use your ideas I will definitely credit it to you.

Note: the character of Dean Baker is NOT mine it is Baybeetricia's

IcyDreamz

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione saw Draco Malfoy and his assumed girlfriend walking towards her. From the look on his face it appeared as if he hadn't recognized her yet. She made a mental reminder to thank Mylie for that unwanted make-over. She was pretty before when Draco knew her but now she was drop-dead stunning. As Draco got closer Hermione took a step in front of Damian hiding him from his father, If Draco even glanced at that boy. He would know something was up. They looked identical.

Hermione faked a smile not wanting to blow her cover. "Yes, How can I help you" Grimacing mentally at the sweetness in her voice. She wanted to pound Draco's head into the carpet but, she didn't have the heart and she couldn't either.

"I was wondering whether you knew where the International Dining Room was located. My Fiancée and I cannot seem to locate its whereabouts." He said in a smooth American accent.

Hermione guessed that he had probably cast a spell on his vocal chords. Hermione stood there shocked for a moment when he mentioned his Fiancée, Hermione looked behind him and saw a lady who looked about their age who was not Brittany, 'he was a lying cheating bag of SCUM!' Hermione though. Hermione felt a burst of betrayal and anger inside her something she had not felt since the day he had cheated on her. but Quickly concealing it like any professional cruise owner would Hermione gave directions to the dining room without protest. After all Sarah had no grudge against Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger did… "Sir, If you just go down the other way and turn…" She was interrupted as Dean came out from his room looking around for his dinner dates.

He spotted her and went over to take her to his room. "Sarah! And you must be Dami" Dean started, smiling at the little boy behind Hermione before someone interrupted him.

"DEAN BAKER!" Nadia yelled incredously all of a sudden. Everyone in the hall had to cover their ears. Draco was wincing the most as he was standing right beside her.

Dean turned around noticing his childhood acquaintances. "Why it is nice to see you too Na… Nadia…" He said struggling trying to remember her name. "Draco" He added with no problem remembering at all.

Draco just glared at Dean while Nadia had an indescribable look of happiness on her face.

Hermione just looked confused. "Do you guys know each other?" She asked curiously.

Nadia flipped her hair and brushed invisible lint off her mini black dress looking at Hermione and answering her question. "Do we know each other? We were best friends!" She said happily running over to Dean and giving him a hug and a kiss on each cheek her stilettos thumping ever so lightly on the soft carpet.. Draco just stood behind looking disgusted.

"Honestly Dean, do you have to show up and ruin everything" Draco commented in a harsh tone. "I'll have you know that I'm engaged to Nadia now" He added as an afterthought just to see how Dean would react.

Dean paused showing a moment of surprise but then not really looking like he cared. "I had no idea, Congratulations."

"Yes, well it seems that you haven't settled down yet though" Draco mentioned with a sharp edge in his voice knowing that, that was Dean's weak point.

"Oh no, but I think I have, found the perfect girl." He walked over to Hermione's side while Nadia was glaring at her from behind Draco, clutching her Hermes clutch.

"May I introduce Sarah Granger and her son Damian" Dean smiled sliding one arm over Hermione's shoulder and placing one hand on Damian's shoulder. He had noticed Nadia wasn't too happy about this.

Both Hermione and Draco stiffened at the mention of the name Granger.

'Great, this is where my cover gets blown of' Hermione thought mentally the suspense was killing her as she watched for any change of emotions shown in Draco face.

Draco took a step forward. "Did you say your name was Granger?" He asked suspiciously. Nadia stopped glossing her lips and placed the wand back in the tube and diverted her eyes from Dean just long enough to hear what was happening.

Hermione shifted under the weight of Dean's arm. "Yes, my name is Sarah Granger" She said hoping that he did not suspect anything.

"Would you be related to Hermione Granger?" He asked hoping that he would get an answer from this girl.

Hermione thought for a second whether she should tell him the truth and then make him feel bad but, then decided against it. "You Mean the Hermione granger that graduated from Hogwarts?" She asked trying to remove all Draco's suspicions away from her.

Draco nodded as serious as one can ever be his jaw set, his body In a pose that was intimidating. Nadia just shifted her position slowly getting impatient, fondling with the diamond on her Finger.

Hermione searched her brain for excuses… "Yes, she was my friend's friends' friend." She said hoping that it would take him long enough to try to figure that out so she could sneak away along with Damian to Dean's room.

Draco was not distracted for one second though. "Tell me where she is" He demanded.

Damian feeling a little left out felt that he should have a chance to speak. "Mexico!" He said happily that he had remembered one place that Mrs. Verwal had taught him during their geography lesson which Hermione had insisted he take.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Mexico? Hermione Granger's in Mexico?" He stood there perplexed looking at Sarah waiting to confirm whether it was true of not. 'Hermione hated the heat. She must have really hated me to move to Mexico, it was all a misunderstanding. I'm really sorry Hermione' Draco thought. Just then he got a good look at Damian, Sarah's son the little guy who had spoken out of turn. He looked awfully familiar. Where had he seen him before?

Dismissing all thoughts and remembering that he had to go eat before the Dining Room closes he bid Hermione a quick good-bye completely ignoring Dean then made the point of putting his arm around Nadia's waist as he walked away mentally remembering that he would have to drill some more information out of Sarah later, after all, who could resist the Slytherin Sex God. He gave Nadia a peck on the cheek while she smiled proudly at the passer-by's, the man she had on her arm as if showing off to everyone, she had snagged the hottest guy on the ship and, Making sure that Dean saw…Not only did he see, Hermione did too as silent tears slowly made their way down her face watching the man she loved walk away with another woman for the 2nd time. It was then, Hermione Granger decided that she would get over Malfoy and get even with him by agreeing to dating Dean Baker…

A

A

A

A

"Good pasta" Damian grinned his face full of tomato sauce. Hermione grimaced while Dean laughed. He took his own napkin and wiped Damian's face so it would be clean.

Damian continued slurping his spaghetti. Dean beamed genuinely happy that the little boy liked his food. Picking up his fork and spoon he glanced over at Hermione whose appetite didn't seem very big tonight. Deep inside he knew what was going on. Look over at Damian and then at Hermione. Placing together it with the meeting with Draco earlier and some childhood memories. He realized and understood everything Hermione felt.

Draco, Nadia and Him all came from powerful influential families. They were best of friends until he started liking Nadia and she started liking him back. Draco was jealous and the two boys would often fight for Nadia's attention. In the end she kind of choose him, in a kid's sense. They played together more often and they talked a lot. Dean knew that Draco really liked Nadia but he wasn't willing to give anything up for him. Over the years a vast amount of rivalry had built between the two. Now that he saw Draco and Nadia again, years later after Nadia moved away and Draco and him stopped talking. It seems that all the memories all rushed back. He could clearly tell that Nadia still 'loved' him but now he realized that the only love he felt for Nadia was a sibling sort of affection.

What Dean never told anyone was that he could read people's emotions and most secret thoughts if he wanted to, he was born with it. This crazy woman named Trelawney told him that he was an Empatic.

"Sarah" Dean called concernedly,

Hermione looked up as if she had just woken up from a dream. "The Spaghetti's great Dean" She smiled happily.

Dean shook his head laughing at the girl that was sitting in front of him. He was hurting inside because of all her emotions. She was just such a fragile creature, he could feel all the pain she had been in these past years. "You haven't even touched it yet" He pointed out.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson red. "Well, I can taste it in my mind" She said weakly.

Dean laughed at the ability for the girl to make him laugh at anything. "If you don't like it I can make something else" He offered.

Hermione shook her head not wanting to be a nuisance and quickly picked up her fork and shoved some spaghetti into her mouth to show that she really liked it.

Damian noticed his mother doing that so he did the same… only a messier version.

Dean grinned to himself. 'Where would he ever find such a fascinating girl' he thought before returning, to the spaghetti himself.

"Finished" Damian yelled proudly his voice resonation around the whole suite.

Hermione smiled taking a cloth and wiping his face.

Damian looked over at Dean. "Mr. Baker, the spaghetti was really good. Even better than Uncle Pierre's cheesecake" He said rubbing his tummy.

"Uncle Pierre?" Dean asked looking at Hermione.

"The Head Chef" She explained fixing Damian's sweater.

Dean gave her a warm smile then looked at Damian. "Well, Damian I'm glad you liked it more than the Head Chef. You can come over anytime and I'll make it for you" He offered.

Damian looked over to his mother to see if she would approve. Hermione shook her head knowing that if Damian accepted he would be almost living here with Dean being his personal spaghetti chef.

"Please Mommy" he pleaded. Dean though this was cute so he looked over at Hermione. "It really won't be any problem. I love little kids" He said tousling Damian's hair.

Damian closed his eyes a made a kid dreamy smile. "That feels funny Uncle Baker"

Dean grinned when he heard Damian refer to him as Uncle Baker instead of Mr. Baker.

Damian reached over to touch Dean's perfect hair. "Can I touch your hair Uncle?" He asked innocently.

Dean laughed while Hermione glared disapprovingly. Dean smiled and leaned over to whisper something into Damian's ear. As Damian's smile grew wider and wider to the point where he completely covered his whole entire face Hermione had a feeling she should probably run now,

"Dean" She warned as she saw him glancing at her every now and then as Damian giggled when he was speaking into his ear.

Then he stopped at Damian went back to his seat quietly. Hermione watched each of them and was surprised when Dean started taking dishes to the sink and Damian was helping him.

Smiling at her son's maturity Hermione did not suspect that something was being plotted against her…

A

A

A

A

"Ill have the Lobster with the rice pilaf, and this lady here will have the Alaskan Crab Legs" Draco ordered as Nadia sat there adjusting her napkin.

When the waiter left Draco leaned back in his chair and Nadia leaned forward her Pink Diamond Pendant twinkling dangling from her neck. She raised on hand up to her glass revealing her wedding ring.

Draco saw it and kept his eye on it as if he were trying to make it shatter. Nadia started to say something but then realized that Draco was not paying attention to one thing she had said. Flashing her ring in the sun so it would catch his eye she smiled.

"Darling, are you alright?" She asked.

Draco took a sip of wine. "I'm fine, just thinking about something" He replied.

"This wouldn't be about Dean would it?"

Draco paused flipping his platinum pen on the table. "No, I'm not thinking about him"

Nadia looked relieved as she let out air she had been holding in her breath. "Well, I just hope that you understand that Dean and I we are really just friends" She conversed re-adjusting her bracelet.

Draco nodded not replying her his steely ice-grey eyes focused on an object.

"Draco," Nadia waited for him to reply. When he did she continued. "I wanted to know, when is our wedding going to be? Because I have a photo shoot scheduled for June"

Draco looked up. "You can have it whenever you want" He said not really absorbing what she was saying. 'Where had he seen that boy before' he thought.

The waiter returned with their food.

"Lobster Pilaf for the sir and Crab Legs for the Lady" He said in a courteous voice. "Enjoy your dinner!"

Nadia looked at Draco and noticed something was wrong. Usually he would pay all his attention to her. Tonight it seemed like he was somewhere else. Shrugging it off Nadia slowly forked the meat out of the shell and took a bite. Forgetting about Draco…

A

A

A

A

"Draco what are you looking for?" Nadia yelled over the amount of noise inside his room.

There was no reply only more incessant loud banging. After dinner Draco and went to his room and started rummaging through everything. He had completely ignored Nadia.

Giving up Nadia went to sit down and explore the wonders of the Muggle Box… Apparently it was called a TV.

Inside the room Draco was searching through everything,

'DAMN," He swore when he couldn't find his cell phone. Reaching down into his bottomless luggage case he felt around for something of blockish nature. His eyes lit up as he pulled something out. It was his PalmPilot he had to use to record this cruise. He threw it onto the ground frustrated and feeling a sense of satisfaction watching it crack in half... Standing up and unbuttoning a few buttons as he was starting to feel hot. Draco kicked his suitcase as he flipped his hair back, he sat down on the bed. Not knowing where he put that stupid thing.

A

A

A

A

"Damian no TV for you," Hermione ordered closing the door behind her. Damian made a face and quietly hung up his little sweater on the mini coat-tree. Mylie noticed them walking in and started laughing from behind the newspaper she was reading at the expression of both Motehr and Son.

Hermione jumped when she heard noise. "Mylie! What in the world are you doing in my suite at this hour?" She asked glancing at her watch.

Laughing hysterically now Mylie put down the trembling newspaper. She stopped long enough to ask Hermione a question "What did Damian do this time?" Mylie questioned.

Hermione glared at her. "Don't even try encouraging my son."

Damian made the puppy face. "Mommy, Uncle Baker said it was ok" He said in defense. Hermione ignored him and pushed him into the bathroom turning the tap on.

Moments later there was a happy little song being sung behind the water while Hermione came out closing the bathroom door.

Mylie glanced at the bathroom and looked at Hermione who was currently fixing a coffee for herself. "Does he always sing in the shower"

Hermione raised her eyebrows form the lovely decaf she was gulping down. Taking the cup from her lips Hermione took a deep breath.

Mylie got up and put her slippers on going over to Hermione. "What's wrong, did Dean do something?" She asked.

Hermione glared. "That guy turned my son against me." She paused as she saw Mylie desperately trying to hold back giggles. Hermione left the bar and went down to sit at the dining table checking statistics for the Cruise.

Mylie pulled out a chair and went to sit down beside her friend. "Fine then, what's bothering you?" She asked. Hermione stopped flipping through the financial section and looked up at Mylie. "Draco Malfoy is here, with his fiancée Nadia Somerset" She said with absolutely no emotion. Although her eyes started to tear a bit

Mylie looked horrified and moved closer to Hermione giving her a hug. "Are you all right, I'm sure this must be a big blow" She commented kindly. Hermione nodded. "He didn't recognize me but he seemed a little suspicious about Damian" She explained.

Mylie tried to lighten things up. "See I told you that the make-over was good.!" She said happily.

The shower stopped and the singing stopped. Moments later a clean and wet Damian appeared at the hallway rubbing his hair with the towel. He grinned and hopped over to where they were sitting; he made a sweet face and smiled. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Auntie Mylie" he gave each one a small hug before skipping off to his room.

Hermione smiled after him as he turned off his bedroom light and closed the door to sleep completely about his planned ambush minutes ago.

ZZZ "Mylie are you there, MYLIE"ZZZ

Mylie looked apologetically at Hermione while picking up her walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, I'm here," She spoke into the mike located on the bottom of the Walkie- talkie.

"It seems that we have an accident here. The juggler accidentally hit himself on the head with the machete he was holding and he is injured. I'm afraid he won't be able to do tomorrow's show" The Walkie buzzed.

Mylie sighed. "Copy that" she told the MIC before turning it off. Turning to Hermione she placed one hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

Hermione flipped through another page and started making calculations. "I'll be find Mylie, go and take care of that juggler. I'll see if I can find a replacement" She offered trying to forget about Draco Malfoy immersing herself in work instead.

Mylie nodded in agreement and left.

A

A

A

A

-click—click

Nadia was going to have to go complain about the lack of movie channels tomorrow. It was either the shopping lady who clearly had NO fashion sense, the Cruise Director or a live camera of the front of the ship. Talk about boring. Draco's room had stopped producing noise since 3 hours ago and she decided to go check on him and say good-night as she still had to apply her mask and it was getting late.

"Draco, honey, are you in there?" She called.

There was no respond. She decided that he was asleep and went to retrieve her facial supplies.

Draco lay on his bed thinking, he still couldn't find that stupid contraption. Looking over at the clock Draco noticed something dark sitting behind it. Looking over he saw what he had been desperately looking for. Sitting up he flipped the cell phone open. Searching through the contacts list, he dialed the number of the man he had wanted to talk to for the past half-day.

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Draco Malfoy speaking"

The man sounded a tiny bit terrified. "Mr. Malfoy, good-day sir, what can I do for you?" He stuttered.

Draco grinned. "I want you to find something out for me" he replied.

"Find something?" The man squeaked.

Draco looked at his Cruise Brochure that listed all the names of the staff and the crew. "Yes, this is your chance to redeem yourself Detective, I want all the information I can get on this person" He smirked… 'there was no way Hermione would escape him now' He thought as the man hurriedly told him how long it would take for him to retrieve enough information…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

OK so this chapter, I'm not so sure about. It seemed kinda bad to me. So if you guys want me to rewrite it tell me before the week ends or by Saturday

This chapter is counted as one of the Review 'games' as one reader cleverly named it.

10 day next post

5 Reviews take off one day.

30 reviews in the first two days I will post the next chapter in 3 days

50 reviews in first two days I will post next chapter in 3 days and another chapter 2 days. After, of course the more you review and contribute ideas and tell me what you like to read them easier and more fun it is for me to write these stories. If I use your ideas I will definitely credit it to you.

So yeah, tell me it you like it or not. I am informing everyone who is reading this story right now that I am taking a fanfiction break from Oct 4th – Oct 15th.

Yes, I will not be posting stories that week because I have something else going on.

If anyone has anything they want to add or perhaps another character that I will need later on. If you guys want to contribute I need a name or a contributing name

of a Fashion Designer (not real),

Perhaps a name for Ron's girlfriend/Wife

A spell that conjures a sickness

Any contributions would be welcome and I would credit everything to you.

Sorry I'm kind of out of it today, I really want to continue this story but I need new twists that will work. I'm kinda stuck right now… we'll see I guess.

Many thanks to Baybeetricia for her character of Dean Baker

Till next Chapter!

IcyDreamz

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Let me apologize for making everyone wait so long… I'm so sorry I've just not really come up with anything good that is worth your time reading it so I decided not to post instead. So to say sorry I won't ask for reviews this time and I will post this chapter today. One on Monday and one on Wednesday and you guys don't have to write review for me to post them… Sorry!

IcyDreamz

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"UGGGG" Dean rolled out of bed the next morning to a loud banging sound.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes glancing at the clock which read 7:30.

Shaking his head he pulled on his shirt which he had taken off last night because he was so hot.

"STUPID PEOPLE!" He cursed stumbling past his couch completely tripping over on it. Groaning and rubbing his back as he went out of his room he curled his hand in a fist and pounded on the door right beside his'.

"I'll be right there" a voice called from inside.

"Yes" The door opened revealing a girl who looked like she had been boxing. Dean groaned and opened his eyes. "NADIA!" He exclaimed jumping back a feet squinting to make sure he didn't make a mistake.

"Good Morning" She beamed with her highly-glossed lips.

Dean shook his head to make sure he was actually awake. "You live in the room right beside mine?" He asked confused.

Nadia smiled. "I guess I do, don't I?" She said placing one finger on his chest. Dean smiled awkwardly.

Nadia laughed taking back her finger. "I'm joking Dean, I'm engaged to Draco now" She said holding up her finger. Dean squinted from the luster of its surface. "It's a nice ring" He complimented.

Nadia sighed. "Yeah, I think so too…." She stopped. "I'm really sorry about yesterday and the whole glare at the girlfriend thing." She apologized.

Dean donned a look of complete confusion as to why Nadia would apologize, and Nadia explained. "You remember how I used to like you when we were young" Dean nodded.

Nadia pulled back her bangs. "Well, when I saw you again yesterday I felt that surge of emotion again. Something I hadn't felt since the day I left for the Americas'" She explained. "Why I looked jealous".

Dean placed one hand in his pocket. "Don't you feel that way about Draco though?" He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

Nadia sighed taking a towel and wiping some sweat off her forehead. "Let's talk about this over breakfast. Draco's sleeping in here, he sounded like he was up all night talking on the telephone. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes" She stated before closing the door.

Dean stood outside looking lost. Perhaps for the first time in his life his Empatic sense was wrong?

A

A

A

A

"Hermione" Mylie spoke softly shaking her friend.

"I'm up!" Hermione bolted for the door to find her friend grinning at her from where she was sleeping minutes ago. Realizing that there wasn't anything important to do Hermione rubbed her eyes and walked slowly back to the dining table where she had spent all of last night calculation their profit margin.

"Hermione, Stop!" Mylie slammed the book shut when Hermione tried to do another calculation. Hermione looked up at her, desperately. "Mylie, please let me do this" She pleaded.

Mylie shook her head. "Stop fooling yourself, you love that guy so why don't you tell him?" She insisted.

Hermione turned away looking down at her feet. "Honestly, I really don't feel that way about Dean." She said avoiding Mylie's real question.

"Hermione" She warned. "You know who I'm talking about. Do I need to spell it out?"

"Spell, Damian knows how to spell"

The two girls looked over to see Damian by his door rubbing his eyes. On his feet were furry Winnie the Pooh slippers.

"Good Morning Damian!" Hermione said to him while she went over to pick him up. "What do you want for breakfast today?" She asked bringing him over to the kitchen.

"I want Quesadillas…" He clapped when he pronounced it correctly.

Hermione sighed going over to the intercom knowing that, she could not make quesadillas. "Thomas" She rung

"Yes Ms Granger" It buzzed back.

"Damian wants something from the buffet breakfast, I'm sending him down by elevator can you take him to Pierre" She asked.

"I'm waiting for him; send him down anytime it is convenient."

Hermione turned off the intercom and put Damian down. Knelling to his level she spoke in a serious tone. "Damian, I want you to go change into the cloths I left out for you last night" Hermione ordered. Damian quickly scurried off to change.

Shaking her head Hermione went over to the couch to lie down. "Mylie, what's on today's agenda?"

"Well" Mylie began as she flipped open her daily agenda book. "We have to make preparations for the emergency fashion week GALA held next week on the ship, we have to organize everything" She emphasized.

Hermione showed no emotion. "Anything else?"

Mylie shook her head. "That's about it."

Hermione nodded watching Damian as he came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with no shoes.

"Damian, where are your shoes?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Damian shrugged. Not really in the mood for this Hermione just sent him down in his slippers.

She turned to her friend. "Listen Mylie, we've been doing this cruise business for 3 years. I feel like Damian needs to get to know kids his age".

Mylie nodded. "How about this, we do this for another month then we take a one year vacation?" She suggested. Hermione smiled. "Really!" She said excitedly. Hermione couldn't wait to see her friends again!

A

A

A

A

"I would like a meeting with Sarah Granger and Mylie Simmons" Draco requested at the front desk. The man looked through the database. "What reason is this for" He said in broken English.

"I'm owner of the company that commands all their routes" Draco said confidently. "I wish to have a small meeting with them about Magic Cruises"

"I'm sorry sir, I can only fir you in with Ms. Granger. Ms. Simmons has to organize a gala held on the ship next week." The man exclaimed. ""However…" He paused... "Never mind Sir, that is the only choice you have. She is available for an hour today from 3-4 pm"

Draco wasn't too happy. He practically ruled where they could go and when they could go and they don't have the time to see him! He signed knowing that there was no use arguing with the man. "Fine, Where should I go?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Ms. Granger's office on the 23rd floor" The man recited.

Draco nodded making his way back to his room to sleep.

A

A

A

A

"Dean! Over here!" Nadia waved across the dining room. Dean approached slowly with his hands in his jean pocket. He pulled out a chair beside Nadia and waited for the waiter to pour him a glass of water.

"So" He said taking a sip. "What's so important?" He asked.

Nadia put down her fork. "You asked me whether I liked Draco or not" She said in a small voice. Dean sat listening quietly. Only responding when the waitress asked him what he wanted. He waved her away and turned back to Nadia.

"Let me tell you about myself again" She started hesitating for a moment whether she should really tell him or not. "When I moved to the Americas I was the outsider, the outcast because I was different from the other girls. They hated me because I was beautiful." She paused hoping she didn't sound too obnoxious. "So I went into the modeling industry at a young age because I felt that was where I belonged. Slowly overtime I became very materialistic. All I cared about was my clothes and my possessions. How many diamonds I had or purses."

Dean did not make any movement. So Nadia continued. "When I saw Draco again 3 years ago when his first fiancée died, I remembered what It was like to feel wanted and treasured its funny, not even my parents had time for me. They were always too busy going to parties. I longed for that sense of comfort that Draco gave me soon after we met again. I knew he had liked me before so, I was willing to give it a try." Taking a sip of water Nadia brushed her bangs out her eyes. "Most people who don't know me think I'm a lying selfish bitch." She said glumly. "But that's who I am… I don't actually mean it but that's my personality. I don't know if I love Draco or not though" She stopped looking at Dean.

He took a deep breath. "That's a lot of stuff you're telling me Nadia" He sighed. "But hey, I want you to know that you'll always have me to confide in. After all, isn't that what friends are for?" He asked.

Nadia's smiled pulled into a big grin as she leaned over to hug dean. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." She said looking down at her ring, "I think I'm confident that I need to make another decision though now that I have someone supporting me, something I should have never accepted in the first place" She said thoughtfully as she pulled her engagement ring off… "I love Draco too much to see him suffer" She said referring to the sibling love she and Draco shared,

Dean did not understand that last part when he looked at Nadia with a weird look on his face.

Nadia pulled her purse from behind her and dropped the diamond into it and pulled out a piece of paper unfolding it and showing it to Dean,

"This will explain everything" She said.

He looked shock for a moment after reading the letter, before looking at Nadia again. "You think we should do something?" He raised his eyebrows.

Nadia smiled. "I accidentally bumped into Rosetta, my friend, yesterday at dinner. She's a model and she's running the CW (AN: Catwalk) next week at the fashion show here for an Italian Designer. If, we can convince him to stay for another week on the ship. I think I could convince someone so I could be in it, Then maybe I could be sick…" Nadia motioned slyly to a small dictionary of spells.

Dean nodded a grin running across his face. "I think we should make him hurt though… jealous… play him for a while" He added.

"Not too bad" Nadia warned as the two newly reunited friends began to plot…

A

A

A

A

"Henry! You didn't!" Hermione yelled through the phone when she re-checked her schedule later that day on the computer.

"I'm sorry Ms.Granger, I had no idea that this man was a killer" He said in a voice that clearly spelled fear for his boss.

"Never Mind Henry, I'll fix it." Hermione mumbled clicking the phone. She looked at her watch. It was 2:56 pm. Soon her she would have to talk to him again. Hermione felt frustrated as she slowly watched the seconds tick by until she heard a knock on her door.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out her clothes she donned a smile on her face as she went to answer the elevator. Pushing a button the doors slid open. 'I'm going to hate myself after this' She thought as she held out her hand to shake his. Hermione quivered. Draco was wearing a button down shirt with a pair of khakis. Carrying a briefcase Draco wore a look or sternness on his face. Something she had never seen him wear before.

She faked another smile and led him to a chair and then going to sit in her own folding her hands across the desk. "So, Mr.Malfoy, I understand that you have come to talk with me about Magic Cruises" she said professionally.

Draco nodded placing a few files on the desk. "I am asking your permission to do a full inspection of the ship and to make sure that you Ms.Granger are not endangering our world." He said calmly as he flipped to a sheet. "I also wish to see your license from the Magic Association Board." He looked up at her raising his eyebrows. "Ms Granger are you opposed to any of my requests?" He asked coldly.

Hermione was mad, she was really, really mad. How dare he come sauntering in and then acting all suave. She had often questioned herself why such a smart person like her would actually fall for a git like him. She was truly disgusted that she had not listened to Harry and Ron when, they had tried to warn her. "No Mr.Malfoy, I will get one of my employees to send you a copy of the license. If that is all, I am please asking you to leave as I still have much work." She said her voice giving away that she hated him.

"O, a workaholic… like my girlfriend… Hermione Granger" He said with a slight grin mocking her.

"She is not your girlfriend" Hermione said with a glare.

Draco looked like he was really enjoying this game he was playing with her. "You would know all about it, wouldn't you?" He retorted watching her fumble with her words.

"Hermione Granger was my cousin, if you must know" Hermione lied though her teeth.

"Then you must be close with her, so tell me, where is she? Because she sure isn't the hell in MEXICO!" He slammed the table.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Mr.Malfoy if you cannot use appropriate language around here please leave." She chided.

Draco took a deep breath knowing he would get nothing out of her by yelling. "She is somewhere and if I have to kill myself to find her, that I will" He glared at her as he rose from the chair. "Without your help" He added as he apparated back to his room.

Hermione watched him leave. She didn't remember when he was so uptight about things; Age really did change him… She said silently grinning to herself as she wrote a letter to Henry telling him that he had to send a copy of the license to Mr. Malfoy. 'He'll never find me' She thought. 'because he has hurt me enough…'

A

A

A

A

"Harry!"

Ron turned around to see his friend walking from the train. "How was the presentation?" He asked,

"Bloody Hell," Harry exclaimed. "Those kids are monsters. Worst than Death Eaters I had to catch back then." He commented,

The two friends laughed. Harry and Ron had both become aurors and recently Dumbledore had stared a program for the kids in Hogwarts. Every week they'd bring in someone to share with them about their careers. Harry had been busy but there was no way he could turn down Dumbledore.

"Mum's made your favorite food tonight when she heard you were coming" Ron said.

Harry smiled lugging his luggage behind him looking back to check he still had two pieces he noticed something. 3 friends 2 boys and one girl. He stood there for a minute just staring a them when Ron finally noticed and jogged back. "Hey Man, What are you staring at?" He asked. Raising his eyebrows when he saw.

"I miss Hermione" Harry said. Ron agreed. "Ginny's been lonely ever since she left 3 year ago. Never having any other girl friend, she has had no one to confide in" Ron shared.

As the two friend walked away from the train station they didn't know what to say to each other. They had tried looking for Hermione but she was well hidden. 'It was that no good Malfoy's fault' as Fred liked to say. Harry and Ron could only hope that memories of their friendship would bring her back to them…

A

A

A

A

"Mr. Malfoy this arrived for you"

Draco looked at the boy delivering his mail that day on the cruise. Glancing at the sender Draco quickly gave the boy his tip and slammed the door. Ripping open the letter Draco's grin became bigger and bigger… He had finally found her…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Not so big a cliffhanger… you guys can probably figure everything out…

Anyways I hope you will all forgive me for my tardiness in posting. I hope you will continue to read though. I'm thinking or starting a new beta story. The name is…. Unknown lol but if you guys have any good ideas I'd be happy to hear them.

Summery. (pretend) England is a Monarchy in the 21st century. A young girl named Hermione Granger goes to the same school as the Crown-Prince. Now suddenly her family has gone into bankruptcy and she is forced into a contracted betrothal that was made hundreds of years ago. She has become the crown-princess. Overwhelmed with the amount of etiquette and studies she had to learn she found comfort with her husband's cousin while the prince spends more time with his "best friend" and the person he proposed to at first, than with her…

Ok lame sounding, but it is good. I promise. Actually it is based on a Korean Drama called Goong a/k/a princess hours. Search it on youtube with the English subtitles. It's an awesome drama!

IcyDreamz

once again Dean Baker is credited to Baybeetricia!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I would like to thank everyone who reviews even though I said they didn't have to. And for doing that. If any of you (ppl who reviewed last chapter) want some insight on the later chapters either e-mail me at **lychee.star AT hotmail . com** or write a review stating what you want to know with your e-mail. Please note you have to spilt it like I did in the bold because does not allow e-mails to be seen otherwise. I will tell you anything that you want to know (plotline, things I never mention in the story e.g letter from dectective from last chapter) the only things I can't tell you are the ending, epilogue and things I'm not so sure about yet,

this only applies to reviewers for the last chapter

Thx

IcyDreamz

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I don't feel so good" Nadia moaned in her bed.

Draco placed one hand on her forehead, it was completely burning up. "What about your fashion show today?" He asked.

Nadia moaned again a shifted so Draco couldn't see her face. Then she smiled. "How come we don't get Ms.Granger to fill in for me. We look sorta alike" She suggested slyly.

Dracos sighed. "Listen, Nadia we don't know her that well. I can just go barging in and ask if she can be in the Fashion show" He said exasperatedly. Nadia faked another moan. "Draco, if I don't show up. I'll be fired" She pleaded.

He looked around not really knowing what to do. "Fine, I'll go and talk to her." He finally decided.

He left the room quickly and closed the door behind him. Nadia threw back the covers and whispered a counter-curse smiling at her acting skills.

A

A

A

A

"Just a moment" Hermione yelled when she heard a knock. Putting away her Hogwarts Yearbook beside the stove which she was looking at, she went to answer the door her straight hair was breezing behind her with a simple clip holding the bangs away from her face.

Shocked when she saw the person standing there. "Mr. Malfoy" She said in a monotonously.

"Hi" He mused. "I've come to actually ask a small favor.

Hermione was shocked inside even though she did not show it. Draco Malfoy was asking for a favor!

Draco continued. "My Fiancée Nadia has a high fever right now. Since the two of you look almost alike. She was hoping that you could perhaps fill in for her" He said coolly.

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Your fiancée wants me to fill in for her at the Fashion show today?" She asked clarifying things.

Draco nodded. Hermione took a deep breath but, then suddenly ran back into the room when the water started boiling over onto her yearbook, Draco looked confused as to what she was actually doing.

Hermione emerged from the room moments later trying to desperately wipe her Yearbook dry smearing a picture of the 'Golden Trio' in the process of it all.

Draco looked suspiciously at her. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

Hermione looked up realizing that Draco Malfoy know knew that she had a Hogwarts Yearbook. Stuttering from her mistake. "It was… Hermione's" She said as it was the first name that popped up. "This was her suite, she left it here when she left"

Draco nodded still suspicious and unsure whether to believe her or not.

Hermione hastily changed the subject. "So about the fashion show" She said quickly hoping Draco would forget about the yearbook. He nodded. "Can I tell Nadia that you will be replacing her?" He asked seriously.

Hermione took a deep breath hoping to get rid of Draco as soon as possible as the longer time he spent with her; the more likely was he to figure out her secret. "Yes tell her I'll be there" Hermione said in a hurry and slammed the door not wanting to see his face any longer.

Draco stood outside trying to figure out what had just happened.

A

A

A

A

"Hey" Hermione said awkwardly showing up backstage to try on her clothes. The attendant wearing a headset and holding a clipboard pulled her over to a dressing room. "Ms. Somerset" The makeup-artist came in a few minutes later exclaiming. "You have been keeping up with the world since the last time I saw you" He smiled at her through the mirror while twisting one of her strands of hair onto the top of her head. "I love your hair, the colors so much better than last time" He commented.

Hermione smiled weakly. Today she was modeling Versace. It was a short skirt with a huge fur top. Hermione shifted many times in it was it was like it almost withheld her from any sort of motion. Already a few people had come up to her and complimented her. She just smiled weakly back at them because they had all thought she was Nadia.

"This is too weird" She said to herself adjusting her many bracelets that had came with the outfit.

"Sarah!"

Hermione looked over to see Mylie coming over. "Is Damian in bed yet?" She checked. Mylie nodded her shoes tapping on the glass floor she had specially made for this show. "This is turning out to be alright?" Mylie said over the noise of the music that was playing as the models walked back and forth on the catwalk. "You did a great job" Hermione yelled back. "This is amazing"

Someone ran over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Ms. Somerset, please follow me, you're on in a few minutes" The man said.

Hermione leaned over and hugged Mylie. "Good Luck" She said. "I'll be sitting front row" Mylie smiled before running off for the exit.

Hermione was behind some other models that were extremely tall. She looked up and then looked back down embarrassed by her height of 5'6.

One by one the girls walked down professionally and Hermione feared that she wouldn't be able to do that.

"Classic Romandy by Versace!" The intercom boomed announcing Hermione's outfit.

Hermione felt hands pushing her towards the stage. Before she could look back at who did that she had already gotten onto the runway and started walked towards the end, she felt her feet guiding her. As if she had no control over them. She felt flashes of light surrounding her. She panicked when she realized that the clothes and the shoes were controlling every motion she was doing. Raising her hand to strike a pose at the end of the stage Hermione tried to pull it down but it didn't work. Her ring (REP) flashed in the light as the audience that was magic gasped. Hermione hoped she hadn't caused too much attention. She had tried removing the REP ages ago but it wouldn't budge. Nothing would make it move. She even tried breaking it but there was nothing, not even a little scratch.

Once she went backstage again she took a big drink of water. One of the more experienced models came over. "Nadia right?" she asked.

Hermione nodded lying. The girl continued. "Wow, how long have you been doing this?" She asked amazed. Hermione shrugged. "A Few years" She said hoping that it was the right answer.

"A FEW YEARS!" The girl said in disbelief. "I've never seen someone control the audience so well; the eyes were all on you!" She said completely shocked.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "I guess my trainer was good?" She said unsure.

The girl breathed not really believing Hermione that she had only done it for a few years as she ran over to talk to the other models about Hermione's walk.

Hermione quickly ran to her change room hoping no one else would come and talk to her. She cast a spell on her clothes that reveals if it has ever been tampered with.

"Cento Full" Hermione breathed when she saw the results. Someone had tampered with it. They had cast a spell so that she would walk perfectly…

A

A

A

A

Draco wouldn't believe what his eyes just saw. He was now currently lying on his bed again. He had attended the fashion show that was on that night. He kept on playing the image of the REP flashing in the air on Ms.Granger's finger as the audience gasped… 'Why did she have the REP though' He pondered. 'There was no way that she has one. There's only like a few in the world" He thought as he rolled over on his bed as he threw off his shirt revealing his toned body.

A

A

A

A

"You were amazing!" Dean exclaimed as he met Hermione at the entrance giving her a big hug. "Thanks Dean" She smiled taking the flowers he had give her.

Hermione sniffed the flowers as Dean moved his hand towards her hand to hold it. Realizing that he wanted to hold her hand Hermione quickly raised it up to touch her bang trying to avoid as much as possible the chemistry that was building between the two of them.

They walked past the dining room when suddenly the Model who had talked to Hermione earlier came over.

"Dean" She called.

They turned around, Dean's face lighting up. "Kayla! Its good to see you again" He exclaimed. Hermione just sunk away in the background when suddenly she felt Dean's protective arm around her shoulders keeping her from running away.

"Kayla, This is my girlfriend Sarah" He introduced as Sarah smiled and tilted her head. "Sarah, this was my old girlfriend Kayla" He said.

Hermione looked up at the girl. She was the model of perfection. She had the perfect features, posture, flawless skin, perfect shade of hair. Hermione didn't realize that she had looked this good backstage because it was dim.

"Nice to meet you Sarah" Kayla greeted. "Weren't you one of the models tonight?" She asked tiling her head. "You look exactly like Nadia" She commented.

Dean smiled at Hermione. "Listen Kayla, we'll catch up later. Sarah's is getting tired and I think I'm just going to take her up to her room" He said.

Kayla nodded. "Of course."

Dean and Hermione walked in silence back to her room until Hermione stopped suddenly. "Dean, why do you want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked confused. "The girls you have dated before. I'm nothing compared to them"

"Look Hermione" He said. Hermione looked up in shock and in fear, "How do you know my name" she asked backing away.

Dean grabbed one of her arms to restrain her from getting any further. "You want to talk about this somewhere where no one will hear us?" He offered.

Hermione nodded. "My office."

A

A

A

A

Draco tossed and turned in his bed. He could still think of no way that Sarah Granger could possess the REP. This was impossible.

"Draco" Nadia called from the doorway. Draco sat up.

"I think we need to talk" She said. Draco looked confused. "Aren't you sick?" He asked. Nadia went over to sit on the end of his bed. Smoothing out her silk nightgown. "Listen, I was never sick" She confessed.

Draco nodded not showing any sort of emotion.

Nadia looked directly into his eyes. "Look Draco, I know everything. Hermione… Everything" She said watching his eyes for something.

He sat still. Nadia could smell his cologne surrounding the air around the room. "Open you hand" She ordered. He did so. Nadia dropped something into it.

"Nadia" He whispered. "What is the meaning of this.?" He said looking up at her his steely ice-grey eyes boreing into her soul.

Nadia took a deep breath. "I think this is the right way for all of us, I don't think the thing we had between us was love Draco, it was infatuation. I needed you because I wanted to feel a sense of belonging. And you wanted me because you saw a bit of your old girlfriend Hermione Granger in me."

Draco's eyes narrowed. '"what do you know about Hermione Granger?" he asked.

Nadia motioned towards his suitcase. "Not much really, I was looking for my mask a few days ago and I found a picture album Draco, It was filled with pictures of her" She said looking down at her fingers. "You never loved me. You wanted to replace that spot of emptiness in your heart."

Draco started to retaliate and explain but Nadia placed one finger on his lips. "Draco, I love you like a brother, just like you love me like a sister. I think we just misunderstood that love at first"

Draco looked away from her. Nadia placed one hand on his knee. "Its ok Draco, I want you to know that, I'll always be there."

After a small pause Nadia continued. "I just thought you should know that I have accepted an acting Job in New York. I'm leaving tonight." She said as she got up and gave Draco a hug.

Looking back before she left the room. "By the way" She threw him a brown envelope. "I wish you luck in finding her, sometimes she's just underneath your nose" … She left with a smile on her face. Her heels clicking.

Draco started at her retreating back walking out the door with her suitcase in tow.

He quickly unwounded the envelope anxious to see what was in it…

A

A

A

A

"Sit down" Hermione motioned to her new glass chair in her office. Dean looked at her. "Will It break?" He asked concernedly. Hermione shook her head pulling another glass chair over for herself.

"So care to explain?" She asked.

"I've known your name for a long time." Dean started. "You kinda gave it away when your REP ring showed up on your finger suddenly. I'm not that dumb" He added with a small smiled. Hermione shirked away embarrassed.

"Plus the fact that I'm empatic" Dean explained watching Hermione's eyes grow bigger.

"You're empatic?" She asked in disbelief. Dean nodded. "I felt that day when you saw Draco, and the fact that your Son looks exactly like a younger version of that idiot" He laughed.

Hermione nodded conjuring two glasses of water and taking a sip from one.

"I loved you. Because I saw something different in you, you're very carefree. Living life to the fullest. I like you for that. Most of the girls who like me only like me for my looks or, my fortune. Completely superficial things. You seemed different even though you didn't show interest in me."

Hermione shifted in her chair re-crossing her legs.

"I want to really get to know you better Hermione, as the real you, not as Sarah the Cruise Line Owner. Will you try liking me?" Dean awkwardly asked.

Hermione looked at the man in front of her. She still couldn't understand what a total 'hottie' or 'hunk' as love-crazed teenagers would describe him fall for her. "Dean, I like you, but why don't you give me some time" Hermione replied not daring to look at his eyes.

"Promise me one thing though" He said taking her hand. Hermione was forced to look at him this time. "Mylie told me that you were planning to take a year off and go back to the Wizarding World to visit your friends. Please, I want you to come, stay at my house. We've got more than enough rooms and my parent's would be happy to see a little kid like Damian around" Dean grinned.

Hermione looked perplexed. "Damian, would break everything in sight" She commented.

Dean shrugged. "Hey, I'm sure you want him to get to know other kids better. Plus he can learn the art of Quidditch" Dean added. "I'm sure he'll enjoy that"

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer."

A

A

A

A

Hermione ran through the hallways where all the stage props and stuff was kept below deck. She was called to look for something for a passenger. A candlestick or something? Something completely random so Hermione was getting extremely frustrated. Usually an employee would do this but they were all either sleeping or still entertaining people at the Fashion After Party. Mylie was babysitting Damian because he had wanted her to show him how to make cookies. Hermione groaned when she heard 'cookies' Damian's dream was to be a Cookie Chef. As he had told her many times before.

-CRASH-

Hermione groaned when she realized she hand knocked over an entire set of swords. She jumped when someone came and helped her pick it up. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy. Giving him a slight smile he returned it with a smirk. Hermione backed off hoping he wasn't going to hurt her down here where no one would ever see. But, instead of hurting her, he did something worse. Something Hermione never dreamed would happen. Much worse than harming her physically. He said the words Hermione had been dreading.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding up the candlestick. "Hermione Granger…" He said with a grin.

Hermione completely froze… There was no way he could have found out,..

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

HAHAHAHA OK I'm sorry, completely out of it today. This was a terrible chapter I know. Please forgive me. It is currently 12:00 midnight now. I was going to post this on Monday but seeing no one stays up all night I'll just post it tomorrow.

**The rest of this AN is important only if you enjoy this story… if not… yeah you can leave now lol. **

As I have promised I will not be counting reviews for the next chapter. But, if you happen to review you can suggest what you really want to see next chapter. And if there is a majority in the reviews I will type that part of the plot into the story,.,

After certain considerations the both of us (IcyDreamz) have decided that this will be the last chapter posted…………………………………………… until at least October 17th as we both have many tests and essays due. But since, we have been spending lots of time writing this story for you guys we want to know if you like it enough for us to continue.

We're not asking you review because that would be unfair because we promised that this was a free chapter but however, if you would like to see the rest of the story please post a Y for yes and an N for no at the bottom of your review.

If enough people enjoy reading this story (Approx 1/10 of readers approx. 150-200 reviews 00 we want at least half of that 00) we will continue writing it, if not, we will stop and start another story.

Thx.

IcyDreamz

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hii! Ok so I'm back from England finally. Completely jetlagged right now but oh well. Hahaha. I woke up at 2 in the morning today. Not healthy, anyways, this is chapter 11 hope you guys like it!

I thank the 80 people who reviewed. It was fun reading all your comments on what you like and dislike about the story.

Since majority rules we will be continuing to write this story and if there is enough audience at the end of the story we will considering adding a few more twists and ideas into it and post it on another account.

Thx for all you time.

BTW if you just read this story like minutes after I posted it today on the 16th i changed it again right now the ending.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione Granger backed away from Draco ever so carefully as if to make sure she wouldn't trip over anything…

"You lied to me" Draco said as he started to advance towards her dropping the candlestick his eyes with intense gleam.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she got ready to run. "I DID NOT LIE TO YOU MALFOY! YOU CHEATED ON ME" She yelled angrily.

Draco flinched when he heard the name Malfoy once again coming from her lips. "That was not intentional. I was angry. I though you were cheating on me" He said darkly.

Hermione stopped suddenly when her foot suddenly slammed into a wall. She could smell his cologne circulating around the room. The same one she had given him for their Valentine's Day years ago. "That's Rich Malfoy, and even if I did cheat, you didn't love me enough in the first place to check what was wrong. And to find out why I even cheated in the first place YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" Hermione balled her hands into fists clutching her skirt.

Draco stepped forward so that now he was about a meter away from Hermione. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Draco angrily fumed. "YOU don't understand how many hours I have spent thinking about you. You don't understand how I'm constantly worried about you. YOU don't understand how many times I have been disappointed because I could never find you or when I could never please you. YOU could never understand how much I still love you" Draco said his ice grey eyes now flaming.

"Love? Malfoy's don't know the meaning of love" Hermione said in a mocking way her voice echoing a few times around the dark and big gloomy hall, knowing that she was abusing her position of absolutely no self-defence. She knew she should have listened to her Mother back then when she quit her Karate lessons because she thought that she'd always have her wand with her.

Draco smirked. "I don't know the meaning of love Hermione?" He questioned. As Hermione looked away from him trying to totally avoid eye contact with him. He began again. "Do you know how much money and how many people were hired just to locate you when you ran away? Do you know how much money that right on your finger cost? Do you know that every time you were sad my heart broke in half. I couldn't stand the fact that you were hurt and I could do nothing to help but be by your side. Do you know that it almost cost me my life when I stopped my father from going over and killing you when he found out that I, a pure-blooded Malfoy willingly confessed to him that I had actually fallen in love with a muggle-born. He cursed me and starved me, whipping me continuously for days but I didn't care as long as I was with you" He moved in as Hermione made sure still to remain a distance of no eye contact. "I'd die for you Hermione, maybe you didn't know that. If that isn't love, I guess you are right… I guess I don't know what love is" He said darkly.

Hermione gasped as she moved closer to the wall which was… technically impossible as she was already squished on it. She opened her mouth to retort but found nothing coming out. The sound of the air conditioner echoed around the room filling the empty space of sound.

Draco continued as he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the glass chandelier used for the production of the Phantom of the Opera a few years ago. "You will never understand how much my heart hurt when I realized that you were actually Hermione Granger and that you already have a kid, and the father wasn't me. You don't get how much that hurt." Draco said leaning up to Hermione's face. "You never will" And as Hermione started to retort with an answer he kissed her with ferocious passion pushing her against the wall his arms around her waist holding her tightly and possessively. Hermione could feel his tongue exploring her mouth like it did many years ago. She started to fight back but soon realized that her body and her emotions would never listen. This was the man she loved. This was the man that she thought loved her back. This was the man that broke her heart…

She missed that feeling of being with Draco but was this all worth enough to be hurt again.

Draco pulled away after awhile taking deep breaths his prefect blonde falling slightly over his eyes. Hermione breathed and looked at him. He looked up again at her and raised something up to her face and with the parting words. "You will never feel the pain like I did, but, I promise you one thing. I love you Hermione and I will get you back even if I have to die" And with that he threw the engagement ring Hermione had thrown into the garbage can years ago onto the cold hard marble.

Hermione watched it lay there. Still as the untouched water as one lone tear slid down her face as the echoing footsteps of Draco Malfoy went away further and further. She slowly knelt down on the floor and reached for Draco's forgotten coat as she drew it near to herself and cried…

A

A

A

A

"Has anyone seen Sarah?" Mylie asked around the ship. So far she had gone through deck one through fifteen. "You?" She pointed at the bartender. He shook his head.

Mylie groaned as she pulled her hair out of a ponytail and re did it. Walking swiftly out of the lounge she collided with someone. "So sorry sir" She said helping him up.

He brushed himself off. "That's alright, hey could you…" He looked up. "Mylie?" He asked.

Mylie smiled realizing that it was only Dean. "Yeah, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I've been looking for Sarah for the past few hours after the fashion show. I can't seem to find her. Do you know where she is?" She asked straightening her blouse.

Dean frowned. "I was talking to her but then she got called away to find something for a guest…" He paused. "A candlestick I think" He said perplexedly as it did not sound right.

"A candlestick?" Mylie looked at him with a weird look.

Dean ran his hand through his hair laughing. "Yeah. I thought it was a bit off as well but…"

Mylie nodded. "Thanks for you help, I better got find Her…" She stopped suddenly realizing that she had almost said Hermione in front of Dean.

Dean smiled warmly deciding not to play her and make her uncomfortable about her mistake. "Don't worry I know all about it. Hermione Granger right?" He said as Mylie's eyes widen.

"Does she know you know?"

Dean shifted as he straightened his jacket. "Talked to her for awhile about it." He motioned for Mylie to lean closer. "Honestly Mylie, I really like Hermione that's why I'm planning to do this for her. I was going to tell you later but since you found out…" He trailed off there.

Mylie turned to face him. "Sorry, I really just didn't get that. Something about a plan?" She asked curiously.

Dean took Mylie's hand and lead her to the elevator. "This is not a good place to talk about this, how about the dining room upstairs." He offered.

Mylie nodded.

A

A

A

A

"HARRY POTTER GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT" Ron screamed into the "fellytone" after the mail came that day, it was a gift from Harry to Mr. Weasley since he loved muggle things so much but he could never figure out how to use it so Ron just took it. Today mail time was the usual. Errol came flying in and smashing into the window slowly sliding it.

"Bloody… Ron are you alright? You're not having a heart attack." Harry asked jokingly. Ron took deep breaths. "You want to come over or not?" He asked impatiently.

Harry paused while Ron could hear some pages flipping. "Yeah," Came the telephone. "I'm coming just to have a good laugh of you getting your first Heart attack" Harry laughed as he hung up.

Minutes later he appeared in the living room of "The Cave" as the Weasley's liked to call it. They had moved out from the burrow and into a much bigger house made entirely of glass a few weeks ago. Now the burrow was their summer home. Only god knows why they called it the Cave.

Sometimes Fred forgot to turn on the cloaking device where it turns the glass floor into opaque crystal in the WC. That was a bit disturbing at times particularly if your bedroom was right under it. Thankfully that has never happened before. Other times when Mr. Wesley's Great-Aunt came to visit she was watching the view from the highest floor. She made the great mistake of looking down and promptly fainted as she was deathly afraid of heights.

Ron came bursting from the glass doors from the kitchen waving an envelope shaking with excitement.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he conjured a glass of water and pulled his friend down onto the couch. "Wow you're actually having a heart attack. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Harry asked curiously as Ron gulped down the water.

Ron shook his head as he stuffed the envelope in Harry's face.

Harry slowly pulled the envelope away to reveal his cracked glasses. He glared at Ron. "You have an amazing smack."

Ron looked curiously at the envelope wondering how it could have possibly cracked Harry's glasses.

Harry sat down beside Ron as he repaired his glasses with the same spell Hermione had used in their first year. Finally glancing at the envelope Harry's eyes widened. "Is that really!" He said excitedly. By now Ron was jumping up and down unable to utter a single word.

Harry quickly ripped the paper open and unrolled the parchment. He read it aloud excitedly his hands shaking.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_You are probably wondering where I have been these last few years. Right now that does not matter as all will be revealed to you soon. I wish to inform you that I am well and unharmed. After several traumatic experiences during our last year I was unable to say a formal good-bye to you all. I now live somewhere in the Americas. I am writing to you today because I have decided that it is time for me to return to my true world. I will see you in a week. Please send me back a reply letter as to where I should be meeting you. My eagle should be arriving shortly along with Errol. I cannot wait till I get to see the all of you again after so many years._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione Granger. _

Harry and Ron exchanged wide smiles after both of them had stopped hyperventilating. Hermione Granger the remaining part of the trio was finally coming back.

They looked up to see Ginny apparating onto the table looking around curiously as to figure out why she had made the mistake again. She kept on forgetting that the table was now in the living area. Smiling when she saw Harry and Ron with wide grins on their faces she gasped when she saw the seal on the envelope. Now it was her turn to have a heart attack.

A

A

A

A

"Karl, two coffee's please" Mylie ordered clipping her bangs out off her eyes.

Dean sat across from her his arms folded. "I guess I'll tell you what this is all about"

Mylie smiled and sat up.

He went on for a while telling her everything he had told Nadia and Hermione. He informed Mylie of the plans. "I know that Draco still loves Hermione, but, he has to realize that someone like Hermione is completely fragile and is hurt easily" Dean explained. "That's where I come in. I truly love Hermione, I really do, But I know that she doesn't love me… She never will because her heart already belongs to someone else."

Mylie nodded.

"I don't want to see Hermione get hurt, so in order for that to happen. Nadia and I have already staged everything." He explained.

Mylie sipped the cup of coffee Karl had brought for them as she listened intently.

"I'm going to keep on pretending to like Hermione, whilst Draco gets Jealous … then both Draco and Hermione will actually realize how much that they are missing each other.," Dean thought awkwardly at the plan. "It goes something like that. I forgot but, it doesn't really matter. It works real well. One of Nadia's friends tried that and apparently it totally worked" Dean said laughing at Mylie's perplexed expressions. "So you in or out?" He asked flashing her one of his smiles. "Its really not as ditzy as it sounds. Although sometimes I do wonder what the hell Nadia talks me into" He joked.

Mylie smiled knowingly shaking her head and looking back at him. "I find it interesting. I'll see what I can do" She offered

A

A

A

A

-knock- -knock-

Draco went over to his door and peered through the peephole. He grinned when he saw who it was. Unlocking the door he swung it open to reveal a girl,

Draco smirked "Come in quickly before someone sees" He motioned.

She smiled.

Draco motioned for her to go over to his bed. "Place her there" He ordered as the girl carefully put the thing she was holding down on his bed pulling the covers over her.

Draco nodded satisfied while he fished out his wallet. Pulling out a thousand dollar bill he handed it to the girl without flinching. She looked at him surprised.

Draco looked at her curiously. "Take it and get out please, its getting late" He pushed the bill into her hands as he led her out the room. Locking the door again and making sure no one could get in he went into his bedroom.

There he found Hermione Granger. He had asked that the girl follow her around after he had left. Knowing Hermione she would probably stress herself out or cry herself to sleep, Draco smiled at the serene look on her face. It seems as if he was correct. She did cry herself to sleep as he could tell by the tearstains on her face. He felt his heart pang when he saw that she was clutching his coat with the engagement ring in her hand.

He quickly unbuttoned a few buttons on his own shirt and went into the WC to fetch a towel. He ran it through hot water and went out to wipe off the tears from Hermione's face.

He looked at her for the first time in a long while. She had changed a lot. He really didn't recognize her when he first saw her a few weeks ago. She had a look of sophistication and yet a sense a kindness ambiated around her. Something Nadia would never be able to pull off.

Seeing her wallet hanging out of her skirt pocket Draco took it out to take a look. Inside there were a few cards as well as a few bills. On the front there was a picture of her son Damian as well as a black and white picture of a man.

Draco dropped the wallet and gripped the side of the bed desperately trying to control his anger. This was the man that fathered Damian. Draco thought as he jumped to conclusions.

Draco took a few deep breaths. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's never showed their weaknesses or their emotions. Part of that changed when he met Hermione. She had broken through his hard-cold exterior to find him. A lonely rich boy who had never experienced a loving family at first, he thought he might have had a chance in experiencing that with Hermione but now, he wasn't so sure. It was his entire fault. He didn't trust Hermione enough to tell that she would never do something like that to him.

He hated himself every night for hurting her. Then it angered him to find that she had hid from him and even bore a son for another man. Then again, Brittany almost bore his child as well… He couldn't blame her for wanting never to see him again…

He pulled out a rolling bed out of the closet knowing that Hermione wouldn't exactly appreciate it if he slept in the same bed as her even though they used to share one. He lay down there actually sleeping peacefully for the first time in years. He had finally found the person he has been looking for.

A

A

A

A

Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself in one of the top suites. Looking around entirely confused she saw Draco Malfoy sleeping on the small bed explaining all of her questionss, it looked as if it were to collapse any second from the fact that Draco worked out 3 hours a day. She was sorta glad that Draco took the time to make sure that she was alright and taken care of. She suddenly saw her ring REP flashing then she immediately felt sick quickly rushing to the bathroom.

Wiping her mouth Hermione saw that Draco and exchanged her skirt and tank for a black silk nightie. Glaring at the fact that he was still the same perverted "Sex God" the one she fell in love with Hermione washed her hands and looked in the mirror she jumped back and let out a small shriek her hand flew up to her mouth in disbelief and horror, there was absolutely no way…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Please I'm really out of it, do not read the next part if you have much better things to do… its mainly just a bunch of nonsense about me wanting more reviews lol and fanta.**

There another chapter. Just like I promised. I actually don't know what I'm doing right now so if the last part of this chapter sounds a bit off… yeah you know why. I hoped you guys like that.

Next chapter will be following the ten day rule again. And if, within 2 days there are 70 or more reviews then I will post two chapters one following the other.

Just to let you know we do not think it is worth continuing the story if we get less then the usual amount of reviews which is around 33 because we are both putting an hour everyday of our time to write a chapter or something.

So serious… anyways… yeah like I said I am out of it so out of it. Hehe. I'm also high of fanta...

Who likes FANTA here? I'm kind of obsessed I like the grape kind... he he… its so sad… they don't sell it where I live. Yeah ok I'll stop now or else I'll get kicked off the site for misuse of fan fiction bandwidth or something advertising FANTA.

BTW if any of you guys have time or haven't seen them yet go to youtube . com and search Draco and Hermione they've got some amazing videos there of them two for all you fans out there. It just makes your heart bubble with excitement lol. Told you I'm out of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ok no I post this story like 3 Days ago then my internet breaks down, after saying the 10 day game I find out there were 50 reviews which is like -10 days So I'm behind. Plus the fact that ive written 10 editions of this because I could never get it right. So sorry which is why I'm not doing hmk to write this for you. So I hope you guys like this as much as you enjoyed the story so far!

BTW just a warning the next part to have H borders you can skip because it is just a copy of Chapter 1 you know just for story purposes. So yeah

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you Ok?" Draco Malfoy burst in the washroom his wand held out he was just in his boxers and Hermione could very clearly tell where he had muscles.

Even though he looked lightly hilarious Hermione screamed even louder then before. Draco winced as he raised his hands to cover his ears.

"GET OUT DRACO XAVIER MALFOY!" She yelled desperately trying to cover herself with the nearest towel.

Draco put his hands down when she had stopped screaming finally. "Why are you doing that? You are completely clothed" He said completely confused. "I'

M the one that's almost naked, Besides, even if you were naked. Its not like I haven't seen anything before" He said crudely. Hermione groaned out of pure frustration. "If I were you I'd get out right now and put-on something if I new what was good for myself" She said in a dangerously low voice.

Draco started to protest not wanting to leave her alone… especially when she was screaming like that. Eventually he decided against it remembering what she had done to Goyle's face the last time he had tried to do the project another way. "Hermione…" He began but stopped when he saw her expression and slowly backed out back into his room.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the click from the door. She had to remember next time to lock it. She thought as she let go of the towel letting it fall freely around her feet. Stepping out of the towel cocoon she walked once again to the mirror to look at her self, she couldn't believe what she saw. Hermione put one hand on her belly, she hadn't done anything with anyone these past few year. So how could this have happened… Could she have been raped? Hermione thought. Then quickly shaking it out. 'Even if I was raped there was no way that my stomach could have gotten that big this fast' She said confused. Shaking her head knowing how stupid she sounded Hermione frowned. 'No there was no way, I've been on the cruise ship caring for Damian!'

Hermione's eyes widened. "Damian! There was no one watching him". Hermione ran out of the bathroom tripping over Draco's pants which were carelessly left on the floor. Picking them up and placing them back on the bed she raced through the living room where she saw him sitting quietly waiting for her with a cup of black coffee. Draco had put on a bathrobe as she had demanded he did, He looked up at her when she came through raising one eyebrow at her. Hermione wondered what was wrong then realized that she was still wearing the Black Silk nightie. Although her first instinct was to run back into the room and cover herself with a blanket or something but she realized that it was stupid. Draco was right, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her before anyways. Then really looking at her nightie for the first time Hermione noticed a small rip in the lace on the bottom. She looked up at him clutching the ripped lace. "This is mine… from all those years ago" She said softly remembering that night where she had caught it on the windowsill when she jumped off during a dream. Draco had practically jumped after her just to save her life. She only had a rip on her Nightie as a memory while he, was deeply injured.

His grey eyes solemnly reached hers' as he nodded "You left it on my bed". Suddenly as if she had finally woken up Hermione realized that Damian was being looked after by his Babysitter. Sighing in relief Hermione plopped down on the chair understanding that she could go nowhere without her clothes. Which also meant, that she had to talk to Draco Malfoy.

He picked up his cup and sat on the chair across from her. The sun slowly moved in on the room. Filling it entirely with its light so it was a bright orange hue.

Completely forgetting about the things around her Hermione relaxed and stared at the sunrise that was bursting through from the Balcony to the room she was sitting in. Draco gave a slight smile when he noted for the first time that Hermione had smiled around him since the incident.

Shifting so she was lying down on the couch Hermione spoke. "Remember our first Sunrise together?" She asked.

Draco looked over at her, surprised that she had spoken at all to him. Although it was most likely sub-consciously he was still happy as he nodded. "It was your idea. You woke me up at 5 so we could go to the Lake to watch it from beginning to end."

Hermione agreed. "We were even late for potions that day. Snape was so mad" Her eyes brightened at the memories of their Hogwarts days. "It was worth it though" She said softly.

Draco placed his half empty cup on the glass table. There was a small clink. Draco got up and Hermione did not take notice.

He came back soon after carrying a long box with him. He went over to sit beside Hermione and she scrunched up her legs so they took up half the couch. He opened the box and handed it to her. Hermione gasped looking at him. "These are really pretty! I think your fiancée will really like them" She commented seeing the 18 rings all of different colors all lined up in a row. They were all silver and it was basically 5 strings of platinum glued together except for the ends which spread out over the top of the finger. Each end had a small stone on it.

Draco grinned. "I bought them for you Hermione."

She looked up at him surprised her glossy brown eyes just staring at the rings. "Me? Why" She asked. Draco made no answer but only start to take them out one by one.

"I brought those years ago when I realized my mistake. I have been carrying them around me hoping that they would one day rest on your fingers." He started. "The Black Onyx signifies our first night together. The Opal signifies the Winter you met the real me for the first time, The Diamond signifies the time you taught me how to skate why I stayed at your house, The one with Alexandrite signifies our first Christmas" He paused there waiting for her to respond with anything.

Hermione breathed as she picked up the Alexandrite one and watched it urn from Green to Red in different lightings. Draco got up to bring her back to the couch as he explained the rest. "The Tanzanite Signifies your first gift to me, The next seven are all different colors of Sapphires which is in memory of the Rainbow we saw together when you went flying with me for the first time. The ruby is for because the first thing I gave you was a rose, the Emerald is for the Christmas tree we decorated together, the Topaz if for the time I was hurt and you forced me to drink this potion that had the exact same color,"

The design of the last three was a bit different. On the ends it had stars instead of circles. Draco breathed as he pike up the last three at the same time. "These three stars symbolizes" Hermione interrupted him at that point. "The first time you told me you loved me… then these three stars came raining down suddenly out of nowhere" She said as one tear fell freely down her face. Making a wet streak, Draco raised a hand to help her wipe it away Hermione did not move and did not restrain either.

Hermione took the box from his hands and carefully placed the 18 rings back into the little holes, taking one last look she handed it back to Draco as he took in surprise. Hermione explained. "These 18 rings symbolize our 18 months together" She ended for him then she solemnly began again. "There are only 18 rings here because we only spent 18 months together before we fell apart. It's always going to stay 18… Malfoy" Hermione said refusing to let herself come to the fact that she was still attached to Draco so she choose to use Malfoy again.

Draco took her two hands. "Why, Hermione, I'm really sorry about the past, can we forget about it and move on?" He hoped.

Hermione though for a second. "Tell me Draco, did you miss me enough to keep that spot in your heart empty until you found me again? No… You went through both Nadia and Brittany and who knows who else" She added.

Draco got frustrated. "DAMN It Hermione, can't you see that I'm trying to fix my mistakes here. Besides yes, I did go through Nadia and Brittany but that was it. You had a child for another man though!" He rebutted.

Hermione shook her head refusing to look at him and then got up to apparate back to her suite because thankfully, she just remembered she could do that. "I feel really disappointed in you Malfoy" Draco grabbed her form his seat one last time. "Before you leave, maybe never to see me again I want you to know what really happened that day."

Hermione paused before nodding knowing that she might regret it later if she never heard what he had to say. Draco told his story without once ever letting his hand go.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mr.Malfoy! Do you see your reflection in the cups?"

"Well, Sir, I do believe I can" Draco said peering at the thousands of goblets he had polished that night without magic.

Filched picked one up with his greasy hands. "Well I don't believe I can see mine." He snarled looking at his reflecting at the now greasy goblets.

"But, Sir" Draco protested.

He was really getting frustrated. The only thing keeping him from socking Filch in the face was the fact that he wouldn't get to see Hermione anymore as he would probably be sent to Juvie or something like that. Draco shuddered at the thought of it.

"NO BUTS MR.MALFOY GET TO WORK! If umbridge were still around I'd have you hanging from chains for a WEEK!" Filch yelled as he stalked off to find another misfortunate victim.

Draco sighed as he rewiped another goblet.

"Mr.Malfoy!"

Draco groaned as he turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He said quickly jumping up from the floor when he saw who was behind me.

"Am I really that unbearable Mr.Malfoy?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco shook his head.

"I hear you were the unfortunate detentionee so, I decided to come and see how I could help. I must say though. The goblets have never shone like that before in the history of Hogwarts." Dumbledore picked one up and checked his teeth on one of his thousand reflections. "Well except for that one." He commented pointing to the one that Filch held in his hands.

Dumbledore put the goblet down "That should be a sufficient punishment. You may return to your dorms for the evening Mr.Malfoy. Goodnight!" Dumbledore then headed towards an old painting and disappeared

Draco shook his head. He flexed his muscles and then headed off to Ginny's dorm to find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the couch. "I can't believe you actually like him Ginny. "

"I know, I know, but his smile is totally irresistible." Ginny stared dreamily into space.

Draco reached the common room and peeked through the crack in the door to see two girls conversing

"Honestly, he is an arrogant Jerk. I can't believe I have to spend so much time with that blonde haired freak. Its driving me nuts." Hermione muttered loudly.

Draco's eyes widened thinking they were talking about him but in truth, they were talking about Hermione's Potions partner and Ginny's Crush.

"But you wanted to with him remember?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well that only because he got good grades... I mean I can have some random guy ruining my reputation"

"Yeah... well maybe he's not so great after all… I mean Harry and Ron I think, both hate him" Ginny cast another fire charm at the fireplace as the last one was starting to fade.

Hermione smirked "Well you can't blame them honestly I think everyone hates him"

"Oh well, only one more day and at least Snape will be happy" Ginny sighed.

'Snape?' Draco thought. What does he have to do with Hermione hating me…? Unknown to him he had a single tear running down his face.

"I know and then I can be rid of him forever," Hermione smiled at the prospect of finally getting rid of Liam Arkin her project partner…

Outside Draco was fuming. He was hurt, disappointed and angry… He vowed to get revenge on Hermione for playing him… As he stalked off to find Brittany Carlson…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione stood rigid. "You should have known better to think that way. If someone understood someone else they wouldn't make that mistake."

"I'm only human Hermione! I make mistakes too!" He cried.

"Just because you misunderstood my words does not mean you can go find Brittany and spend the night with her" Hermione looked away from him. "You never discussed this with me, you never mentioned it. You only jumped to conclusions yourself." She lectured. "For that, you must pay the price" Hermione paused. "You say that your heart breaks when I am sad. It must have died the night I saw you with Brittany, because I have never felt greater pain in my whole entire life"

With that Hermione disappeared back to her suite. As defeated, Draco Xavier Malfoy for the first time in his life was at a loss for words.

A

A

A

A

"Hermione Granger there you are!" Mylie screamed across the room when she saw Hermione apparating in. Looking at her Mylie raised one eyebrow. "Cold much?" She questioned.

Hermione shook her head as she put on her bathrobe and conjuring a cup of tea and sat down.

Mylie sat down beside her. "Damian went with the tutor to learn about how the ship works this morning. Where have you been? Dean and I have been worried sick" She pried.

Taking a sip Hermione sighed. "Dean knows" She said.

Mylie nodded. "I know, he told me"

Hermione looked up surprised but then looked back down. Mylie looked concerned. "Where have you been? You've been avoiding that question for the last 10 times I've asked you. Plus the fact that you seem really down Hermione. Did something happen?"

Hermione nodded. "Draco finally found me…"

She left an awkward silence there as Mylie processed the information. "You mean he knows about you and Damian?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Right now he only knows about me. He thinks Damian's someone else's kid." She explained.

Mylie frowned disapprovingly. "The nerve of that guy. Damian is like a carbon-copy of him." She said frustrated.

Hermione shrugged. But then untied her bathrobe. "Mylie look" She said pointing to her stomach. Mylie's face donned a face of over expression. "Omg Hermione what happened?" she asked

Hemrione shrugged. "I think I'm pregnant somehow… I just don't know how and It grew so fast" She said worriedly. Mylie nodded understanding what her friend needed. "I'm going to call Mungo's and tell them to send a Doctor over ASAP to look at you" She offered.

Hermione took another sip of her tea. "Thanks Mylie"

A

A

A

A

Harry and Ron's wide tooth grin startled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at first but, after explaining everything they soon looked like them. Ginny on the other hand had been flooing to just about everyone from Hogwarts to tell them about the good news.

"Harry, dear boy, have you sent a reply back to Hermione yet" Said a very happy Mr.Weasley. "The eagle is eating all of my flowers!"

Ron cried out in shock. "We forgot to reply to Hermione." He gasped. " MUM!"

"What is it dear" Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"We're going to tell Hermione to come over here next week. She loves your pumpkin juice" Ron hinted. Mrs. Weasley promptly stuck her head back in the kitchen making herself busy.

Harry quickly ran to his robe where he took out his want to conjure up some parchment and a quill plus some ink. He looked nervously at Ron. "It's been such a long time though; you don't think Hermione has changed?"

Ron furrowed his brows. "Hermione change? Nah, she's just probably making millions somewhere in the world as a CEO or something" Ron calmed Harry. "Besides, it's not like she won't like us anymore" Ron added.

Harry's face fell. "What if she doesn't?"

Ron laughed and slapped him hard on the back. "Bloody Hell Harry, you're even more paranoid then I am."

Harry nodded. "I guess you're right" The Ron sat down and the two of them composed a letter to send back with Hermione's eagle.

A

A

A

A

Draco walked around his suite half-dead. He had not left since Hermione had gone. Thoroughly depressed and moody Draco finally decided that he would at least get some food. He changed back into his khakis and his shirt and proceeded out of the door making sure it was locked behind him.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled.

Poomph.

The next moment Draco found himself on the floor with a little kid on top of him. He shook his head and picked the kid up while getting up himself and desperately trying making sure there was no rips or stains of any kinds as he Draco Malfoy was perfect in every way.

"I'm so sorry sir" The lady apologized as she straightened the little boy's sweater.

Draco looked at her and then back at the kid. "Aren't you Damian?" He asked suspiciously remembering Hermione's kid from the night Dean introduced them.

Damian nodded proudly. The lady blushed. "I'm sorry he really didn't mean to cause any harm" She explained. "I'm sort of in a hurry because I have this meeting with the board today. I have to bring him back to his mum still"

Draco nodded. Then suddenly realizing something. "Why don't I take him back for you I'm Sarah's friend" He said not knowing whether the staff knew of Hermione's true name or not.

The Lady looked uncertain. "I don't know…"

"Its alright really, I know his mum really well" Draco reassured her.

Damian wanted to say something so he jumped in the middle of the two of them. "Uncle Draco can take Damian back to Mommy" He said.

"Draco is that your name" The Lady asked.

Draco nodded.

"Well since Damian knows you I guess it would be alright" She was still hesitant as they moved aside for someone else to pass through. Draco quickly grabbed Damian's hand and headed for Hermione's office. "You have fun at your meeting!" He called back.

She just stood there wondering what had just happened.

Damian looked up at the man that was holding his hand. "My name is Damian Granger. What is your full name Uncle Draco?" He asked trying to sound like one of those interviewers in the kids club.

Draco smiled warmly at the child. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Damian giggled. "Draco Malfoy, that's a funny name" He commented. Then stayed silent. "You know what's more funny?" He asked

Draco shrugged. "What?"

"Dogs drink out of toilet bowls" Damian smiled as he burst into flits of laughter. Draco looked at him uncertainly wondering if it was healthy for the kid to do that.

Damian breathed slowly a couple of times. "Don't tell mommy I did that, she says its not very gentlemen like of me" He pleaded waiting for Draco to answer. He finally nodded. And Damian loosened up again. "You know what else's really cool?" He asked again.

Once again Draco shook his head.

Damian took a deep breath and looked up at him while stepping into the elevator that had just arrived. Draco pushed a button and it started to rise he was listening attentively to what the little boy was saying. "You know Uncle Draco, you look exactly like me… only older"

Draco felt the air knocked out of him after hearing those words… All his questions were now answered…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AAAHHHHHH I'm having a spaz right now I have swimming lessons ater… boring not like I can't swim but whatever! I hope you like this chapter. Yes Draco finally know so I'll have to create some other kind of plottwist to keep you guys reading… heheh

Ok well bye now!

Btw the 10 day review game is still on. Uh more than 100 reviews (was it) on the first two days I will post two chapters one and then a day and then another one… thx for all your support and reviews!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ok once again, my fault. I didn't realize so many of you had reviewed because I don't check my fanfiction account and I check my e-mail to see who reviewed. Turns out Fanfiction wasn't e-mailing me all the reviews until today and it turns out I'm once again way over schedule. I was getting to the point where I thought no one had reviews so I was deciding what my next story would be as I would put this story on quarantine if I didn't get enough readers. So yeah, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter… Yes the miracle pregnancy I kinda weird… and no, she did not get raped. Sometimes if fanfiction does not do that glitch again I read the reviews and sometimes I post replies to them on the review board so yeah. Lol

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Uncle Draco"

"Uncle Draco!" Damian shook Draco over and over again. "Are you ok," He shook a little harder "please move. You look like one of those polar bears at the exhibit on the ship once. They don't move at all. And they have glass eyes" He said worriedly reaching up to touch Draco's eyes to make sure they weren't glass.

"huh?" Draco snapped out of his trance just in time to look at the little kid looking as if he were about to poke his eyes out.

Damian smiled happily retracting his hand. "You aren't dead" He announced stepping out of the elevator pulling Draco towards his room.

"Wait!" Draco suddenly shouted out. People around him stopped to look and stare but soon forgot about him when Damian started making "cute" faces at all of them to take away everyone's attention off Draco. They chuckled and went on with their conversations.

Damian then looked up at Draco after everyone had resumed their normal pose. Tilting his head so he could see him. "What is it Uncle Draco?"

Draco paused thinking to himself. 'What should I do when I see Hermione?' He wondered.

"You're turning into a polar-bear again Uncle Draco" Damian pulled his hand. "Let's go, mommy is waiting for me"

Draco had no other choice than to be pulled by this little kid towards the person he did not want to see at this moment.

He was confused, befuddled, completely in shock. 'How could he have not realized that Damian was actually his son' He chided himself.

Looking at the little blonde-boy holding his hand Draco smiled warmly as he bent down to his level. "Damian, how old are you?" He asked abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

Damian pouted as he thought and counted his fingers. "One, Two, Three… No… One, Two… three… THREE!" He said finally holding three little fingers up. Draco smiled happily at the little boy's energy.

Damian frowned and thought for a while putting one finger on his chin as he had often seen Henry do when he forgot which elevator button to press. "I think my birthday is December 19th" he said as an afterthought. "Every year Mommy and Auntie Mylie throws a HUGE, "He emphasized with his arms spreading them as far as possible. "Birthday party for me, they invite everyone, my friends who they call 'employees' and the people on the ship" Damian's face lit up at the thought. "I get lots and lots and LOTS of presents."

He continued to tell Draco about his presents as they walked slowly towards Hermione's suite. Draco listened intently as he realized how many things he had missed in Damian's life, none of Damian's memories contained him in it.

Draco frowned when Damian stopped talking. Making sure he was still there he found Damian putting his little hand up to a pad on the door as it scanned it. The door clicked open. Draco was amazed. 'The wonders of muggle contraptions' he grinned.

Walking in following Damian he looked around the perfect room everything was in its right place. 'Typical of Hermione Granger' He smirked as he followed Damian to Hermione's door.

-Knock-

Damian's tiny knuckles rapped against the door.

"Just a minute" A voice called out followed by bunch of voices.

Mylie stuck her head out. "Damian!" She smiled when she saw him ignoring Draco for the time being. "How was your lesson?"

Damian shook his head. "There was so much steam coming out from the engine. I though I would die…" He thought trying to sound dramatic like the girl in the movie Henry watches all the time. "Mylie this is my friend Uncle Draco" He finally introduced them.

Mylie looked up at the man that was right beside Draco. Staring emotionless for a few moments she finally cracked a smile and stuck out her hand. "Its nice to meet you again Mr. Malfoy" She said politely.

Draco nodded. "As with me" He said with equal politeness.

Damian clapped his hands then pushed past Mylie holding Draco's hand into Hermione's room. "Mommy! He shouted.

Draco could not resist the force Damian suddenly brought on him as he was pulled directly into Hermione's room. He gasped when he saw what was going on. "What's happening?" He asked searching for an explanation looking from the men back to Hermione and back again to the men.

Hermione turned around to have Damian collide with her hugging her tightly. She smiled softly ruffling his hair then looked up to see Draco. She donned a look of "deer in the headlights"

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asked softly looking back to the men.

Draco replied hastily. "I was bringing your son back from his lesson." He smirked. He knew he had the upper hand here because Hermione owned him a long explanation.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she saw Mylie enter the room again and closing the door carefully. Hermione looked at her and Mylie nodded opening the door once again as she stepped out. She motioned for the two men to step out as well thanking them along the way.

Hermione slipped off her bed holding Damian protectively. "I thank you Draco, next time you can just tell one of my employees to do so" She said emotionlessly.

"Oh, but if I did I would have never found out this thing you hid from me Hermione Granger" He smirked watching her expressions change.

Hermione quickly recomposed herself trying to look professional. Draco laughed when he saw this. She really didn't realize how much he understood her. He knew she was nervous and that was why she was trying so hard to cover her feelings.

Hermione tightened her grip on Damian's shoulders. "I assure you, whatever my son has told you is not true" She explained.

Draco advanced towards her. "Really? But I think that everything he said is true. After all, Malfoy's don't lie and he, is a Malfoy" He grinned.

Damian looked confusedly up at his mom and then back at Uncle Malfoy. "Mommy, why did Uncle Draco say I am a Malfoy?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head slowly turning red. "Why don't you go outside and Auntie Mylie will fix you a plate of cookies" She suggested escorting Damian out the door and closing it.

Hesitating as she did not want to turn around and face him she found that he had turned her around instead. Hermione looked flustered.

"You could have told me" Draco said pinning her against the wall.

Hermione smirked the smirk she had learned from him. "Oh really? I could have told you. You think I should have told you!" She said angrily finally losing her composure. "After all you did to me" Flinging Draco's hand away she hit the bed. Hard. Draco put his hands in his pocket and calmly walked over to her. 'the emotions of a women do change fast' he said remembering that it was just this morning that she had talked to him about sunsets.

"There's no need to throw a fit, after all, I am the victim here" He said.

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. "YOU THINK YOU ARE THE VICTIM!" Breathing hard, she realized that Damian could hear her if she continued to yell that loud. "Fine, since you already know most of it I guess I have no choice but to tell you the rest." She huffed. "I would like to remind you at this point Draco Malfoy that, just because I am telling you this does not mean anything changes. Just the fact that you have the right to know about Damian"

Draco smiled this was getting somewhere now.

A

A

A

A

"ONE MORE DAY!" Ginny shouted running down the stairs. She had been counting the days when she would see Hermione again.

Ron and Harry smiled at each other at the breakfast table. They too were excited at the prospect of seeing their old friend again.

"Ginny Dear, would you like eggs in your breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her face was lit up as well.

To any outsider looking upon the "Weasley Cave" at that very moment they could tell that, the Wesley's were indeed in a festive mood. Harry and Ron had both taken the day off to bring Hermione around to the places that were built after she had left. As they ran over the schedule as to what they were going to be doing.

"Car" Harry read off. "Check"

"Pictures"… "Check

"Maurader's Map"…"Check

"Leg of Lamb"… "Check"…"Wait"…

Ron looked up at Harry shooting him a look. "Leg of Lamb?"

Harry frowned at the paper as well. "I have no idea how that got there" He said equally confused.

"Mum, Dad" Fred Weasley raced down the stairs. "Have you seen out latest list for our candy experiments?" He asked, George came up behind him. "Yeah, its got something like uh… Glow in the Dark things, Gels, salmon, chicken, something Lamb" He added,

Harry quickly darted his eyes down to the list. "Nail Polish, Hair Gel, Cotton Tips" he rattled off.

"THAT'S THE ONE Harry mate, you're a genius" George ran over and slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"No" Harry explained. "Somehow our two lists got combined."

Fred eyes lit up and quickly brought out his wand. "Spiltorus" He said as a jet of yellow sparks came shooting out separating the two pieces of paper. "There we go" He said triumphantly grabbing his piece of paper.

Ron was still frowning to himself. "What in the world are you making with a leg of lamb" He asked perplexed.

"Candy" Offered Fred. Which received a lot of raised eyebrows from everyone. "People love bizarre things these days, only last week did we sell 9 crates of meat that tastes like chocolate" He said happily. "The sales for Weasley Wizard Wheezes are off the roof!"

Ron still looked confused. "But Lamb Candy,?"

The twins shrugged it off and ran out the door. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Those boys never learn"

Everyone else smiled knowingly.

A

A

A

A

"They in there?"

"Yeah, she's fighting with him or something"

"Good"…

Dean smiled at Mylie. "This is working out better than I expected." He commented.

Mylie smiled. "Nadia's ingenious plans." She laughed not really believing the fact that a girl who gave off such an aura of ditziness could come up with such a workable plan.

Dean laughed as he nodded. "Do they know you came?" He asked.

Mylie grinned. "Nope, set Damian up with Pierre to make cookies from scratch and then ran here to meet you. Honestly… Damian is really cute, though I think he's driving the kitchen staff nuts at times, only last week did he pretend to be a bird and crack an egg over a few of my employee's heads."

Dean gave off a deep laugh as he flexed his muscles and leaned forward over the table. "Listen I haven't mentioned this to Nadia yet but, it would be better if say… we got married in this completely foreign place, we stick the two of them on a bus while we send Damian to Mrs. Malfoy and then the bus can drive off to nowhere" He suggested.

Mylie nodded. "There would be many find details but, I think it could work…"

The two "friends" grinned at each other.

A

A

A

A

"So you just thought you could have gotten away with it?" Draco asked shocked.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't, we've been through this. Besides, don't you have another son with Brittany or something?" She asked

"Brittany died a month after you left" Was the answer,

Hermione became quiet. "Oh, I didn't know"

She looked up at him again. "Look Draco, I realize that people do make mistakes and that this was all a misunderstanding and I forgive you for that, even though it still hurts. You cheated on me and I kept this secret away from you. I think we are now even" She said

"No" Draco protested pinning her against the headboard leaning closely. Hermione felt his breath on her but she would not let him talk.

She took a deep breath. "I think its time we moved on, forget about the past. Our mistakes and our memories. You have many girls after you Draco, I know that. Maybe you should give it some thought.." Hermione smiled at him.

Draco did not make any motion. His face was set in cold hard stone. "What about you?" He breathed heavily.

Hermione looked down then realizing that she could not do so because he was so close. "I've got Damian and I've got my cruise. Maybe one day I'll find someone."

Draco nodded. "I guess this is what I deserve for being such an ass…" He said monotonously as he got off of her. He looked around her room for the final time and realized that she had hung her silk nightgown carelessly across the bed. The only thing that was out of place was the thing he had given her. Maybe he too was out of place.

Hermione shook her head and stuck out her hand. "Friends?" She asked.

Draco looked at her and shook his head. "Just because we move on doesn't mean that you'll be anything less in my heart. I'll always love you Hermione Granger even if can never be with you"

Hermione put her hand back in her lap and nodded watching him leave the room then whispering quietly to herself. "And I you Draco Malfoy, but we both know… we can never be…".

He gave one last look at her when she said that. Hermione was startled hoping that he hadn't actually heard her but, even if he did. He did not show it as he walked out the door. Hermione smiled contently to herself thinking of the many memories they shared. The train rides, the heated sessions in the broom-closets, their first night together, their room, when he protected her from Snape, when he saved her from her nightmare, the rainbows, the midnight rides. Hermione Granger could not explain even to herself why she had gotten involved with the Slytherin Sex God in the first place. Nor could she understand that after all that and the fact that he still loved her, and she loved him, she still let him go.

What she couldn't come to terms with was the fact that she was just afraid of something that would never happen. She was afraid of being hurt by him once again…

Looking down on the floor there lay a dejected doctor's report. He was just about to explain to her what was going on when Draco burst in. Hermione hoped that they had written everything down. Sighing as she went over to her desk and carefully opened the letter she looked at the calendar to find that she was supposed to be taking her "Year" vacation starting tomorrow. She had completely forgot, she hadn't even written to her friends yet. "Oh gosh" She groaned resting her eyes on a picture of the golden trio and picking it out. She let out a smile before returning her concentration to the package.

She read out loud.

**Medical Report of Ms. Hermione Anne Granger**

**Reason: Possible Pregnancy?**

**Confirmation: Y**

**Doctor's note: I have checked everything and I am happy to say that Ms. Granger is definitely pregnant. Symptoms are peculiar as patient stated this was an overnight thing and she has not had any sort of intercourse with any person of the opposite sex for over a few years. The only reason this case could be probable is the RPPG case. Highly uncommon although this may be it….**

Hermione read the 10 pages of doctor's notes. She wondered how in the world the Doctor could have written so many pages in such a short amount of time. She groaned when she got to the last page…

It had told her almost absolutely nothing. Thankfully she studied the RPPG case in charms… The only thing she could tell **you** though, was that it would cause more trouble in the near future for her and, that she would probably have to face something she both wanted to and didn't want to for another time…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa**

Ok well its apparent what really happens lol so its not really a cliffhanger this time. Is everyone happy?

We have decided that we will not do the review game for this chapter however, We want at least 55 reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Now, before half of you complain about how stupid and greedy we are (lol) you don't have to review and we will post the next chapter. The 50 reviews are only for the continuation of this story as it is currently. If we get less than 50 we will pause this story and start another one. And then maybe next march or something we will post the next chapter of this story regardless of the number of reviews ( it can be 0)

Lol I didn't get that when I first heard it either but yeah, if anyone doesn't understand uh… review? Or e-mail me or ask someone else lol I dunno. You guys pick. I'm currently dead right now yeah. I had to rush this chapter to make sure you guys don't hate me for taking so logn to update so it if sucks… sorry…

IcyDreamz

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just found out there was yet another glitch in the system. I am not getting your reviews and you are not getting this Chapter Alert. So I will wait a few extra days past the 8 Point mark (read bottom for reference) so all of you can read and comment if you wish when you get the Alert. Thx.

I just found out from a reviewer that it was in fact Hamley's and not Hanleys. I thought it sounded better as Hanley's lol yeah. Sorry for the mistake. I wasn't really 'alive' when I went there to check out toys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December that same year…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I love you Hermione" Draco called out over the field. Hermione smiled and picked out her dress as she ran into his arms. They laughed happily the air calmly breezing around them.

"I can't wit till we get married, then everyday can be like this" Draco suddenly commented smiling.

Hermione frowned and then grinned at him. "Who says I'm going to marry you Draco Malfoy!" She said teasingly as she poked him on the nose. He leaned deep into her neck. "Who else would you marry besides me?" He said huskily.

Hermione threw her head back. "Prince-Charming" She said smartly. "Like Cinderella's!" She laughed jubilantly. Draco pushed her down onto the grass completely biding her to the ground. Her white dress flowing around them. "I am your Prince Charming" He said sexily.

Hermione smiled at Draco as he leaned down to kiss her fiercely. His hair fell down off his head and hung down. He had finally gotten rid of all that gel after, he realized he no longer wanted to be like his father. When they finally stopped Draco leaned back up. "You know, you've changed my life like no other person before" He said softly slowly kissing her neck.

He paused and then sat up.

Hermione looked at him and sat up as well placing her head on his lap. He brushed the hair out her eyes.

He breathed serenely as he held Hermione's hand staring straight into the sunset. "I used to think there was no one in the world I could ever trust. You gave me that sense of security, and I promise no matter what, I will return that to you"

Hermione nodded playing his silver band around his pinkie. "Being around you is enough protection Draco" She smiled contently

The sky lit up with a rainbow, and they sat for a few moments silently embracing the moment then, suddenly everything turned dark.

Hermione felt her head drop to the ground as she saw Draco disappear right in front of her "Draco! DRACO!" Hermione screamed grabbing the air where he was and then looking around. Draco had disappeared. She looked over to where the rainbow was before and she screamed once again. There was Draco lying on the ground. There were huge amounts of blood was seeping from his wounds.

Hermione started crying as she ran over to him. "Draco! Please wake up, you can't just leave me here" She cried shaking him.

"Its no use" A voice came.

Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore. "Professor, you have to help him, he's dying" Hermione pleaded.

Dumbledore just looked solemnly at Hermione. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger there is nothing I can do. Only you can do this." He said calmly.

Hermione cried hysterically as she threw herself onto his body. The blood stained her pure white dress. "Tell me, what can I do?" She asked.

Dumbledore dropped a note on the ground before disappearing.

"Come back," She called… "Please…"

Hermione opened the piece of paper through blurry eyes. "Where the heart lies" She said frustrated. "WHERE THE HEART LIES!" She screamed. Her heart lay with Draco and he was dead... She felt helpless for the first time in her life as she though she heard an old man cackle in the distance repeating something that sounded really familiar_. "I would've died for you" _He quoted then added one of his own thoughts_ "such a stupid kid"_

AAAAAAAA

Hermione woke up from her bed. Beads of sweat were running off her forehead.

"Are you alright?" The girl beside her asked looking over at her friend,

Hermione looked over and breathed heavily before smiling. "Did I wake you up Ginny? I'm sorry." She said

Ginny shook her head. "Is it that nightmare again?" She asked curiously.

Hermione nodded. "It's different this time though" She explained. "It started with one of my memories with Draco on our first year anniversary. Then suddenly everything became dark and he died. Dumbledore came and gave me something that said Where the Heart Lies"

Ginny frowned. "This is not normal Hermione" She observed.

Hermione breathed wiping her forehead as she knew that this girl was right. This was not normal.

-wah-

Hermione groaned as she got up.

Ginny pulled her back down. "Its Harry's turn to take care of the baby now Hermione. I want you to get some rest." She chided.

Hermione shook her head as she heard her wailing die down. "I'm not sure I can sleep after what I just saw" She replied breathing heavily. Ginny nodded, understanding what her friend was going through. "You have to sleep though" She tried again. "After all you can't show up to dinner tomorrow night with Dean and Mylie, Apparently they're telling us something really important" Ginny said sarcastically. "REALLY IMPORTANT"

The two girls laughed knowing that every time Dean and Mylie wanted to tell them something it was like how Dean's dads' broomstick sold 3 million brooms to Beauxbatons. Or something of similar nature.

"I bet they're going to tell us this time that they're really aliens from outer-space" She said jokingly as she lied back down. "Honestly, I can't believe Dean actually said that last time. When I first met him I thought he was all macho and sex-god like, like Dra.." Hermione paused there realizing what she was about to say.

"Like Draco?" Ginny finished for her. "No, Dean is exactly like Draco, its just that he hasn't had such a dark life. I don't know why you keep avoiding him. I mean, its mutual right? You guys both feel the same about each other"

"I'm not avoiding Dean" Hermione said innocently.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You know perfectly what I'm talking about, why won't you just admit you still love him Hermione, granted that Harry and Ron would mind… quite a bit, they're all right with him. Besides you guys have had two kids together. Although… the second one was completely magic playing against you two. Don't you think its fate?" Ginny asked.

"You know what's fate. The fact that I don't get to sleep… EVER" Hermione huffed.

Ginny smiled as she lay back down on her own bed as well. Hermione had come back to them three months ago, and she had brought Mylie and Dean along with her. Slowly everyone became good friends and it was soon revealed that Dean had realized that he and Hermione would never work so instead, he decided to start dating Mylie. They had all been shocked when Hermione told them all that Damian was actually Draco's son. Harry and Ron even threw a huge fit and broke almost everything in sight for a few days. Thank god for repairing spells.

There had been a lot going on since Hermione re-entered their lives once again. Not only did they assist her in her second 'miracle' pregnancy Ron and Harry were forced, once again, to return to the books where everyone helped Hermione learn more about how this pregnancy came to be.

Ron even got so into it, he now as a PhD equivalent on this topic. Everyone found that to be a bit… odd…

They named the second child which was another boy, Darrian N. Granger. Opting once again to go with the mother's last name rather than the father's

Hermione realized that she could not go to sleep so she took some of her emergency dreamless potion so she could get some rest.

A

A

A

A

"No mother! For the last time, I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Draco Malfoy emphasized looking completely frustrated. Sitting across the breakfast table from him was his mother. Narcissa Black or rather Narcissa Malfoy. She had a smile on. Something she wore everyday since Lucius' death. "But, Draco Honey. Don't you think you should be thinking about getting settled?" She asked.

Draco groaned as he carefully put down his knife and fork as he was starting to dent the crystal plate, he was cutting so incredibly hard. Last time he had spilt the crystal plate right in half. "Mother, I'm 22 the only place I'm settling in is my movie theatre" He stated clearly.

Narcissa did not detour though as persistent as ever. "What about that girl you're dating, uh… Monique Lavell." She said finally remembering what her son's girlfriend was. "Such a pretty girl,"

Draco choose to ignore that comment so he wouldn't have to explain to his mother he had already dumped that girl 3 weeks ago. He had already gone through 5 more. Narcissa decided to attack using another point instead "I don't even want to start about Nadia Somerset. You guys were getting along just fine. Then you went on that cruise thing and you broke up" She huffed crossing her arms "Remember how much you loved her Draco when you were small".

Draco shook his head. Hoping that she would stop soon. Nadia and him had stayed in touch after he had gotten off the ship. She was now happily in Paris dating a guy named Pierre who was an Oxford Graduated and held 5 PhDs. Draco found that to be a bit strange as it didn't seem like Nadia's taste but, she insisted that she has changed her ways and has never been happier. Draco didn't know whether he should believe that or not…

"You know Draco, I raised you up by myself practically. Now I just want one little thing from you. And you still can't give it to me!" She said exasperatedly.

Draco tried counting from one to ten to calm himself down but only made it to six. "Mother, I'm not ready to get married yet, maybe later. I haven't found the right girl yet" He explained. Then added in his head. 'Well, technically I have, but she hates my guts right now'

He returned to his plate. Narcissa Malfoy snapped her fingers and made it disappear "You have eaten enough Draco" she said sternly. "Focus, that is the main element"

"Listen, we have this conversation every single day" Draco snapped his breakfast back. "And it ends the same way, I persist and you lose"

Narcissa smoothed out her purple dress. For a woman in her 50's she looked remarkably young. Possibly even in her 20s it was like time had stopped for her when she had Draco. So for him it was almost like talking to a girl his age "I understand your father was never good doing his job" Draco interrupted.

"Oh no, I though he did his job fantastically." He said sarcastically. "I just loved being crucio'ed every waking moment of my life" He smirked.

His mother shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't you dare smirk at me Draco Xavier Malfoy." She ordered. "What you don't understand is, that if, you do not get married at the age of 25, that means. The entire Malfoy family will be wiped out." She said solemnly.

Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Nice one, mother, that's the craziest thing you've said all year!" He laughed deeply.

Narcissa looked on sternly. "I'm serious Draco, and don't you think I don't know anything. I know that you've probably got tens of illegitimate children from your after school activities" She coughed. This conversation was getting uncomfortable. Draco watched his mother get flustered with her words. While this conversation for him, was getting more enjoyable by the minute.

"Your father probably never told you but, if you, the Malfoy heir decides not to get married by the age of 25 you will not have the ability to pro-create" She spluttered unable to look at her son.

Draco coughed. "WHAT!" He cried when he had finally processed what she had said.

"Nothing will happen to you. Just the fact that you will be, basically, empty" She tried to use alternate words. It wasn't really working.

Draco nodded. "Fine mother, I'll figure something out alright? Happy"

He shook his head as he got up his robes billowing behind him as he made his way to his office in the Mansion. Leaving his mother who was also making her way to prepare for the Winter Party the Malfoy's were hosting that December for the Aristocrats' (Purebloods).

A

A

A

A

Draco plopped down on his seat. His two bodyguards were right beside him. "Giovanni" He said to one.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy"

"You know that time we went to Muggle London for that convention and there was an enormous toy store there?" He asked

Giovanni nodded understanding his boss' meaning. "Would you like me to set up lunch with the owner?"

Draco tapped his diamond pen on the antique wooden desk. "Yes, Hamley's I believe. I might have an offer to make him" He said as he glanced at his calendar. Circled in every color possible was December 19th.

"Also, Giovanni" Draco motioned again to his bodyguard his eyes still on the calendar. "By any chance would you have two more bodyguards available?"

Giovanni was confused but did not show it. "Did you wish to increase your entourage Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco listed his requirements "No, I want two bodyguards that will protect two other people. But, never to be seen. They must be the best, trained in both the martial arts and magical defense; I want you to understand Giovanni. These two people are the most important people in my life. And If anything happens to them, there will be hell to pay."

Giovanni nodded as he quickly made phone calls. To Hanley's and his two top employees.

A

A

A

A

"Are we going to see Uncle Dean and Auntie Mylie?" Damian asked excitedly. Harry nodded trying to zipper Damian's coat.

After a few more minutes Damian broke in realizing that Harry wasn't zippering the zipper. "You know Uncle Harry, it really isn't that hard to zipper up a jacket."

Harry's hair was out of place and the buttons on his shirt was undone. He looked like a mess, and it was all because of a zipper. He took a breath and looked at Damian while stopping, with the zipper as it was really really small and he was really frustrated.

A few seconds later he looked up he saw Damian standing there with a smirk on his face. His coat completely zipped. "Uncle Harry, I learnt how to zipper my jacket when I was 10 months old. Mommy calls it motor skills" He said proudly as he ran off to play with his toys.

Harry looked dumbfounded as he straightened his shirt and put a spell on his hair to make it neat again. As he walked to make sure Ron was doing ok with Darrian he wondered, where he had seen that smirk before. It was so familiar yet the other version was much more intimidating.

When he reached the baby nursery he found Ron trying to fit a shirt over Darrian head.

After Hermione had come back with Damian Mr. and Mrs. Weasley extended their house three times to make room for them and Harry, who, decided that he should finally take them up on the offer to spend more time with Hermione as they haven't seen each other in such a long time. They had just added the nursery last month.

"Ron! You're going to hurt Dar like that" Harry commented looking at hat his friend was doing to his god-son. Ron looked up at Harry with madness in his eyes. "I will get this shirt on Harry Potter. Even if I have to hurt myself"

Harry laughed as he walked over and took the sweater from Ron's hands and slipped it over Darrian's head nicely.

Ron just started at him with wide eyes as Harry picked up Darrian and proceeded to the living room. Harry looked back. "His head will never fit through the arm hole Ronald"

Ron smacked himself as he followed Harry out. Repeating to himself with Hermione had told him earlier. "Make sure that his head always goes in the head hole. Never the arm hole"

A

A

A

A

(AN: for story purposes the owner of Hamley's is Mr. Vexda and, I really don't know much about Hamley's except that it's a huge toy store on Bond Street but, also for story purposes Hamley's has thousands of locations all over the world.)

"Why is it you wish to make an offer to my company?" Mr. Vexda asked the young boy sitting front of him. "Do you think you even have the right to make such an offer?"

Draco sat coolly at the table trying to keep his temper. How dare this muggle challenge his income, he probably had 500x as much money this guy could ever make with Hanley's. "I'm offering you £200 billion, Mr. Vexda, this is a generous offer even you must admit." Draco smirked knowing that Mr. Vexda could never resist such a tempting offer. He was single and with that amount he could retire with billions left when he died.

To Draco, it was merely 1/100,000 of his current income, not including his inheritance, companies and estates all over the world. He knew It was a bit much so he had started charity organizations all over Europe last year. Some would say he is successful. Draco thought he was ambitious.

"I will hand over Hamley's to you only, if I get to keep the main store in London." Mr. Vexda bargained.

Draco grinned as he shook his head. "I could always retract this offer and give it to Burberry and Gucci instead" He reminded him.

Mr. Vexda gave it a thought realizing that Draco had the upper hand here he then motioned for his lawyer to take out the papers. "I accept your offer Mr. Malfoy, Hamley's is now yours"

Draco smiled inside as he knew he had won again. He shook hands with Mr. Vexda as he finished signing the documents and he got up to leave. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Vexda. The money will be transferred over to your account immediately."

The man nodded as he got up to bid this man who was much less than half his age walk off with his company.

L

As Draco made his way to the nearest floo station for Dinner with his latest girlfriend of exactly 1 week. After Hermione had cut off all ties with him Draco found himself the way he was before he met her. He had a new girl every week sometimes multiples at times, the weird thing was that none of them really minded. They all liked him for his money and, as long as they got something out of the 'relationship' they were content. He was a player once more.

He turned to Giovanni while Derek his other bodyguard followed closely behind alert for any sudden movements in the crowd.

"Have you contacted your men yet?" Draco questioned.

Giovanni adjusted his sunglasses. "Yes Mr. Malfoy I have told them to come to the restaurant tonight as you have asked so you can meet them"

Draco nodded happily. Everything he had wanted to do today was finished… Well almost…

A

A

A

A

"Drakie Darling! I love this bracelet" Heather cooed admiring her tennis bracelet Draco and presented her with.

Draco looked on disapprovingly. Such a stupid girl, absolutely no brains at all. He grinned to himself; it was so entertaining to watch her.

One of his employees who was a muggle-born even said that Heather reminded him of someone named Paris Hilton who was apparently a big celebrity where he came from. Personally, Draco had never met Paris and figured out that there was no one, no one, who could be dumber than Heather.

He was sitting there watching Heather as he glanced over to the door. Entering was Mylie and the entire Weasley clan along with Harry. Harry was holding a baby who, from where he was sitting, looked like a boy.

"Potter got himself a girl and a family" He grinned to himself not exactly making fun of him and misunderstanding everything. When he and Hermione were dating Ron, Harry and Him had all called a truce for Hermione's sake. It sort of grew on him after a while although he would never admit it.

"

Heather pulled herself from her bracelet as she looked at Draco with the 'deer-in-the-headlight' expression. "Pottery! I love Pottery, the clear of the sparkly kind?" She asked excitedly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her wondering, why on earth he had asked her out. Besides the fact that she was pretty and she had a great body.

'God' He smacked himself mentally when he realized what he had said. 'I've become so shallow'

As he looked up he saw Dean carrying Damian and Hermione walking in front of them.

Draco felt his emotions come up. He felt sick to the stomach. As he doubled over in intense pain Giovanni ran up to him. "Mr. Malfoy are you alright?" He kept on asking over and over again. Heather looked concerned for a while too. But then he realized that, she was just worried that he was sick because, He was worried she had dented her bracelet. (AN?: Make sense much? Just trying to show she's stupid)

Draco glanced at Hermione and found that she had panned around the room and her gaze suddenly fell on him. So did Deans.

Draco shot him a glare while he realized Hermione's eyes were on his. She had glanced at his bodyguards, him and then Heather. As he stared closely. He realized that she was starting to cry… When in fact Hermione's eyes were completely dry…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok so last time I check it was like 48 reviews… lol, so I'm going to post this anyway as I didn't want to let down the people who review almost or every time. There are a lot of weird things in here that might possibly be confusing to you guys as the reader. Please let me know if you don't understand something. I'd love to explain everything to you.

I would like to once gain, as I have not been doing for the last few chapters credit the character to Dean Baker to Baybeetricia. BTw if anyone has a story they wrote or a story they think is really good (Draco and Hermione) Let me know, I want to read something good but, I've read practically everything.

As some of you might know IcyDreamz is actually two people. When we started this story a month ago we created a coarse outline and a goal. Our goal was to reach a certain amount of readers and reviewers. Some of you have asked for our other stories and trust me, they're really sucky. We got like 6 reviews for like 20 chapters. Literally.

I'm sorry to people who like Paris Hilton. I'm not saying she's dumb or anything like that so please do not feel offended. Also to people whos name is Heather. It really does not mean anything.

The review game is back on. We're changing the rules a bit. 8 day maximum but we want 10 reviews for everyday you want taken off. This is because EXAMs are nearing and we need to study a lot. Lol. Usually we would stop until EXAMs are over but since you guys are taking the time reviewing and reading the story we have decided to continue for now. (this is also another reason for the last chapter 50 reviews, we don't have time but if enough people want it, we will write it)

If you want to talk to us about the story what you like and dislike, rant, contribute your ideas or whatever lol e-mail us at lychee.star AT hotmail dot com. Some of you have already done that and it was really fun getting to know our readers and what they want. Or you can add us on MSN.

Please do not feel obligated to do so because we do not wish for you to think we're out to stalk you.

Lol

IcyDreamz

Thx to everyone who reviewed!

BTW: Contest, hehe many of you asked what RPPG was and I'm going to let you guess

1:Has to do with ring

The first three letters stand for Rep Possible Pregnancy. Tell me the G lol. If you can figure it out, I'll tell you the ending of the story or whatever you want to know.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I got a few reviews over this pas week concerning my stories and how people did not understand parts. I hope that when you guys do not understand a part of my chapter review or e-mail me at some point. I really want you guys to understand what I'm trying to get across to you.

Thx to BA de Danone for pointing my mistake of Hamley's… it does sound better a hanley's though lol. Anyways yeah.

Thx to everyone who reviewed!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco winced as he felt another sharp pain go through his stomach. He looked up at Hermione and he realized that there were no tears on her eyes. They had just disappeared. He noticed Ron, Harry and everyone else had noticed him. Harry and Ron sent him scathing looks but he didn't realize it. His attention focused on Hermione and Dean behind her seemingly protective.

Hermione managed a small weak smile as she walked over to Draco with Dean and Damian. Mylie hoped that Draco wouldn't burn the whole entire restaurant down because Hermione and Dean looked like they were together.

Heather noticed the tension in the room and ripped her eyes away from her bracelet. She gave a glare at Hermione and went over to Draco's side as he stood up. Clinging on his arm she tried to look cool and like she belonged by his side. Damian smiled when he saw Draco.

"Uncle Draco!" he said happily, smiling at his father. Draco nodded his arm moving slightly as Heather was cutting off his circulation. There was nothing more he could do. He had promised Hermione.

Damian frowned wondering why Uncle Draco was being so cold to him. Deciding that he should talk more Damian looked right a Draco. "You know Uncle Draco, Mommy and I don't live on the ship anymore. Now we live with my Daddy in a big glass house!" Damian explained as Draco's body went stiff with shock. He didn't know that when Damian said 'Daddy' he meant Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. It was a game between them for Damian to call them Daddy.

'So Hermione has already moved on' He though sadly noticing that Heather was still clinging on to him for life.

Hermione looked horrified at her son when he had said Daddy. Dean put Damian down and donned a look of calmness as he stuck out his hand. "It's good to see you again Draco" He said politely feeling no feelings of hate towards an old friend, Draco thought differently though.

Draco took it with malice. "It's too soon though" He commented that made everyone awkward except for Damian. The others at the table watched the exchange with tense emotions. Harry who was extremely skilled in wand-less magic had already broken two goblets just by concentrating and Ron had broken a china plate with force. Mylie sat there constantly chanting spells to put things back together praying silently that Draco wouldn't kill Dean. She chided the boys constantly for not being more careful with their magic and force.

Damian tugged at Draco's pants. "Uncle Draco" He said. Draco looked down at the little boy that was his son. "It's good to see you Damian" Finally saying something that was not mean or cold.

Damian was happy that Draco had remembered his name. "I have a new brother now. His name is Darrian!" He announced. Draco's eyes immediately shot to the baby in Harry's arms. He didn't know whether that was Hermione's kid or not but, Damian confirmed it. "He's over there" Damian pointed. "With Daddy". He said referring to Harry.

Damian felt fire inside him burning. He had kept his feelings for Hermione so long and now, she was standing there right in front of him… and there was nothing he could do because she was already with another man… pothead….

"Its been a long time" Hermione said weakly at Draco hoping to turn his attention away from Darrian. Draco started at her with an emotionless expression. "Well it seems you have had enough time to pro-create" Draco snarled nastily and crudely. Hermione started hurtfully at him. He had no idea how hard this was for her so instead, she looked at his girlfriend which, turned out to be much more painful knowing that he had moved on. Swallowing Hermione raised her eyes to meet Heathers. "I don't believe we have met before. My name is Hermione" She introduced.

Heather just glared as if to tell Hermione to back off and that Draco's was hers. "Heather Bancroft, pureblood" She stated with superiority.

If Hermione wasn't filled with mixed emotions right now she would have laughed at Heather's expression. Instead Hermione just nodded and picked up Damian. "Say bye to Uncle Draco and his Girlfriend" She told him. Damian gave a wave. "Bye bye Uncle Draco"

As Draco watched Hermione walk away with Damian in her arms with Dean's hand on her shoulder his feelings slumped as he remembered what Hermione had told Damian. 'Say bye to Uncle Draco'… Uncle… He would never be more than that to his own son he thought angrily.

S

Once they had gotten back to the table Hermione glanced around to see everyone looking at her. She gave a small smile as she put Damian into his booster-seat and Dean sat down beside Mylie. Looking around once again she realized that they were still concentrating hard. "So have you guys ordered yet?" She asked trying to break the ice. Ginny shook her head as she motioned for everyone to snap out of the trance.

"Mommy" Damian tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Why is Uncle Draco sitting with Heater?" He inquired curiously. Hermione paused for a minute before giving her son a reply. "Damian its Heather and, Uncle Draco is sitting with her because they love each other" She choked out.

Ron coughed loudly but stopped when Hermione looked up to glare at him. "I'm sure Daddy Ron can explain to you better than I can since he is coughing so loud" She said triumphantly as she watched Ron's expression change from one of comic to shock.

Draco glanced over at their table and saw them smiling at each other. For the first time in his life Draco did not know how to describe his emotions towards Damian and Hermione. It felt like he was missing something vital in his life…

Giovanni suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, my men have arrived" He said silently. Draco nodded and motioned for his other bodyguard to escort Heather out of the restaurant and back to the hotel where he might, perhaps go later.

"What are your names" Draco asked with his jaw set.

"Kurt and Hank" Was the simple reply coming from the man that wore the transparent headset.

Draco nodded accepting the answer. "If you look over there you will see a female with brown hair sitting beside a boy who looks similar to me" He said cutting to the chase. "You assignment is to protect those two wherever, whenever and in however way it is most appropriate. If those two are in danger I do not care if you break a thousand laws. They must be safe. I want a report on everything, especially if something happens. I don't care if you have to wake me up or disturb me during my most important meeting of my life" Draco said dangerously. "If anything happens to them. Not only will you suffer but, the people around you will suffer as well" He said coldly.

Kurt and Hank nodded understanding their role knowing that they better do everything this young master says as he is the most influential wizard of their time with the most power.

They listened intently as Draco explained to them the details. Once in a while glancing over at the person he would love until the day he die and his heir. The next generation of Malfoy's. He must remember, as he knew that he would never marry anyone else other than Hermione to re-write his will. That should he die. Everything would go to Hermione and Damian.

S

Dean and Mylie looked nervously around the people who were all concentrated on finishing their food well, except for Harry who was feeding Darrian. Damian who had already finished his fries found no need to finish his broccoli as well noticed them looking around and somehow knew they wanted to say something to the rest of the group.

"Everyone!" He clapped. Everybody looked at him. He pointed at Dean and Mylie. "Uncle Dean and auntie Mylie look like they have something to say" He announced.

Dean's widened at the little kid wondering how he knew.

"Is that true Dean?" Harry asked wiping some baby food off of Darrian's mouth. Dean gulped and nodded looking at Mylie. She nudged him.

"Well yesterday I asked Mylie to marry me" He said as everyone froze and looked shock. "I decided that she was the one for me.."

Hermione cut in there. "Did you say yes?" she asked looking at Mylie expectantly.

Dean frowned wanting to finish the brilliant story. Everyone laughed when they saw his expression and soon, he joined in as well.

Mylie blushed as she held out her hand to Ginny and Hermione. They both gasped and smiled in excitement. "When is it?" Ginny asked inspecting the diamond.

"Well we were hoping you guys could help us with everything" Mylie explained.

Ron grinned at the, "Yes it would be such a waste not to take advantage of your friends" He joked as Harry slapped him on the back. "Don't pay attention to him, we'd love to help"

Dean snuck one arm around Mylie's waist as they turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I know its hard for you raising two kids and, I understand your concerns when you had Damian on the ship." Mylie explained. "So, we've decided that if you would like, Dean will come and run the ships with me and we'll live on-board" She offered as Hermione listened intently. "I'll do my part and Dean can run it for you. Sometimes if you feel like you're bored or something you can come that day and work or something"

Hermione smiled. "That would be awesome Mylie but, if wouldn't be fair for you guys then for me not to do any work but still receive money from the profits"

Dean shook his head. "No Hermione, its fair, Mylie has half and you have half I'm just like the stand-in. Besides you have two kids you need to do whats best for them. We don't want your shares either. Infact you're doing me a favour, giving me your job so I can work with Mylie" He grinned.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks guys Damian and Darrian will really appreciate it!"

A

A

A

A

"HERMIONE THERES A MAN FOR YOU AT THE DOOR!" Ron yelled not noticing the 'guest' was grimacing at the volume of his voice.

"Coming!" Hermione replied as she calmly walked down the glass stairs in a light pink skirt that fell right below her knees and an off the shoulder shirt. "Hi!" she gave a smile to the man at the door.

"Are you Ms. Granger?" The man asked looking at his clipboard.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, is there anything you wanted me for?"

The man pointed at the parcel behind him. "Yeah, someone sent this by owl and It didn't work so well so it came to our building. See here" The man pointed at his badge. "Overweight packaging, Names Tyler Banks"

Hermione raised her eyebrow never having heard of such an organization. "Well then, Tyler I guess you can just put it in the living room or something" Hermione said unsurely glancing at the sparkly wrapped box behind the man. "Are you sure there isn't any sort of bomb in it or anything?" She asked a bit paranoid. The man nodded. "Nothing at all, we scanned it and It's a piece of metal and documents."

Hermione nodded as two men brought the package in. They set it down and waved-goodbye. Hermione looked out the window to see they had already left. Most likely by apparation

Ron came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of grape juice "BLOODY HELL Hermione!" Ron said shocked when he saw the size of the package. "Is that your house?"

Hermione looked at him with an expression that clearly showed that she thought he was a moronic idiot at that very moment. Ron frowned back at her choosing to ignore that look. "So can I open it?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I already checked it's addressed to Damian, can you call him down?"

There was no need, Damian was already there. "What is it mommy?" He asked innocently.

Hermione looked at him and gestured to this box. "Damian someone sent this for you, do you want to open it or do you want Uncle Ron to open it?

Damian scrunched up his face as he thought. "Uncle Ron can do it, Damian can't reach that high" He observed looking at the top of the present. Ron smiled happily like a child and Damian sat down quietly on the couch watching the process.

Ron slowly ripped the paper part carefully and then Hermione just cast a spell to disintegrate the cardboard box deciding he was taking too long to open the boxx. "HEY!" Ron protested but noticed Hermione wasn't listening to him.

Damian craned his little neck to see what was going on. "Mommy, it's a big sign that says Hamley's." He said disappointedly wishing someone had sent him toys instead. Inside the box a few cards fell out each dated every year of Damian's birthday. Hermione opened one and read it out loud. "Happy Birthday Damian, I hope this will make up for all the years I have missed." Hermione paused when she read the name.

"Who is it from?" Damian wondered out loud. Hermione looked at her son. "Uncle Draco"

Ron quickly glared at his hands and running off to the toilet to wash them off as, he had touched something 'Uncle Malfoy' had sent. Damian lit up at the mention of Uncle Draco's name. He liked Uncle Draco there was something nice about him. "Why would Uncle Draco send me a sign saying Hamley's?" Damian peered at the sign widening his eyes.

Hermione picked up a document and scanned her eyes through it. She cursed when she saw what it was. Damian pressed harder. "What is it Mommy!"

Hermione took a deep breath. Draco had just given ownership of Hamley's to Damian. Damian was now the new boss of a large toy company. 'but not for long' Hermione thought.

"Mommy" Damian said impatiently pulling at Hermione's shirt.

"Damian, you know that big toy store we went to in London with Auntie Mylie?" Damian clapped excitedly. "So many toys!" he giggled.

God forbid that,' if Draco were here he would cringe. A Malfoy who giggles, that must be a first' Hermione thought.

"Well Uncle Draco bought this company and he wants to give it to you as your birthday present" Hermione explained. "But, Damian we cannot keep this gift. It is far too expensive and we don't know Uncle Draco that well" She lied. Damian looked at Hermione with puppy eyes, another thing a Malfoy would never do. "So we're just going to send it back?" He asked sadly sitting back on the couch hugging his teddy-bear tightly. Hermione nodded looking at her son sadly. She knew that in order to move on with her life she must cut all ties with Draco, the thing was, did she really want to?

A

A

A

A

"MOTHER!" Draco yelled across the family room. Narcissa shook her head disapprovingly. "There is no need to yell Draco, besides it's for your own good." She defended. "Ever since Nadia left you, you haven't really been the same"

Draco cursed and looked down. "You don't know the half of it" He muttered.

"What was that dear?" Narcissa asked taking a sip of tea. Draco looked back up and noticed the fire was dying down. He cast another spell to revive it. "Nothing mother," He said angrily. "You don't understand, I don't want to get married. I told you that! And now you tell me you've already arranged something with another pureblood. She's just going to be another empty-headed bitch after my money" He looked around frustrated.

"Her name is Jackilyne Verities and you'd do well to remember that" She chided. "She's a lovely girl and her mother is one of my best friends."

Draco glared not moving at all. "I don't fucking care what her name is, I will not be marrying her!" He stated clearly turning to words he usually does not use unless someone had really screwed up.

Narcissa slammed down her cup causing all the house-elves to jump. She had quite a temper when someone made her mad. "DRACO XAVIER MALFOY!" Draco continued to glare as he stared up at her. "Yes yelling would definitely change my mind" He said calmly with a attitude.

Narcissa groaned, her son's attitude was driving her crazy. He could be a smart and professional businessman, a partying lunatic, dangerous enemy a protective boyfriend or just a player. She simply did not know what to do with him. "Tell me Draco, who else are you going to marry? You have got absolutely no one." She scolded. "And don't think I don't know anything at all. You have a new girlfriend every week. You've been engaged at least 3 times… and they were all failures" She added. "The girl that I liked, Hermione Granger… was it? And Nadia Somerset both dumped you." She continued after uncrossing her legs and motioning for the house-elf to clean up her 'tea-cup' mess.

"You know, Nadia was a bit rushed, but Hermione? She was a lovely girl, although a muggle-born, she did change you for the better. And She really did like you, I could tell. God knows what you did to hurt her" Narcissa spoke. Draco stiffened when she mentioned Hermione's name.

"I'll be going now" Narcissa announced as she got up to leave 10 house-elves following her. "And Don't forget Draco, you WILL be getting married to Jackilyne in two months."

Draco slumped down in his chair as soon as she left. He didn't know what to do. Knowing his Mother she had probably already instilled the idea in the Verities family. There was really no way he could get out of anything. Draco Malfoy got up to walk to his room as one tear slid down his cheek. Sure, he was successful, loads of money and he could literally get every girl he wanted… Except for one the one he wanted most. The only one that didn't want him back…

A

A

A

A

"Hermione come quickly!" Ginny shook Hermione violently before moving on to Ron's room.

"Whaa?" Hermione rolled over and rubbed her eyes. She yawned as she stumbled onto the hallway. Ginny rushed past her and grabbed her arm. "Fast Hermione!" She rushed.

Hermione shook her head as she followed Ginny. "What is going on?" She asked.

They kept on running until they reached Damian and Darrian's room. Darrian was wailing loudly. Harry came out just as they reached the door. He grabbed Ginny. "I called St. Mungo's they're sending someone over. Is Ron and Hermione awake yet?" He asked. Ginny pointed at Hermione who looked clueless. Harry nodded then spotted Ron at the end of the hall. "Ron, Mate hurry up, we need to get to St. Mungos"

"What's happening?" Hermione asked confusedly then looked inside the room to see Mrs. Weasley wrapping a still Damian. Hermione screamed as she ran into the room and took Damian from Mrs. Weasley as she handed it over to Hermione. "What happened" She asked crying looking up at Mrs. Weasley.

She looked worried. "I don't know, we've called St. Mungo's and told them of the situation and they said Damian was stable but not for long." She explained sadly.

Hermione calmed herself down knowing that if she was in a panic state they would not be getting anywhere. "Where's Darrian" She said.

"Harry should be getting him ready. We're all going to the hospital. I've already contacted Dean and Mylie and they'll meet us there, Hermione nodded clutching her son close to her. His face was so innocent and so cold Hermione shivered looking at Damian.

Moments later Harry came through the door carrying Darrian carefully. Ginny followed and motioned for Hermione to take Damian to the front. Ron made sure that they weren't missing anything as they got onto the flying ambulance.

Hermione prayed constantly that Damian would be alright.

A

A

A

A

"Sir" Kurt shook Draco. "We have something important" They said.

Twinkie the house-elf looked terrified wondering what her master would do with her when he found out she had let these two men in.

Draco groaned as he rose up from his bed completely shirtless. Kurt shifted as he leaned down to whisper something in Draco's ear. "Hank and I were at the Weasley's they were all supposed to be asleep but then the ambulance came. Everyone climbed in and the Lady was crying holding her son." He explained.

Draco immediately became awake. "Where is hank?" He demanded.

"He is following the ambulance" Kurt checked his monitor. "They're at St. Mungo's right now." He announced.

Draco became overcome with worry hoping nothing bad had happened. He got up out of the bed. "Twinkie!" He ordered.

The house-elf terrified out of her wits came to his view shaking. "Yes Master" She said timidly.

"Please be ready" He ordered. "Should anything happen you must immediately wake my mother."

Twinkie nodded at his unusual request. "Yes Mater"

Draco nodded and got up to read.

A

A

A

A

"Is there anything wrong with him Doctor?" Hermione asked looking at her pale son.

"Miss. Granger have there been any family records of something called Veinu Ergantus?" He asked.

Hermione frowned. "No" She said confidently. "Are you sure?" The Doctor asked again.

Hermione nodded.

The doctor breathed. "It seems that, that may be the reason for Damian's fainting. He has something that is extremely rare that is passed on through the generations. Something in the blood that causes the immune system to break down. it's a mutation in the blood cells. Overtime, usually 2-3 years after the first incident the patient will pass-away" the doctor explained.

Hermione looked up at him. Shocked, her son was a happy healthy boy just yesterday. "What can we do?" She asked holding on tightly to Damian's hand. Everyone one else was standing outside the room peering in through the window, As this was an isolated room only close family members and the Doctor was allowed inside.

"Well, if we manage to get rid of all his blood then the boy will live. Provided that the parent either you, or your husband" Hermione began to protest and explain but the Doctor ignored her.

"who gave this boy the mutated gene. Is willing to provide the boy with a new set of blood"

Hermione breathed trying to absorb all that information. "So you're saying my son has a mutation in his blood cell which is something that was passed down through the generations that can only be fixed if the parent that carried the mutation in their blood cell is willing to give blood to provide for my son's body." She frowned.

The Doctor shook his head. "Close, and since you have already denied having this passed down through your family it must come from your husband's side. I suggest you talk with him about this because if we don't do the operation soon. It will become irreversible and Damian will not make it to age 6" He said solemnly as Hermione broke down crying.

The Doctor walked out of the room silently and explained to the others what was going on. As soon as he finished Harry and Ron rushed out of the room.

A

A

A

A

Back in the Malfoy Manor Draco paced back and forth his book lying on the ground. He just couldn't concentrate. The doors to the Library burst open and Draco looked up wondering if it was Kurt.

Realizing who it was he stopped and stared right into her teary eyes…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

There 12 pages full of writing… somehow… Character of Dean Baker credited to Baybeetricia. Also I know that this chapter was a bit out of whack. E-mail me or PM me if you don't understand something like… what in the world was going on at the end.

So 35 reviews… not bad… lol

Thx to everyone who reviewed though.

I hope this was long enough I was reading Thousandfurs yesterday (kagome/inuyasha) and I realized I still had to write this so yeah, and then I have 5 tests tomorrow… boring lol.

Review game back on although it really isn't working so I'm changing it. Instead of having it for the time I post it. I will post it every Friday instead no matter how many reviews unless, something comes up like… I die for instance. Ok lol. Instead we're going to do it like this,

5-reviews per page (completely story… no AN and not too many spaces) … this chapter is actually 13 pages. Not including these extra comments.

The font I am writing in is not the thing you see when you read on fanfiction I'll be using 12pt. Dotum.

So yeah if I used this chapter using the new review code this would have been at least 65 reviews… The less reviews the longer this story is going to take to finish… Maybe even till 2008 at this rate actually…

I do appreciate the fact that some of you actually take the time to review when we take the time to write the story so thank you!

IcyDreamz.

BTW I know that asking for reviews is terrible but we need to know what you guys like or dislike to make it better for you. And the fact is that if we didn't do the review game most of you would not review the story. That makes us confused as to whether you guys enjoy this story or not which is why on our other account we rarely finished our stories because we did not get enough reviews. We're not trying to be mean or anything but we want to see some results from our lost 3 hours/chapter.

p.s if you guys want to know something sometimes, we give insight to our reviewers as to what the story is going to be like. For instance. The girl at the end is not who you think it is. Lol.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thx to people who reviewed the last chapter. Its about 40-45 Reviews which is technically 9 pages… I don't know how well I can do with that short amount of writing space… So, once again we will change the review scheme… details located at bottom of the page. This chapter will be 10 pages since I just can't stand just 9 pages…

Anyways yeah, lol I've been sick for the past week. I'm on a lot of drugs (lol) Tylenol, Advil, benedryl, triamic thin-strips, tablets, 3 kinds of prescribed liquids (UGGG), herbal teas…

So, sorry if it sounds weird… cuz I actually don't feel right and I promised I'll post every Friday.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Do you know where it is?" Harry turned to his best friend as they frantically searched their Magically-Modified Marauder's Map.

Ron shook his head as he looked. "I found Susie's house though!" He said excitedly referring to one girl he met at a club two months ago, she hadn't particularly liked him but Ron seemed to think otherwise.

Harry shot him a look. "Idiot!" He muttered as he grabbed the map from Ron's hands. "Damn the Malfoy's and their fucked-up privacy" Harry cursed wondering how he could locate the Malfoy Manor.

Ron frowned as the wind blew past them where they were standing in front of St. Mungo's Hospital. "Don't you have files on the EX DeathEaters in the Auror's office" He asked after Harry strung out a few more curses.

Harry's eyes lit up "That's brilliant Ron!" he exclaimed as he quickly apparated to the Ministry of Magic, a beaming Ron soon followed him.

"Names" A voice spoke in the front hall.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley" Harry stated as he watched the badges slide out. The machine recognized them as they both worked there everyday. They looked around the foyer. It was completely deserted as it was a Saturday morning. Harry liked this, it meant that no one would be asking bothersome questions.

Ron took the shiny badges and handed one to Harry. They slipped them in their pocket before quickly making their way to Harry's office.

The door of Harry's office was guarded by Regina Hartwell, a young girl around her 20's with flowing icy blue hair and a short white dress. No one really knew where she came from but, it didn't matter because she was 'damn hot' as Ron would put it.

"Sirius" Harry said the password to her as she giggled. "Hi Harry, Hi Ron" She acknowledged. "What brings you to the office on a nice day like this?" She asked.

Harry raised one eyebrow as he looked out the window. It was basically the gloomiest day that year. Ron pushed him aside to talk to the girl. "Well you know, we really wanted to see you" He flirted.

Harry groaned. "We'd love to chat Regina but, we've got something really important" He reminded Ron.

Regina giggled again as she swung open to reveal Harry's immaculate office. "I'll see you later boys"

Ron waved enthusiastically back to her while Harry dragged him inside as quickly as possible.

"Bloody hell Harry! Why on earth is your office so bloody clean?" Ron said as he looked around the office.

Harry pushed a few files off his desk and into the filing drawer. "Hermione came over the other day to bring me lunch because I forgot it. She saw my mess and cleaned it up while I was in a meeting" Harry explained as Ron loosened up. It would have been a nightmare if both of his friends had turned into clean-neat-freaks.

Harry sighed at the mention of Hermione "Ron, go look in the file marked M" Malfoy might be in there, Harry ordered as he went to the "Head Database" to look for the Malfoy's whereabouts.

Ron slid out the cabinet and concentrated in looking for the names. "MAH, MADEL, MAESTO, MAGDA, MALFOY, MATZ" Ron recited as he flipped through the files. "Wait!" He suddenly remembered as he flipped back to the Malfoy File. He pulled it out and headed to the Head Database to look for Harry.

A

A

A

A

"Nadia!" Draco said in disbelief staring at the girl in front of him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" He asked as she ran into his arms sobbing.

Nadia dropped her purse as she clung onto Draco, her blonde hair was drenched in water from the rainfall in Paris. "I saw him, with his lab partner they were supposed to be figuring out some Chemical Law but instead…" She stopped there only to cry harder. Tears running down her face as Draco hugged her.

He hugged her tightly. "What happened?"

"They were kissing!" Nadia said angrily. "It was over Liquid DASERs too!" She exclaimed angrily as she pulled away from Draco and wiped her tears with her silk handkerchief. "She wasn't that bad looking either" She added. "A little plastic might help though…" She said with a sniffle. "On the eyes…nose.." She trailed on…

Draco looked at her completely forgetting about his own troubles. "What in the world are Liquid Dasers?" He asked.

She looked up at him with red eyes. "It's a Chemical Compound they created together apparently it can convert Air into Energy." She replied while she blew her nose. "I don't really know he doesn't really talk to me about his work" She said softly.

Draco nodded, still not really understanding as he pulled over his chair so she could sit down. "I'm glad you came to see me though" Draco commented as he poured her a cup of tea and cast a drying spell on her hair so it returned to its exuberant normal form.

Nadia took a sip and nodded. Looking up at him again she looked around. "Your house-elf told me you'd be here; don't you think it's late? Shouldn't you be in bed with Hermione?" She asked confusedly.

Draco took a deep breath as he himself sunk into a chair. "It's a long story" He replied glumly as he loosened his tie.

Nadia gasped as she put down her teacup and took his hands in hers. "Didn't you guys get together?" She asked expectantly remembering her and Dean's plan.

Draco shook his head as he re-told his story in short form. "I talked to her about it and apologized, but, she wouldn't listen." He took another breath as Nadia took her hands away from his' to listen intently. "She told me she had a son"

Nadia's breath hitched hoping that he wouldn't start throwing things like he did when he found out Pansy told him that she would make sure they (Draco and Nadia) wouldn't get married because she loved him too much to see him be married to another woman. 'Funny Girl' Nadia thought to herself. She had gotten an invitation two weeks ago to attend Pansy's wedding to Lord Sebastian Zabini older brother of Blaise Zabini. He didn't have as much money as Draco did but, he had quite a fair amount as his inheritance was quite large. A few companies.

Draco continued. "Then, she told me that her son was mine" He smiled softly as Nadia smiled brightly as well, sincerely happy for her friend.

"But she never wanted anything to do with me again" He looked directly at her his smile dissuading and his eyes turning into cold-hard ice again from the warm grey they were moments ago.

Nadia looked at him warmly as she embraced him in a hug. "We both have our problems then, but, I guess it's nothing we can't solve" She said after thinking for awhile.

Draco shook his head. "No Nadia, you can solve yours. It was probably just a misunderstanding. Hermione on the other hand will never want me back"

The two friends sat in silence before suddenly, the strong-solid wood doors slammed open.

Nadia jumped up in shock, her loose watch falling to the floor. Draco just looked calmly knowing that he was safe with his bodyguards.

The sight that met his eyes was definitely something not expected though.

"Potter, Weasley. To what do we owe this pleasure" He smirked putting up another Façade from the one with Nadia, something he had learnt to do since he had lost the thing he most loved.

Ron and Harry both breathed heavily. "Listen Malfoy, as much as we dislike you right now." Ron paused not wanting to speak the next words. "We need your help." He choked out after Harry tapped him encouragingly... Or rather, threateningly.

There were two house-elves behind them shaking in fear of letting intruders into the Mater's study room.

Draco looked at them before turning back to Harry and Ron his smirk disappearing as he realized how serious the situation must be to have both Harry and Ron come to his Manor, at this un-godly hour, practically begging for help. He came to the conclusion that something dastardly had happened as he stiffened.

Nadia looked on concerned as to why the tension in the room was so intense.

A

A

A

A

"Hermione it's going to be alright" Ginny consoled her friend outside the room.

Hermione hugged her friend as she sobbed. "Damian's going to die" She said again.

Ginny looked up at Mylie who came over carrying a whole entire tray of coffee. Courtesy of Mr. Baker. "Here" She said handing one to Ginny. "You'll need it, we've been here for over 15 hours now" She commented before handing another one to Hermione.

Ginny accepted the drink gratefully while Hermione, She just pushed it away looking at her other friend with teary-red eyes. "No thanks Mylie,"

Mylie groaned in frustration. "Hermione Granger!" She lectured. "Do you think Damian would be happy if he saw his mommy starving herself?" She asked.

Hermione broke down at the mention on Mommy and how innocently Damian used to say it.

Mylie shook her head as she got up and thrust the tray of hot liquids into Dean's arms who, was sufficiently shocked. At least, enough to almost spill the whole entire thing onto his Armani shirt. He gave Mylie a shocked look as she just glared at him. He knew better than to retort.

Mylie kneeled down to Hermione's level on the bench. "Listen, Damian's going to be fine. Meanwhile, what about Darrian. Who's going to take care of him?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head with her hands clutching her hair. "I don't know" She said confusedly, she had never felt so unorganized and clueless in her life. Hermione Granger did not like things she did not know.

"I really don't know what I should do right now Mylie. I'm just 21. I'm not even really supposed to be a parent. I was planning on being the Minister of Magic at this age. Not a parent." She cried as she hugged Mylie as she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Ginny looked at Mylie who smiled back at her. "You know Hermione" Ginny began. "Didn't you hear the Doctor, there is a way you can save Damian!" She said cheerfully trying to brighten things up a bit.

Hermione looked up at Ginny her eyes full of hope. "How?" She asked quietly waiting for an answer.

"Well" Ginny explained a bit hesitant. "As long as Draco agrees to transfuse bl…"

She only got to that part because Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably again. "He'll never help, didn't you see his girlfriend the other day. He no longer cares about us. Nor, would he agree to giving up his pure-blood" Hermione said nastily besides, why would he care. I'm a muggleborn and Damian is a half-blood. Hermione said these things knowing they were not true. Draco would never care about blood the way he did those many years ago. Hermione just didn't want to ask him for help after rejecting him,

Dean suddenly ran up to the three girls. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have gone to the waiting room and we've got a crib for Darrian." He announced. "Meanwhile, I contacted my dad and I told him about the situation" he said " Apparently one of his clients is the best surgeon in the world for dealing with these magical hereditary cases." He started. "This thing that Damian has Hermione, apparently he specializes in that topic even though it is rare"

Hermione looked up at him and cracked a small smile. "He probably doesn't have time to come and see Damian though" She offered to save herself from disappointment.

This was the point where Dean lit up and offered Hermione his handkerchief to wipe away her tears. She took it gratefully. "No, actually he's willing to come tomorrow if, My dad agrees to give him an early version of the newest broom coming out. EraSpeed XXVI"

Hermione shook her head. "Its alright Dean, I know your dad would never do that. The originality of his brooms and the fact that no one gets special treatment when it comes to the released date is one of his pride mottos of the only broomstick company in the Wizarding World." Hermione glumly said as if she had memorized it years before.

Dean shook his head. "No, actually. My Dad quite likes Damian and he wouldn't mind releasing one broom earlier just this once. He was going to give one to him for his birthday anyways"

Hermione looked up at Dean shocked. She knew how much this really meant. For Mr. Baker to be doing that he was basically breeching the people's trust and it might have a profound impact on the company. "I couldn't let him do that" Hermione said. "Its too major"

Dean shook his head. "You know what Hermione, my Father never mentioned it to you guys but that day you guys all came to my house for Dinner. Damian snuck to see my sister"

Everyone gasped including Mylie. Ginny spoke up first though. "You do not have a sister Dean Baker, stop joking"

Dean shook his head. "No, I do have a sister; she's younger than me and well… She's muteso we don't usually talk about her unless it's to our closest family. She's a wonderful child though but if people were to find out that she was a mute pure-blood. She would go through so much public embarrassment" He explained.

Everyone else stared at him in shock while he continued. Mylie was shooting him death-glares for keeping something away from her.

"See that day Damian somehow found his way into her room. He went over and talked to her and played with her. After you guys all left she came out to watch the Chef prepare cookies for her. Then she spoke her first words." He said on the verge of tears. "She's 5 if you must know and it meant a lot to my parents. They thought they should do something for Damian to repay his kindness"

Hermione smiled. "Still all Damian did was talk to a friend, I really don't know how to thank you for your family's generosity though"

Dean smiled. "Well Ms. Granger I do like roses" He jokingly said as he winked at her.

They all laughed as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came around the corner looking worriedly. "Has anyone seen Harry or Ron?" They asked concern sitting heavily on their tone of voice.

Everyone exchanged looks as they shook their head.

A

A

A

A

"I don't have time, my friend is getting tired." Draco said glaring at Harry and Ron who were sitting opposite him and Nadia.

"To make it short" Harry took a deep breath but, Ron spoke for him instead "Damian has this weird blood disease that is all because of you, the no good albino ferret, and now he will die unless you give him blood." He said simply.

Draco kept his cool as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that insulting me is the best way right now" He commented as Nadia leaned over to him to ask who 'the albino ferret' was. He gave a huff and a smile crept up on Nadia's face as everything suddenly became clear to her.

"What about Hermione?" He said maintaining his death-stare at his two… acquaintances.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Other then the fact that she is going through emotional and mental breakdown. Plus the fact that she is on the verge of being crazy… She is fine… Perfectly fine"

Draco suddenly remembered something his Father had told him a long time ago. There was something about a mutation in the blood cells. It was a hereditary thing in the Malfoy Family and it had not appeared in the last 200 years to any Malfoy. Draco suddenly snapped out of his reverie. "Is the disease called Malery Confidus?" He asked.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Draco had bodyguards situated on every side of the room as well as two standing in the front.

Both Ron and Harry looked at each other and then shrugged. "We only know that, you are our last hope if Damian is going to live and Hermione is going to stay sane." Ron offered, "Which is why we came to talk to you civilly. Because, although we're against it we know that Hermione still cares about you to a certain extent and you Malfoy… Must admit you still love Hermione"

Draco shook his head and turned to Harry. "What about you Potter, you're Hermione's husband" He said coldly remembering the incident at the restaurant. "You can't do anything other than fuck her senseless?" He mocked. Nadia frowned at him for the use of language.

Harry's eyebrows turned downwards as he frowned. "Hermione's husband? What on earth are you talking about Malfoy?" He said in a horrid tone as he shuddered. Marrying Hermione was like marrying his own sister.

"Tell me then, who's child were you holding at the restaurant the other night?" He challenged.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks as to whether they should tell him or not.

Ron spoke up first before Harry could stop him and become all paranoid about the situation. "Hermione adopted him"

A

A

A

A

"Hermione, you stay in the room while we go look for Harry and Ron" Ginny ordered her. Hermione nodded sadly staring through the glass window to her son's lifeless body.

She heard shuffling behind her and thought it was just some nurses who had come to check on Damian.

"So full of energy… even when he's not"

Hermione agreed. Then, her body stiffened. Turning around her eyes wide… "You came" She spoke softly their eyes meeting.

Draco nodded. "I would never abandon my family" he said and watched Hermione look at him with a confused look.

"Although you may not accept me Hermione, that won't change the fact that in my heart you are my wife, and he is my son" Draco said pointing to Damian.

Hermione breathed. "Draco, there are big sacrifices if you are to do this. Maybe even death for you" She explained.

Draco's face became etched with darkness. "Death would be nothing, as I have already gone through so much pain… Death would be a gift."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know that should be around 11 pages now. Prime numbers… see I'm not feeling right..

Ok well since so many of you are confused as to where in the world Darrian came from I'm going to make it clear now.

Draco gave Hermione the REP ring back in Hogwarts. The REP ring is encased with Magic and spells. It is an extremely complicated piece of jewelry. One of the side effects is that if the two 'lovers' should ever separate and then suddenly stay in the same room again after a period of around 1-5 years. The REP will take effect and immediately the Female will become 6 months pregnant despite whether the fact there was intercourse or not. So Basically Hermione got pregnant after that night Draco brought her to his room (nothing happened) and then she went back to the Wizarding world to see Harry and Ron and after three months (adding to 9 mths!) She had Darrian.

Darrian is actually Draco's and Hermione's but it was a result of magic. Not intercourse… Is that understood now? If it isn't feel free to e-mail me or PM me or something if you still don't' understand… Although it would be appreciated If you left your e-mail on any anonymous reviews if you wish to have us reply.

Ok NEW REVIEW GAME… This is like the 10th version now… BTW if you are going to comment on how stupid this is and how retarded and unfair we are to make you review out story I suggest you close the browser now. Because that's all we are asking for next. REVIEWS!!!( hahah… I should cut some drugs now… its not doing any good for me).

We have already planned out the whole entire story without epilogue. We will however include the epilogue as a bonus if we have 1000 reviews. Otherwise we'll just finish the story. Do not feel that you need to review… because; honestly**… you don't need an epilogue.**

Actually no, we're not going to make you review to get a chapter… However. We want 900 reviews in-order for us to post our last chapter

Hypothetically say on chapter 24 we have 850 reviews… We will send out last chapter by e-mail to reviewers who have reviewed more than 10 times (less than 50 of chapters) instead of posting it on because we don't have 900 reviews

If on Chapter 25 (last chapter) we have 950 reviews… we will not write an epilogue.

This way we are fair to the people who take the time to make our writing process more enjoyable.

BTW if you feel the need to FLAME or whatever. Go ahead. We don't get mad. We like different view points…

Basically if, for every chapter we get an average of 50-60 reviews you should all get your last chapter and epilogue. That way everyone will be happy.

p.s Dean Baker belongs to Baybeetricia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Chapter, … hope you guys like it… Thx for everyone who reviewed! It was appreciated. I think its at 75 right now or something, I think we're going to have to write you a finale and an epilogue if you keep on reviewing at this pace! Thx.

Ok, so I'm going to get flamers for this chapter… lol..

At least I'm off the drugs… I'm not really going to be getting deep and emotional with the Draco and Hermione this chapter. Just so you guys don't get too attached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco" Hermione shook. "Draco wake up…" She said softly tucking a loose piece of blonde hair behind his ears.

"Hermione! Did something happen?" He asked suddenly looking very alert hoping he didn't miss anything.

Hermione smiled as she put a cup of Hot Chocolate into his hands. "Drink this, it'll help with the drowsiness" She offered. Draco swirled the brown liquid around looking at the peculiar density and smell of it. "What is this Hermione?" He asked looking at her. "Poison?" He grinned, "Didn't know you hated me so much"

She shook her head with a slight smile. Draco was slowly being the person Hermione knew and loved again. Their relationship was still not the same as before but, it was improving. Everyday at least 10 of Draco's ex-girlfriends would come to the hospital in attempts to get him to take them back again. They were all dressed in less-than appropriate clothing and Hermione felt kind of sorry for him although she knew that he enjoyed it to a certain point having so many girls fawn over him. "It's melted Chocolate basically, well… sort of" She explained then paused before smiling at him. "Its good"

Draco nodded before slowly taking a sip. "Not bad… not bad at all!" He said his face lighting up like a little child's. Hermione smiled while arranging the flowers beside Damian's bed. I was funny to see a guy like Draco Malfoy smiling over Hot Chocolate. Looking at him from a first glance he seemed cold, distant and dark. Most girls would fall for him at first glance from his amazingly "sexy" looks and body. He rarely wore a smile and locked himself from the world most of the time except to the people who he was close with.

"Getting excited over Hot Chocolate now aren't we?" A voice offered from the doorway to Damian's private room. Draco and Hermione looked up to see Nadia standing there with a smile on her face. Her boots clicking and her skirt swaying as she walked over to Damian's bedside. Damian was taken out of isolation earlier that day and now slept peacefully in his own private ward. Courtesy of Draco and his bank account.

Draco grinned at her. "Ms. Somerset, how on earth did you find out about this wonderful muggle-drink?" He asked cheerfully raising the cup. "You're about as blind to muggle-products as I am"

Nadia looked at him and then to Hermione she gave a slight smile. It was obvious Hermione a tipped a bit of perk-up potion into the cup after all, Draco Malfoy would never consciously smile over a drink. Draco had been so down these past few days he hadn't even left the hospital. The board Members from his two companies had to come to the hospital to hold their monthly meetings. They discussed financial plans and transportation services in the cafeteria while sitting in wheelchairs as there were no more chairs all of them being reserved for patients. It looked a bit queer to any outsider looking in, so many businessmen in suits all in discussion with patients sitting around them.

"There are a lot of things I know Draco, Hot Chocolate is just one of them" Nadia smiled as she walked over to Hermione.

"Has he woken up yet?" Nadia asked Hermione before sitting down beside her. Hermione shook her head. "The doctor said that Damian wouldn't wake up until he got the new transfusion" She explained. "He's stable though right now."

Hermione smiled as Nadia slung one arm over her shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen to Damian Hermione, he's too cute" Nadia smiled as she pinched his cheek lightly. "By the way, I brought something"

Nadia opened her tiny purse to take out two bouquets of flowers, 3 bags of toys and 5 sets of baby clothes for Darrian. "Eternal Bag" She smiled when she caught Hermione staring at her. Her bag was specially designed by Ferragamo for his "Magical Love Collection" so his models could carry around a lot of stuff without having to look it or feel it.

"Damian needs more flowers" Nadia observed placing them in crystal vases she had brought along last time she visited, which was yesterday. "The toys and clothes are for Darrian, my friend who owns Gucci came up with a new line of baby clothing and toys. She gave me some to test and, since I really have no use for it I think Darrian can help me there" Nadia explained placing them in a mini-suitcase beside Damian's bed and handing it to Hermione. "Let me know if you like them or not" She smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Nadia, you really don't have to do all this… you've done so much already"

Nadia shook her head. "Draco has been my friend for the longest time and I can tell he cares deeply for you. Besides, you did the fashion show on the cruise for me when I was sick"

Hermione breathed "About that" She began. "Someone set a spell on the clo.." Nadia interrupted her. "Nothing matters," She grinned with a knowing smile. "All that matters is that Damian feels better"

Hermione looked down at Damian and brushed a tiny piece of blond hair out of his eyes. "I'm happy we have so much support though"

Nadia nodded and leaned over to look at Draco. "And you Draco, you still sane?" She teased. He threw her back a playful glare. "Nadia, why don't you take Hermione down to the Café in Carpel's to get something to eat. She hasn't eaten a thing unless you count that tiny bottle of energy potion" Draco muttered. "Then again, maybe it's not the best idea to tell you to go eat with her. You hardly eat at all yourself"

Nadia grinned knowing how much Draco cared for Hermione she choose to ignore his last comment though. "Come" She said as she led Hermione by the arm out of the chair and outside the hospital. "There's this really nice restaurant down the street that my friend showed me the other day which is closer than the one in Carpel. Draco can stay here and starve" She joked. Hermione smiled under the glaring fluorescent lighting.

Changing her mind about letting Draco starve Nadia turned back to ask him "Do you want us to bring you something?" Nadia looked back at Draco. He shook his head.

Draco heard Hermione laugh at something Nadia said while leaving the ward. He sat down beside Damian and took the little boy's hand. Draco stared at him for the longest time. He still couldn't really believe how much they looked alike. It was like someone had cloned Draco when he was asleep. He must have been dead when he couldn't recognize Damian as his back on the cruise ship.

Draco leaned down to his son and lay his head beside his' "You know something Damian" Draco whispered into Damian's ear. "When you wake up Daddy will buy you anything you want." Draco smiled. "Something bigger than Hamley's" He added. "I promise I'll be the father I never had"

A

A

A

A

"Everyone, this is Dr. Derrick Hanson" Dean introduced as Dr. Hanson shook hands with everyone.

"It is my pleasure to be here" He smiled. Draco stood emotionless behind Hermione. Their relationship had gotten slightly better as she would often spend the nights with him in the waiting room watching over Damian. He still had to find out about Darrian though.

Dr. Hanson turned his attention to Draco and Hermione. "Are you the two lovely parents?" He asked.

Hermione smiled politely as she shook his hand. Draco forced a smile when Hermione elbowed him but made no effort to take his hand out of his pocket. Nadia was standing with Mylie who had finally figure out everything. They all welcomed her (nadia) with open arms and it was her who supported Hermione the most so far during these two weeks since Damian was diagnosed, as everyone else had to work. Turns out that Hermione's perspective on Models were actually wrong for once. They did not only eat Salads. They also ate Bread! (AN: Clearly that is a joke) Unlike what Hermione thought about Nadia before, she was completely wrong. Nadia was a kind-hearted person with a "bit" of a materialistic side but, she could out eat Hermione any day and still keep her figure. Something Hermione thought was quite amazing.

"Which one will be the one donating blood for the operation?" Dr. Hanson asked curiously looking back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

Draco raised his hand with his face set stone-cold. The doctor nodded smiling. "We must do this as quickly as possible, I assume you know of all of the risks you will be taking" He stated looking at Draco worriedly.

Draco nodded remembering the briefing the nurses had given him that morning. Among those were comas, memory-loss and death. All three were nothing compared to what he would go through if he lost Damian.

Suddenly Four burly men dressed in suits and carrying headsets came their way from around the corner. The group moved out of the way in fear of being stampeded. Draco smirked and approached them. Hermione's hand clenched as she watched Draco walk up to the men. She was confused as to why he would go and talk to them

The suddenly she noticed Draco's movements. Looking at him in shock Hermione realized that Draco was leading these me towards her and the rest of the group. Nadia was the only one who was not remotely surprised at his actions.

"I'd like you to meet my bodyguards. Giovanni, Usda, Kurt and Hank." Draco motioned to the four men all of them at lease twice his size. "Giovanni and Usda are my two bodyguards. Kurt and Hank however, are for you, Hermione and Damian. They've been following you for the past few weeks actually." Draco turned back to the four bodyguards. "If anything should happen to me" He said seriously.

Hermione starting sobbing at that comment, unable to control her emotions which were currently overflowing.. Not only was Damian lying in coma, Draco was talking about death as well. Nadia had to place one arm around her and console her. Eventually handing over her LV handkerchief so Hermione could wipe away her tears, she made no move to wipe them away though. Draco noticed this and turned around to wipe one tear off Hermione's cheek as Harry and Ron lurked in the shadows. Both angrily fuming at the fact that Draco was touching their best friend on the cheek.

Even after all these years, they still couldn't get over the fact that Hermione and Draco liked each other… somehow… They had warmed up to Draco a bit when he stopped making malicious comments about them but, there was still a rift.

Draco continued his sentence that he had started before Hermione started crying refraining from referring to Death. "These four men will accompany you and our son everywhere. It also says in my will that, should I die. All my assets should go to you, Hermione"

Hermione looked up at him. "ME!" She said weakly completely surprised. "I couldn't" She resisted. "I still have to transfer Damian's shares in Hamley's back to you" She protested but, Draco would have none of it.

Draco placed one hand on her shoulder. "Take them" He said seriously. "I could never live if I knew that you and my son were not living in the best condition possible if I can help it. After all, Damian is a Malfoy and Malfoy's deserve the best. Besides, I have no one else to give it too" He pointed out.

Hermione couldn't help but notice a bit of proudness resonating in his voice.

Hermione shook her head. "Still Draco, we're not legally your family" Looking down at her shifting feet. "Its not right, maybe you should spilt it among your family or girlfriends, someone you're closer to" she said awkwardly.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "Tell me, who in the world is closer to me than you Hermione? My mother is already in charge of a bit of the assets my father left for her. Besides, there's nothing you can really do" He smirked in triumph. "Besides, you'll be doing me a favor really. I couldn't stand the thought of someone mistreating the Malfoy Quadrillions"

Hermione looked at him in shock 'Quadrillions!". She knew that she couldn't win him verbally so she just kept quiet knowing that she just wouldn't accept the money if it was given to her.

"Malfoy Quadrillions!" Ron choked out. "Gosh, I would love to be a girl right now. Seduce the ferret or something out of his money" He muttered. Harry punched him on the arm being the only one that heard him. Ron smiled at Harry signifying that it was a joke.

Hermione looked up at Draco as he walked closer to her she let him wrap his arms around her as she cried smelling the sweet scent of his familiar cologne. The others conversed with each other. Some threatening the Doctor to save Damian and some crying over the sweetness and sincerety Hermione and Draco were giving off.

A

A

A

A

"Where is my son!" Narcissa demanded of the house-elves her diamond earrings shaking in fury. Draco had agreed to meet his fiancée Jackilyne Verities today. Narcissa fumed silently while sipping white-green tea. It was imported specially from Japan and it helped calm the nerves, The girl and her mother were scheduled to arrive any minute now to discuss wedding plans.

"This way Ma'am" The butler said leading two ladies to where Narcissa was sitting.

'Hold that thought, they are scheduled to arrive right now…' Narcissa thought as she put down her cup and turned around to greet her friend who was early. 'Whatever happened to fashionably late' Narcissa asked herself as she smiled at her friend. "Monique!" She greeted exuberantly as the two ladies exchanged cheek kisses (AN: What are they called?)

Pulling away Narcissa noticed a girl who stood directly behind her mother. She was wearing a short skirt with stilettos and a tube top. Narcissa didn't know whether the designer was high when they thought of this outfit or it was the 'in' thing of the season. It looked slightly muggleish…

"You must be Jackilyne!" Narcissa exclaimed leaning over to give the girl a hug. She returned it with a small smile.

"Your daughter is growing prettier every day!" Narcissa commented to Mrs. Veritas who, smiled under her white glove. "The same must be said for your son Narcissa!" Mrs. Veritas grinned. "It's a wonder he isn't already married, I almost lost hope when I heard about his engagement to Ms. Somerset during the spring this year"

The two ladies giggled as Jackilyne glossed her lips and flipped her loosely curled blonde- hair in the sun. Slipping the compact back into her purse she looked directly at Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, I was just wondering, when will I get to meet Draco?" She asked sweetly from her highly shiny lips.

Narcissa grinned. "Please call me Narcissa; Draco seems to have disappeared…" She said calmly. "He's probably off to the jewelers to pick you up a nice Diamond"

Jackilyne brightened up visibly after that comment. Mrs. Veritas teased her. "In a hurry aren't we Jackilyne" She grinned. "By the way, this is a lovely garden Narcissa. I don't believe I've been to this part of your manor before." She looked towards her friend as they enjoyed the Malfoy's gardens.

It was around 60 Acres of land. With a lovely Fountain centerpiece bursting with life, there were nymphs and fairies floating around it. It was heaven inside the gardens. Every kind of flower was bound to be there roses, lilies, and eternal tulips combined to create a magical fusion.

"Mistress Malfoy" A Butler hurried forth to pass on a message.

Jackilyne smiled to herself as she watched the Butler give Narcissa the message. Soon that would be her. She would have access to the Malfoy fortune not to mention have the most wanted Bachelor/Sex God as her husband. Jackilyne smiled at that thought. She would be the envy of all the girls who would die just to spend one night with him. As well as the most respected witch. You couldn't get higher than a Malfoy, everyone knew that.

It was known that Draco was the most desirable man in the Wizarding World if not everywhere. Not only was he vote Most Eligible Bachelor since he was 16 by Witch's Weekly, Daily Prophet and TeenWitch he was also most successful person alive. For 5 consecutive years. He was notorious around the Wizarding Worlds for being amazing ... Jackilyne knew that a man like him would never stay faithful to her after but, who said that she would have to stay true to him? She'd be even more desirable if everyone knew she was Mrs. Draco Malfoy and Draco did have hot friends.

Narcissa looked up at the two ladies sitting in front of her after the Butler left. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, i've just been told that Draco is at the hospital right now, about to receive surgery of some sort"

A

A

A

A

"Promise you won't leave us Draco" Hermione clung onto him as he walked into the operating room. He held her closely relishing this moment he had fought so hard to earn. Inhaling her scent of Strawberries and Peach he watched their son being rolled into the OR. There were so many things attached to him tubes, respirators, machines. He was only 4, Draco wished it was him in Damian's place. He couldn't stand the thought of his son suffering.

Hermione stood quietly tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm afraid I'll lose you too Draco" She finally said,

Draco shook his head. "Hermione, you havn't lost anyone.I think you forget who I am" Draco brushed away her bangs from her eyes ". I am Draco Malfoy and nothing stands in my way if I want it, and there's nothing more in the world that I would like than to spend the rest of my life with you and Damian" He smiled. "I don't know what your answer will be Hermione but, I know I won't forgive myself if I don't ask you"

Hermione nodded waiting for his question. She gasped as he brought out a ring. "This is only the 5th time I've asked you" Draco joked. "But, will you make me the happiest man alive by finally agreeing to marry me?"

Hermione looked up at him not knowing what to say. She was still afraid. "I don't know Draco" She said hesitantly. He took her hands in his. "Please, I know I've done things before I shouldn't have done but, I want you to know I still feel the same way I did all those years ago"

Hermione's eyes teared slightly as she made her mind. "Draco how about this?" She asked as she placed a hand on his chest. "When you come out of that operating room, I'll agree to marry you" She smiled. "I promise that nothing will go wrong this time"

Draco nodded "Then when the operation is finished you, me Damian and your adopted son Darrian will come and move to Malfoy Manor immediately." He ordered.

Hermione's breath hitched when she realized she had yet to tell him about Darrian. 'Wait!' She thought. 'Where in the world did he get the idea Darrian is adopted' She wondered.

Glancing at the clock and realizing that she had 10 minutes left with him for now she pulled him to the wall. "Listen Draco, I should have told you before but, that little baby you saw the other day that Harry was carrying"

Draco shook his head. "Yeah Darrian, I though he was pretty cute. Where did you adopt him?" He asked nonchalantly "I was actually planning to donate a few million to charity but I can seem to find one suitable"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No Draco, Darrian is ours'" She said.

Draco grinned. "That is impossible Hermione" He said laughing at her cornering her against the wall with one hand right above her.

Hermione eyes widened as she looked seriously at her. "No it's true, something to do with this" She said rising up her finger that had the REP on it up to his face.

"But… How? Harry and Ron told me..." Draco was completely speechless overcome with shock and happiness as Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry and Ron told you Darrian was adopted!" She cried.

Draco nodded smiling at the fact that it wasn't true. "It doesn't matter though Hermione" He said brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "All that matters is that we're one happy and healthy family."

Hermione nodded.

"Sir"

Draco turned around to see a surgical resident tap him on the shoulder.

"You need to prepare for the operation" He said. "Please follow me"

"Just a minute" Draco paused the man and turned back to Hermione who was gripping her hand tightly. Draco walked foward and loosened it and held it in his own hand. "See this?" He asked pointing to the REP. "Whatever happens inside there, this ring is the key to most of your problems" He explained. "You must keep it on you at all times"

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean Draco?" She asked

Draco shook his head, "All will unravel soon,"

Draco gave one look at Hermione before someone led him away. "I'll meet you outside once you finish" She called to his retreating back as he turned and smiled at her.

Draco turned and followed the resident towards the operating room. There was a big smile on his face… Everything that he had been missing had been fulfilled in the past 5 minutes. He could only hope that nothing would go wrong.

A

A

A

A

Jackilyne stood up her skinny legs barely supporting her. "What do you mean Draco's in the hospital" She asked as her mother tried to pull her back down.

Narcissa adjusted her hat. "Apparently that son of mine thought it would be fun to donate so blood to a kid" She said unconcerned and never looking at Jackilyne. "Please excuse me" She said politely not wanting to explain anything more.

Narcissa swept away in her pale blue dress towards the manor. 'Goodness sakes!' She though to herself as she made her way towards her room. 'I can't believe I agreed to the betrothal between Draco and that Girl' she thought in a horrid tone. 'And all because if Draco didn't get married by 25 he couldn't pro-create… how could I have been that desperate for an heir.' She asked mentally.

Narcissa was a typical pureblood, besides the fact that she was not prejudiced against blood and she hated people who used her. Jackilyne was one of those people. Her mother was fine, perfectly fine but her daughter was disastrous.

Shaking her head as she tried to find out why Draco was at St. Mungo's Narcissa let her blonde curls down. She was empathe, sort of like what Dean was but only, she could decipher emotions, thoughts and actions even before the person themselves could think of it. It was a gift passed on in her family that almost no one knew about. Like Dean however, Narcissa could turn on and off her empathe whenever she wanted to.

She knew there was no way she could call off the betrothal now as it had already been announced, as well as she would have to act like she really liked the girl for appearance sakes but, she would do everything in her power to make sure that Jackilyne would never get close to ever being a Malfoy… Narcissa Malfoy listened to the report coming from her bodyguard about Draco as she watched Jackilyne already flirting with one of Draco's friends who had incidentally stopped by, this girl was trouble… Narcissa could tell when she saw Jackilyne casting a charm on her skirt so it would become even shorter as she walked around the gardens with Blaise Zabini her legs practically wrapped around his'.

A

A

A

A

"There's something wrong with his heart!" A nurse cried out in the middle of the operation. Dr. Hanson's head shot up from where he was concentrating on the patient.

"What is it?" He asked. The nurse shook her head as two other assisting doctors ran over to the machine to look at the results of his heartbeat.

The stress level was high in the room. "I've never seen anything like that" one doctor announced.

Dr. Hanson threw one of his instruments. "Will someone tell me what in the world is going on with his heart?" He yelled.

One nurse quickly hurried over to him and whispered something in his ear as his eyes widened. This was not good… Much worse than predicted… Dr. Hanson stared in horror at his two patients both looking alike only one was about 5 heads shorter…

He knew that he should have never taken this case…

He looked over at the nurses. "I want you to find 3 other doctors" He ordered as the nurses quickly ran out the OR. Turning to the resident he explained "This patient might not make it out of here alive…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**p.s my author note is actually important this time if you guys don't want anything to happen to the person with heart malfunctions above...**

Don't you all just hate me? Not about the ending… about Jackilyne. She's much worse than I portrayed her here so… be ready…

Yes well if it makes it any better I hate myself as well… lol Anyways… btw… you're all supposed to hate Jackilyne… She's going to be doing a lot of damage… (hint)

So about 370 reviews to your long awaited epilogue and 270 if you ever want to see the last chapter. Lol if you guys keep on reviewing like you did the last chapter there will be no concern regarding that but, like I said you don't need an epilogue or a finale for that matter.

I actually want to see a total of 700 reviews. Maybe I won't kill Draco then... lol. j/k however, if we do reach 700 reviews I might just post who might not make it out alive. I'm actually contemplating on killing someone. So let me know what you think, it might just prevent me from killing Draco... hehe

If you guys are planning to review (thx btw) in order to get the last two chapters I'm doing a vote right now.. If you guys want to participate please include the following things. (btw this does not affect your review its not like I won't count it if there isn't a little vote at the end or something lol)

Currently Aboard a Fairytale should be rated M right now…

Can you please tell us.

1: What rating appeals to you the most? (Truthfully. we're not judging you one your answers)

2: What do you think this story should be rated?

Thx for participation!

IcyDreamz

Thx to everyone who reviews1

Btw the comment Jackilyne said about how Draco wouldn't be faithful to her and how she doesn't have to be faithful to him… Well its true the second part but Draco WILL stay faithful to Hermione if they get back together cause he wants nothing more… Just wanted to mention that before you all go to the Operating room to kill Draco for abusing Hermione or something…

Dean belongs to Baybeetricia

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha so after the killing Draco scare, aren't you guys all glad he didn't die…I actually had quite a few people threaten my life if I killed him. Then an ANON reviewer told me to "STOP BLACKMAILING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWS" literally. Lol I'm sorry about that btw but, I had to see who actually wanted to see Draco die since he was mean to Hermione at the beginning. I'm posting this Chapter Early because so many people reviewed. Some may not get the alert though. So yeah. I'm not getting alerts for wheneer you review either... so that sucks..

And to answer your question, no I will not kill Jackilyne. She's too sweet and nice… ha… as if, no. Killing her would be too nice. I'm going to do something worse… hahaha… My reviewers can read my mind. I wrote this chapter before I posted the UPDATE and some things that people suggested are already written in here. If you feel like you want something to be credited to you however, feel free to let us know.

Reviewers: thx to all who reviewed for this chapter and the last. Uh an ANON reviewer stated that they though this story was very detached, made absolutely no sense and was stupid. They even told me I had to re-write this story and then he/she'll will read it again and good luck with re-doing the whole entire thing because it sucks… and now they're going to tell everyone how much this story is Fed up.

Ha ok, so I'm ok with the flamer thing because, I know that some of you do feel this way but, do not tell me to re-write the story. Suggest it. Also threats like the one above about telling everyone this story is screwed its not really necessary. If people dislike the story they will stop reading on their own… So yeah, whoever it was. Thx for your views though and taking the time to review. I thoroughly enjoyed everyone's reviews though.

We really wanted to reply to your reviews because they were very interesting. So we did read all of them however, we have not been receiving your reviews through e-mail like we usually do. Soemthing wrong with fan fic tion. Net. People who subscribed to the story aren't getting alerts either. So when we receive the reviews (which we will most likely) we will be writing something back.

Hope you like this chapter. Its more sad than anything really. Though. Also, I usually try to take the time and write back to you guys about the reviews sometimes. However, fanfiction has not been working and you guys are not getting alerts and I'm not getting your reviews. So sorry about that.

Btw do you actually think that I would make it anything but a D/HR? HAHA. You guys were all so worried. But, it would also work if one of them died as well… hmmm,,. (hint)

This is the blabbering point. You may all read the chapter now,

There was a quote on the wall the other day and one reviewer asked me for it. My e-mail won't let me access it right now so I'll just post it here.

Stealing ideas from one is plagiarizing.

Stealing ideas from many is research.

(don't get the wrong idea, this story is not plagiarized or researched… its supposed to be original but, I just don't know how much)

BTW THE CONSTELLATION AND THE DREAM IS VERY IMPORTANT! You'll find out what I'm talking about if you read…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the operating room opened with a bang. 10 Nurses quickly shot out rolling two beds out of the room. Everyone rushed forwards but was stopped by the security rushing forwards to restrain them.

"You may not pass" One of them said. Hermione looked slightly angry and slightly confused.

Soon a frustrated looking doctor and a stream of nurses and assisting doctors came out with another big bang. They were all taking off their masks and discussing with each other what medications were to be administered to the two patients now. Their tone was heavy and sad.

The whole entire group broke through the security, rushing forward to hear how the operation went. Hoping that nothing had gone wrong.

"Was it successful?" Hermione spoke up first afraid to know the answer if it was based entirely on the Doctor's current expression.

The silence was heartbreaking but finally the Doctor nodded and everyone let out the breath they had been holding for the past 10 minutes. "But" He hesitated looking at the group. They were all staring at him intently once again.

"Well what!" Ron asked frustrated after the Doctor provided no answer. "Is Damian alright?"

Nadia shifted her bag from one arm to another. "Are both Damian and Draco alright?" She asked filling in the gap that Ron conveniently forgot to mention. Dr. Hanson looked back and forth from everyone.

Knowing that Harry Potter was among one of those standing in the back he was afraid about the consequences he would have to face. "I'm afraid that during the operation something came up" He finally answered truthfully after taking the glass of water one of the nurses gave him.

Taking a sip he turned nervously to Hermione. "During the process something happened, Results showed that there was a pre-existing curse in Mr. Malfoy's blood. From around 5 years ago." He explained moving aside to let another patient pass through the group.

"What was the curse?" Hermione demanded waiting for an answer. The Doctor took a deep breath. "We do not know, its traces are unknown and we've never seen anything like It before"

Harry went up to the doctor and walked closely to him. His baclk hair swept down just below his piercing emerald eyes, His robes flowing behind him. "What do you mean you do not know" He asked dangerously fearing for Hermione's source of happiness even when he rather disliked Draco.

The Doctor squirmed under his glare. "The results were unknown. There are no records of this curse ever"

Mylie went up out of the group and pulled Harry back from the Doctor. Then turned back to the Doctor. "What about Damian?" She asked holding Harry back from castrating Dr. Hanson.

He gave a slight grim smile. "Damian was not affected at all fortunately"

Hermione was still tense as to what had happened to Draco. Ron was already losing interest knowing that Damian was alright while Harry, being the more logical one listened on to hear about Draco's condition.

"Draco is currently in coma, we don't know how bad the effects of the curse is so," He moved as there was a long pause "we don't know if he will ever wake up"

Mylie's bag fell right off her arm as her whole entire body froze at that very moment. Her best friend was in a coma… This wasn't supposed to go like this. Draco was supposed to be ok then; Hermione and him would go to live in his manor with his family. Hermione was holding onto a wall for support, she had turned a pale white at the news. Even Ron looked sympathetic… Just a tiny bit. Ginny walked over to console Hermione and to lead her to a chair. The Doctor didn't know what to say. Dean stepped forward being the only one that was calm and collected. "Dr. Hanson, when will Damian wake up then?" Dean looked towards the room where they had wheeled Damian after the operation.

Dr. Hanson shook his head sadly. "I'm guessing around 2 days. If all goes well. It can be up to two months though" he said glumly throwing out the cup. This was the first time his operation had been slightly unsuccessful. "But he's fine" He added

Feeling badly about the case he walked over to Hermione. "Ms. Granger you can visit your son. He should be fine." He explained. "Damian will wake up in around a few days usually and the blood was transfused successfully so he is no longer faced with a death-threat"

Hermione nodded through tears slowly seeping through her eyes. "Thank you" She replied knowing that it wasn't the Doctor's fault the fact that Draco was in a coma right now.

"I'm really sorry about how things turned out" The Doctor said. Hermione somehow managed a smile. "You don't have to apologize." She said softly "The curse isn't your fault and" she coughed and Mylie patted her gingerly "you saved Damian's life"

Dr. Hanson handed Hermione a box. "This is Draco's he asked me to give it to you just incase something went wrong." Dr. Hanson put his hand back into his pockets "I think he knew something as going to happen" Dr. Hanson observed. "But wasn't sure whether it would or not"

Hermione took the box gently and opened it slowly as Dr. Hanson went over to the desk to leave a few orders with the nurses and then left to finish off the paperwork.

Tears falling from eyes one after another she opened the box to find the 18 rings Draco had once presented her on the cruise ship. She felt around the box and was surprised when she found a secret opening on the bottom. She opened it and a note fell out.

Hermione looked around at everyone and they all pretended not to be watching her every moment and that they were really wallowing in their own sadness. Hermione opened the note gently and recognized Draco's writing. Something else fell out as well. Something silver and heavy. Her tears stained the writing as she read it.

_I wanted to give to you a long time ago. There was always something that came up though. And it was always my fault. These rings symbolize our times together. I want you to know Hermione, that I have always loved you. I have never stopped. If you are reading this though, it probably means something has happened to me. I never told you because I didn't want you to worry. The REP on your finger I had specially made by a ring master in France. There was a price though. In order to protect you I had to sacrifice my life. The Ring Master placed a spell on me that would slowly deteriorate my body in return for the ring, he never told me why though. I have left along with this note, the Malfoy Crest. Only Malfoy's posses this crest as it is the key to our manor. I want you to have the one that was meant for my family. I have already set up a fund so that you and Damian will never have to work again as well the entirety of my assets. The Ring Master never really told me what the effect of the curse were or what the counter-curse was but, if I am just lying in coma right now and not dead. I want you Hermione Granger to move on. There is slim a chance I will ever wake up unless something miraculous happens. I want you and Damian to be happy and to not dwell on the past. Can you also tell Damian that daddy loves him very much._

_Love you,_

_Draco Xavier Malfoy_

Hermione bent over in tears as she clutched the letter and the Malfoy Crest. The box of rings lay unforgotten. He had known something would happen if he were to give blood. It would weaken his immune system yet, he did it.

Everyone turned to look at her concerned about her. Hermione looked up at everyone with red eyes. Her mascara running even though it was never smudge mascara. "He went in there" Hermione pointed. "Knowing he would die" She said guiltily.

She then turned to Nadia as she approached Hermione. Nadia's own eyes were teary. "He gave me this" Hermione raised her finger to show the REP. "To protect me, he put his life in the hands of another"

Everyone sat in silence trying to absorb everything that was just given to them.

Suddenly a girl stormed into the ward, she looked to be about 21 and she was about 5'6 with blonde hair.

Hermione looked up at the girl wincing at all the noise she was making. Mylie and Ginny both exchanged looks at the sight of the girl. She looked like she was dressed for a party. Not a hospital.

'Even I don't wear that much make-up" Nadia thought bitterly staring at the girl that was basically waking up the whole entire hospital. Her friend was in emotional distress right now, no, everyone was in emotional distress right now and she just strolls in like she owns the place.

2 Nurses quickly rushed up to her. "Miss, please you must keep quiet. This is a hospital" They reminded.

The girl stood in a pose with her hands on her hips. Her diamond earrings swinging from side to side. "I'm looking for someone" She demanded.

The nurses nodded waiting for her to continue.

"His name is Draco Malfoy" She smirked as she noticed everyone staring at her. 'The Malfoy's do have power,' She thought. 'Everyone knew them'

"I'm his fiancée" She said smugly as she watched everyone eyes to snap to be on her.

Hermione's eyes were wide. Her heart was beating unnaturally fast. She was on the verge of hyperventilation. The three girls quickly rushed to her side.

"Breath"

She heard Mylie say before finally passing out…

A

A

A

A

(AN: No this is not the same as the one in Chapter… Whatever lol)

"I love you Hermione" Draco called out over the field. Hermione smiled and picked out her dress as she ran into his arms. They laughed happily the air calmly breezing around them.

"I can't wit till we get married, then everyday can be like this" Draco suddenly commented smiling.

Hermione frowned and then grinned at him. "Who says I'm going to marry you Draco Malfoy!" She said teasingly as she poked him on the nose. He leaned deep into her neck. "Who else would you marry besides me?" He said huskily.

Hermione threw her head back. "Prince-Charming" She said smartly. "Like Cinderella's!" She laughed jubilantly. Draco pushed her down onto the grass completely biding her to the ground. Her white dress flowing around them. "I am your Prince Charming" He said sexily.

Hermione smiled at Draco as he leaned down to kiss her fiercely. His hair fell down off his head and hung down. He had finally gotten rid of all that gel after, he realized he no longer wanted to be like his father. When they finally stopped Draco leaned back up. "You know, you've changed my life like no other person before" He said softly slowly kissing her neck.

He paused and then sat up.

Hermione looked at him and sat up as well placing her head on his lap. He brushed the hair out her eyes.

He breathed serenely as he held Hermione's hand staring straight into the sunset. "I used to think there was no one in the world I could ever trust. You gave me that sense of security, and I promise no matter what, I will return that to you"

Hermione nodded playing his silver band around his pinkie. "Being around you is enough protection Draco" She smiled contently

The sky lit up with a rainbow, and they sat for a few moments silently embracing the moment then, suddenly everything turned dark.

Hermione felt her head drop to the ground as she saw Draco disappear right in front of her "Draco! DRACO!" Hermione screamed grabbing the air where he was and then looking around. Draco had disappeared. She looked over to where the rainbow was before and she screamed once again. There was Draco lying on the ground. There were huge amounts of blood was seeping from his wounds.

Hermione started crying as she ran over to him. "Draco! Please wake up, you can't just leave me here" She cried shaking him.

"Its no use"

Hermione looked up. This time she didn't see Dumbledore. Standing before her was an old man with many rings on his fingers.

"Who are you?" She asked with a tremble in her voice.

The man chuckled looking at Draco. "Stupid boy, he was willing to give up his life for a ring"

Hermione's eyes widened with realization. "You mean." Hermione stood up. "You're the ring maker" Hermione concluded.

He nodded. "You're a smart girl. I have heard many things about you" The man walked over to Hermione and looked up at the sky. He drew a image of a rose intertwined with a heart. "Mr. Malfoy came to me a few years ago asking for a ring to protect something he loved till death" He told. "I asked him if he meant it literally and he said yes"

Hermione looked at the man. "But why did you place a curse on him?" She asked through tears as she lay her head on Draco's wounded chest praying that it would heal.

The man knelt beside Draco. "That ring on your finger cost me a year of my life because of the power I have to transfer into it. I do not just make it for anyone" He explained. "I have to make sure your love is true."

Hermione looked at Draco tears sliding down her pale white skin. "How can I save him?" She asked desperately. The man shook his head. "I cannot tell you that. I do not know"

Hermione looked at him with a desperate look as the sky began to turn dark. "Please Sir. You must know, you created the curse" She pleased.

The man just shook his head. "I have only used this curse 3 times. Every time the lovers had proven their worthiness. Every time they proved it in a different way to save the one they loved. The method lies in yourself" His blonde hair was flipping in the wind.

The lightning flashed and the thunder sounded. As raindrops began to fall Hermione clung onto the man. "Please, tell me. I'll do anything just please, don't let him die" She begged.

The man raised one eyebrow. "Anything?" He asked.

Hermione nodded as the rain drenched her hair blending in with her tears. She felt her dress stick to her skin and weigh her down as the man contemplated on what he should ask her.

"Draco won't die" He began as Hermione listened attentively holding Draco close to her. "But, he won't remember you and the times you spent together"

Hermione thought for a long moment. If she agreed she would lose Draco forever until she proved that her love for him was real. So she nodded.

The man smiled. "Your name is Hermione Granger, I can see you have power and the will"

She gasped. "How do you know my name?" She asked. The man smiled. "I know many things. You on the other hand do not even know my last name" Hermione looked at him confused.

The man took a deep breath "My last name is Malfoy as well. First name is Erasod" The man smiled. "I am Draco's uncle. I do not want to see the Malfoy line tainted by a woman after Draco for his money" He explained.

Hermione was at a loss for words as she finally realized why he had looked slightly familiar. "but, I'm not after…Does Draco know that you are his Uncle?" She asked suddenly changing the topic. Erasod shook his head. "I do not want him to know either" He ordered.

"Why are you telling me this Mr. Malfoy" She asked as the rain beated down on her. The sky was turning darker by the second.

"I like you Ms. Granger. I think you truly love him and I think you would do a lot of good for my nephew but, I'm not always the best at reading people." Erasod got up from the ground dirt clinging to his knees.

"Its no use though" Hermione shifted. "If he lives he will not remember me"

Erasod shook his head "That is where you are wrong Ms. Granger when you realize where your heart lies will Draco be back to normal"

"But how do I know if I realize where my heart lies?" She asked bemused.

Erasod chucked. "I want you to look up at the skies Ms. Granger"

Hermione did as she was told and saw the picture he had drawn on earlier. With the heart and rose.

Erasod took a breath. "Only when the spell is broken with true love, will this constellation grace the skies once again" He pointed as he smiled at her and disappeared into the mist.

Hermione dropped onto the ground in the middle of the rain as everything around her started to disappear leaving only her and Draco in the center of everything. Hermione looked down at him and whispered in his ear. "I'll save you Draco Malfoy. I promise. Then you and I will be together again."

A

A

A

A

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and looked around to see she was in a room, a white room. Waking up she looked to her left to see Ginny; to her right was Mylie. Lying on the couch was Harry and Ron slumped over each other. Ron whacked Harry occasionally and muttered incoherent words. Sitting in chairs was Fred, George and Dean. There were four bodyguards guarding the door, Draco's four bodyguards. They all looked emotionless. Hermione wondered whether they were actually asleep behind the dark sunglasses.

"Oh good you're up at last!"

Hermione watched the door open to see Nadia smiling from the door holding a tray of coffee. Hermione smiled back at her. "What happened?" She asked sitting up.

Nadia rushed forward to help her after putting down the tray of coffee. "You fainted" She explained as she placed her purse gently on the floor and went to sit beside Hermione's bed.

Hermione tried to remember why she had fainted and remembered meeting Draco's fiancée.

The suddenly realizing something she looked over at Nadia. "Where is Damian?" She asked.

Nadia pointed to the bed beside Hermione's. "You've been out for 3 days now. Damian woke up yesterday and he sat beside you all day yesterday trying to get you to wake up" Nadia smiled. "The nurse wasn't too happy about that but, she thought he was pretty cute so she let it slide"

That reminded Hermione of Mme. Promfrey.

Hermione smiled knowing that Damian was alright but, something else dawned on her. "What about… Draco?" She asked hesitantly remembering the dream,

Nadia took a deep breath. "He's still in Coma," She hesitated before saying that "the Doctor isn't sure whether he'll wake up or not" She said carefully avoiding the fact that Jackilyne wasn't letting anyone see Draco.

Hermione thought for a while realizing the dream was just a joke and the Ring Maker would not do anything. "Can I go see him?"

Nadia's head shot up and didn't know how to tell Hermione. "Well actually, we can but, Jackilyne is bit…" She cleared her throat. "Bitchy" She coughed out.

Hermione frowned. "Who's Jackilyne. " She asked before realization dawned on her. "His fiancée." She said in a grim voice.

Nadia realized with Hermione was thinking. "Draco was not cheating on you." She said quickly. "I talked with Narcissa; apparently it was her who arranged the marriage between the two." She explained. "Draco was against it and he has never even met Jackilyne before" Nadia reached over for two cups of coffee and handed one to Hermione and took a sip out of one herself.

Hermione faked a smile and took a sip of the coffee Nadia handed her. Contently knowing that at least for now, Draco had not left her.

A

A

A

A

"Good Morning Mr. Zabini, Mrs. Malfoy is waiting in the study" The house-elf greeted.

Blaise nodded and walked swiftly up the long flight of marble stairs. He had received an invitation from Mrs. Malfoy this morning and she said it was urgent.

X Knock X

"Come in!" Narcissa's voice came from inside.

The house-elf opened the door for Blaise and he stepped in to Reveal Narcissa sitting in the middle surrounded by all 13 men dressed in black suits with untucked shirts, unbuttoned top buttons and loosened ties. These men were some of Draco's friends from Hogwarts. These 13 boys were all influential members of society and they all had high-ranking jobs. Yes even Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise saw that there was one empty seat between the two of them for him. He looked around and sat down. The tension in the room was mild as everyone waited for Narcissa to say the first word.

Narcissa folded her hands. "As you all know my son Draco is in the hospital right now in full coma" She explained. "But, Before I go on I want to make it clear that anything said in here does not and will not leave this room" She ordered passing around a sheet of paper. "I want you all to sign by your name if you can follow this rule"

Each of the Slytherin boys signed their names obediently. They all liked Mrs. Malfoy; she was the only person that was nice to any of them. All their own parents and relatives wanted them to be something they were not.

Narcissa scanned over the sheet and smiled approvingly placing it in a glass case that had been brought over from the Library. "As you know Draco has been betrothed to Jackilyne Veritas," She noticed Blaise shifting uncomfortably in his seat, she smiled lightly "Blaise do not worry I saw everything that day you came over and met Jackilyne" She said calmly as everyone else looked at her confusedly. Blaise looked at her in shock wondering how she had found out about the gardens. "I also saw you resisted her and left quickly after you realized Draco was not there" She added. Blaise let out a sign of relief as he knew that Mrs. Malfoy knew the truth.

"I have made that grave mistake of arranging the marriage between my son and Ms. Veritas." She said solemnly. "I trust you all know Hermione Granger"

Everyone nodded. Narcissa snapped her fingers so that a glass table would appear before every one of the boys on it was a cup of Coke. "This is a Muggle Drink that I found last week during a charity conference in muggle-London, I've had my house-elves make a replicate and its quite good" She smiled.

All of Draco's friends started back at her dumbfounded as they all took a sip. Why on earth was she giving them muggle-drinks?

"Things that are muggle can be good" Narcissa observed as the 13 men around her nodded enthusiastically gulping down the carbonated drink. As soon as they put it back on the glass table it refilled itself which exited them all to a certain degree.

"I have nothing against Muggles" Narcissa took a polite sip from her cup. "I trust that none of you have that prejudice either"

Everyone agreed with her. Narcissa grinned. "Hermione had a deep relationship with my son and I want her to be my daughter-in-law, do you understand what I am saying?"

Crabbe drunk his 13th glass of coke in one gulp. "How would we be of assistance then?" He asked curiously waiting for the glass to refill again. He made a mental note to introduce this new product at his Butterbeer company. 'Carbonated Butterbeer' He thought excitedly waiting for Narcissa to answer.

Narcissa shifted. "I know that Jackilyne Veritas plans to get involved with influential men to raise her status" She told them the information she knew from her empathe sense. "Since, all of Draco's friends are influential in the Wizarding World I want you to take the chance and use her" She explained. "It just so happens that she thinks Draco's friends are hot" She said awkwardly. "And I want you to have proof that you have been with her as it is stated in the Malfoy Book of Traditions. Any Malfoy cannot marry anyone who is unfaithful to them during their time of engagement and marriage"

The men exchanged looks then looked at Narcissa. She suddenly looked horrified. "No! I am not actually asking you to do it. I realize you have reputations girlfriends, wife's I suppose. Here are some sleeping pills" She passed around round black pills. "They work better than spells and they're instant. Plus, its specially designed so you can manipulate the memories of the person taking the pill. For instance, I could make my house-elves take this pill then tell them what happened during the night. They could wake up the next morning remembering that they had killed something the night before…" Narcissa reached for her glass of coke. "Even when it never happened" Narcissa flipped her blonde hair back as she watched the pills being distributed. She knew how it was a bit uncomfortable for Draco's friends to be sitting here with her, receiving orders to have "fake" sex with Draco's fiancée.

She knew she looked about the same age as most of them and then she was double their age. "I want you to explain only your girlfriends and wives what you're doing without revealing why because, I do not want you to ruin your relationships on my behalf. If they have a problem ask them to come to me personally" Narcissa assured them.

Blaise inspected the pill closely. "But, how will these help us?" He asked.

James Jovan interrupted. "What Mrs. Malfoy is asking is for us willingly be seduced by Jackilyne or vice-versa seducing Jackilyne then, we bring her to a hotel or somewhere and make her swallow this thinking, it's a strong birth control pill. Once she falls asleep we take off all her clothes, manipulate her memory."

Quinton Donovan interceded at this point. "Then we make it so that when she wakes up the next morning she thinks she's had sex with us."

"Manipulating the mind. Smart one Mrs. Malfoy" Tatan Kileen smiled at her his brown hair flipping up as he brushed it out of his eyes. Narcissa smiled back. "It only works if I have you boys helping me" She commented smiling at them "If you guys do not want to do this, I understand but, remember. You signed this" She raised up the glass tubing that held the document she made them sign earlier in the meeting.

The men all made eye contact with each other and then turned to Narcissa. "Draco's been such a good friend to us, I think we owe him" Ben Saxer said on behalf of everyone. "Yes" Derrick Altimore agreed. "He helped me out of a tight spot once. Involved Pansy Parkinson I believe"

Everyone laughed at that. Most of them had been in a tight spot with Pansy Parkinson, she had dressed up as a boy the night the Slytherin Boys all decided to dress up in bunny costumes as a joke on the Gryffindor's. Draco told them it wasn't a good idea and Pansy came and took pictures pretending that it was for this Slytherin Yearbook she would give the boys at the end of the year. This was Year 5 so; most of them were blubbering idiots. Turns out, Pansy wanted to send them to their parents, which were all still working for Voldemort. Not the best thing for Death Ethers to find out their children were dressed up as bunnies. Draco had to beg Pansy to give back the photos and then spend a week doing whatever she had wanted to do.

Narcissa grinned triumphantly. "Remember this must all be done before the engagement gala and you must all pursue her until that night. The ball will be held as soon as Draco wakes up you are all invited of course." She said with a glint in her blue eyes. "Then I will give you further instructions"

Each of the 13 men fingered their black pills knowing how much fun this was going to be. They grouped together deciding on who would test these fun pills first.

A

A

A

A

"Please let me see him" Hermione begged the man standing in front of Draco's door.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm under orders from Ms. Veritas not to let anyone see Mr. Malfoy" The guard explained sympathetically.

Hermione looked desperate. "Do you know who I am?" She demanded.

The guard shrugged. "Miss I do not really care either. I'm on orders from Mr. Malfoy and his fiancée and it says that you cannot enter." He said a bit annoyed. "Is that clear?" He asked.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be here" The Guard stiffened up quite a bit and straightened his back.

Hermione turned around to see Nadia standing there. She grinned sheepishly at her friend who she (kinda) sneaked away from.

But then Hermione looked worried again. "Nadia I really want to see Draco, can you get me in?" She asked.

Nadia shook her head. "I don't think that is a good idea Hermione" She said trying to lead her friend away.

Hermione's eyes started to filled with tears. "Please Nadia, it would mean so much to me to see him again"

Nadia took a deep breath and thought for a while. Turning to the guard she said. "Let her in."

"But Ms. Somerset" The Guard protested clearly knowing who she was.

"You owe me Vincenzo, remember how I told father not to fire you after you lost me at the playground" Nadia asked.

Hermione frowned. Vincenzo worked for Nadia before?

There was a moment of silence "For a minute Mr. Somerset, only if you are with her" The guard finally gave in and opened the door.

Hermione smiled brightly and thanked the guard.

Hermione went in carefully with Nadia following her. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Draco sitting up on the bed drinking soup. He was awake! Nadia had lied to her and the Ring Maker had kept his promise! Draco's face was emotionless though when the two girls walked in.

Hermione quickly ran over to him and hugged him making him choke.

"I'm so sorry Draco" She quickly said when she saw him coughing. "I just thought I lost you" She said through tears and waited until he had stopped and put down the bowl of soup before she opened her mouth to say something but Draco beat her too it.

He turned to her with hard-grey eyes. "Who are you..."

Hermione turned to Nadia horrified. Nadia donned a look of guilt. "No this couldn't be" Hermione whispered to herself. "Did the dream really come true?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I HaTE this chapter. I cannot stand it… it is making me mad… uggg. Can't believe I have to write it… Thx to everyone who reviewed. There should be a few more chapters till the end and I kinda want to finish before Christmas because I'll be gone for 4 weeks but. That means that it'll give you less time to review to get the 1000 review goal… I really want to say that we really appreciate it when you take the time to review our story. Even though we kinda make you. Lol. I wonder how many people would review if we didn't request reviews? Tell us what you think.

So approx. 130 reviews till ending and 250 for epilogue. I think you guys will reach it soon so after that we'll be doing polls like last chapter about how the story should go. I have this lovely idea about Draco becoming handicapped now. Courtesy of a reviewer lol. But, we'll see. Maybe I can Make Draco lose all his money or something. Hahaha that would be a big loss. After we reach a thousand which by then, we realize that we should continue lol. We will be going back to the old review game. The more reviews the faster we update instead of waiting a week as many of you hate. We will finish the story however, even if you do not review past a 1000 it just might take slightly longer. But that doesn't really matter

Well this is the first of a long string of sad chapters… ok well maybe a bit or an exaggeration but, this chapter basically explains the rest of the story. Lol except the ending.

Till next time…

HEHE IcyDreamz

Dean Baker belongs to Baybeetricia

There will be a part in the next chapter credited to xridgegodessx

Don't you love my AN's they're always longer than the story lol.

17 pages… 6100 words… what do you think? Too long? Too short? Too boring? Too stupid?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHHHHHH omg, I don't know how to say this. But, we're really sorry. Our lives have been so hectic this past week that we're surviving on 3 hours of sleep. Not good. Anyways this chapter is up now. We hope you'll forgive us.

Yeah last chapter was kinda long and I didn't know whether you guys liked it or not… so this one will be slightly shorter. 14-15 pages. Maybe shorter AN's lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood there staring at Draco. Her brown eyes glistened with tears. "Don't you remember me Draco?" She asked softly.

Draco shook his head. "No Miss, I have never seen you before in my life. Now, if you'll please excuse me" Draco conjured some parchment and dipped the quill in ink. "I believe my fiancée specifically said that no one was allowed to come in" He said as his quill scratched on the paper. "Nadia" He looked up. "You should know better than to bring some stranger in here" he glared. "I have much work to do,"

Nadia walked over to him, "Draco Xavier Malfoy! What on earth is wrong with you. This" She pointed. "This" She raised her voice and pointed at Hermione "Is the woman you love. She is your fiancée, not that fucked up bitch" Nadia yelled referring to Jackilyne using swears, as she could not find a way to better express herself at that very moment. Hermione tried to restrain from crying. Determining to look at Draco as she felt feelings of jealousy that she might not be the one in his heart anymore.

"But Hermione!" Nadia protested as Hermione tried to pull her out of the room. She had wanted to yell at Draco until his senses came back.

"Nadia" Hermione said through tears. "He doesn't remember me, its no use" She said morosely. Nadia stopped and held Hermione at the shoulders. "Hermione,"

Hermione hung her head as she pushed Nadia's hands off her shoulders as she shook her head and started to walk out of the door. Next thing she knew she had collided head-first into someone.

"Shit" That person swore. "There goes my shoes brand new 8000 galleons, Watch where you're going idiot!"

Hermione looked up at the person she hit to see Jackilyne. Jackilyne straightened her blouse and made sure her skirt was still short before smirking at Hermione. "I'm not sure I've met you before" She haughtily said giving Hermione a disgusted look.

Hermione made sure no emotions shone through her exterior. "My name is Hermione Granger" She said hating this girl with passion.

"Oh yes" Jackilyne laughed. "The brains behind the trio"

Hermione frowned as her faced broke. "What do you mean?" She asked. Jackilyne smiled as she walked so her tiny skirt swung quite above the decent level daring to reveal everything if she walked even a tiny bit faster. "Everyone knows that you're the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." She smirked. "What are you doing in here anyways?" She asked. "This is pureblood territory" Jackilyne stated. "And I'm sure Draco thinks you're filth" Jackilyne turned to Drao who was deeply engrossed in his work. "Right Draco Honey?" She asked.

Draco didn't really pay attention to what she really said and just looked up at her and smiled. "Whatever you say Jackilyne" before returning to his work.

Nadia stepped in front. "I think she has more right to be in here than you do Jackilyne" She retorted rolling her eyes, Jackilyne grinned. "I'm Draco's fiancée, I have the most right to be here." She smirked. "If you don't watch it Nadia, I might have to restrain you too" Jackilyne poked Nadia imperiously. "As whatever I say goes"

"Most right?" Nadia whispered to Hermione behind a hand. 'Was that even proper grammar?" She asked herself. Hermione just looked glumly at the floor.

Draco looked at Jackilyne. "Honey, that's not necessary. I've known Nadia for the longest time. No need to make threats to her"

Jackilyne smiled and filled a glass of flavored water for Draco "By the way Draco dear" Jackilyne said completely ignoring the two other girls. "I brought you something; I know you don't like the crappy food here." Jackilyne brought out glass plates filled with foods such as lobsters, steaks and scallops. They were still emitting a steam looking like they came straight from the pan.

Draco breathed in the delicious smell and nodded approvingly "Thank you honey, you always know exactly what I want" Draco said smiling at Jackilyne. Hermione looked up sadly. Had he really forgotten her.

Jackilyne bent down and placed a kiss on Draco's kiss. "I'm just glad you're here Drake"

Nadia winced at her tone. It was so fake and sickly sweet. Hermione's heart broke when they exchanged kisses. He believed every word Jackilyne had said and nothing Hermione had tried to tell him. Maybe if she was not so stubborn before she might have been with Draco now.

Hermione gave a sigh and looked away from the two 'lovebirds' not wanting to burst into tears in front of everyone.

She slammed her way out of the room as Jackilyne received a call.

"Hi," Jackilyne answered. "Oh, hey" She visibly brightened. "Tonight? At the Château?" She grinned. "I'll be there. Ciao!"

Jackilyne stuffed her MagicPhone back into her purse. "Draco honey. I've got something tonight. Will you be ok here" She asked.

"Who are you meeting?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Jackilyne smiled. "Just a friend…." She replied.

Nadia was about to throw up at the signs of affection so, she too ran out the room. Draco stared after her weirdly. "Jackilyne did you know the girl that was in here before?" He asked.

Jackilyne shook her head and took a sip of her Mocha. "That freak show?" She said apprehensively. "She ruined my shoes, you'll buy me a new pair won't you honey?" Inside Jackilyne was jealous. She hated that girl with passion. Actually, she hated anyone who looked better than her and Hermione didn't even try to look good…

A

A

A

A

"MOMMY!"

Hermione looked over from the door to see her hyper son jumping up and down on the bed. She quickly turned around and wiped away all her tears, as she did not want her son to see her crying. Then she embraced Damian. Damian buried his head in her smooth straight hair. "It smells like watermelon and peaches mommy" He said softly. "Not like that sick medicine she is trying to give me" Damian pointed to the nurse innocently. The nurse looked embarrased

Hermione frowned. "Damian" She chided looking into his face that resembled so much like Draco Malfoy. She pushed his hair back. "That is not nice, the medicine is good for you" Hermione smiled at the nurse and held Damian down so the nurse could pour the liquid down his throat.

Damian wriggled "Mommy, let me go… the medicine tastes like poo"  
He squirmed and held his mouth close. "No I will not open my mo.." He gagged as the nurse quickly placed the spoon in his mouth and tipped it.

"There we go!" The nurse announced. "That will be all the medicine you will have to take Damian." She smiled. "You have been a good little boy" The nurse handed Damian a lollipop as she gave a nod of thanks to Hermione before leaving the room.

Damian waved his hand over his mouth like he saw Uncle Ron do when he ate something bad. "I will die if I have to eat that again" He said in imitation of Ron.

Hermione shook her head and glared at Ron who shrunk behind Harry. Everyone was now awake and conversing between themselves.

"Thank you" Hermione said to the nurse just before she closed the door.

"Mommy" Damian called sweetly, sitting crossed-legged on the bed. "Where is Uncle Draco?" He asked.

Hermione's breath hitched as all conversation stopped. Nadia quickly came into the dialogue. "Well Uncle Draco, is on a business trip right now" She lied. "He said he'll come back soon to see you"

Damian clapped happily. "YAY!" He yelled as Mylie rushed forward to shush him as it was a hospital. "Uncle Draco promised to buy me lots and lots of toys!" He cried as he hugged Nadia. Everyone smiled at this.

Hermione looked away from her son. Nadia made eye contact with Mylie and Mylie went over to Hermione to take her out for a walk.

Nadia released he grasp from Damian and sat down beside him. "Damian" She pulled Damian down to sit on her lap. "Mommy isn't feeling very well right now and every time someone says the word Draco she gets a headache." She explained.

Damian nodded understanding her every word. "I won't say the word Draco anymore Auntie. I promise"

Nadia smiled and hugged the kid. "My name is Nadia. Why don't you call me Auntie Nadia" She suggested as Damian nodded happily. "Another Auntie!" He announced joyfully.

Fred and George got out of their chairs and went to the bed. "Damian, do you like toys and candy?" They asked simultaneously. Damian jumped up and down eagerly.

"Well" Fred started. "If you're a good little boy, we'll take you down and you can have whatever you want from our shop" He offered.

Harry and Ron glared at the twins. "Don't you dare go corrupting our god-son" Ron warned.

George grinned nervously. "Not like you're that much better of an influence" He shot back.

"Still" Ginny piped up. "Don't let him choose anything. Some things in your shop are pretty dangerous" Ginny reminded sounding kind of like a lesser-version of Mrs. Weasley.

"Damian won't be corrupted" Damian said in third-person happily. "Damian be un-corrupted" He giggled.

Harry shook his head, the influence of Hermione Granger was slowly getting to him. "Damian is un-corrupted" he corrected then, thinking to himself whether un-corrupted is a word or not.

Nadia laughed at his expression. "No we know you won't" She said smiling at the little boy,

A

A

A

A

"Are you ok?" Mylie asked gingerly,

Hermione suppressed her tears and smiled instead. "Yeah I'm fine."

Mylie shook her head. "No, you are not Hermione. Stop kidding yourself" Hermione took a deep breath, "you know, sometimes I wonder why Draco ever liked me" Mylie started at her disbelievingly. "Are you serious Hermione Granger. You have the brains, the looks and the personality to match. You're like a perfect angel"

Hermione shook her head. "If I was, I never would have made the mistake of letting Draco go even after I found out the truth. Now he has forgotten me" She hung her head sadly,

Mylie patted her on the shoulder. "It was his fault. And he cheated on you Hermione. You did the right thing" She said consoling her friend. Hermione smiled slightly remembering memories of her time with Draco.

"You know, I saw someone in my dreams yesterday" She began as Mylie sat down on the bench outside the hospital. "He told me was Draco's Uncle and he made my ring" Hermione showed Mylie the REP. "He said that he had placed the spell on Draco and that Draco would die" Hermione breathed in "and he promised that he would let Draco live but, in return, Draco's memories of my would be erased" Hermione explained as Mylie gasped. "And it came true…" She trailed.

Hermione took a seat down beside Mylie. "I really don't know, and I'm confused right now Mylie" Hermione finally broke into tears. "I don't know what to believe or what not to believe. I want to believe that Draco still loves me" She sniffed "but, he has already forgotten me" Nadia held her shoulder consolingly. "What are you going to do Hermione though?" She asked.

Hermione wiped away her tears and thought for a while. "Mylie" She started as Mylie listened intently. "I want to start a cruise line for people with Magic" She suggested. "That way I can have Damian and Darrian stay here with Ron and Harry" She played with her bracelet "I really want to get away from here and the bad memories but, I cannot abandon my two sons" Hermione explained, "With the Magic cruise line I can travel back and forth everyday since its not as far away as the American Line it won't drain much of my energy when I apparate" Hermione said hoping that Mylie would agree to her idea.

Mylie thought for a moment then finally nodded. "I think that's a really good idea. Then Dean and I can run the American one and you and" Mylie stopped there as she looked at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know who would be willing to work with me"

Nadia furrowed her brows "What about Nadia?" She finally suggested. "You guys have gotten closed these past few week" Hermione shook her head. "Nadia has a great career going on in France." She thought. "She would never agree to help me run the Magic Cruise lines"

Mylie shrugged. "Maybe she will" she chipped off some paint on the wall. "What matters most is that you're happy." She smiled.

Hermione nodded knowing at least that if she didn't have love there were many people who still cared for her.

A

A

A

A

"Are you serious!"

Hermione looked over a Mylie apprehensively. Mouthing. "I told you so"

"No" Nadia put up her hand. "So you want me to help you run your cruiseline!" She asked,

Hermione nodded meekly. This had been a bad idea. She thought she was close to Nadia which was why she had asked her but, it turns out not so close.

"Its fine if you don't want to do it" Hermione started as Nadia stared at her with wide-eyes. "Are you serious! I'd love to be head of communications!" Nadia smiled. "My social skills aren't very good though. Half the time I'm critiquing other people's clothes." She said sheepishly.

Hermione grinned. "So you'll do it?" She asked. Nadia threw her arms around Hermione. "Yes of course. Modeling won't last me forever. Maybe for another 20 years but, after that" Nadia made a face "And all that botox and stuff muggles use. We don't do that either plus the fact that we're supposed to be anorexic or something" both Hermione and Mylie laughed at the ironic statement. Nadia was the skinnest girl they'e ever met but, she wasn't underweight either. 115 lbs/ thin 5'6 frame. "I mean seriously. They expect you to not eat at all!" Nadia said in disbelief before becoming quiet again. "I don't have many qualifications though" Nadia said.

Hermione shook her head. "That's fine," Hermione said with a pause before looking at Nadia "what do you have though" She asked. "Because I have to set up a resume for you on the brochures" Nadia raised up her fingers and counted them, "Well I have a complete Durmstrang education. I have a Phd in business and in fashion as well as photography… and Potions" Nadia added.

Mylie just stared n. "You mean you studied at the University of Straton?" she asked knowing that that was the only place you could get education after the main 7 years of schooling in the Wizarding World/.

Nadia nodded wondering what was going on. Were her qualifications that low?

"University of Straton!" Mylie said excitedly. "You know how hard it is to get in?" She asked. Nadia just looked blank but, kept on smiling. "I heard you were accepted Hermione" Nadia brought up.

Hermione who was smiling before looked shocked. "how did you know?" She asked confusedly. "I never told anyone"

Nadia smiled. "Everyone in Straton was talking about how the best friend of Harry Potter was going to come here. But, you never did" She said… Hermione nodded. "Something else came up… I started the Cruise Line with Mylie at that time and I also had Damian" She explained.

Nadia smiled. Hermione suddenly remembered something. She went over to her purse and brought out a box and handed it to Nadia. "Here" Hermione lowered her head.

Nadia looked at her as she opened the box to reveal the large engagement ring Draco had presented Hermione with. "Hermione, why are you giving this to me?" She gasped. Hermione shook her head. "Could you give it back to him? It's useless to me anymore and it rightfully belongs to the Malfoy Family."

Nadia took a deep breath. "Why don't' you give it back to him yourself Hermione. That might be better for you"

Hermione shook her head. "I could never face him. Besides didn't you hear his Fiancée? She said that he never wants to see me again" Mylie patter he on the shoulder. "Don't tell me you actually believe that bitch besides, Mylie and I we'll come with you" Mylie nodded in agreement,

"When though?" Hermione asked, afraid to know the answer. Nadia thought. "I found out from one of the nurses that Draco is coming out of the hospital today too."

"So we're going today" Mylie decided. "You need to face him Hermione"

A

A

A

A

-knock-

Jackilyne sat in the ballroom looking over wedding gowns as she heard a knock. She ignored it as the house-elf would soon answer it. She had been waiting for the photographer all day. They would discuss poses today.

Then came a few more knocks. Jackilyne groaned as she walked up from her seat wearing only a tiny skirt and a bikini top as she just went swimming in the Malfoy's pool. Her blonde hair blowing as she quickly rushed to greet the door.

Her face held a smirk before realizing who was standing at the door"What are you doing here again!" Jackilyne yelled. "Draco does not want to see any of you"

Hermione stood emotionless standing at the entrance to Malfoy Mansion. Nadia stepped in front. "You better let us in Jackilyne, or you'll be sorry"

Jackilyne flipped her hair. "Sorry about what?" She challenged. "Draco says this is my home now and I do not want her making it all filthy" Jackilyne pointed at Hermione.

"What's all the commotion about?" Draco's voice boomed in the background. Jackilyne quickly left the door and ran to Draco's side pretending to be stressed. "These people want to come in Draco Honey but, they're threatening me" She lied.

Draco walked up in front. "What do you guys want" He asked then stared directly at Hermione who looked up sort of hopefully at him. He made a face. "What are you doing here again? Do you have no respect for yourself. Making up stories that you're my fiancée" Draco glared. "Absolutely no class."

"Draco" Hermione said softly. Mylie and Nadia looked vicious at this point.

"DRACO XAVIER MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU SAY THESE RUDE THINGS!" Nadia screamed at Draco, "I have known you for the longest time and I cannot say how disappointed I am in you right now," Nadia said in a low tone.

Jackilyne glared at Nadia. "I don't care how good friends you are with Draco. You are not welcome here." She turned to Hermione. "And why don't you say something! You are here because you're obsessed with Draco? Why don't you say something!" Jackilyne said.

Hermione did not answer.

Jackilyne glared. "WHEN I ASK YOU TO ANSWER ME YOU DO SO AS I SAY BITCH!" She slapped Hermione so loud people in Antarctica would have heard it.

Draco just stood coolly there with his hands in his pocket as he snuggled one arm around Jackilyne's waist. "I suggest you leave now, as none of you are welcome here anymore"

Hermione eyes stung with tears as Mylie and Nadia quickly rushed to her side. "Draco Malfoy" Nadia said with malice in her tone. "You will regret forever for what you allowed happen in your home" Nadia motioned for Mylie to quickly bring Hermione back to "The Cave" as she continued to glare at Draco. "I promise that as long as you live. You will never forget"

Narcissa Malfoy stood at the top of the stairs in her gown shaking her head disappointedly as she glared lividly at her to-be daughter in law before sweeping away to make some important calls. 2 Bodyguards following her.

A

A

A

A

"Hi" Jackilyne said seductively as she slid into a chair beside the man.

"You came" He said huskily sliding his hand up her leg. "I was so afraid you were going to stay with Draco"

Jackilyne giggled. "You mean that bastard? he's too absorbed in his work." She grinned. "That's why I love men that are so…unoccupied. They have more time for… us" Jackilyne flirted as she brought his hand up higher as she stuck her already big chest out some more,

"You want to order something to eat?" He asked. Jackilyne smiled. "Oh, I'm hungry… but not for food" she smiled seductively

The man smiled knowingly as he stood up. "Shall we?" He pointed in direction of a high-class hotel. Jackilyne stood up and placed one hand on his chest. "Give me a few seconds before you come" She asked. "I have prepared a few…special things for tonight"

He grinned as he kissed her hand. "Of course" He answered huskily kissing her on the neck before handing her the room code.

As soon as Jackilyne left the lobby the man instantaneously reached for his phone. "Mrs. Malfoy" he spoke into it.

"Yes"

"This is Blaise Zabini, I'm on a date with Jackilyne right now. She is upstairs getting ready" He reported.

There was a long pause. "Good… remember everything I told you Blaise"

He nodded as he turned off the phone and reached for the other pocket to make sure he had the little black pill.

A

A

A

A

That night Hermione lay in her bed with her hand on her still stinging cheek. The scene played out right before her eyes over and over again. "Stop" She cried suddenly for the hundredth time when she saw Draco had not defended of protected her,

Ginny quickly rushed over to her side. "What's wrong Hermione?" She asked. Hermione took a deep breath and opened up her eyes to stare at the ceiling. "I have to move on Ginny. I still have Damian and Darrian I have to take care of" She thought almost to herself. Ginny nodded.

Hermione sat up. "I contacted the ship company today. They have a ship ready for tomorrow."

Ginny looked at her friend intently. "Are you going to take it?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "I have to get away from here. I will be taking Damian and Darrian with me until they can go to school." Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Thank you for all the help you've given me these past few months Ginny"

Ginny hugged Hermione. "What matters is that you're happy" Hermione suddenly pulled out of the hug. "Ginny, you're finished school. And you don't have a job yet…"

Ginny nodded and Hermione continued. "Why don't you come with me on the Cruise Ship and then I can pay you for staying with Damian and Darrian since you do is regularly anyways"

A

A

A

A

Draco walked swiftly from the flying car into the high-class hotel. He was quite early but, Draco Malfoy liked perfection and early was on-time, on-time is late and late is unacceptable. He walked over to the restaurant.

"Good Evening Sir, do you have reservations" The waiter asked. Draco nodded. "Its under Malfoy" He said smoothly as he followed the waiter to his table. He placed his briefcase on the chair beside him and waited from his partners to arrive. He glanced back and thought he saw someone that looked like his friend Blaise in the elevator going up to the 12th floor.

He had gotten out of the hospital that morning and was still a bit woozy but, he could not cancel something just because he was not feeling well.

"ShiT!" He suddenly yelled as his hand touched something gooey under he table. He was not happy as he rushed to the lavatory to wash it all off.

He suddenly tripped over something. Draco looked back to see a cane. He turned to the man holding it. "Watch that Sir." He said before stopping mid-sentence and taking a clear look at the man's face.

"This cannot be, you're supposed to be dead" He said in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When do you guys want me to finish the story. I think we have around 7 chapters including epilogue. 6 chapters without epilogue and 5 chapters without final and epilogue. Lol. So. I need help from you guys.

So, after December 10 we will be going on a break until January 10. Wich is like in 2 weeks…

We were going to take a break starting after this week actually however, because of out little mishap instead we'll not post next week and post during the Christmas break instead. Now we just have to find a computer…

Ok adding onto the review towards epilogue. We want to know. (The age on our profile is incorrect) how old you think I am the person who is writing this story lol based on the story and the style of this fanfic. The people to get it right… We will be letting you in on a hint regarding the epilogue or the final chapter. Hahaha. So yeah. I guess you have nothing to lose. (hint: its between 10-25) any number in between.

Dean Baker belongs to Baybeetricia and the Slapping part belongs to xridgegodessx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY finally 20!. I actually how no idea how many reviews I have right now because I'm writing this on Sunday and I have been too lazy to count. I have been replying some of them when you guys ask a question or something. I try my best to reply to all of them but, I really just don't have the time always so sorry… I'm hoping the review rate will reach 900 now. That way I can finally finalize the finale. HAHA so many final words. Ok Yeah. Expect another long AN I guess… Or maybe not. Bt, we'll see. Actually last time I checked it was at 15 this morning which is around 20 hours now so… yeah, lol I don't know whether you guys are mad at me which is why you are not reviewing… Sorta worried…

Hmmm… ready to find out who the mysterious person is? I had not planned for this person to ever come up but, you know I do need a cliffie so I introduce you too… LUCIUS MALFOY…

Ha ok not really… more plot twists though in this chapter. A lot more. Something unexpected really unexpected actually.

**To people who think I am a review freak.**

Lol yes, I admit it. I love reviews and I'm doing this for the reviews. Is everyone happy now. There is no more need to tell me that I'm a review freak. I'm saving you the time. Now however, if you think that I should not be asking for reviews because its your free will then you might as well not read the story because I write for you and you give me reviews. It's a fair trade. Anyways yeah. And if you are going to flame or criticize which we're totally fine with please refrain from swearing and also if you're going to insult us please don't do this in anon. We're not going to report you for flaming us rather, we'd really appreciate if we could know who is criticizing us. I mean if you're going to flame don't be a coward. No one is going to hurt you lol. Plus the fact that if you review. Not only will be post another chapter if there are enough but, we try our best to reply to all of them because they're important to us. However, we cannot reply to everyone so if you would really like to get a reply or something. Let us know. We'd be really ahppy to see that lol.

Another weird chapter. (btw just a note. my english is bad and my grammar is terrible... everyone knows that beause I don't really speak english. Don't flame about that either. I have english teachers who do that lol. j/k.) Flame about everything else though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco could only stare at the person who tripped him over. He quickly cast a spell so all the papers from his briefcase re-organized themselves.

"Hanson!" Draco said disbelievingly as he got up from the floor of the hotel lobby picking up his briefcase as well. Draco did not know how to decipher his own emotions. They were a mix of shock, surprise and happiness.

The man smirked as he sat down on a chair the glowing halogen lights shining on him. He was wearing loose jeans a t-shirt and a vest. "I have waited for this moment for the longest time" He said slowly taking a drink from his glass of wine. He had hair like Draco's only darker and he was quite tan. He focused his attention on the young blonde-man in front of him.

Draco looked at him, and kept a distance. "I thought you were dead" He said calmly. "And what's with the cane?" He asked frowning at the stick in Hanson's hand. Looking at it like it was the most disgusting thing ever.

Hanson smiled and looked down at the cane he had tripped Draco over with. "This thing?" He asked while putting his glass back on the table. There was a small clink when the two objects met. "I found it" He smiled as he tossed it into nearest flaming bin. The fire rose up as it ate the wood up. "Looks like the person who lost it will have to find another one now" He grinned.

Draco shook his head. "Didn't you die years ago when…" He drifted off there not really knowing what had really happened

Hanson motioned for Draco to sit down beside him. Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was already an hour past the supposed meeting time. Deciding that his client was not planning to show up Draco transfigured his clothes before sitting down. He was now wearing a tight shirt with a pair of denim jeans and a blazer.

Hanson grinned. "I taught you that transfiguration spell for your year 3 exam with McGonagall" Draco only smirked as he shrunk his briefcase and put it into his pocket. "I remember things"

"Was she impressed?" Hanson asked. Draco shrugged. "I guess"

Hanson nodded as he waved to two girls walking past. Draco recognized them as models who worked for Berlucci as they used to go shopping with Nadia. "You know them?" He asked. Hanson shrugged. "I dated the blonde one for a month, the other one she was my date for this stupid Gala thing" He explained. "Can't seem to remember their names though" He said. Draco raised his eyebrow. "Can you ever remember your girlfriend's names?".

Hanson turned to give him a soft glare. "And like you can remember all your girls Draco Malfoy besides, they're not my girlfriends. They're my toys like you used to refer to them as". Draco only looked away hoping that Hanson would forget about it if he ignored him… After a while and realizing that Hanson was already sipping and swirling his wine he turned back. Draco furrowed his brows. "How on earth did you manage to date so many girls yet not be noticed?" He asked. Hanson grinned. "That's my secret"

Draco looked unimpressed. "Fine then, why did you decide to show up after all these years?" He twirled the sliver band on his pinkie around as he stared intently at Hanson. "You not back for the Company or the inheritance are you?" He finally asked slowly.

Hanson laughed. "Relax; you actually think I want anything to do with the inheritance of yours? I don't want anything from you" He scoffed. "You can have all of it; it's all filthy as it was Lucius once"

Draco refrained from making a comment about that but still looked at him. "So why are you back?" He asked again. Hanson put one hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled. "I heard you are engaged to Jackilyne Veritas".

Draco groaned. "Don't tell me you like her or something. Because I'm not giving her up"

Hanson raised one eyebrow. "I'm not going even going to ask you why you like her so much. I've just decided this is a good time to come back. For your… wedding and all... bit soon though I might add"

Draco smirked. "why are you jealous that I am so appealing?" He asked teasingly. Hanson rolled his eyes. "Appealing, yes. I heard that it was an arranged marriage" He added.

Draco frowned. "Its arranged but, Jackilyne and I fell in love before we found out. So it worked out."

Hanson grinned at Draco, "Who told you that?" He asked. Draco took a sip of his drink. "Jackilyne" He said simply. Hanson raised his eyebrows. "And you believe her?"

Draco looked at him weirdly. "Why would I not believe the woman I love?" He asked rhetorically. Hanson nodded. "Fine but, how come you trust that she's telling you the truth? After all I heard that you lost a part of your memory after this surgery you had yesterday"

"How much do you know about me?" Draco asked. "Have you been stalking me or something?" He asked.

Hanson shrugged. "Tell me, why do you trust that Jackilyne is telling the truth even though you do not have any memories with her" He challenged. "How do you know that she is not just after your money?"

Draco smirked. "Jackilyne would never plot against me. She loves me"

Hanson looked at him weirdly. "Man, Draco, that surgery must have messed your brain up big time." He scoffed.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "What's with the improperness of your tone?" He asked. Hanson shrugged. "I guess I just never expected you to fall in love Draco. You have girls and all but, never a wife"

Draco thought for a moment. "Well according to her, we've loved each other for a long time now and I promised to marry her after my surgery. But, I somehow feel something's missing" Draco finally said. "But, I do feel like I love her and, you have got to admit. She is hot"

Hanson crossed his legs and shook his head as he thought for a while. "I will not comment on whether your fiancée is hot or not however, I never told you how I escaped death did I" He asked driving away from the Jackilyne topic. Draco shook his head as Hanson gave his empty glass to the waiter. "Lucius tried to kill me." He began as he noticed in the corner of his eye Draco tensing up quite a bit. He continued on "Which is another reason I came back now I guess, because he's dead" Hanson looked at Draco who was listening intently. "He left me there that night at the Grave Yard during your fourth year. That was why you didn't see me after you went away to Hogwarts that september. This was the day before the final task in the Goblet of Fire Tournament and he had brought me there as a sacrifice for the preparation of the ritual that was to be the second rising of the "lord" " Hanson shuddered at the memories of that night, "He had injured me to the point of death and he had even thought I had died."

Draco looked at him a bit confused. "What does injuring you have to do with the ritual? Wasn't it Potter have to sacrifice blood or something?" Draco was surprised that he had said Potter instead of PotHead or something vile like he usually would have done. He quickly dismissed this though thinking that it was just because he was still not feeling quite right from the operation.

Hanson smiled. "Looks like you didn't read your death eater textbooks with too much thought Draco" He observed with a smirk. Draco breathed unbelievingly "Like I would actually take that crap to heart" He muttered.

Hanson shrugged. "I always thought you would become like Lucius Draco" He smiled at him. "But, somewhere inside I knew that you would not because you were not evil" He sighed and took off his sunglasses from his head "Anyways it had clearly stated in the textbook that the night before the ritual someone who had betrayed the Dark Lord was to die" Hanson stuck his hand his pocket as he pointed to himself. "So Lucius picked me knowing he was to be commended for his effort plus, the fact that I had basically refused to receive the Dark Mark" Hanson rolled up his sleeve to show Draco that his arm was not marred at all. "When Voldemort did not successfully complete the ritual because I did not die the night before the Dark Mark on the followers disintegrated leaving only a soft scar" He explained,

"That doesn't tell me how you escaped death though" Draco said thoughtfully. "Or why you even bothered reading the textbook and finding out all this stuff"

"Well I did have to find out why people were trying to kill me" Hanson said jokingly "that night," He continued after he returned to his serious tone "your father left with the Death Eaters after they thought they had finally successfully killed me. When in fact they didn't, I was weak and near the edge of death yes. But I was not dead" Hanson stated. "That very night as I lay there waiting to die a girl suddenly came into the Grave Yard. I did not know what she was doing there in the middle of the night but, I cried for help."

"You! Cry for help!" Draco scoffed. "You'd rather die than cry for help Hanson"

Hanson smiled. "You would think differently if you were actually dying yourself. The girl came over and did not ask any questions and only healed me. She transferred her energy to me. Something that was highly unusual as she could not have had that experience if it was merely based on her age." Hanson observed, " This process is simply known as Energis Reverse, and can only be preformed by highly trained witches or wizards. She looked young but, she saved me, a stranger who she had never seen before. She quickly left though as soon she knew I was fine" Hanson opened his hand to reveal a diamond that was as big as an orange and was slightly tinged blue.

"That's not…" Draco trailed on. Hanson nodded. "This is the Sacred Jewel of the Sea.. whoever, is the rightful owner has power beyond what anyone can imagine." Hanson took a deep breathe as his hand closed over the crystal and he places it back in his velvet-lined boys "that girl dropped this when she left quickly. And I am guessing that this belongs to her" He said looking intently at Draco "This meanes the girl that saved me that night is in control of all the seas and oceans of this world that is why she had so much power, and she might even know it herself."

A

A

A

A

"This is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. For the first time that day she was not thinking about Draco Malfoy.

Nadia walked up to her. Her white-skirt that landed just above the knee flowed gracefully behind her a she pushed her over-sized sunglasses onto her head. The sun beamed onto the two girls as Mylie emerged from within the ship with Dean. They waved to each other. Mylie quickly dragged Dean down to the dock.

"Hermione, Nadia!" Mylie cried as she embraced the two girls. "I've already arranged everything and this one is specially altered for our magical guests!" She said excitedly.

Mylie waved Dean over; He gave a smile and sauntered over. His hair blowing in the wind and his hands in his pocket. He gave both Hermione and Nadia hugs. "I searched out database last night" He started. "And I found some people who were planning to take a trip on one of the ships from the American ships" Mylie broke in next. "We found the one's that could do magic and we transferred them over here after we asked them. They were more than delighted and almost all of them have a kid around Damian and Darrian's age as well!" She exclaimed.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks" She said sincerely. "Do you know when we are sailing?" Mylie looked at Dean then back to Nadia and Hermione. "Everything's ready and we transferred some staff from the Tanzanite ship where it is on rest for the Winter as it only sails to Vancouver and such so, technically its ready to sail today but, we decided to wait till tomorrow" Mylie said as Hermione's eyes widened. "How in the world can you be so efficient?" Hermione asked. Mylie smiled as Dean put one hand around her waist. "Its Magic" she snapped her fingers as the three girls smiled.

Dean placed one hand on Hermione's shoulders. "Draco's a jerk Hermione. If he doesn't know how to appreciate a girl like you he's the one that's going to suffer" Dean said. Hermione smiled at him as she reached for a hug. "Thanks Dean, that helped a lot"

They finally let go as Hermione smiled brightly at everyone trying to conceal her true feelings. "I want to see the ship Mylie!" She grinned.

Mylie turned towards the ship as she reached for Nadia and the three giggling girls walked together onto the ship as Dean followed behind them…

A

A

A

A

"Damian where on earth are you?" Ron yelled. His voice echoing, as it bounced off the glass walls of the cave.

He could hear little sounds of giggling coming from underneath the couch. Ron rolled his eyes as he raised up the flap of the couch.

"BOO!" Damian shrieked, laughing hysterically as he jumped out at Ron who tripped over the many piles of books Ginny had left out as he jumped backwards. Ron frowned as he rubbed the back of his head. Damian rushed over to him and shook him back and forth. "Again Uncle Ron, again, again" He smiled,

Ron groaned. "Damian, can Uncle Ron rest for a while?" He asked looking at the innocent Damian 'Damn' he thought to himself. 'He looks exactly like an angel version of that Ferret'

"Uncle Ron" Damian pouted shaking him out of his reverie. "Please.. Play with Damian again?" He asked.

Ron looked at him and his baby pout. "Damian, Uncle Ron still has to take care of Baby Damian. How about you get Uncle Harry to play with you" He suggested slyly.

Damian jumped up with excitement as he rushed over to where Harry was. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Will you play hide-and-find with Damian?" He asked sweetly as he tried to soften up Harry. "I love your glasses Uncle Harry. They look really good on you" He imitated Ginny who was always saying that someone looked good in this or that.

Harry laughed as he picked up the little kid and put him on his lap. "Its hide and seek Damian, and who taught you to suck up to people like that?" He asked laughing.

Damian frowned. "Suck-up? Is that like this?" He asked putting his finger in his mouth and then showing Harry the slobbery finger. Harry shook his head as he wiped off the saliva from Damian's finger with a wiztissue. "I want to play hide-and-seek with you Damian but, Uncle Harry has got much work to do" He explained,

Damian pouted angrily and then stuck his tongue out at Harry and got off his lap and ran away, "Fine I'll fine someone else… someone smarter" He frowned as he stopped mid-sentence when he saw something happening in the living room. "Uncle Harry" He said as he quickly ran back to Harry and climbing on his lap again. "Why is Malese staring at me? Uncle Harry?" He asked again while shaking Harry. "Do you think she forgot my present?" He asked frightfully.

Harry looked up from his work to see Ginny coming down from upstairs with Malese Parkinson. The younger sister of Pansy Parkinson. Malese and Ginny were good friends as Malese once saved Ginny from Lavender in Year 7. Lavender was jealous of Ginny who was friends with her boyfriend Garry Hall. So she had threatened Ginny but, Malese who saw this came quickly and cursed Lavender just as Lavender took out her wand.

Malese was completely different from her older sister Pansy. Not only was she actually pretty but, she had an innocent aura to her. She was sweet and nice to everyone around her. Her hair was an extremely light brown and today she wore a knee-length black skirt with brown boots and a pink tank top covered with a white shrug that lay gently just below her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up in all sorts of ways and she was wearing a diamond necklace and earrings, the only make-up she wore was a dash of crème colored eye shadow across her eyes and a glowing powder she applied to her cheeks lightly. She was a regular visitor to the "Cave" as her parents had already gone bezerk since the fall of Voldemort, and her older sister Pansy was usually either at another man's house or she was too drunk to remember how to come home.

Harry smiled at them and returned to his work.

"Hey" Malese smiled at Ron as she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Harry sitting at the dining table with Damian on his lap "Damian!" She smiled. Damian grinned as he slid off Harry's lap and ran to Malese. "Malese!" He smiled.

"Guess what I brought you today" Malese grinned as she knelt down to eye level. Damian's eyes brightened. "Candy?" He asked his eyes slowly getting bigger. Malese grinned as she brushed away a loose strand of hair from her eyes. She opened her purse for Damian to look into.

"Chocolate Frogs!" He said excitedly as he quickly grabbed all the frogs there were in Malese's bag. His arms were full of boxes as he took the last load back to the couch where he stashed his whole entire pile.

"Can you count how many frogs there is Damian?" Malese asked.

Damian thought for a moment and organized the frogs into piles of 5. The adults around him were impressed at his strategy. "5…10…5" He counted. He finally finished counting the last pile and announced the results to everyone else. "165 FROGS!" He yelled as he clapped his hands and jumped up and down while shaking Ron's head as he was so excited.

"Do you think that much sugar is good for him Malese?"

Malese looked over to the dining table to see Harry Potter grinning at her. Piles and piles of ministry papers spread around him. "Well its better than all that work you have to do… Now that is not healthy" she wrinkled her nose.

Harry laughed and dropped the quill he was holding and went over to the living room. "Now Damian, You cannot eat all those frogs at once. You can only have 1 a day. That's what mommy said" He reminded Damian who nodded quickly then, proceeding to open the first package.

Malese smiled as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Relax Harry, Hermione's not going to mind"

Harry grinned as he raised one eyebrow. "Not going to mind? You were there when she freaked out at the fact that Damian had too many ice-creams" He turned to glare at Ron who was in fact, the one who had given all the ice-cream to Damian. He tried to shrink under the couch but, it was no use… he just would not fit.

Malese shook her head jokingly. "Damian's a good boy though. He won't eat all of it one time." She said touching Damian's head.

Damian looked up at Malese. His mouth surround with chocolate. "Damian is a very good boy" He smiled before quickly returning to the chocolate. Ginny grinned as she took out a handkerchief and wiped Damian's mouth clean.

"Thank you Auntie Ginny" Damian said returning to his chocolate frog. This time biting off its head…

The four adults just stood around him smiling at the innocence of this young child.

A

A

A

A

"Hi Blaise" Jackilyne said seductively as she opened the door. Blaise walked in and saw the room was lit with thousand of tiny candles with rose petals floating around on the floor of the room which was magiked to be water but, walk-able water. Water you can walk on. Blaise took off his tie and noticed Jackilyne was only wearing a thing and nipple clamps.

Blaise faked a smile and took off his jacket making sure to take out the small black pill. "You look sexy Jacki" He said huskily into her ear as she took his shirt and his belt off.

"You look better without your clothes on" Jackilyne ran her hand over Blaise's chest. "You should keep them off" She suggested as she ran her tongue over it. Blaise desperately tried not to cringe as he felt the wetness coming from her tongue.

She tried taking his pants off but Blaise stopped her. "How about we take a drink first" He suggested. Jackilyne only smiled as she led him over to a bottle of Champagne. He popped the bottle and poured two glasses. As Jackilyne took her first sip. Blaise took out the black pill and gave it to her. "Are you on birth control?" He asked. Jackilyne giggled. "I don't know" She said. "Do you want me to?" She asked biting her lip. Blaise handed the pill over to her. "I had a lot of trouble finding this" He lied. "This pill is the strongest form of birth control ever" He stated.

Jackilyne giggled, from the alcohol. Apparently she wasn't very tolerant of these alcoholic drinks. "I'm on birth control though Blaise Honey. I don't need that" She pushed it away.

XXXXXXXXX

Ok this next part is sorta… M rated actually for a mild lemon. Don't read this. I havn't read this actually… Hahaha I've only copy and pasted it. I made one of my other friends write it…

From now on when there is a lemon, mild.. or high… I will have this little XXXX thing surrounding the end and the beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise shook his head. "You take it or I'm going to have to leave Jackilyne" He said placing one hand between her thighs. "And you don't want that do you?" He asked as he circled a finger near her clit. He tried not to shudder as he felt her wetness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackilyne moaned. "That feels so good Blaise"

Blaise then suddenly stopped. Jackilyne looked at him needily. "Please Blaise" She begged. Blaise motioned to the pill and she obediently took the pill and immediately fell asleep lying peacefully on the water. Blaise looked at his hand full of bodily fluids and cringed. He didn't know how many times he would have to wash his hand to get rid of all the Jackilyne stench. He quickly levitated her to the bed.

"Accio Shirt" He yelled. "Accio Belt" His shirt and his belt Jackilyne had take off earlier came flying towards him. He quickly slipped them on and stopped the levitation spell on her as she promptly fell onto the bed.

"Bitch" He muttered. "It's a good thing Mrs. Malfoy has been so good to me, otherwise, you're definitely not worth me ruining my reputation over" He said leaning over her.

He pointed his wand at her head and started placing and re-placing memories into her head. He made her forget the black pill and only remember feeling immense pleasure that night as well as coming a few times.

He wrote feelings of passion and stimulation. Blaise was thoroughly disgusted that Jackilyne would think he had actually had sex with her. Like he would sink himself to her level.

When he was finally finished he lifted his wand and stuffed it into his robes. He panted heavily and took a sip of coke that Mrs. Malfoy had given him the other day. Looking back at the slut that lied on the bed he realized that there was no way anything could have happened if she was still… barely clothed.

He ripped off the thongs and released the nipple clamps as he pulled the covers onto her so he wouldn't have to see anything for a long period. She did have a nice body. He had to admit but, it would never be anything he would touch as it was impure and full of sick thoughts. He muttered a few spells to her body so that her neck would have a bruise and so would her breast as well as her thigh.

Blaise went over to the table and took out a quill.

"Dearest Jackilyne" He began. "I have to leave early as I have an important business meeting. Last night was great" He ended feeling sick to the stomach. He wished the other guys good luck. His work was not done.

Blaise signed his signature and made sure he pocketed one nipple clamp because the thong was too disgusting.

He summoned a gust of wind from the window so all the candles would go out. Blaise quickly went out of the room and left Jackilyne there for the cleaning ladies to find her. He grinned. He wished he could see that. The violated look on the maintenance people's face. That would have been priceless.

He quickly whipped out his Wizphone. "Mrs. Malfoy"

"Yes" She replied. "I have done what you want me to do. And I have evidence. Do you want it?" He asked.

There was a pause on the other line. "Come to the Manor Blaise, we will talk there" And with that she hung up the phone…

Blaise quickly thought about the Malfoy Mansion for a moment and apparated there. The feelings of quick swirling sensations surrounding him.

A

A

A

A

Hanson was taking a sip of his 3rd coffee. Draco just stared at him. "So you mean, you want to find the girl?" He asked.

Hanson nodded. "Yes, I believe she misses this great artifact very much" Draco shook his head. "You're crazy Hanson, what are the chances that you'll find her?" He asked. "why don't you sell the thing instead?" He asked.

Hanson only shrugged as he tipped his hat lower as the lights were starting to get to his eyes. "I want to thank her. She lent me some of her powers with no intention of getting it back. "He shifted his position on the couch "Granted that it would not affect the power of her powers." He added with an afterthought. "It was an entirely self-less thing to so and, I owe her my life" He smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't' tell me you're in love with someone you've never met before" He said taking a sip of the mocha he had ordered.

Hanson shook his head. "I only want to meet possibly the most powerful woman on this earth besides Draco Malfoy who are you to criticize me when you love Jackilyne, even if you do not remember any memories with her" Draco nodded, "Point taken, and as far fetched as your idea sounds. I'm glad to have you back. Although Lucius told us never to tell anyone how we felt"

Hanson smirked. "Yes, and I'm glad to see you again…brother, and just to let you know… Lucius is a big-fat ass who doesn't know the difference between chocolate and poo. So I wouldn't take advice from him" He said with a wink.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Where did that analogy come from? The poo and chocolate thing" He asked.

Hanson grinned slyly. "Experience", Draco looked dumbfounded. "You mean that fathe... I mean Lucius actually didn't know the diff." He stopped there as Hanson's eyes turned to him under the brim of his hat. "I never said anything" He grinned.

(unexpected right? Ok keep on reading… Hanson is older than Draco btw … hahaha and he's pretty hot too.)

A

A

A

A

"Where's Hermione?" Nadia asked.

"Uh.." Mylie started looking around the restaurant onboard the ship. "There she is!" She suddenly said pointing at Hermione who had just arrived at the front of the restaurant.

"Hey Guys" Hermione said sliding into a chair the waiter pulled out for her. Nadia looked concerned. "Where were you?" She demanded. Hermione only smiled. "I was in the room getting ready" She said innocently as she put her purse behind her, and then made room for the waiter to place a cloth on her lap. Nadia nodded and let it drop knowing that Hermione was ok.

Mylie smiled at Hermione and Nadia. "Tomorrow, Dean and I will be getting ready for our customers on the Australian trip. Oh and the Diamond and the rest of the ships will be sailing on Tuesday. So we're going to be apparating back to the America's tomorrow. We'll come back every weekend though. We've already made arrangements with Mr. and Mrs, Weasley. " She said. Hermione nodded as she took a sip of the ice-tea she had ordered. "Ginny is also coming tomorrow with Damian and Darrian, she's going to take care of them on this ship" Hermione said.

Nadia smiled. "Darrian! I actually haven't met him yet. I can't wait" She said excitedly. Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you"

Nadia tilted her head. "Does that mean that you will go back to the "cave" every weekend as well?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "For a night. So I don't suddenly loose touch with Harry or Ron like I did last time."

There was a long pause as they all raised their glasses to their lips.

Hermione was to first to put her cup down "I want to thank you all." Hermione said softly. "For putting up with me and all, I know how much work you had to do to get this ship ready for me." She smiled. "its all because my life is screwed up." Hermione looked at everyone sadly.

Mylie shook her head. "Hermione your life is anything but screwed up. You have us as your friends and we're all friends because of you Hermione. I would have never known Dean or Nadia or co-own a Cruise Line if it wasn't for you. I owe you so much Hermione. That's what we're supposed to do, as friends though" She said as Nadia nodded. "I'm actually honored you invited me to work with you" She commented. "Running a cruise ship, sounds so glamorous" She said.

Both Mylie and Hermione laughed simultaneously "Believe me, it's not at all" Hermione smiled. "You have to deal with the angry guests,"

"And they psychotic kids" Mylie added with a grin. "Like Damian" She added with a smile. Then seeing Hermione's smirk she hid behind Dean. "I'm kidding" She said after awhile and seeing Nadia's expression as well.

Nadia loosened up visibly after Mylie's last comment. "I've met many psychotic people though" she pointed out. Mylie took a sip of her drink and looked at her strangely. "Who?" She asked.

"Fererra Portrynski" Nadia stated with a grin on her face. Mylie's eyes widened. "You mean the designer?" She asked. "I love her clothes"

Nadia rolled her eyes. "I was the face of her fall line a few years back. Now she was absolutely psychotic. I mean… yeah, she was completely out of it all the time" Nadia took a sip of her drink. "She's a great designer and all but, she does not know the difference between silk and silt"

Hermione just sat there with her arms crossed. Looking like she was in deep though.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Dean's voice broke through as Nadia and Mylie continued conversing. They were the only ones in the Restaurant besides their employees as everyone was arriving tomorrow.

"Huh?" Hermione asked looking back up. Dean shook his head. "You just looked a bit detached for a while that's all" He said. Hermione managed a small smile as she moved for the waiter to serve the appetizers. "I'm fine" She said picking up her fork and digging into her Lobster Salad.

Mylie, Dean and Nadia exchanged looks worriedly as they too. Picked up their forks.

A

A

A

A

A big tear splashed across the perfect photo. Draco had his arm around Hermione and they we happily sitting in the sunset. Colin Creevy had taken that picture back during their last year.

Hermione's fingers ran over the page. "I want to save you Draco" She whispered softly. "But I don't know how to… you love another woman now and have completely forgotten about me"

Tears slid down Hermione's perfectly unmarred skin as it made two stains onto her dress. "Please, Draco I really don't know what to do" Hermione pleaded while shaking violently. "I promised you that I would return all your memories to you but, I have failed" Her shoulders shook. "They all say I'm the smartest witch" Hermione touched Draco's cheek on the photo. "but, that's all a lie because I failed and gave up the most important thing in my life…

A

A

A

A

"Hermione!" Nadia called from the bathroom. "Hermione!"

There was no reply so Nadia opened the door a tiny bit and peeked out. "Hermione, do you know where the conditioner is?" She asked. "Hermione?"… There was still no answer…

Nadia quickly closed to door and slipped her dress back on. She opened the door with her soapy hair wrapped up in a towel. She looked into the living room. "Hermione?" She asked hoping that she was there.

Nadia quickly went into Hermione's room knowing that if she wasn't anywhere else she must be in there. She knocked and then opened the door. "Herm…"

Nadia's hands flew to her mouth in shock as hair fell loose and she let out an ear-piercing scream at the sight in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok well with the addition of the new character Hanson Malfoy… Yes Malfoy. I just might have a few more chapters so maybe this story will go up to 30 instead of the original 16 I dunno. But, that means I'm expecting more reviews? Can you do it?

**Review hard version**

Ok so we lied. We're going to change the review scheme once again. Uh we promise to give you the finale… ok because there would be no point reading this story If there was no finale however, you do have to work for he epilogue since you are getting the Finale. And I'm not only changing this because I know we're getting near 900 reviews. So since we're expecting another 10 chapters… or 7 something like that. So Far the average review rate is 900/1947 approx. So 4710470 or 477331. We're expecting at least 1231 – 1374 (1300) actually reviews. Don't try doing the math lol. I added a few things in and left a few numbers out of the orig equation so It should be completely fair. Anyone want to complain. Feel free to write a review… lol ironic… if you think about it writing a review to complain about having to write a review... btw the math does not make sense because the equal signs do not show on fanfiction

**Review simple version**

So to make it simple basically we are going to give you the finale lol.

Dean Baker belongs to Baybeetricia.

Btw we were just wondering. Does anyone here live in Winnipeg, Manitoba? Lol the randomest question but we're going there for a few days to do some volunteer work with the school. Is it nice there. I haven't been back since forever… lol. Is there still Polo Park?

btw this is posted earlier to make up for last week's mishap.And it should be 18 pages. So, yeah. There should be no complaintes about the length lol. j/k

IcyDreamz.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omg I just studied for around 12 hours straight. I haven't even moved from my desk. Ok well I have to type this now, otherwise. I won't have any other time. I had exams all of this week except for Monday which are regular classes. 3 hour exams. Omg, I hate them. My brother is in 2nd Year uni and he's trying to study lol. Its not working for him though. He's always out partying or something. I should go yell at him. Lol Anyways yes, I was actually originally not going to update this week because I just really can't unless I want to die. But since I have some really nice reviewers that take time to review, I'm going to post.

BTW I'm supposed to be studying science and all so, I should be on your conscience if I fail… hahah j/k. I have replied to all the signed reviews this time. If I didn't it was either because you bloked that feature of I couldn't reach you because there were a few ANON reviewers.

If you read carefully I have left a hint about who the Water Ruler whatever is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione wake up!" Nadia dropped on her knees beside her friend who was lying on the floor clutching the photo album. Hermione looked pale white.

Nadia quickly checked her pulse and whether she was breathing or not. "Hermione, please wake up" Nadia gently pinched Hermione's cheeks. Seeing no response Nadia quickly took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's chest. "Enneverate" She cried. It was no use though, the jet of blue light only flowed form Nadia's wand to Hermione's heart. Nothing happened.

"Hermione what happened" Nadia cried to herself as she quickly hoisted Hermione up onto the bed. She frantically contacted Mylie and Dean as well as the hospital. She looked around hoping to find the cause of Hermione's current condition. She ran over to the balcony and opened the doors. Letting the cool winter breeze flow in naturally as the room was quite stuffy and it was hard to breath.

Nadia calmed herself down and took a few breaths as she walked back to Hermione and waited for Mylie and Dean to come. She had taken a few courses on Magical Medical Rescue. In Hermione's case she had learnt never to apparate with an unconscious person which was why she had not gone to St. Mungo's.

She suddenly stepped on something hard and big. She looked down and her eyes ran across the forgotten photo album and saw picture of Draco and Hermione. Nadia knelt down and picked it up gingerly after removing her foot. She glanced over at Hermione who was lying there. Her lips were pale and she looked so pure. 'Like water, like ice' Nadia thought.

Her attention went back to the photo album as she placed herself in Hermione's chair right beside her bed. Nadia flipped on the lights and felt the cool breeze that was blowing through the white silk curtains from the balcony. As she flipped the pages she could fell the relationship Hermione and Draco sharedand tears slowly splattered onto the plastic as she mourned for the love they had lost.

Nadia heard someone coming in the door and quickly placed it on the desk beside her to quickly tell Mylie and Dean to come here.

"Nadia" Mylie said frantically. "Where's Hermione? Is she alright?"

Nadia looked behind her to see Dean wearing the same expression Mylie was wearing. "I don't know, I found her lying on the floor in her room. She doesn't have any pre-existing medical conditions does she?" Nadia asked as Mylie shook her head. "Not that I know of… Why?"

Nadia did not answer but only quickly dragged Mylie and Dean to Hermione's room. "Did you call the doctors?" Nadia asked.

Dean nodded. "They should be arriving soon." Mylie collapsed on the floor beside her friend. "How come everything like this happens" she cried looking at Hermione. "First Damian, then Draco now you" She lay her head on the bed. Dean walked over and patted Mylie on the shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Nadia paced the room. "Why aren't the doctors here yet?" She asked impatiently. Mylie suddenly felt dizzy and put her hand down on the floor to support herself. She felt small round things under her hand and raised her head to see what it was.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was in disarray as the way she was sitting didn't really preserve her hairstyle. She brought up little purple capsules and cracked them open to reveal a powder. She looked horrified at Dean and Nadia. "You don't think she committed suicide? Do you" Mylie was shaking as she asked the question. Her hand was trembling and powder shook out her hand catching and flowing in the wind. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her to calm her down as Nadia kneeled down and picked up the bottle from which the pill came from.

"Depression Antidote" Nadia read. "Take cautiously; Maximum 6 every day may be taken at once. Anymore it will be life threatening" Nadia read out the instructions. "the 6 looks like an 8 though" Nadia looked closely as Dean put out his hand to look at the bottle.

Squinting he nodded. "It does look like an 8" He said calmly as Mylie burst into tears again sobbing into his sweater.

Nadia shook her head angrily. "How could the label company be so careless" She yelled. "And where are the doctors!"

"Is the patient alright?"

Nadia suddenly looked over to see two doctors and a nurse standing at the balcony. She quickly led them over to Hermione. They transformed the two books they had brought with them into curtains surrounding the patient. The nurse came out of the curtains. "It would help if you could leave for just a moment. It won't be long" She assured them.

Mylie tried to protest but Dean just clamped one hand over her mouth and dragged her outside. Nadia followed. "Listen" She said to Dean after he led Mylie over to the couch to sit down. "I'm going to leave you and Mylie alone; I think that you should try to calm her down, she's going to start to hyperventilate soon. Hermione's going to be ok. Feel free to get some coffee from the pot, it might help. My hair is still kind of soapy" She pointed out. Dean nodded. "Go wash it off; I'll come get you when Hermione is ok." Nadia gave Dean a quick hug.

Nadia nodded and rushed off to the bathroom the quickly wash off the soap.

Dean went over to the bar to pour himself and Mylie two cups of coffee. He carefully brought the steaming mugs over and placed one in Mylie's hand. He could see the liquid shaking as Mylie waited nervously for the results from the Doctors. She had seen too much these past few months of Doctors. And they never brought good news. She could only hope that this was an end of a vicious cycle.

Nadia emerged moments later. Rubbing her hair with a towel. "Has the doctor come out yet?" She asked as Dean shook his head. Nadia only nodded and sat down on the couch beside them. Looking out onto the seemingly everlasting sea…

A

A

A

A

"Draco honey!" Jackilyne took off her diamond stilettos she had bought a that morning using Draco's account at Gringotts. "I'm home" she yelled and smiled as she saw Draco coming down the stairs. "I'm so glad to see you honey" She said reaching for a hug.

This was true. She had the best night ever but, woke up to the knocking of two cleaning ladies. She had found out that Blaise left early that morning and didn't even stay for another round.

He hugged her back. "Where did you get those shoes?" He asked Jackilyne. She smiled. "I bought them this morning,"

Draco nodded his face still holding no emotion. "You know its not good to make such big purchases on your Gringotts account" He commented as he walked away to sit down on the couch. Jackilyne placed her arms around him. "Don't worry honey, I didn't. I used you account"

Draco quickly turned around to face her. "You used my account…" He said slowly. "How on earth did you get to the number?" He asked. Jackilyne giggled and brought over the ten other bags of stuff she had bought. "Well as you fiancée I believe that I should always have the best. Right Drakie honey?" She asked sweetly.

Draco breathed slowly in and out. The money wasn't a lot to him rather, he would probably not have noticed it if Jackilyne hadn't told him. "I'll be upstairs" He broke away from her and headed up the stairs into his study,

He plopped himself onto the chair and rubbed his forehead. Was Hanson right? Is Jackilyne with him because of his account? He just couldn't think anymore. First he suffers from mild memory loss. This girl says that she's his real fiancée, his brother who is really supposed to be dead shows up and now he's not really sure whether the girl he think he loves really loves him back.

A

A

A

A

""Mrs. Malfoy?" Blaise said quietly upon his entrance in her private library. She got up from her leather chair to greet him. She smiled. "Blaise, its good to see you. Have a seat" She motioned to the empty seat beside her.

She sat back down and held a glass teacup in her hands. "How did it go Blaise?" she asked. Blaise just continued to stare at her with wide eyes. "How did it go?" He shook his head as he looked at Narcissa. "Honestly, Mrs. Malfoy, if Draco does marry that bitch…" He shook again. "He will never sleep again, completely consumed by nightmares"

Narcissa nodded. "I thank you Blaise, do you have the evidence?" Blaise nodded and took it out from his pocket. Narcissa's eyes widened at the vile object. "You must absolutely be joking" she said with disgust. Blaise dropped the clamp into a metal case a house-elf came up with. "I understand why you don't want her as a daughter-in-law" Blaise commented.

Narcissa still had a look of pure disgust on her face as she took another sip of tea and visibly relaxed. "I owe you so much Blaise" She said. Blaise only shrugged. "Draco is my best friend and you have helped me out of so many tight situations. I owe you much more than what you owe me"

Narcissa waved another house-elf over and took something from him. "Here" she handed it to Blaise. "This is the invitation to Draco's engagement party." She placed her hands on her lap. "Its all my fault, getting Draco into this mess" She said guiltily. "If only I wasn't so desperate for an heir"

Blaise patted her on the shoulder as her body leaned back on the chair. "It'll be alright, after all you have all of us men backing you up" Blaise pointed out. Narcissa nodded as she looked outside the window. "I suppose you should be going now" She finally said. "You must have better things to do than sit here and talk with me" She joked. Blaise managed a grin and nodded. "I guess I'll see you later Mrs. Malfoy" He said as he walked swiftly out of Malfoy Mansion shaking his head as he saw Jackilyne in the family room surrounded by bags and bags of clothes and accessories.

"Draco mate you're going to have a hard time if you don't see what's good for you" He said as he took another route out to avoid the girl downstairs.

A

A

A

A

The door opened with a creak. Mylie and Nadia jumped up to greet the doctor. "Is she alright" They asked in unison as they held hands hoping for the best. Dean came over with a concerned look on his face as well. He stood behind the girls. "She's fine right?" He asked almost threateningly.

The doctor nodded. "Its quite peculiar actually, normally such a large dose of those anti-depressant pills would have caused the patient to either go crazy, or fall into a deep coma. Possibly death at times. However" He said with a frown. "It seems something miraculous has happened. Ms. Granger is awake inside the room right now much better than normal. We are just finishing the paperwork with her"

Nadia and Mylie exchanged looks, they didn't care if it was normal of not. Hermione was ok. They smiled. "Can we go in and see her?" Mylie asked.

The doctor nodded. "Try not to excite her though. Even though she seems to be fine she's in a delicate state right now."

Nadia and Mylie were already gone though. Dean nodded to the doctor. "I'll be sure to tell them that" He said with a smile.

"Hermione!" Nadia hugged her. "I'm so glad you fine!" She said happily. Mylie gave Hermione a hug as well but then frowned. "Hermione Granger you have some explaining to do" She said sternly.

Hermione looked up at her " You mean about the anti-depressant pills?" She asked looking down at her covers. "I was depressed and" She stopped there. "I have no excuse, I won't take them anymore"

Nadia shook her head and took one of Hermione's hands. "Why didn't you tell us, we would have helped you" She said. Hermione shook her head. "I've worried you guys enough already. Besides, you've done so much for me already."

Mylie sat down on the bed as Dean escorted the doctors and nurses out, thanking them along the way. "We're your friends Hermione. You have to remember that" She thought for a moment and looked at Nadia. "Do you think this is a good time to run another cruise ship?" She asked. Hermione looked up at her "I don't really know Mylie, I mean we have everyone booked already. I cannot just leave now we're sailing tomorrow" She pointed out. "With your mental state though" Nadia said concernedly. "Are you sure there is no one that can take your place while you rest for a few months?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head. "That would be irresponsible though, you guys have gone to so much trouble to get this set up."

Mylie held Hermione's shoulder's firmly. "What matters is your health, the ship does not matter, Hermione" She said frustratedly. Nadia looked at Mylie. "Can the ship run without us?" She asked.

Mylie thought for a moment and then finally nodded. "It could but. It wouldn't be as smooth after all you two hold very important jobs" She pointed out.

"Look you guys, I don't even know why we're discussing this, I'm not leaving the ship" Hermione said.

Dean came in at this point as Mylie went to close the windows as it was getting breezy in the room. "Hermione, I want you to listen to me. Its not good for anyone if you stay on this ship in your condition"

"What about our jobs, who can replace us… or me?

Mylie came back and stood at the end of the bed. "We'll plan everything. I just want you to get some rest now." She pulled Nadia and Dean out of the room and turned off the lights.

A

A

A

A

"Hey"

Draco looked up from where he was sitting to see his brother coming towards him. "Hey" He said in deep thought.

"Mocha please" Hanson called out to the waiter as he sat down across from Draco. "You look so down" He observed. Draco took another sip of his coffee. "Jackilyne went and charged a whole bunch of things to my Gringotts account" He said glumly.

Hanson grinned and leaned back on his chair. "Is that all?" He asked. "Well there's nothing to worry about. No one could actually spend all of Lucius' money. That's basically impossible"

Draco shook his head. "You don't get it" He said. "I'm not worried about the money, it's a couple of million galleons, big deal right but, Hanson. I think you may be right about Jackilyne. I don't think she really loves me." He said as he finished off his coffee. The waiter came to bring Hanson his mocha. Draco looked up at him and asked for another coffee. The waiter nodded after looking at the cups he had already consumed.

Hanson looked sadly at his brother. "I don't think she is after your money" He tried to say consolingly. "Maybe she just… likes to spend… other people's money"

Draco looked up at him. "Whatever" He said. "Look you're coming to my engagement party right?" He asked. Hanson stared at him. "You're still planning on getting married to her!" He said in disbelief. "Shouldn't you take it a little slower?" He asked.

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I love her and I guess as the wife of a Malfoy she's entitled to spend however much money she wants"

Hanson shook his head disapprovingly. "You were just complaining to me about how you didn't know whether she loved you or not, now you are sure you want to marry…" He took a deep breath in. "fine just tell me when your party is" He said.

"February 14th" He said simply. You know where the Malfoy Mansions is and I'm sure I don't need to give you a charm to come and find it.

Hanson sat silently for a while. "I haven't been back there in a long time." He commented. "It brings back many terrible memories."

Draco shook his head. "Have you gone to see mother yet?" He asked.

Hanson stared at him. "You didn't tell her I was back did you?" He said slowly.

Draco shrugged. "I guess not, why is it a bad thing?" Hanson gave no reply to that question taking it rhetorically. "Look, I'm going to Paris for a trip"

"How long will you be gone?" Draco asked taking a bite of the cheesecake he had ordered earlier but, never got around to eating.

"I'll be gone till your party" Hanson stated. Draco thought as he let the cheesecake melt in his mouth. "Paris, I might take Jackilyne there to shop for wedding gowns" He commented. "I hear they're absolutely exquisite"

Hanson smiled. "I don't know much about wedding gowns so I cannot help you but, if you ever want to call me out for lunch. You know where to reach me"

Draco nodded and stared at his cheesecake. Suddenly he looked up at Hanson. "You don't think the water-girl is there do you?" He asked "Besides, even if she was there, how do you know that she is not actually still a child or that it was actually a pixie in disguise"

Hanson let out a laugh. "You think too hard Brother. I can tell you that its not a pixie in disguise though. I'm not going to Paris to look for her. It's a trip, if I see her…" He paused as a slow smile crept up on his face. "Well we'll find out then I suppose"

Draco looked curiously at him. "How on earth will you be able to tell her apart from other people?"

Hanson suddenly looked very interested in this topic as he leaned forward to explain. "The diamond I showed you a few days ago. If it is by her again it will start glowing. Second, the features of the girl are unique. Its indescribable, although most people cannot see it at first glance if you stare at her for long enough you'll find that she is the most beautiful person they will have ever seen because of her delicate feature"

Draco scoffed. "Did you memorize that?". Hanson laughed. "I do research little brother."

A

A

A

A

"What do you think we should do?" Mylie asked worriedly as she hid her face in her hands. Nadia gave her a hug. "Everything will work out"

Mylie slowly breathed in. "Who can replace her spot though?" She asked. The three of them sat there thinking. "Didn't Hermione say that Ginny was coming onboard tomorrow?" Dean suddenly said.

Mylie shook her head. "Ginny is a great girl but, I just don't know if she knows how to manage a ship by herself just yet" She pointed out her concern. Suddenly she gasped. "I know the perfect person!" She smiled.

Nadia and Dean looked at her anxious to find out who is it.

Mylie grinned. "me" She said finally.

Nadia and Dean continued to stare until Dean finally spoke up. "If you haven't forgotten Mylie, we're running the American Line" Mylie nodded. "Of course I haven't forgotten, what I'm saying is that I can link the two databases together plus, since this ship runs on Magic I can install the iMonitor and I can keep track of everyone and everything on the ship"

"So" Dean urged her to continued.

Mylie grinned. "I can run the Magic line from the American Line" She said.

Nadia nodded. "that's actually a good idea." But then she looked down. "Someone needs to take care of Hermione though" She commented. "I'm working, you're working double"

Mylie nodded. "How about you and Hermione, you have connections in Paris right?" she asked.

Nadia nodded.

"If its alright with you, do you want to go to Paris with Hermione? Take Damian and Darrian with you" She suggested, and watched Nadia's face light up then go back down. "what about my position?" she asked.

Mylie laughed. "Ginny can substitute you for now. She's got pretty good social skills I guess"

Then suddenly the room became quiet again. "Do you guys want to tell her, or should I?" Mylie asked.

A

A

A

A

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked looking up from his workspace to see Ginny dancing around the room.

Ginny grinned as she skipped over to him. "Mylie just called and said that they want me to come be the communications rep for the Cruise Ship for a few months!" She said happily.

Harry smiled as he shook his head. "Its easy to make you happy isn't it?" He asked. Ginny nodded as she suddenly stopped spinning. "O and by the way, Hermione and Nadia are coming over tomorrow to pick up Darrian and Damian"

Harry frowned. "What for?"

Ginny looked down all of a sudden. "Apparently Hermione was taking anti-depressant pills and her condition isn't all that great right now" She paused. "Nadia is taking Hermione and the two boys to Paris to get away from it all."

Harry's hand clenched. "Its all Malfoy's fault" He said furiously as he began to get up. Ginny held him down. "Listen, you must not go contact Malfoy. Mylie said specifically not to. It won't make matters better" Ginny said, "Don't tell Ron either because, you have a head and can control your anger. Ron on the other hand is a whole different story,"

"I'm a what?" Ron called from upstairs as he quickly made his way downstairs. Thumping like an elephant on the delicate glass stairs.

Harry shook his head as Ginny glared at him. "Nothing, look Hermione is coming to take Damian and Darrian for a trip" He said. "Where are they anyways?" Harry asked looking behind Ron which is where he'd usually find Damian, hiding behind him.

"Well, Malese and mum took Damian out shopping for Christmas Toys" Ron started as he went over to the kitchen to pour a glass of water for himself. "Darrian is upstairs sorting blocks by colors"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Darrian is sorting blocks by colors!" She said in shock. "What is he, 5 months old?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Well he is Hermione's son and, if it wasn't for that contaminated other half Darrian would probably be talking intelligently by now." He said with contempt.

Ginny glared at Ron. "Not everything's Malfoy's fault you know. He really did love Hermione, its just that he lost his memory and all." She said softly.

Ron started at Ginny. "What are you now, on his side are we?" He said "Have you not forgotten the reason Hermione left us and went to the America's for three years?" He asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look before she left, you guys obviously did not respect her decisions to date Malfoy in the first place. Which is what she wanted." Ginny pointed out. "You guys didn't support her like real friends should. Mylie and Nadia have supported her far more than you two ever have and they're only known her for a short time" She said as she stomped off to see how Darrian was doing.

Ron sat down beside Harry and slammed his glass on the table. Harry jumped up in shock. "Don't know whats wrong with her" Ron commented.

Harry shook his head. "You know, maybe she's right. We didn't really support Hermione. I mean with the whole entire SPEW thing, and Viktor Krum" He said thoughtfully. Ron breathed in and went to watch TV from the flat thing Hermione and given them for Mr. Weasley's birthday.

A

A

A

A

Hermione walked around her room to pack her suitcase. Mylie had just told her that she would be going to Paris for a few months with Damian and Darrian. She could only hope that she would be able to let go of everything. She did not know how she could help Draco regain his memories and he looked happy with Jackilyne now. They seemed made for each other.

Hermione tried to think happy thought as she placed her last item inside the suitcase. She went out into the lounge to see Nadia sipping water. Nadia was wearing stilettos and a soft pink dress that had blue and purple ribbons running all over it that landed just at her knees. It was a spaghetti strapped type of dress and she had white Burbery sunglasses resting on top of her head as well as a ice pink diamonds hanging from her ears. Hermione walked slowly over to her friend and sat down beside her.

"Hey Nadia" she said. Nadia looked up to see Hermione and smiled as she placed her glass of water down. "Finished packing?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

Nadia gave her a smile. "Good" Nadia got up out of her chair. "Quickly get dressed" Nadia shoved her into her room knowing that Hermione had already packed everything. "There's an outfit for you in there. We're leaving in an hour"

Hermione gasped but she could not protest as Nadia had already shut the door. She looked down on the bed to see a pair of silver stilettos and a blue dress that had layers and layers of different colored material. It was the softest and thinnest material ever and Hermione slipped it onto herself. It was strapless and Hermione saw a blue denim Louis Vuitton sitting on the bed beside a large blue diamond.

She breathed as she picked it up. Hermione quickly cast a spell for make-up and then walked out the door to see Nadia grinning at her. "It fits!" She said excitedly. "I bought it a few weeks ago as your Christmas present but, I decided that this would be a good opportunity to give it to you.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much Nadia" Hermione gave Nadia a hug then gave the diamond back to her.

"What's wrong?" Nadia asked staring at the diamond that was resting in her hand. "DO you not like it?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No its just that I'm afraid I'll lose It or something, it looks so valuable" She commented.

Nadia shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. It's part of my gift to you besides, this diamond is artificially made. Its not as much as you think"

Hermione nodded. Nadia didn't wait for her answer and went behind Hermione to snap the clasp together.

She gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to get something to drink. You look awesome by the way. Ever thought of modeling?" She asked. Hermione grinned as Nadia walked out the door to the restaurant.

Hermione went over to the Balcony that was in the middle of the lounge. She went outside and felt a rush of warm air greeting her. She raised her hand up to the diamond. She had had one like that before but, she lost it.

As Hermione breathed in the scent of the pure waters. Her long, straight hair which was almost dark blonde from spending so much time in the sun blew lightly in the wind. She had thought for a long time about this.

Draco was happy right now with Jackilyne. She wasn't doing him any harm and after the meeting with him a few days ago Hermione realized that he no longer liked her or even wished to be near her.

Hermione reached into her purse for her wand and cast a spell so that the engagement ring would appear in her hands. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers along the large engagement ring.

She had made the decision. She loved him and she saw that he was happy with Jackilyne and he now loved her. Hermione opened her hands and let the ring drop into the ocean… As long as he was happy that was all that mattered.

However, unbeknownst to Hermione as the sun shone brightly. In the dark skies something magical re-appeared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So don't tell me Hermione stupid because if this doesn't happen the story won't go on lol. Uh. She loved him so much that she sacrificed herself to let Draco be happy with Jackilyne… which won't turn out very well don't worry…

This chapter isn't very action filled but, if you read carefully there are a lot of things that are crucial to the story…

I'm thinking now instead of asking for reviews I won't. Ok you guys don't have to review. before you cheer However instead I will post on every two weeks now after Christmas instead of one. Anyone who reviews will be given the password to my website where I will post it every week. I think that's fair. Because some people make the effort to review as someone pointed and some don't and they just read this. What do you guys think? We'll make the final decision after break. That way no one can accuse me of not being fair to my reviewers. Lol.

I'm still looking for reviews for this chapter though don't forget lol.

Ok so I wasn't going to post this week however, I forgot to mention it to everyone so I have posted because that was my fault. I will not post next week though because I will be spending time writing the next two chapters for during Christmas.

This chapter is a bit short because I have had absolutely no time to write it. I'm finishing it moment before I post it. Actually I only have 7 minutes left till I'm overtime…

Dean Baker belongs to Baybeetricia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so how should I word this… hehe, I'm really really sorry?

Yeah like I mentioned in my authors note,

So I promised you guys 2 chapters over the break… didn't really happen because 1, I deleted them by accident, 2. My cousin James wouldn't let me touch his computer, 3. uh… I'm a terrible unorganized person?.

My block is gone though so I didn't do hmk so I could quickly write this for you. Its not very… good really. But I guess I'll see

Btw I should have replied to most of my reviewers however, because I haven't been able to access internet I've been backlogged, so I wished I could have been able to reply to every one of you but, right now I'm trying to focus on getting the website up and the chapters written.

I checked the review number today… it kinda shocked me, since I haven't been checking in a while. Thank you so much which makes me feel bad since I haven't done anything...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa slammed her book shut. It was useless, there was no way she could read a romance story when her own son was about to be engaged to the biggest bitch alive. She shuddered once again thinking about the … clamps Blaise had presented her with only yesterday.

After sitting at her desk for a while Narcissa decided to go get something to drink. To calm her nerves. She proceeded to call a house-elf but decided against it as it was already quite late. She walked down the long hallway to get her own drink, having portraits staring at her as she walked by. She ignored the one of Lucius after saying hello to the rest. She would have to remember to get him placed in storage. He tended to scare the guests whenever she hosted a party continuously swearing at them and all.

Narcissa was thinking about this when she looked down at the large foyer of the Malfoy Mansion. "DRACO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Narcissa screamed as she came swiftly down the stairs, her dress flowing as she ran to her son's side. As if on cue, 50 house-elves appeared before her wondering what was wrong. They turned and saw their master lying on the ground. Narcissa quickly kneeled down on the marble floor, her dress surrounding her. "Draco" She lightly slapped his cheek. "Draco honey, are you alright?" She asked

He groaned as he rubbed his head. "Mother?" He asked after taking a look at who was holding him. "Are you alright Draco?" Narcissa asked agani, bending over him. She motioned for her house-elves to come and bring Draco up to his bed. Narcissa followed closely behind.

She opened the onyx doors that separated the hallway from Draco's bedroom. She took a look inside and saw that everything was immaculate and perfect. From the marble floors, to the gold pillars and the crystal bed covered with black silk sheets. She quickly guided the house-elves to Draco's bed. Pulling back the covers Draco groaned as he was placed down softly on the bed. "My head…"He groaned. "Its killing me" Narcissa quickly cast a spell on it to lessen the pain.

"Its so stuffy in here…' Draco moaned as he shifted in the bed. Narcissa raised an eyebrow as the room was already ice cold. She quickly draped a cashmere shrug over her shoulders and went to open the window. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she glanced out the balcony. As soon as the windows were wide open the wind came in softly and gently. Narcissa could hear the sounds of the waterfall outside his room. She turned around and saw a row of house-elves guarding the doorway. "its getting late, go get a good sleep." She ordered them.

As the house-elves shuffled out the door obediently Narcissa went back over to Draco, "What happened Draco?" she asked him after tying the curtains down so they wouldn't blow all over the place. She sat down beside him. Draco didn't answer though; you could hear that he was breathing hard and heavy. "Draco" She asked again.

Draco unbuttoned his top button of his collar as it was choking him. "Please mother, I'll be fine." Narcissa shook her head. "Draco, you need to tell me what is going on" She said firmly. Once again, Draco gave no reply until finally he opened his eyes. "I have a big headache… that's all"

Narcissa nodded, knowing that she should not push her son. "If you need anything, you'll know where to find me" Narcissa calmly brushed away a piece of hair that was in his eyes before she walked out of the room and the doors closed behind her.

Draco groaned as he shifted his body. He was suffering the biggest headache. Like his head was being stomped on while having a thousand needles inserted. He held it as he twisted around on the bed. Draco tried to get up to retrieve his wand so he could summon a potion but, he was too weak even to move. He just kept on getting these visions, like something was trying to enter his brain.

A

A

A

A

"MOMMY!" Damian ran from the dining table to greet his mother who had come to get him. He clapped his messy hands which were entirely covered in paint as he reached for a hug. He reached out his arms and was met my Nadia and Mylie. Who were both carrying handkerchiefs and wiping his hands clean.

He frowned as the two women returned his hands. "Auntie Mylie, Auntie Nadia" He turned to both. "That was actually permanent ink from Uncle Harry's inkpot" He grinned at the white handkerchiefs that were now red handkerchiefs used to wipe his hands.

Nadia and Mylie looked at each other horrified knowing that in the Wizarding World, permanent ink, meant permanent ink. It would never come off unless it was on skin. Mylie groaned as she had just gotten that handkerchief shipped in from Italy. Damian continued to grin at the red stains on the Gucci symbol on Nadia's handkerchief. He clasped his hands behind his back and smiled at his mother as Nadia and Mylie placed the handkerchiefs in the trashcan, wincing as they let go.

"Mommy, Uncle Harry said that you were taking Damian to Paris" He smiled gleefully as Hermione nodded. Then Damian thought for a while wearing a frown. "Mommy…" he paused. "Does Paris have hot french girls?" He asked innocently.

Hermione looked horrified as she shot a glare at a snickering Dean standing behind them. She took a deep breathe and looked down at Damian. "Damian honey, who told you that Paris has hot French girls?" She asked.

Damian smiled. "Uncle Ron was talking to Uncle Harry about it while I was eating cheese" He grinned. "I like cheese" Damian giggled as he tilted his head. Damian paused when he saw his Mother staring hard "Mommy you don't look very happy about something. I'm sorry about the ink." He apologized with a pout.

Hermione took a deep breath. "HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" she screamed.

They actually shot down the stairs in a hurry. "Hi Hermione, what's the matter?" Harry asked a bit out of breath. Hermione took a deep breath and took off her shoes and pointed the thin heel outwards. She went over and started walking towards Harry with a mean look on her face. As she advanced he went back a step. "Harry James Potter! What on earth have you been telling my son about?" Hermione asked threateningly as she raised her sharp heel.

Harry smiled weakly "How his mother is the smartest yet most dangerous witch alive?" He darted beside Nadia as Hermione stood there trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"No" Hermione turned around. Then she faced Ron. "It's actually you" She glared. "What have you been telling my son about girls in france?" She asked.

Ron looked completely clueless as to what she was saying. "OHH" He said in realization but then, glanced at Hermione's expression…"I dunno" He said slowly. Damian jumped to answer a question. He raised his hand like Ginny had taught him to do if he was in school. "I know. I know!" He said enthusiastically. "Uncle Ron" He turned to him. "You told Damian to find a hot French girl for you" He smiled.

Ron slapped himself and tried to turn away from Hermione unnoticed. "You know, if you try to kill me, you'll ruin your lovely dress" He attempted to soften Hermione up. However, as expected it did not work…

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled as she tried flinging her purse at him just to be stopped by Nadia just in time. "That is a 20,000 limited edition purse. You wouldn't want to ruin it now would you?" Nadia said sweetly, as she slowly took the bag away from Hermione carefully brushing it off.

"It was a slip Hermione" Ron pleaded as Hermione continued to advance towards him. "I promise it will never happen again"

Damian ran up to Hermione. He reached for Hermione's shoe which she used as a weapon and placed it back on the floor. "Put your shoe back on Mommy," He turned to Ron. "Uncle Ron, you have been a very bad boy teaching Damian about bad things" He said as he poked Ron in the stomach. "Apologize to Mommy now" He ordered.

"I'm sorry?" Ron squeaked as Hermione shot him a glare.

"I'll let it go this time since I'm going away but, it better not happen again" Hermione threatened. Her features softened up as soon as she said that and she took back her purse from Nadia. "Thanks"

Leaning down to Damian's level Hermione straightened out his hair. "Damian are you packed yet?" She asked. Damian smiled proudly, "Of course, I'm a good boy unlike some people…" His eyes wandered to Ron for a quick second. "I even packed Darrian's suitcase" He smiled suddenly retracting his eyes. Hermione patted him on the head and then turned to Nadia and Mylie. "I'm going up to get Darrian, when do we have to leave?"

Nadia glanced at the watch on her hand. "In 10 minutes, you better hurry" she said looking up and smiling, Hermione ran up the glass stairs and headed straight for Darrian's bedroom. Darrian was sitting on the ground and playing with his blocks. Hermione smiled and lifted him up. He reached for his blocks and in a wave of a wand Hermione shrunk them so they would all fit in his pocket. Darrian gave Hermione a hug and a kiss. Hermione gasped as she touched him lightly on the tip of his nose smiling. He pinched her cheek. "We better be going now Darrian, we're going to Paris" Hermione explained to him. He didn't understand it but, nodded anyway

Hermione emerged from the room to see everyone standing outside. She quickly helped Darrian put on his coat. He ran outside as soon as she finished buttoning up the last button. Darrian embraced the air and went over to give his older brother a hug. Hermione closed the door and hurried down the steps to give everyone a hug. "Bye!" She called out as Nadia, her, Damian and Darrian apparated to Paris.

A rush of wind surrounded them as voices and the world became blurred. They suddenly landed on a soft sofa. Hermione opened her eyes as she let go of Damian and Darrian's hands.

"We're here" She breathed glancing around to see a lavishly decorated room. "This is your Chateau?" She asked Nadia who smiled in reply. "I stay here whenever I'm in Paris for a photo shoot. My cousin designed everything you see here" She motioned towards the door. "Lets go and settle you guys down" She offered. Damian enthusiastically jumped up and reached for Nadia's hand while Hermione picked up Darrian and followed closely behind.

Their footsteps echoed one the marble hallways until Nadia finally stopped at one. "Here we go!" She opened the door and motioned for Hermione and the boys to go inside and take a look. "This is where you guys will be staying, its not much but I hope you guys will like it". Damian immediately made himself at home while Hermione set her things down. "Nadia, this is like a penthouse suite" She said in disbelief. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here, your place is so beautiful"

Nadia smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Now don't forget, we're meeting in the front foyer in an hour. I've made reservations at this restaurant plus, we can go late night shopping after it." Nadia quickly gave Hermione a hug before rushing down the hall to her room. "If there are any problem you'll know where to find me" Nadia shouted just as she disappeared into her room.

Hermione closed the door and turned to face Damian and Darrian. "You guys both need to take a shower" She concluded. Damian nodded and went to get his clothes from the suitcase and promptly went into the washroom. A few moments later they could hear running water and a little voice singing the tune to Sesame Street. Hermione turned her attention to Damian who was sitting on the floor trying to avoid all means of eye contacts with his mother. Hermione sighed as she went over to pick Darrian up. Darrian sensing her nearing raised his eye to reach hers and put his tiny hands on his hip. "Mommy" He said sweetly, "Darrian clean. No water" He frowned. "Water monster get me"

Hermione smiled. "What did you say Darrian?" She asked. Darrian grinned. "Mommy, Darrian no want bath" He said with a pout.

Hermione picked him up. "You can talk Darrian!" She cried excitedly. Then Hermione frowned. How was it that Darrian could make out half-sentences the first time he spoke? "where did you learn how to talk though Darrian?" She asked wondering if he knew.

Darrian thought for a moment then he shrugged his shoulders. "Darrian not know, word come to Darrian" He smiled seeing his mother's shocked expression. "Mean no bath?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head which made Darrian's face turn sour. "fine, but bubbles" He bargained. Hermione smiled nodding her head wondering what had just gone on, her second son was speaking half-sentences the day he stated speaking. Was it a miracle?

A

A

A

A

"Mr. Malfoy, do you want me to bring up your bags?"

Hanson looked over to see the bellboy staring at him. He flicked his sunglasses up. "No" He replied, "Leave them here, I'll deal with them later" He said as he discreetly handed a hundred euros to the bellboy. "Spend wisely" He said with a wink as quickly shrunk his suitcases and fitted them into his pocket while the bellboy was staring in shock.

Hanson walked away nonchalantly. He had hired a chauffeur the moment he had gotten into Paris. As he stepped into the car he clicked a spot on the electronic map which was the place he desired to go. He sat back on the leather upholstery as he felt the engine start. He reached into his pocket and found a silk box. Opening it, sitting softly in the velvet lining was the Jewel of the Sea, he had had special spells placed on it to ensure its safety. God knows that he should have kept it in Gringotts andall instead of trapezeing all over the world with it in his pocket but, he could not let go as it was the solution to finding the girl.

"We're here sir" The driver called over the intercom. Hanson quickly snapped the box closed and placed it in his chest pocket after shrinking it so it wouldn't look conspicuous. He told the driver to come back in three hours to pick him up.

Hanson went up the stairs to the restaurant removing his sunglasses before he went in. He had his hair loosely gelled, he was wearing an cream deep v-necked sweater with nothing on underneath showing his buff body. That was matched with a pair of white pants. Around his neck hung a loose silver necklace that clasped on his throat that he had gotten as a present from one of his closest friends Monique AN: they're friends… nothing more. He could feel eyes turning to stare at him once he had gotten in. He was used to this sort of attention; it usually involved a fight with one of the guys though for stealing his girlfriend's attention, in the end the girl always left with him though. He'd gotten over those days though. It wasn't much fun anymore spending the night with someone who you didn't know. A bit awkward rather now that he thought about it. He grinned as he casually walked past everyone and into his seat. It was always reserved for him and no one could ever sit there.

"Hanson!"

Hanson quickly spun around to see two girls standing there behind him just about to be seated. "Nadia!" His eyes lit up. There were tears running down Nadia's eyes as she rushed up to give him a hug. "You're ok" She cried into his chest. Hanson chuckled at the jealous glares other girls were shooting at Nadia. "Its alright, I'm fine" He explained. Nadia let go of him. "Are you real?" She asked touching his hair.

Hanson smiled. "I don't know, I think I am" He said humorously as he waved the waiter away who was showing Nadia and Hermione to their seat. "Come sit with me we have a lot to catch up on"

Nadia nodded and motioned for Hermione to come over. "Hanson, this is my friend Hermione and her two sons Damian and Darrian" She introduced. Hermione smiled and shook hands with Hanson.

Hanson grinned. "I'm Hanson, Nadia's friend" He explained as he let Nadia and Hermione into a special balcony where his table was located.

"I thought you died" Nadia said to Hanson, "That's what everyone said then you disappeared as well…"

Hanson leaned back on his chair and looked out at the view of the Eiffel Tower completely lit up. "Sometime things aren't what they seems" He commented. "I almost died, yes, but I didn't. Someone saved my life" He said simply as he poured the three of them a glass of wine and sparkling grape juice for Damian and Darrian.

Damian stared at Hanson for an awfully long time. Hanson noticed this and turned to Damian. "You're Damian right?" He asked with a smile. Damian nodded. Hanson watched as the kid gulped down the grapejuice. "is there something on my face?" He asked.

Damian shook his head. "Nothing on your face. Its just that…" He turned to look at his mother. Nadia smiled. "Its just what Damian?" She asked as she handed a handkerchief to Hermione to wipe Darrian's mouth. Damian looked around at the adults at the table. "Mr. Hanson" He started formally. "Call me Uncle Hanson" Hanson corrected him.

Damian nodded. "Uncle Hanson, its just that you look awfully similar to Uncle Draco…"

A

A

A

"Honey!" Jackilyne burst through the doors of the Malfoy Mansion. Narcissa winced from the dining table where she and Draco were enjoying their breakfast. "She would have to have a talk with the house-elf that let her in."

"I missed you honey" Jackilyne said as she went into the dining room and gave Draco a kiss. "I missed you too" Draco said.

Narcissa shook her head. "I'll be upstairs if you need me" she quickly said before disappearing off to her room.

Jackilyne pouted towards Draco. "You know, I just heard from my friend" She whined. "That she and her fiancé are getting married in 3 months and her fiancé bought her a 8 Million Galleon wedding dress specially made in London." Jackilyne shook Draco. "C'mon honey, you don't want your wife to be the laughing stock of everyone, I have to have a wedding dress to beat that."

Draco sighed remembering Hanson in Paris. "We'll go to Paris tomorrow to get you a wedding dress more exquisite than any of your friends could ever have" He said giving Jackilyne a kiss. "Ok" He asked. Jackilyne brightened up visibly, "Thanks Draco, you're the best fiancée any woman could have"

"I love you" She whispered in his ear as he felt shivers going down his spine…

A

A

A

A

"I'm sorry" Ginny said as she bumped into someone knocking all of his books down onto the floor of the shopping complex. She quickly kneeled down on the floor and helped him pick it all up

"That's alright" The man replied kneeling down as well to pick up his books. Taking a closer look at the woman's young face he realized that he recognized her. "Ginny Weasley?" He asked.

Ginny looked up. "Blaise!" She said a bit surprised as they both stood up. "I'm sorry about the books and all" She said a bit embarrassed as she handed the remaining books to him.

"That's alright," He laughed, "So I haven't seen you in a while" He said. Ginny laughed. "No, not since Draco and Hermione broke up in Hogwarts" Her smiled suddenly faded. Blaise hung his head forcing a slight smile. "yeah I heard about that, and they even got back together afterwards…" He sighed. "I don't suppose you've heard about Jackilyne"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You mean Bitchilyne?" She asked, "O wait, you're on her side aren't you" Ginny said suspiciously.

Blaise shook her head, "She's after my best friend's money, Of course I'm not on her side" He conveniently left out the part about Narcissa's plan and his part in it though.

"O" Ginny nodded relaxing a bit. There was a awkward period of silence following that however,

"Hey, how about me and you catch up on old times" Blaise suggested. "I hear there's this awesome café on the other side" He pointed at the other end of the mall. Ginny smiled. "There's nothing much we can catch up on" She pointed out.

Blaise laughed. "Straight to the point, fine, let's say… we're getting to know each other then alright?" He asked. Ginny nodded "Its on men though, I mean I did knock down all your books" She said as they walked over to the café…

A

A

A

A

"Well" Nadia began to explain as Hermione's eyes shot up to Hanson's as soon as Damian mentioned that little similarity.

Hanson looked around to see everyone's eyes on him. "Technically Uncle Draco looks like me" Hanson explained to Damian. Nadia looked worriedly at Hermione wondering if she would be able to take it so she interrupted Hanson, "Darrian looks hungry, why don't we order first" She drove away from the topic as Hanson agreed. Hermione just sat there staring at Nadia. Nadia tried to avoid her eyes and only tapped on the table. It was a code she had created with Hanson and Draco when they were younger, something that they could use during dinner parties and they were not allowed to talk. She could only hope that he hadn't forgotten it.

Hanson glanced at Nadia's fingers and tapped back his own code. He now understood everything. Glancing at Hermione she looked down and sullen compared to the first time he had met her that night. Darrian suddenly pipped up. "Uncle Hanson, there's something glowing in your pocket" He pointed.

A

A

A

A

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too' Draco replied, "When do you think we can do this again?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "I don't know, definitely not in Hogwarts because…" She paused there._

_Draco ran his hands through her hair. It was the last day of summer and tomorrow they both had to go back to Hogwarts, at least they were in the same school. "I know, but it'll be ok. Most of my friends already know your friends have warmed up o me a bit. So it won't be that bad"_

_The girl nodded as she drew circles in the soft sand while lying on Draco's chest watching the sunset. _

"_Hey" Draco suddenly grabbed her and pulled her up, "What?" she grinned. _

"_Let's take a swim" He pointed to the glistening blue waters, he took his shirt off and then proceeded to helping her take her shirt off. She crossed her arms around her semi-naked body. "Draco I don't like to swim and give me my shirt back" She ordered reaching for her shirt._

"_Relax" Draco grinned, "You're still wearing that sexy bra, I can't see…that much" He said eyeing it as she gasped and chased him for her shirt. _

_He laughed, "If you want it back you'll have to chase me" He yelled as he ran into the water. "ARGGGGGG DRACO XAVIER MALFOY!" She yelled as she tiptoed into the water. _

"_O c'mon" He scoffed, "Its not like you can't swim, you have your lifeguard's license" He shook his head. She frowned. "Still, its getting late and we do not know what is in these waters" She said a tiny bit paranoid._

_Draco shook his head and swam out further. Suddenly a big wave rolled over them, He got caught in the waters, "DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!" and that was the last thing he heard. _

_She waited for the waves to die down a bit praying that he was still ok. Waiting 10 seconds she decided that she could no longer wait, seeing a body float up and down. "Draco, are you alright?" She shouted hoping that her lifesaving skills would kick in now. There was no reply; her eyes became blurred with tears as she swam closer and closer to him. She flipped him over and checked for pulse and breathed as she quickly hauled him back to shore. She laid him back on the sand and proceeded to doing the CPR sequence on him as he didn't have a pulse or a breath, she didn't have her wand with her either and she couldn't leave him to call an ambulance. _

"_She shook as she began to save him. Within 5 minutes he was breathing again as he spluttered out water. Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, she was breathing hard and had tears streaming down her eyes, he raised on hand to wipe them off when she breathed. "I'm so glad you're ok, I would have died otherwise" Then she fainted,_

Draco woke up from the terrible dream. "Who was that girl?" He thought to himself… He couldn't see her face let alone recognize her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEHE, yes, I'm sorry. IF anyone has any questions please ask me I haven't been able to answer anything because my computer is screwed up so I'm sorry I didn't yet clear up anything.

One note about the Titanic, lol. Yes I might have to change that part because I have never watched the Titanic before until you guys told me the story seemed like the Titanic… hehe, oops. I dunno, would you guys prefer me take that off and put in something else or do you really not care?

One more thing, for people who are talented at writing… sex scenes, if you want you could participate in helping to write next chapter's

Its going to start off with this

"I came as soon as you called" Jackilyne said seductively sliding into the chair beside James Jovan.

"I know" James replied as he drowned his glass of champagne glancing at his watch, he would try to make this pain fast as possible. He had spoken to Blaise the day before and Blaise was apparently emotionally and mentally scarred for life. "ok Draco man, you owe me big time" He thought to himself, "it show time.

He placed one hand on Jackilyne's thighs

You have to include the black pill though somehow and make him take something of Jackilyne as evidence, preferable something… disgusting. It will be credited to you of course unless you do not want it to be. Tanks for all your help!

Dean Baker belongs to Baybeetricia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reminder to everyone : I will no longer be updating on Fridays, instead I will be posting on Saturdays so I can have a bit more time in lengthening the chapter. Any objections may PM me,

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! There has been a little confusion regarding the website, apparently it does not work however, I checked it recently and it looks fine… turns out is, that fanfiction doesn't let us put URL's on anything, so they cut out half of it. Anyways the website is

www. aboardafairytale. Piczo .com

, those of you who reviewed already know the password. It will change once again this week for the update for Chapter 24.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DRAKIE HONEY!!!!"

Jackilyne's resonating voice came soaring into Malfoy Manor at 5AM in the morning, Narcissa Malfoy opened her eyes at the torturing sound and quickly slipped on a silk bathrobe. Rushing out of her room she found Jackilyne pounding on Draco's door.

"Ms. Veritas, may I ask you why on earth you are incessantly banging on my son's door at this ungodly hour?" She asked sternly as she watched Jackilyne producing as much noise as a nuclear bomb.

Jackilyne turned to Narcissa with a smirk on her face. "Draco promised to spend a fortune on me today, after all, a girl must look good for her wedding." She said imperiously, "I suggest you take a good look in the mirror though, your hair seems a bit out of place" She smirked. She had finally secured Draco, after she became a Malfoy, the first thing she would do is drive that retarded mother of Draco's out of the house.

Narcissa quickly composed herself. How dare she talk to her like that. She was Narcissa Malfoy, compared to her Jackilyne's status was the size of dust. "Ms. Veritas, Draco will be up in a few hours. I suggest till then, you go home and take a good long nap" Narcissa said, "and I hope you never wake up" under her breath.

Jackilyne pondered her thoughts for a moment, suddenly the door to Draco's room slammed open, He calmly looked up at Jackilyne, "I will be ready in two hours Jackilyne, there is no need to bang my door at this hour" He said calmly before turning to his mother. "I will handle this from here mother, you should continue sleeping. I'm sure Jackilyne apologizes for this noise" He glared. Jackilyne rolled her eyes and nodded. Narcissa gave a nod to Draco before returning to her chambers, hoping to sleep for another century if meant never having to see Jackilyne ever again.

Jackilyne watched till Narcissa disappeared from around the corner. "Draco Honey" She latched onto his arm. "I can stay with you until you're ready." She winked. "I could save you from being bored" She offered with a smile.

Draco blinked at her, thinking back to the dream. The girl had saved him, was the girl Jackilyne? "You know Jackilyne, its alright. Why don't you wait in the living room, I'll be down in a moment. Let me get changed" He said before quickly going into the room and closing the door behind him. Outside Jackilyne just shrugged her shoulders and brought out a tube of lipgloss and applied it as she went down the stairs. She thought about the amazing night she had with James Jovan, even though she woke up to a stinky old elf she couldn't help but think about how he felt so good in her.

_"I came as soon as you called" Jackilyne said seductively sliding into the chair beside James Jovan._

"I know" James replied as he drowned his glass of champagne glancing at his watch, he would try to make this pain fast as possible. He had spoken to Blaise the day before and Blaise was apparently emotionally and mentally  
scarred for life. "ok Draco man, you owe me big time" He thought to  
himself, "it show time.  


_ He placed one hand on Jackilyne's thighs slowly making its way to her  
soaked black lace panties._

He put aside the fabric and started running his fingers through his wet and dripping lips.

"Ooh, Baby you are so wet." He whispered trying to sound husky.

"More, James. O god more. Insert that finger and fuck me." Jackilyne said moaning.

James, as disgusting as this thought is to him, obliged. Jackilyne started groaning and moaning like a banshee.

Jackilyne started kissing his neck slowly reaching his lips. Jackilyne  
kissed him hungrily instantly probing his mouth with her tongue.

James stopped fucking her through his finger and Jackilyne pouted which totally maked her look like a goldfish.

He started walking behind Jackilyne and slowly touched her swelling breast. He squeezes her breasts before he releases them. He started unbuttoning her pink silk shirt and then releasing her overly large breast from her too tight black lace bra.

'You better thank me for this Draco or I am really strangling you.' He thought before sucking her hard nipples.

"Oooh Yesss. Common suck harder James." She said her eyes pleading James to fuck her.

Jackilyne started fumbling with the buttons of his polo shirt and then started unbuckling his black belt. She pushed his pants down which left him in his black silk boxers.

'Enough foreplay. Lets get down to disgusting business.' James thought sneering at idea of fucking her.

"Why are you sneering baby?" Jackilyne asked sweetly, her hands slowly starting to massage his not so hard organ.

"Just can't wait to fuck you sweetheart." He said.

'Remind me to puke later.'

He unzipped her mini skirt and removed her panties. Slowly laying her on the bed, she spread her legs and removed his boxers.

He walked towards the table and got two glasses of champagne. Carefully he dropped a black pill on her drink and handed it to her.

"Heated moment. Drink up and we'll finish." He commanded.

Jackilyne who is too tired and excited to argue did as commanded.

Once done, James started tracing his cock along her wet lips. With one swift thrust he penetrated her.

"Harder. Faster. Yes ooh right there. Faster James. I'm coming. Oh I'm coming. Oh Goooodd." She shouted.

James pulled out of her in a matter of seconds.

"Sleep well sweetheart."

Jackilyne nodded and was asleep in a nick of time. Slowly James went to the bathroom and scrubbed his body furiously.

"Eeew! Is that a hickey? Shit. Now more Sluttyline essence." He said.

After a few moments he dried himself up and got dressed. He slowly crept to the bedroom and took a plastic out of his pocket. He grabbed his black panties much to his disgust and put it inside the plastic bag. He wrote a letter.

Jackilyne,  
I'm sorry if I have to leave you here in my resthouse but I had a very  
important meeting with some international businessmen. I hope you  
understand. BTW, I kept your panties. A mere thing to remind of our  
intimate moment together.  
James

That should suffice. He thought.

The next morning Jackilyne woke up feeling noone next to her. He saw the note and smiled. After a few minutes, an old elf entered the room with a pop.

"Disgusting little place. Master shouldn't be taking shitty woman in this house. Not like they could replace old mistress. Disgusting little sluts. Big mess I must say." It was just then he notice Jackilyne looking questioningly at him.

"You filthy little woman. Spreading all your disgusting germs in old master's house." He conjured a broom and started hitting Jackilyne with it.

"Get out of this house. You shouldn't be here you filthy little witch. Get the hell out. Now."  


_ Jackilyne who was actually terrified of the old elf, dressed quickly and apparated away._

_(AN: This part was written by _Miyuki Morishita, thank you so much for volunteering to do it!)

X

X

X

X

Hanson looked down at his pocket in shock. Damian was right there was something glowing in his pocket. He quickly rose up from his chair and left his napkin in his seat. "Excuse me for a moment" He smiled as he walked away into the men's washroom. As soon as he was in he ran into a stall and locked the door. He took the diamond out of his pocket and saw that the glowing had died down a bit. He smiled at his luck, he was not expecting to actually find the girl in France, "Fate" He whispered as he shoved the rock back into his pocket and unlocked the stall.

"Sorry I took so long" He said as he pulled out his chair and sat down in it. "There was a problem in the kitchen, something about not enough meatballs" He lied. He turned to Darrian, "How old are you?" He asked.

Darrian smiled quickly and shrugged. "Damian not year old" He smiled. "Damian… 10 months" He said. Hanson widened his eyes" 10 months" He spluttered, "He can speak so fluently though, and noticing that my pocket was glowing"

Hermione smiled and stroked Darrian's hair, "He is actually 10 months, we don't know where he got his speaking skills from since, well, he's not supposed to be able to at such a young age" She explained.

Hanson gave a slight smile and watched the waiter as he passed out the food that they had ordered before. He stared at Hermione intently, wondering why he was not allowed to bring up Draco's name in the conversation. Did they know each other from before?

He shook all thoughts from his head as he himself dug into his food. Between mouthfuls he quietly tapped out a message to Nadia,

_Why can't I mention Draco?_

Nadia looked startled as she dropped her fork and looked at him, biting her lips she got up and pulled Hanson up with her. Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw them getting up.

Nadia smiled back. "I haven't seen some of my friends in a while who are sitting over there" She pointed ", is it ok if I go with Hanson to say hi?" She asked.

Hermione put down her fork. "Have fun!"

Nadia nodded. "It won't take long" She dragged Hanson outside the restaurant where she promptly dropped his hand. She turned around with her back facing him her arms crossed. Hanson walked over and put on hand on her shoulder. "Nadia, can you please me why we cannot mention Draco in front of Hermione?"

Nadia took a deep breath. "Anything I tell you, you cannot tell anyone." She looked at him with wide eyes as he stepped in front of her. "Pinkie-swear?" She asked holding out her hooked pinkie like they used to. Hanson hooked her pinkie with hers, a slight smile on his face of their childhood memories. "I swear" He said. "Now can you tell me?"

Nadia looked directly at him. "Look, after you died, Draco and Lucius had a few... arguments about their differences" She paused. "During that time, Draco, well… he got closer to Hermione. Then they were supposed to get married when they graduated. There was a misunderstanding between them though and Draco hurt Hermione really bad" Nadia looked down at her feet, pulling her fur wrap closer to her body. "When they met again after that incident, I was engaged to Draco."

"Wait!" Hanson interrupted, "You're not trying to tell me, you still like Draco…" He trailed on. Nadia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, to tell you the truth, I don't think I ever liked him as more than a friend" She shook her head. "But we're talking about Draco and Hermione right now" She said trying to stay on topic.

Hanson nodded in agreement and encouraged her to go on.

"After I found out about the two of them, I broke up with Draco to try to patch things up between them. You know the two boys that were with Hermione?" She asked.

Hanson nodded. "What about them?"

"They're Draco's" Nadia said calmly watching Hanson's expression.

"Both of them?" He spluttered. Nadia nodded as Hanson grinned, "So that means I'm an Uncle!" He said happily. Nadia shook her head disapprovingly as she whacked him lightly on the arm.

"I'm not finished, you want to hear the rest of it?" Nadia asked. Hanson ceased his talking and listened quietly.

"Damian had some rare Malfoy disease and Draco saved him however, when Draco woke up. He lost all of his memories of Hermione for some reason. Then he thinks that he's in love with that slut." Nadia burst out angrily, feeling bad for Hermione. "That's about it" She ended quietly. "I'd appreciated it if you didn't go asking Hermione about it. We went to see Draco a few days ago and Jackilyne slapped her really hard and Draco stood on her side"

Hanson narrowed his eyes "No… he didn't" He said dangerously. "I knew that bitch was up to no good" He breathed out. "We have to do something" He turned to Nadia. "Maybe, he'll remember Hermione"

Nadia shrugged as she started to step inside the restaurant again. "Who knows." She let her voice trail on. "Do you want to come stay with us for a while though? I haven't seen you in years. We should catch up" she offered. Hanson grinned. "Stay with you," Hanson pretended to think. "You know I love your Chateau Nadia, I've been waiting for you to ask me since I saw you an hour ago" He smiled.

Nadia laughed as she shook her head and went back to the balcony where Hermione was sitting with Damian and Darrian.

A

A

A

A

"You want coffee? Butterbeer?" Ginny turned to Blaise and asked. He smiled and shrugged, "Doesn't matter, just get me whatever you're having"

Ginny nodded with a smile as she walked up to the counter. "Two Cappuccino's please" She handed over her money and the girl behind the counter quickly gave them their drinks as she move onto the next customer. Ginny handed one to Blaise as she took a sip of hers.

Blaise smiled. "Didn't know you would like Cappuccino. You look more like a coffee person" He said as he took a long drink. "Thanks by the way"

Ginny nodded as they sat down at the nearest table. "So what have you been up to these past few years?" She asked. Blaise shrugged. "Different things, after my parents were put in Azkaban I basically inherited a large amount of money. I travel a lot. That's basically it" He grinned. "What about you?" He asked.

Ginny put her Cappuccino down onto the glass table. "Me? Not much really" She smiled. "I don't work because none of my brothers want me to. So I just stay at home and watch Damian and Darrian" Ginny paused, wondering if she was supposed to mention Damian and Darrian. She hoped Blaise didn't notice. He didn't seem to.

"So do you come here often?"

Ginny looked up to see Blaise staring directly at her. She shrugged, "Sometimes I guess" She smiled. "What about you?"

Blaise shrugged as well, "My girlfriend comes here a lot"

Ginny froze as she quickly took another sip of her Cappuccino. Blaise laughed seeing her expression which caused her too look back up at him.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I was joking" He grinned as he glanced at his watch. "Crap!" He muttered. Ginny looked up, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Blaise nodded. "I promised another friend I'd meet them for dinner" He paused. "Hey, they said I could bring someone. You wanna come?" He asked casually. Ginny smiled giving no reply. "I don't know anyone though"

"They're all from Hogwarts, you know them all" He grinned. "That wasn't an excuse."

Ginny blushed, "Well, they're all your friends. Besides, don't Slytherins hate Gryffindors?" She asked innocently. Blaise shook his head with a grin forming on his face. "Still holding onto the house grudges from School?" He grabbed Ginny's purse. "I have your purse, now you have to come with me"

Ginny tried to grab it back from him. "Blaise" She warned. He shook his head, "Come with me please? It'll be fun". Ginny smiled as she followed him out to the floo station.

A

A

A

A

"What kind of dress is this? It doesn't even have diamond sequins. I need diamond sequins to show my status"

Jackilyne's shrilly voice echoed around the Bridal boutique. Draco had to pay the owner to close the store for the day so Jackilyne could choose her Dress in peace. Or rather, so the other customers wouldn't have to choose their dress in the middle of a nuclear bomb session.

"Miss, we can add diamonds if you like" The owner offered trying to hold her temper. "How about you try on another dress for now though" She pointed to the line of wedding dresses that were as specified by Jackilyne "The most expensive".

Jackilyne stepped down from the mirror with a huff as she slammed the door of the dressing room close.

Draco sat outside with his hands on his knees. At this rate. Jackilyne would never be happy and he would be deaf, he went over to the owner who was hanging up the dresses Jackilyne had thrown onto the floor because they were crappy. "Look, could you please tell my fiancée that I'm stepping outside for some fresh air" He asked politely. The owner nodded, trying to hold her anger which would be leashed at Jackilyne very soon.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to the woman. "I really appreciate what you're doing. My fiancée is a… picky woman"

The owner scoffed. "I don't think picky is the word Mr. Malfoy however, you have already paid me and I shall do my job to her satisfaction." She said as she placed the bag back in Draco's hands with a smile. "If I get through her, I think I can dress about anyone" She said jokingly as she returned to cleaning the area up.

Draco nodded as he stepped outside.

"Drakie" Jackilyne yelled as she stepped out of the changing room. She looked around and saw no sign of Draco. She turned to the owner. "Where is my fiancée?" She asked haughtily. The owner looked tired as she turned to Jackilyne. "He stepped outside for some fresh air." She replied simply.

Jackilyne seemed satisfied with this answer as she proceeded to step in front of the mirror to admire herself. "This one's a tiny bit better" Jackilyne commented taking a twirl. The only reason she said this was, because the most expensive dress in the shop.

She thought for a bit. It was a strapless dress that had an amazingly long train. Made completely of lace, silk and precious stones Jackilyne smiled. She turned to the owner who was a world famous designer for her wedding dresses, "I'll take this one"

The owner didn't even bother taking a look, only nodding hoping that this nightmare would soon end.

A

A

A

A

"You guys want Hot Chocolate?" Nadia asked emerging from her kitchen. She didn't employ house-elves in France because it was too much of a hassle getting them employed in the first place. It would get kind of suspicious if she wanted to hire tiny green people. The Government would be sure to search the premises

Hanson smiled from the ground as Damian tackled to him to the floor. "I want one!" He yelled before Darrian jumped ontop of him as well. Hermione smiled and put down the magazine she was reading and went over to the kitchen. "I'll help"

Nadia turned around and smile. "Can you bring the mix from the cabinet from over there?" She asked pointing to the glass and marble cabinet above the stove. "It should be on the middle shelf."

Hermione nodded and went over.

She brought the canister over to where Nadia was boiling water the muggle way. "I can't believe you're not using magic" Hermione commented.

Nadia smiled as she clicked the boiler on. "We're all humans, its just that we have access to magic and muggles don't. It really is kind of interesting to see how they do everything without magic. I mean, they're definitely smarter than us if they do everything by themselves. We rely on our wands half the time" Nadia laughed.

Hermione smiled. "Its kind of nice sometimes to do things the long way, you get to experience things more even though its not efficient" She commented.

Nadia leaned on the counter waiting for the water to boil. "you're muggle-born, do you usually use magic now though?" She asked as Hermione hopped onto the center island.

"Depends, sometimes it really is better to use magic, you know" Hermione grinned, "Like cleaning up paint or superglue." She laughed. "Messy kids in particular" She said eyeing the living room where Hanson was playing with Damian and Darrian in front of the blazing fireplace. The ceiling seemed to stretch forever, as the laughter rose up.

The boiler popped up and Nadia brought out 5 cups and slowly poured water into them. Sticking a spoon in each she poured the mix slowly into each one.

Hermione went over and helped Nadia stir them all. "Hanson seems nice" Hermione smiled as she stirred. Nadia smiled walking over to the cabinet to put the mix away. "Yeah, He can be a bit annoying sometimes. Childish really… We all thought he died but, turns out his if fine" Nadia said in a relieved way.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask about why Hanson and Draco looked alike, but decided not to. She was trying to desperately leave Draco behind and let him live a happy like with Jackilyne. He really seemed to like her. Maybe, remembering her would bring back bad memories as well.

She shook herself out of her reverie to see Nadia holding a try with the drinks on them smiling at her. "You coming Hermione?" She asked.

Hanson stopped when he saw Nadia and Hermione coming nearer. He placed each boy on the couch so they weren't running around near the hot drinks. He glanced at Hermione who looked serene yet, slightly troubled. Now that he had found the girl who had once saved him Hanson realized that what he really wanted to do was protect her.

A

A

A

A

"That'll be 15M for the dress and the veil" the owner said as she rang up the cashier. Draco handed over his card without flinching; he was glad that this was over. No more screaming, yelling or shouting. Hallelujah.

The owner somehow managed a smile even though she was dead tired and it was getting really late. "I'll have the dress sent to you Mr. Malfoy within a week"

Draco nodded as he signed the slip. Jackilyne was hanging onto him like a parasite.

Once he stepped out of the store Jackilyne pouted. "We're not going back now are we? Can you stay here and shop with me for a while? Please Draco?"

Draco paused for a moment and then finally nodded. "Let's go back to the hotel to get some sleep though"

Jackilyne nodded.

A

A

A

A

"I'll see you in the morning I guess" Draco said opening the door to his suite,

"What!" Jackilyne yelled as she ran up to Draco, "You mean we're not staying together?" She asked.

Draco paused. He had no idea why he has requested for two rooms, she was his fiancée after all. There was something that was bothering him though. Something that told him that if he did that he would regret it for the rest of his life. Draco turned to Jackilyne, "Its getting late, I'm tired Jackilyne. Besides, I'll see you early in the morning tomorrow"

He quickly went into the room and closed the door before Jackilyne could protest. Once he heard Jackilyne's footsteps going further and further away from his room Draco tossed his jacket on the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Within 5 minutes, he had collapsed on the bed. Falling into deep slumber.

"_Draco!"_

_He turned around to see the girl he saw yesterday shaking him. "Wake up!" She called._

_Draco rubbed his eyes and looked at her. He tried desperately to see who she was but, he couldn't. It was like her face had a barrier. "Who are you?" He asked hoping he could find out that way. She acted like she didn't hear his question though._

"_C'mon," She urged as she pulled him out of bed and flung a shirt at him. He was already wearing his jeans. "Wait, where are you taking me?" He asked._

_She smiled, "To a magical place, DISNEY WORLD!!!!!" _

_Draco followed her into her car. _

_They spent the whole entire day riding rides until they went on everything, _

"_Draco, please one more ride?" She pleaded. Draco smiled as he took a swig of water and sat down on the bench, "We've gone on just about everything"_

_She pouted, "Everything except for the ferris wheel" She pointed out. "Its getting late, and its dark, the park is going to close soon. We can make it if we hurry though" she said sweetly._

_Draco laughed as he finally gave in and followed her to line up for the ride. _

"_Two?" The usher asked as the girl nodded. He quickly led them into the Ferris wheel car and then closed the door tightly. Hermione smiled as she walked around the vast car. It was at least 200 square feet, and everything was made of glass. _

_She pulled Draco over to one of the glass windows to look out onto the view. "Thank you for taking me to Paris Draco" She said looking at him. "Everything here is so beautiful" _

_Draco slid one arm around her waist as they both admired the view of the Eiffel Tower. The girl looked down at the floor and screamed jumping into Draco's arms.burying her head in his chest. _

_He smiled, "The floor is made of glass, I thought you knew that" He grinned at her reaction. She pouted and loosed her grip from her placing her feet back on the floor. _

_She brought out a knife and pulled Draco over to a plaque stapled onto the floor. It read "PARIS 360 DEGREES" She went onto the wall exactly across from it and on the metal she carved something._

_Draco went over and peered at her neat writing. "Love you forever – DMHG" He smiled as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He looked onto the ceiling where the number of the car was projected in the glass. "24" _

Draco woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes when they met the blinding sunlight. It was one of those weird dreams again, but who was that girl? He could never see her face.

He shook off the weird feeling and got dressed. As he opened the door he found Jackilyne standing there talking on her WizPhone. When she saw him, her face lit up as she slid her phone shut. "You're awake, I was just going to come in" She linked her arm with his, "Let's go, there's so much shopping to do"

A

A

A

A

"Hermione, I invited my friends kids to come over and play with Damian and Darrian." Nadia said between mouthfuls of orange slices. "I'm sure they'd enjoy that more than going shopping with us"

Hermione smiled and turned to Damian and Darrian, "Today Auntie Nadia's friend's sons are coming over here to play with you. Do you want that?" She asked. Both Damian and Darrian clapped and high-fived each other.

Hanson swallowed his pancake and fake pouted at Damian and Darrian, "You mean you don't want to play with Uncle Hanson anymore…" He said sadly.

Damian giggled shook his head, "Uncle Hanson want to go shopping" Damian grinned, "Very tired playing with Damian and Darrian" He smirked.

Hanson's breath caught in his throat. He glanced over at Nadia to see if she noticed it, she did. Hermione however didn't. Damian's smirk was identical to Draco's.

Nadia mouthed a "I told you so" to Hanson before shoving pieces of watermelon in her mouth.

A

A

A

A

"This looks great on you!" Hanson said as Hermione tried on a purse. It was Hermes latest design and it was also a limited edition. Nadia came over with a sales associate carrying another load of handbags. "You have to try all of these Hermione!" She said excitedly. "They're all part of the new spring collection!"

Hermione's eyes widened at the number of bags Nadia had brought over. She quickly opened the bags to check the price when Nadia stopped her. "Hermione, you own a freaking cruise line, you have too much money." Nadia then muttered under her breath "not to mention one of the biggest toy stores in the world."

Hermione ignored her friend and continued on checking tags until she felt Nadia's piercing glare, which is when she finally gave in and started trying them all.

Hanson leaned on the table with his arms supporting him. He checked the bag that Hermione had just put down, looking at the craftsmanship.

"Hanson!"

He looked to Hermione and Nadia who he thought were the ones calling him and saw them staring with wide eyes at the entrance to the store. He followed their eyes.

"Draco"

Hermione quickly turned away and focused on the bags, hoping he didn't see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH SURPRISE SURPRISE… gosh, that was so coming. Anyways, so they meet again. This is where everything goes uphill from now one. I promise you no more forgetting and no more separation between Hermione and Draco where it's a big thing for them to see each other again…

My explanation for why this is late. I was busy writing my other story and lost track of time. Oops, You know. I hate disappointing you guys because I'm not organized. Maybe I'm not fit for writing fanfiction…

Anyways, Dean belongs to Baybeetricia! Read her new one-shot!!! Its amazing.

To those of you who successfully viewed the site, I'm sorry a part of it is not here yet. I decided that if I put it in, first the chapter would be way too long and then the next parts wouldn't work out either…

Warning, if you're reviewing to get the password so you can read the chapter I suggest you don't. I am not posting chapters on there, I'm only posting a summary of the next chapter. Possibly with a few spoilers and hints, anyone has any ideas on what else should be added feel free to Pm me as well. As soon as I clear out my inbox I'll be replying to everyone who reviews soon. If you sign with anon and do not want to leave your e-mail for everyone to see PM me instead. I'd love to reply to you as well.

BTW, if anyone can tell me the name of the man that Nadia used to date in France but then broke up with can ask me anything except for the ending and the epilogue. .. My terrible memory, I forgot…

Wait, one more thing. I know you guys all hate Jackilyne so any insults, or names that you have for her would be greatly welcomed. grammar? Greatly welcomed???

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allo My dear friends,

I am not feeling well today, but I hope you guys like this chapter.

I have had a few PM's regarding the "Water Girl" and the specifications of that whole plot fabrication. BTw Hermione is the Water Girl for those of you who didn't know. There were rather large hints though.

The water girl is chosen generation by generation, it is not hereditary and the jewel chooses the person who they think is worthy of being their owner.

The Water Girl herself does not know that they are the Water Girl until they either find out by chance, or if someone tells them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Draco shouted across the store, earning him a few stares. They mainly consisted of female stares though.

Hanson looked back a Nadia who was avoiding his glance as well, trying to focus on picking something out for Hermione. He turned to Draco who seemed to have grown a parasite by the name of Jackilyne on his arm. "Did you guys go shopping for a weeding dress yet?" Hanson asked.

Draco nodded, "I don't believe you guys have met before" He gestured to Jackilyne, "Jackilyne this is my brother Hanson, Hanson my fiancée Jackilyne"

Jackilyne gave a slight nod and a smile that resembled a smirk, "Pleased to meet you Hanson, Draco's never mentioned you before. Were you kicked out of the family?" She inquired.

Hanson took a deep breath as he turned to Draco, "What a comical fiancée you have. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better" Hanson mumbled before turning back to Hermione and Nadia.

Hermione focused on her bags, "Hanson is Draco's older brother" She thought to herself, "Does he hate me as much as Draco does right now though…?" She asked herself.

"What about this one"…

Hermione felt a shake on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She looked up at Nadia who gave her a worried look. "Forget about that creep, spend happily" She smiled as she plunked two handbags in front of Hermione, "Pick, one or the other" Nadia moved them closer to Hermione, "Now"

Hermione turned to Hanson for advice, but found that he was shooting death glares in Jackilyne's direction. She had no other choice than to close her eyes and randomly point at one, "This one, " She finally concluded after minutes of finger waving. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to find that Nadia had switched the bags in the midst of it all, she looked up to see her friend's grinning face. "You have good taste Hermione, give me your card now"

Hermione quickly reached for her current purse and hugged it close to her body, "You're not getting it from me" She said as Nadia reached for it.

"C'mon Hermione, the bag's 5000 USD, it's like a speck of dust in your account. I promise you, after tomorrow you won't even notice it in your account. It'll be like nonexistent" Nadia pleaded, "You need to loosen up and spend some money on yourself."

Hermione thought about it for a while before finally letting go of her purse, taking out her wallet she handed the card to Nadia. "This better be worth it," She muttered under her breath as the dealer swiped her card.

"Draco honey, I can't decide which one I like better" Jackilyne moaned as she stroked Draco's chest. Laying in front of her were at least 20 bags. "Can you buy them all for me? Think of it as an investment, your wife looks good. You look good" She tilted her head, "Please, it'd mean so much to me"

Draco made no response as he surveyed the counter. "Are you sure you like them all" He finally asked to which Jackilyne nodded her head to excess, he turned to Jackilyne, "I will buy them for you on one condition."

Jackilyne nodded her head instantly,

"I'm planning on inviting my brother to go eat lunch at a restaurant inside Paris Disneyland, apparently they have amazing menus… caviar, lobster, beef tenderloin, oyster rockefeller. Since we are inventing my brother, we must invite his friends as well. I don't want you making unnecessary comments towards them. Especially towards Nadia, she's been my friend since I was a child" Draco looked seriously at Jackilyne, "Is that understood?" He asked,

Jackilyne gave a shrug as Draco handed over his card.

A

A

A

A

"Mylie, how are things going on up here?"

Mylie looked up to see Dean coming towards her holding a glass of Hot Chocolate, "Thanks" Mylie reached out and took her cup from his hands, taking a long sip, "Have you heard from Nadia or Hermione yet?" She asked returning to her work.

Dean sat down in one of the chairs in front of Mylie's desk, "Nadia send her house elf over to tell us that she and Hermione are having a wonderful time and that they were going shopping for purses today"

Mylie smiled as she removed the stack of files on her desk, "Its good to know we can depend on Nadia to look after Hermione" She said with a sigh, "There's so much work to do here though, I'm afraid that we have to cut back on a few cruises this year. Maybe stop the emerald and the sapphire from sailing at all" Mylie brought a hand to her forehead, "How's the front desk dealing right now? Everything running smoothly?"

Dean nodded, "Everything's going fine, don't worry about front desk. I've got it all under control." He took another sip of his drink, "Listen, I know there's so much work these days for the both of us, but I haven't really seen you lately. "He paused as Mylie looked up at him with a slight smile on her face, "Your point?" She asked.

"Well" He began, "I thought it'd be nice if we could have dinner together, I'll cook" he said with a grin.

Mylie pretended to be thinking, "Depends on what you're cooking" She said looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Lobster, in wine with butter" He said.

Mylie glanced at her documents, "Are you sure its edible?" She challenged, "I hope you're not planning to take credit for the kitchen's hard work like last time" Mylie typed numbers into the computer to calculate the profit margin of the cruise ship.

Dean held up his hand in defense, "I swear, one time. I did try to make the scallops, they just kind of. Set on fire. It wasn't my fault" He protested.

Mylie nodded, semi believing him, "When do you want me to come by your suite tonight then?"

"11 O'Clock… Sharp"

A

A

A

A

"Hanson no" Nadia whispered behind the doors separating the washrooms from the rest of the store. "You can't do that, she doesn't want to see him" She explained.

Hanson grabbed Nadia by the arms, "Calm down Nadia, ok" He let go and turned around raising a hand to his forehead, "I already promised Draco"

"Did you think about Hermione's feelings" Nadia yelled as Hanson quickly clapped on hand over her mouth, "Not so loud, they can hear us remember?"

Nadia pushed Hanson's hand off her face, "I can't believe you actually went and committed us all for lunch with your stupid jerk of a brother" Nadia paced in a frustrated sort of, "You weren't there when Jackilyne slapped Hermione on the face."

Hanson took a deep breath as he leaned on the wall, "I know, I don't want Hermione to be hurt again either" He said calmly as Nadia looked at him with a strange look, "And what do you care if Hermione gets hurt of not? You barely know her" Nadia looked at him sort of perplexed.

Hanson quickly peeked around the corner to find Hermione looking at a bag to bring home for Mylie. Making sure no one was listening he pulled Nadia onto the wall, as he stood close to her. "Listen" He started, "You know how everyone thought I died?" He asked rhetorically, but Nadia nodded anyways.

"Well, technically I almost died, my father tried to kill me and this girl saved me in the end. She gave me her energy and when she ran away she dropped this behind." Hanson reached into his pocket for the Jewel of the Sea, He opened the velvet box and showed Nadia who gasped, "That's not…" She trailed on letting him continue.

"You know the legend behind it all; the owner of this jewel rules the waters of the world. However, no one knows how they come into contact with the Jewel, apparently they have a dream about it and the Jewel appears in their hand. The next morning it's as nothing has happened and the "Water girl" has had this jewel for their whole entire lives" Hanson explained knowing that Nadia did not know the details of it all.

"When the jewel is near its owner and is in the hands of another it will start glowing" Hanson said as he pulled Nadia along with him as they both walked out of the washroom area to where Hermione was standing. Almost instantly the jewel started glowing.

Nadia's hand flew to her mouth as she and Hanson ran back behind the doors, "You mean to say that Hermione, who is the Princessa Oceana saved you?" Nadia tried to recover from the shock at the fact that her best friend was the Princess of the Oceans,

"Now you understand why I want to protect Hermione?" Hanson asked, "I would never harm her. I just know that Damian, Darrian and her all deserve to have Draco there for them, even though he doesn't deserve it."

Nadia nodded now understanding, "But how?" She asked, "Draco doesn't remember Hermione at all"

Hanson looked over at Draco and Jackilyne who was trying to coax Draco into buying her a diamond purse now, "There's a way for everything as long as we persevere, besides, I know my uncle well. It seems like his doing, Afterall, the same thing happened to my Grandma and Grandpa."

Nadia frowned looking at him, "Your uncle?" She asked.

Hanson nodded, "My Uncle loves doing this sort of thing. Its his idea of protecting the Malfoy family from gold-diggers, God knows why he hasn't stopped that bitch" He said looking directly at Jackilyne, "He's actually one of the first Malfoy's ever to live, he prefers to call himself Uncle because it makes him sound younger. Fascinating person really, I had the fortune of meeting him a few years back in a dream." Hanson smiled,

"You see, my "Uncle" is dead, has been for centuries. However, because Merlin favored him so much he granted my uncle a spiritual body in which he can enter dreams, earth, heaven as many times as he pleases eternally."

Nadia nodded, "He can't help us much though"

Hanson shook his head, "Au contraire Nadia. I'm 99 sure that this is the doing of my "Uncle"" He grinned, "I don't know whether he'll let their love survive, but we'll see in time,"

Nadia rolled her eyes, "You make absolutely no sense and we've gotten nowhere in the past hour of you mumbling nonsense. We better go now though, I think Hermione's beginning to get suspicious"

Nadia dragged Hanson out to the front where Hermione was waiting.

"Hermione, this jerk" Nadia pointed to Hanson who tried to look innocent, "Agreed to have lunch with Draco and his bitch, now I know you don't want to see him, so we'll just ditch him and leave now" Nadia glared at Hanson and started walking out the door only to be stopped by Hermione holding her wrist.

"Listen Nadia, I really appreciate you doing this for me, but I'm not the sort of person who runs away from my problems" Hermione smile as she switched her bag from one hand to the other, "I'm sure I can handle lunch, I mean he's your friend afterall"

Nadia looked dark as she frowned, "Not after the way he treated you he isn't" She muttered, "However, if you feel like you are ready to face the situation I will support you"

Hermione smiled and gave Nadia a hug wondering if it was the right thing to do.

A

A

A

A

"Guys, this is Ginny. Remember her?"

Tatan Kileen flashed a smile at Ginny, "Gryffindor right?"

Ginny nervously took his hand that he suddenly stuck out, "Its nice to see you again," She replied meekly.

Blaise laughed as he sat down beside Tatan's date in the private lounge they had rented for the night, "You see everyone, Ginny here thinks we're all mean Slytherins" He smiled as he took two glasses of wine from the tray and handed one to Ginny who was turning redder by the second,

"HA! Good one Blaise, you're a funny guy" Quinton Donovan yelled over from the other side of the room where he was surrounded by drinks, "By the way, how is you brother Sebastian coping with Mrs. Zabini right now?" He grinned as all the former Slytherins turned to Blaise waiting for a answer,

"You guys mean Pansy?" Blaise asked with a smile, "Oh, she's fine. Sebastian found her cheating on him a few months ago with this guy she met at a night club," He laughed as he tightened his grip on Ginny, "Funny really, Didn't we all expect it?"

Everyone smiled as they nodded, "So what happened to her now?" Ben Saxer asked.

Blaise shrugged, "Last time I saw her she was too drunk to answer, My brother divorced her soon after… It lasted around 3 weeks"

Ginny suddenly spoke up, I never heard Malese talk about it though" She said taking another sip of her wine, Blaise looked at her, "You mean Malese didn't tell you?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No, what happened?"

Blaise set his drink down, "Pansy got disowned from her family"

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes, "You're not serious are you?" She asked. Blaise shook his head, "No one cares though, its like she never existed.

They were interrupted by Derrick Altimore who was holding the microphone, "Hey Blaise, Ginny. You guys want to compete against me and Jolene? You guys can pick the song" He added with a grin.

Blaise got up with a smile and looked a Ginny who shook her head, "C'mon, besides I've proved you wrong. We Slytherin's don't bite. I think you owe me one" He stuck out his hand to which Ginny took after placing her glad gently on the table, "I can't really sing" She whispered in his ear as they made their way to the front. Blaise grinned as he leaned down, "I can't either"

A

A

A

A

"this was a really nice dinner Dean" Mylie commented as she took a sip of her water, "Did you actually cook it all?" She asked suspiciously.

Dean nodded as he placed the plates in the dishwasher where they automatically cleaned themselves, "Look Mylie there's been something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time" He smiled.

Mylie grinned and looked up, "you're not getting a promotion from me, you're been working here for less than 5 days!" She said humorously.

Dean shook his head, "No, You know how we saw that Teddy Bear back on Jeju island sometime ago and you said you liked it?"

Mylie nodded wondering where he was going with it, "and" She encouraged him to go on. Dean reached under the table and brought out a box. "I hope you like it" He smiled, "I had to special mail order it all the way from Korea, I had to learn Korean as well since they couldn't' understand my English…"

Mylie gave him a disapproving look to which Dean grinned, "I mean, I didn't really learn the language, it was more like… I hired someone to speak for me" Dean handed the box over to Mylie who slowly opened it and took the white bear out, "Its adorable. Thank you Dean" she smiled hugging it.

Her arm suddenly felt something sharp sticking out of one of the bear's fingers. She quickly looked down and saw, laying there on the bear's fingers.

"Dean" She whispered as she took it off, "Do you like it?" He asked. "I don't know whether it was big enough, but as soon as I saw it I knew that it was meant for you.

Mylie raised the diamond to her face, She tried to say something, but couldn't.

Dean went over to Mylie and got down on one knee, the candles were flickering from the cool breeze surrounding them on the balcony, he reached for the ring from Mylie's fingers, "Mylie, will you marry me?" He asked.

Mylie bit her lip as her loose blonde hair flowed with the wind, her eyes glistened as she stared intently at the ring then at Dean…

A

A

A

A

"I feel full" Hermione said pushing the plate away from her only to have Nadia push it back forking one of the pieces of lobster and raising it to Hermione's mouth. "EAT!" She commanded, "You eat as if you are scared of food Hermione. Even I eat more than you… And I'm not supposed to"

Draco raised a piece of scallop to his mouth, carefully chewing and swallowing he glanced at Hermione who literally hadn't touched her food the whole entire time. Only glancing outside at the waterfall view.

Hermione looked around the table, carefully avoiding Draco's eye. She finally turned to Nadia, "Look, I'll get something else to eat later. I'm not hungry at the moment Nadia. I'm going to take a walk. Call me on my Cell if you need me"

Nadia got up, "I'm coming with you" She demanded, to make sure that Hermione wouldn't get herself into any trouble.

Hermione shook her head and pushed Nadia back into her chair, "You stay here and eat. I'll be fine" She promised as she turned to Draco, "Thank you for lunch Mr. Malfoy," She said politely, still avoiding his eyes.

Hermione then moved away from the table and walked to the middle stepping into the glass elevator to go back down to the main floor.

Nadia stared worriedly after her, putting her fork and knife down again she got up as well, shooting Draco a glare which he returned with a confused look, "There is no need to give me that look Nadia".

Nadia only ignored him as she went to the cashier and handed him her card, "Charge Ms. Granger and my meal to this please" She instructed, "The latter will be paid by the amazingly blond person over there" Nadia referred to Draco while the cashier tried to keep himself from rolling around the floor in laughter.

A

A

A

A

An hour later, dean stalked off to find either Nadia or Hermione while Draco gave a wad of muggle cash to Jackilyne because she had wanted to go watch a ballet show somewhere on the other side of Disneyworld.

"One ticket please" Jackilyne smiled at the guy who was distributing tickets. He nodded and handed her one of the tickets, she grabbed his hand as it slid under the slot though. "you know, I've always wondered what it is like to do you job everyday" She said seductively, "Mind showing me around?" She asked.

The guy smiled and made no response, which Jackilyne took as a yes because she immediately opened the door to his tiny workspace and closed with a click behind her. The blinds to the ticket office suddenly snapped shut as the ticket office began to emit moans and screaming.

One particular child wearing a Minnie Mouse hat ran over to the ticket counter wanting tickets for a ballet show only to be greeted with noises, her eyes widened at the sounds coming from the office as she ran to her mommy, "There's a monster in there Mommy, they sound like they're being tortured"

Her mother's eyes widened as she herself went to go check out the situation only to run away and grab her child to get away as fast as possible.

Jackilyne started to unbuckle the man's belt as she flung off her shirt and her bra. Unbeknownst to her the man brought out a want, "Dramaro" He whispered as she ripped off his boxers getting ready to lick him when she fell down onto the floor promptly. Tyler Birchard made a face as he quickly pulled up his boxers and mended his ripped pants.

As soon as he was dressed he stuffed a black pill into Jackilyne's mouth and cast a few spells to take off the remaining bit of cloth Jackilyne had on. If that was anything…

He looked disgusted as he stared at the passed out girl on the floor when a brilliant idea came up. He didn't want to take any of her putrid items so he brought out his camera. "Cheese" He grinned as he snapped a few shots of her.

"I must remember to photoshop these photos" Tyler grinned, "Make it look like she's enjoying it.

Suddenly an idea popped up into his head, his co-worker… was a bit of a … slut, and she often kept sex toys in here to amuse herself. He rummaged inside the last drawer to find a vibrator in there that resembled a long white glowing stick, he quickly opened Jackilyne's legs and inserted it into her vagina, making faces as he did it.

Then letting go like she was burning fire, "The things we do for friendship Draco" He muttered, he had gotten a call from Narcissa when she had found out her son was heading to Paris Disneyworld. He had to hypnotize the stupid manager to give him this stinking job so Jackilyne would be lured to him. Of course, spells cast on the office specifically attracting Jackilyne helped… immensely.

Tyler contemplated his options, he could leave Jackilyne here, or throw her outside onto a picnic table. He grinned staring at the naked girl on the floor before wincing at the sight and quickly looking back up, he could just imagine the tourists expression when they saw a naked girl lying on a table with a vibrator that flashed colors in between her legs, "hm" He thought, "Not a bad idea"

A

A

A

A

Draco walked around as he saw teenage girls sneaking looks at him, smiling and giggling. How he hated that.

He suddenly felt something collide with him, "I'm so sorry sir" The girl tried to say, but Draco cut her off. "Its alright" He said.

He took a deep breath and looked up, this was the first time that day that was actually quiet, Many people had already gone home and Jackilyne was gone watching a ballet show. Draco smiled when he stars twinkling in the dark night, he saw something strange. Resembled a heart intertwined with a rose. Draco ginned and shook his eyes, "That was weird" He thought as he had never seen that before.

He turned around to suddenly see a large Ferris wheel, "No" he said to himself. Was his dream real? Draco bit his lip as he quickly rushed up to the line, he waited for car number 24 to come before he ran up to the usher as there were no other people waiting in line.

"Sir, we are closing soon. The system runs by computer and we have no control over it. It might stop when you're halfway up" He warned.

Draco shook his head, "I don't care,"

The usher nodded as he unlocked Car number 24 and let Draco in, "Hope you enjoy your ride sir" He smiled.

Draco felt the Ferris Wheel start to move as he glanced at where he was standing, it was exactly the same as it had been in his dream, the windows, the glass. "The writing?" Draco though remembering the etching the girl had scraped with her knife in his dream. Draco quickly looked at the plaque on the floor and traced it to the wall directly across.

There it was… Love you forever – DMHG

He gasped when he suddenly heard movement behind him,

"What are you doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I'm prone to it, Damian Darrian, omg their names are so alike. Stupid me,

Anyways, you guys have got three options,

We keep the names and my constant mistakes in switching them around over and over again

We change Darrian's name to Trent or Blaine of some name and pretend that he "prefers to be called Trent of Blaine now since it is his middle name

We change both their names…

Also, Tyler Birchard's choice is also up to you guys,

Leave her in the office

on the Picnic table.

BTW didn't you guys just love that little Sex Scene in the last chapter? It was really good except for the fact that Jackilyne was in it, but that was my fault. I made MM put Jackilyne in there. Blame me.

Anyways, Jackilyne is going to be… shagging, or dream shagging. Another friend of Draco's in the next chapter, now. I have decided that if I'm to be a good author I should write everything myself, but If I were to do that I might be sick for days. SO the next chapter wouldn't be up for another… 20 days.

My point, if anyone is feeling up to the challenge and doesn't hate Jackilyne as much as I do. If they want to aid me in writing that scene. It should be with Crabbe next. HAHAHA what hilarity, ok yeah. If no one wants to do it its fine, I could go and beg one of my friends to do it.

I'm not forcing you btw. I know that it's a horrible feeling, that one where you can smell the putridity (word?) of the scene its so bad. So Its alright if you guys don't wanna do it. MM was awfully brave last time!!!!

Dean Baker belongs to Baybeetricia, READ her new one-shot if you haven't already. Its really good!!!!

BTW I'm feeling down these days, no exams to keep me occupied so if any of you are writing stories that you want me to read of you have one that you'd recommend please tell me. I'd feel so happy you wouldn't ever believe it.

I just wanted to say that I really appreciat the people who review and give me feeback on this story, It really helps me write chapter after chapter. Sometimes i'm tempted to just not finish it and do something else, but i'd feel bad letting all you guys down. I know that I cannot force anyone to review however, I just wanted to let you know that if you do it really means alot to us.

So Thank You!

Hae-Won & Hye-Kyo (IcyDreamz)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this is a tad bit late. It is because of the fact that I re-wrote the chapter because the first one didn't work well at al. I kinda found out yesterday when I was supposed to be ready for posting.

Anyways the scene between Vincent and Jackilyne is written by Miyuki also known as MUX

VOTING!!!

Ok so most of you voted for Jackilyne on the Picnic table. Do I feel sorry for the little kids… gosh, anyways.

About changing the names it was almost a tie but more people wanted to keep the two names,… which was a surprise actually. Anyways, their names will stay Damian and Darrian. Lets just hope I remember them now… HAHA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler grinned to himself, Jackilyne was light and picking her up was easy. It was just the part where no one would see him carrying her that was hard. He had to dodge 3 security guards and then he brought Jackilyne to the picnic by levitation and the invisibility spell. He didn't want to touch her any more than necessary.

He brought out his camera, "Oh Gosh," He thought to himself, "Is this ever precious" He said slyly.

He laid Jackilyne there on the table with her legs together and the vibrator sticking up. He cast a spell on her so that she would not be able to move when she woke up for at least an hour. Draco had taught him that trick back in Year 5.

Apparently it was a fine method of restraining an annoying Pansy.

Tyler quickly glanced around the area to see if anyone saw him. It was quiet where he was. He could only hear the sounds of rides going on from far away.

He crept away as quickly as possible and quickly apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Mommy"

"Yes honey," The mother looked down at the small little girl clutching onto her dress.

"I'm really tired, can we go sit down?" She asked nicely. The mother smiled, "Of course we can Elizabeth, where do you want to sit?"

"Over there!" Elizabeth cried out and ran towards the group of tables in the middle of a café.

"Elizabeth, not so fast!" Her mother called out, "Be careful, its dark!"

Her mother soon lost sight of Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" She cried out.

Suddenly there was a loud piercing scream coming from here Elizabeth was standing. Her mother ran towards her to find Elizabeth staring at something flashing on top of the table.

"Mommy, is that an Alien UFO?" she asked pointing at the flashing object.

Her mother stepped towards the glowing thing cautiously, "I don't think so" She said. When she was about a meter away from the object she widened her eyes. Laying on top of the picnic table was a naked girl with a vibrator between her legs. She looked like she was masturbating and had fluids coming out from her and dripping onto the table.

The mother suddenly felt like puking as she quickly grabbed her daughter and ran away as fast as possible to alert security.

A

A

A

A

"Hey Miss!"

The security guard turned around to see Hanson running towards her. "Is there something I can help you with sir?" She asked as she stuffed her Walkie-talkie back in her pocket.

Hanson flashed her a disarming smile, "Actually, there is. I was wondering, I am looking for a friend of mine and he works here. Problem is, I just don't know where" Hanson showed her a picture of Tyler "Would you know where he works?" He asked.

The lady shook her head, "I've never seen him before" She said.

Hanson nodded, taking a peek at her badge. "Ms. Calloway…"

"Call me Stephanie" She smiled.

"Stephanie, he's actually new. Today was his first day on the job and I have something really important to give him." Hanson pleaded. "Can I check your security tapes, I think he may show up in one. This is my last hope"

Stephanie shook her head, "Sorry sir. I can't do that. What is it anyways, if you don't mind me asking"

Hanson brought out a little plastic case, "Its his epi-pen. My friend is deatly allergic to" Hanson searched his brain for an answer, "carrots!"

"Carrots?" Stephanie looked slightly amused, "Fine" She said after a moment, "But only for a tiny bit" She led Hanson who was celebrating to the main security offices, "You check the tapes, just rewind them. I have to lock up one of the rides. I trust you here, please don't make a mess"

Hanson nodded as he watched Stephanie go out and close the door behind her. He grinned, "Girls are really gullible…" He thought. "Especially around guys"

Hanson thought back to his conversation with his mother. Somehow she had found out about him still being alive and she filled Hanson in on her plan. He had told her that he was going to Disneyworld with Jackilyne and Draco and she had immediately sent Tyler there. Hanson's job was to find evidence.

Hanson looked through the computer for the recording from the BALLET ticket booth. He quickly opened it and fast forwarded through most of it until he reached the part where Jackilyne came up to the booth. Hanson smiled to himself, "The ingenuity of his mother. It was a wonder why both he and Draco weren't that evil"

Hanson quickly made a copy for himself of the whole thing, altering a few parts so Tyler's face was never shown as well as the whole fainting scene. He deleted the whole file that included Tyler from the computer and stuffed his USB drive in his pocket. Thank god he had taken that class in Computers a few years ago when he came to the muggle world.

He tried to get out of the office but found the door was locked, Stephanie must have locked it by accident. Hanson ran his hand through his hair. This was not good. He looked around and spotted a window to the left of him.

Hanson went over and blew the dust off of it, he pried it open and climbed over the ledge to the outside. Once he was out of the office he slammed the window shut and skimmed the area. Hanson then ran away from the offices, hoping that Stephanie wouldn't see him.

His mother would be happy to hear what he had successfully retrieved.

A

A

A

A

"One donut please!" Nadia said happily to the man selling donuts right in front of the castle in Magic Kingdom.

"That'll be 2 dollars miss" The man handed Nadia her donut and took the cash from her. "Thank you!" He said as he gave Nadia the receipt.

Nadia took a big bite out of the donut, she wondered where Hermione and the rest where. She hadn't seen them since she had left this morning to go looking for Hermione, who she hadn't found anyways.

Nadia felt the cinnamon sugar fall from her donut onto her skirt, she took one of the tissues and dusted her skirt off.

"Nadia?"

Nadia froze at the voice of the person saying her name, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. She froze on spot only being able to stand up straight and face the man.

She stared at him with absolutely no emotion. This man was worse than the scum on her shoe. He was worse than Satan himself, he had cheated, lied and betrayed her.

The man walked closer to her and placed one hand on her arm which she promptly flung away, "Do not touch me Mr. Laurent, I will sue you for violation and rape" Nadia said with malice.

"Nadia, don't be like that. It was a simple mistake. I didn't know what I was doing" Mr. Laurent tried to explain, you could see through his lie though. He wasn't speaking the truth, he only wanted Nadia back again. "Besides, why call me Mr. Laurent you have always called me Nate. Right honey?"

Nadia felt disgusted at the fact that he called her honey, she turned away from him and walked away. She could not get the image out of her head of him and his science partner making out over the DASERS.

Nate quickly latched his hand onto her hand pulling her towards him. Nadia's donut had dropped on the ground, the sugar flying everywhere. He was too strong for Nadia who desperately tried to pull from his grasp. "Listen to me Nadia" He said as she struggled, "I love you, I still do. Monica was a mistake"

There were a few people surrounding them that started awing to which Nadia felt even more disgusted. She tried twisting his arm so he would let go, but that didn't work. She tried kicking him only to be blocked by his foot.

Finally he managed to pull her onto a wall and pinning her to it with himself he started kissing her ferociously. Nadia struggled but he held her tightly.

Suddenly Nadia felt him being thrown off her, She opened her eyes to find him lying on the ground, Hanson standing close to her. She quickly gave him a hug and he held her close to him.

Nate got up and appeared to be unharmed. He walked over to Hanson. "Who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled. "That's my girl you're holding" Nate pointed at Nadia.

Hanson smirked, "Yeah?" He held Nadia even tighter, "Lets see, she just tried to punch you and now she's holding onto me." Hanson grinned at Nate, "I doubt she returns your feelings you lying bag of…" Hanson looked around to see little kids staring at him. He took a deep breath, "You lying bag of candy…" He said as the mothers calmed down a little.

Nate shook his head, "You'll be sorry you ever went with him Nadia, what can he offer you? He's a sissy boy"

Hanson grinned as he saw a girl coming towards him. This was one of his best friends, as well as Nadias. They hadn't seen each other for years because she was in Tokyo modeling for Japan's most popular and well known fashion brands.

"Hanson Malfoy, Nadia Somerset! Is that really you!" She called out happily.

Nate's face drained completely of color when he heard Hanson's name…"He's a Malfoy?" He thought to himself. "This isn't good"

Nate's father who supported the whole entire family worked for the Malfoy's. Specifically Draco right at the moment. His brothers all worked for the broomstick company whom he knew was owned by Mr. Baker and his son was best friends with Hanson and Draco… He was in big trouble.

He watched Hanson who had his arm around Nadia's waist and the hot girl walk away from him. What is he going to do?

AN: There is no major role here for Nate, so this is most likely the last time you'll ever hear about him again… Until his family gets fired of course"

A

A

A

A

"Sir, over there" Elizabeth's mother pointed towards the picnic table, "There is a naked woman lying there engaging in her sexual fantasies. This is Disneyworld and there little children running around everywhere. I am appalled that Disney lets this kind of conduct go on within the theme park" The woman said furiously.

The security guard nodded as he quickly called Customer relations to come and settle the lady as he himself called back-up to seal off the area and remove the girl at once, This is the first time this has happened in his many years as a guard here. He was in for an interesting evening he thought as he dialed for the police.

A

A

A

A

"Garan, Estelle. Why don't we go to park!" Damian suggested. He and his friends have been sitting around all day in Nadia's chateau. They've watched TV, Drawn pictures and played with water and sand. There was nothing much left to do.

Garan nodded, "Its getting boring here and all Tiffany over there" Garan pointed to the babysitter who was sitting on the couch reading Cosmopolitan "Knows how do make is lobster"

Estelle pouted "I hate lobster, we've had it for lunch and for dinner."

Darrian was too absorbed in his blocks to notice what the there older kids were doing until they stuffed him in his coat, placed him in the stroller and dragged him out the door. "Where we going?" He asked looking back to see all three of them pushing his stroller. They all just barely reached the top of the handle.

"Park" Garan whispered, "Shhhhh"

Darrian nodded and leaned back in his chair. The Park they were referring to was actually Nadia's backyard. It was about 10 acres and Nadia had installed several play structures for them as well as two pools which were currently closed off.

Darrian crawled out his stroller to the sand pit while Darrian, Garan and Estelle jumped on the see-saw.

"WOO-HOO!!!!" Damian screamed as he went up into the air. It had been so long since he had played with kids his age and he was having a lot of fun.

Inside the house Tiffany looked around frantically for the 4 kids. They had all suddenly disappeared.

She picked up the phone to call the police but as it rang she saw little kids running around

A

A

A

A

"Ms. Granger" Draco said civilly, Hermione shook her head and turned back to the window, she could feel tears rushing to her eyes when she remembered the way he treated her back at his house. The way he let Jackilyne slap her… Hermione could still feel the sting.

Draco sat down on the opposite bench, his thoughts kept wandering to his dreams. "Who was that girl that carved this?" Draco thought as he looked the carving. "Are these memories that I have forgotten?"

He glanced up at Hermione who was still staring at the window. She made no sound and it appeared as if she was frozen.

"Hermione" Draco tried to make polite conversation. Was there a reason why she was sitting in this car?

She did not reply him.

"Ms. Granger" He tried again. Wait… His mind alerted him. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. HG… Draco Malfoy, DM… DMHG… "This is not possible" He said to himself.

"Ms. Granger, I'm really sorry about my fiancée's behaviour. I do hope you will forgive her." Draco apologized, "I was wondering, would you know anything about this carving on the floor?" He asked.

Hermione suddenly flipped around and looked at him, then back at the floor. She blinked her tears away and saw him sitting there staring at her. She could only think of Jackilyne slapping her.

He asked again, "Ms. Granger do you know anything about this carving?"

Hermione looked at him with intense focus as she simply shook her head, Draco looked at her desperately, "Ms. Granger, you know something. Please tell me. Who is HG?" He asked,

Hermione felt tears rushing to her eyes again, "I do not know"

At that very moment when Car 24 was directly on the top it stopped moving. The Usher was right, Draco whacked himself mentally for being so stupid. He tried pushing the emergency button, but no avail. No one was there to find them.

Hermione and Draco were stuck on top of the Ferris Wheel for the whole entire night…

A

A

A

A

"YES!" Mylie cried out as she hugged Dean, "I thought we were already engaged though,"

Dean smiled, "I never really did anything special when I asked you last time and I was afraid that you had already changed your mind or forgotten about it"

Mylie shook her head as she gave him a light peck on the cheek, "I would never" She smiled.

Dean thought for a moment, "We still have to plan everything though, invitations, dates…"

Mylie nodded, "We don't have time. Is it ok if we hire a wedding planner?" She asked. Dean grinned and nodded, "Of course, that's a great idea!" He said.

Mylie suddenly froze, "Do your parents know about this yet?" She asked.

Dean shook his head, "Do yours?"

Mylie shook her's.

They both laughed, "I wonder how Nadia and Hermione are doing in France right now" Mylie thought… "I can't wait to tell them the great news. I just hope that everything with Draco and all will be settled with Hermione"

A

A

A

A

"Thanks Hanson" Nadia smiled as she paid for two ice cream comes. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there"

Hanson shrugged, "That's what friends are for" He grinned, "Was that you ex?"

Nadia nodded as she licked her ice cream, "I found him cheating on me" She smiled, "It doesn't matter though, because I don't care about that creep"

Hanson nodded, "What's his name?"

"Nate Laurent"

Hanson's eyes widened "Laurent?" He asked. Nadia nodded as they sat down on a bench in front of a small Disney shop. "Why?" Nadia looked at Hanson curiously.

"I know that Draco has an employee named Laurent… Emil Laurent I think…" Hanson shrugged as he licked his cone, "I wish I would have done more damage, that bastard deserved it." He turned to see Nadia staring at him. "Are you ok Nadia?"

"Did you say Emil Laurent works for you?" She asked.

"Yeah" Hanson replied, "Well, actually he works for Draco… Why?"

Nadia smiled as she shook her head, "Nothing, never mind" Hanson sat up on his seat, alert. "Nadia, tell me now" He said seriously. Nadia looked up at him without moving her head, "Emil is Nate's father… That's all" She said quietly.

Hanson whipped out his WIZ phone immediately; he dialled a number really quickly and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Good Evening, this is Malfoy INC. How may I help you" A womans voice sounded.

"Bernice!" Hanson greeted, this was one of the girls he had dated a long time ago. One of his serious girlfriends actually. He could tell it was her, her voice hadn't changed at all!

"Listen its Mr. Malfoy" Hanson started, "I want you to connect me to my secretary please"

"Just a moment"

Hanson could hear ringing after that, it worked. Bernice connected him to Draco's secretary.

"Good Evening, Draco Malfoy's office. How may I help you" A bright cheery voice greeted.

"Hey. Its Draco" Hanson watched as Nadia's eyes widened and shook her head. Hanson ignored her and just continued, "We have an employee by the name of Emil Laurent correct?" He asked.

Draco's secretary confirmed it and just as Hanson was about to say something else his phone was grabbed from him.

"Hi! This is Jackilyne!" Nadia pretended, "Can Draco call you back, I have something to show him. Thanks!"

Hanson started at Nadia after she returned his phone to him. "Nadia!" He said appalled, "What on earth did you do that for?" He asked.

Nadia shook her head, "You can't go firing people just because someone hurt me. Besides, its not Emil's fault anyways. You shouldn't fire him for his son's actions"

Hanson took a deep breath and stuck his cellphone back in his pocket. "It was his son though, he should have disciplined him better" Hanson said angrily, "After the way Nate hurt you… you're too nice Nadia" He finally concluded as he bit down on his cone.

Nadia grinned as she leaned back on the bench and focused on her cone.

A

A

A

A

"Malese!"

Harry opened the door only to find Malese standing there holding a basket full of books.

"Hey Harry!" She smiled, "Is Ginny here?" she asked.

Harry closed the door behind her, "No, actually she went to the mall about 5 hours ago. I don't know where she is now" He took some of his files off the couch so Malese could sit down. "She should be back soon though, you want a seat?" He asked.

Malese smiled and looked around, "Are you sure its ok?" she asked eyeing his pile of work. "You seem kind of busy"

Harry shook his head, "Actually, I'm just reviewing cases. There hasn't been much to do since Voldemort was defeated. I just got an offer from the Chudley Cannons though. They said they need a seeker" He grinned.

Malese lit up. "Really!" She smiled, "Well, congratulations. Are you going to take it?"

Harry shrugged, "We'll see. I'm pretty happy right now, but I do love Quidditch." He paused, "Do you want something to drink? Water, pumpkin juice…" He trailed on.

MAlese shook her head, "No its fine. I was just coming by to drop off these books because Ginny wanted to read them." Malese set the pile of books on the ground and heaved a sigh.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, concerned.

Malese forced a small smile, "Actually, I just came from my sister's place."

"Pansy?"

Malese nodded, "She's not doing so well, she spilt up with Sebastian after a week and she ran away with another man. Apparently he had more money or something. Anyways, that guy is in jail right now for dealing drugs and she's pregnant with another man's child." Malese buried her head in her hands. "My parents disowned her after they found out from Sebastian"

Harry sat down beside her and placed one hand on her shoulder, "She's going to be fine. Everything's going to work out alright" He comforted as Malese leaned onto him and started crying, "It's so hard though, I feel obliged to take care of her and all, then every time she yells at me. She thinks its me who wanted her out of the family,"

Malese took a deep breath and sat up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Harry quickly handed her some tissue paper.

"Here" He said.

Malese took it from him, "Thanks," She looked up at him, "Sorry about that" She pointed at a wet stain on his shoulder, "If you want to change into something else I can go get that cleaned"

Harry shrugged, "Its salt water Malese, no big deal. You should have seen what Damian and Darrian dumped on me last week" He grinned. To which Malese smiled, "What did they dump on you?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "It was chunky" He smiled. "I hope you're feeling better now"

Malese nodded and smiled, "Much better, thanks. I can't believe I made you hear that" She laughed,

Harry glanced at the clock which now read 8PM, He turned to Malese, "Have you had dinner yet?" He asked to which Malese shook her head, "I'm a bit hungry actually" She confessed.

Harry nodded in agreement, "You wanna grab something from Utopia?" Malese nodded, "That'd be fun… what does Utopia mean anyways?" She looked up at Harry who shrugged, "Beats me"

A

A

A

A

"LET GO OF ME!"

Jackilyne's piercing screams came from inside the police car where they were questioning her.

"Wait!" She thought to herself. Then she grinned, putting her purse in front of her she reached for her wand.

"Miss!" The police were immediately alert of her actions, "What do you have there in you hand"

Jackilyne donned an innocent look and raised her wand, "Its only a stick, completely harmless"

If there was anything she could do it was to lie. She could pull it off perfectly and she was quick in thinking.

The police loosened up a bit, which is when Jackilyne pointed her wand at them, "Icico" She screamed which promptly froze them. Jackilyne blew the wisp of smoke coming out from her wand and grinned at the frozen policemen.

She grinned to herself as she unlocked the door and climbed out of the car. She yawned, being in the car for about 2 hours she felt bored. Suddenly her Wizphone rang. Jackilyne ran away from the police car as the spell would wear out in 50 minutes as she answered her phone.

"Hello" She said as her face broke into a grin...

A

A

A

A

Jackilyne sat on the black leather couch in the hotel waiting for Vincent Crabbe to arrive. She had ditched Disneyworld. Draco had most liely left anyways, besides, she had his card. She didn't have to drag him along to everything. She would see him back at the hotel

She was getting wet just by the mere thought of his manly tanned body.

She started touching ample breast. She was moaning at the thought of the pleasure she would surely experience later.

She licked her fingers and slowly trailed it to her throbbing womanhood. But before it could actually reached it's ehem-disgusting-ehem destination, the suite's door opened revealing a man on his early twenty's wearing a business suit.

"Vincent." She said walking to the said man.

"Jackilyne, glad you could make it." Vincent said, happiness obviously not evident in his mood.

"It's not an opportunity I would dare pass up Vinny." Jackilyne whispered on what she thought was a seductive voice but came out much more like a constipated voice.

'The things I do for you Draco my mate. Let's get this over with.' Crabbe thought to himself.

He started undoing the buttons of her black shirt which shows a lot of unwanted cleavage. He unclasped her pink bra and his mouth devoured her breast.

'It's not like I have a choice.' He thought, obviously disgusted at the task at hand.

She kneeled in front of him and unzipped his pants. She started sucking him like his dick was strawberry lollipop. Disgusted by her acts, he pulled her up.

He started fingering her while his other hand started to fish out the black pill Narcissa gave him. He pulled it out.

"Drink this first. I don't want you getting pregnant on a little tryst."

"But I'm on the pill." She said in her annoying whiny voice.

"We are just being cautious. Common just drink it."

"I don't like too."

"Jackilyne I said drink it now or else.."

"Or else what? I said I didn't want too, didn't I Vince?"

"I have no time for this." He muttered to himself. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, making her face him.

"Or else this." He said then punched her square in the face. It generally knocked the life out of her. Instantly she was lying on the king sized bed unconscious.

Vincent sighed. He didn't want to be so violent on her but it's her fault and her whiny attitude.

He forcefully shoved the pill down her throat and replaced her memories, making her think of the ultimate pleasure she experienced with him.

Satisfied, he went to the adjoined bathroom and washed his hands and dick.

"Yuck. She actually sucked me. And her breast, its voluptuous but not my taste. She tasted like precum. Disgusting little whore." He said. He got a nearby toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. The taste lingered so he had to brush his teeth five times before he actually got rid of the sickening taste of Jackilyne's breast.

After refreshing himself, he grabbed his panties like James did and pocketed it. He wrote a letter explaining why she had bruise on her left eye.

A

A

The next day….

_Baby,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave early than I expected to. Mother called me and said she wanted me to go to __Scotland__ at once for some business. Don't go looking for your panties. Its with me. Just by your scent I get a really raging hard on._

_I'm sorry for the bruise. It's my fault it seemed that I really pushed you hard before I started fucking you, anally._

_I hope to meet with you again,_

_Vincent_

Jackilyne smiled. She woke up at around 2AM in the morning, wincing from the pain on her left eye. She read his letter and smiled.

She had a wonderful time last night. She just sat there staring into space.

She suddenly felt a ticklish feeling on her legs and saw a furry brown rat slowly making its way to her exposed womanhood.

"Aaaah!" she shrieked and instantly she got dressed and went out of the hotel room without even fixing her appearance.

Upon hearing the door close, the rat started changing back to its true form.

Vincent Crabbe sat there chuckling at how stupid and ridiculous Jackilyne ehem-whore-ehem looked. He looked at his watch and saw that he was indeed late for his flight. Was Mrs. Malfoy going to be happy when he saw the evidence. Crabbe grinned at his watch which was also a secret camera. This was going to be fun.

A

A

A

A

"So what do you like to do?"

Draco tried to make small conversation but Hermione was simply ignoring him.

"Look, it'd be kind of nice if you said something, I'm really sorry about my fiancée's behaviour. You can't really blame her though, I mean what if someone came and said that they were your fiancé's real girlfriend. Would you like that?" Draco said.

Hermione smiled to herself, how could she have been so stupid to fall for some guy she would never have. Fate brought them together, and it pulled them apart. Funny how what Draco described was exactly what happened to her.

She turned to face him and opened her purse. "Mr. Malfoy, right?" Hermione said with a smirk. You have no idea how much it burned her right now. To talk to the one she loved like they have never met each other before. Hermione reached into her purse and took out something.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked raising it in front of Draco's face.

Draco looked shock as he registered what the object was. Who was she? and Why did she have... that...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that didn't really flow either, but it is 17 pages and 5500 words…

So I promised some STATs for this story to some readers, so here it is now…

HItes : 93405

C2's : 14

Faves : 206

Alerts : 295

Thanks you so much to everyone who contributed to the above numbers!

Thanks for reading and for voting and reviewing last chapter!

BTW if you sign anon, please leave your e-mail or something so I can give you the Password.

The updates for the next chapter will not be up till monday at the earliest, but when it is the password will change.

DEAN BAKER BELONGS TO BAYBEETRICIA and The SCENE BETWEEN JACKILYNE AND CRABBE BELONGS TO MIYUKI MORISHITA (MUX)

Thanks!

I know I didn't go into depth about JAckilyne being on the picnic table so on my website, there will be more encounters with her. lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I'm checking the time this story was last updated and.. it was a long time away.

My deepest apologies. As some of you know, I am hye-kyo. And I wanted to clear a few things up.

1) Hermione still has her REP ring, the Malfoy Crest as well as the 18 rings Draco gave her.

Right after I posted the AN a few weeks ago, I managed to find segments of this next chapter in Hae-Won's computer… so most sections are written by her, and a few sentences are filled in by me to make it flow a bit better. If you guys feel its unsatisfactory, as in truth, there are a few parts missing still, Hae-Won promised that when she comes back, she'll re-write it for you guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did you get it?" Draco asked staring intensely at the object in Hermione's hand.

Hermione avoided his gaze and dropped the ring that was in her hand, into his. "This is yours I presume, since you seem to recognize it" She lied as she dropped the thick platinum ring into his hand, with detailed etchings of the Malfoy Crest. Draco had given her that ring a few years back. It was the Malfoy Heirloom that was passed on throughout the generations to the first born son.

Hermione turned her back on him and started walking away towards the other side of the car.

Draco Malfoy's hand suddenly shot out and firmly clasped onto her wrist. Hermione felt emotions, and feelings that she was trying to forget suddenly bursting out. She felt one tear slide down her cheek, but dared not let Draco see it.

Draco looked up at Hermione, "Where did you get it?" He asked softly, "I haven't seen this thing for years" he awaited an answer only to receive silence. "I gave this ring to …" He paused.

Hermione took a deep breath as she stared out at the City of Lights, blurred as her eyes glistened with fresh drops of tears. "I found it by the Shrieking Shack a few years ago" She stuttered as Draco let go of her wrist. "It was lying there in the snow, and I took it because I liked the design"

"You're lying" He said calmly staring up at her. Hermione avoided his gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about" She turned away from him.

Draco got up to face her. "I think you do, I gave this ring to the person I loved a few years ago. How did it end up in your hands?" He asked. "Besides, the Malfoy Crest is clearly etched on here, how could you not know who it belonged to?" … there was a pause before Draco spoke again, "You dare take something that belongs to a Malfoy?"

Hermione gasped, he remembered that he had given this ring to a person he loved once… did that mean that his memory was coming back slowly? Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a few incantations to make sure that Draco would not be able to see that she had been crying earlier before turning to face him, since Draco still only remembered segments from his memory and not Hermione, she decided that it was best not to reveal anything to him, "Have you ever thought that maybe I did try returning it to you? But failed every time? "Hermione managed after a long pause " Or perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, have you ever thought that maybe the person you gave it to left it there? And that I just happened to pick it up?"

Draco froze, there was no way she would have just left it anywhere. Suddenly Draco wondered, he only knew that he had given this ring to the person he loved… someone he trusted, someone he deeply cared about , but who was she? He looked back up, "I don't believe you" He said. Hermione gave him a look of disbelief. "Mr. Malfoy," She tried.

"Fine, you may be speaking the truth… but are you sure you don't know the name of the girl that dropped it?"

Hermione shook her head in frustration; he had no idea how hard this was for her. "Mr. Malfoy, didn't you give it to her? Shouldn't you know her name?"

Draco buried his head in his arms, his ring sat on his pinkie. "I don't remember, Ms. Granger I need to find out, if you do know her, please tell me, I beg of you… I would not just give this ring to anyone, only to the person I vowed to love and cherish my whole entire life. Giving this ring to her, was like entrusting her my life."

Hermione stared at him, "What do you mean by that?" She asked slowly.

Draco brought his head up and stared at her. "The girl I gave this ring to could basically control my whole life with it."

Hermione was stunned "Your whole life?"

"With this ring on, the person could order me to do anything, they had complete access to my estates, and my fortune… Basically, anything that I have to do with, they become sole controller." Draco stopped as he buried his head in his hands "I need to find the girl I gave it to before, I marry Jackilyne because, if I gave this ring to her… and not Jackilyne… I may be in deep regret for the rest of my life when I become officially engaged next week"

Hermione could feel tears rushing to eyes again, "I'm sorry" she choked out. As she whispered to herself, "I wish I could tell you everything"

Draco merely nodded only hearing the first part, understanding, and as he lay down on the hard bench. He focused on the object sitting on his finger.

A

A

A

A

(AN : This next section will contain a number of Jackilyne scenes, as I need to fit it in before the section after that. It seems that the scene actually did happen in real life… but, after Jackilyne takes the black pill. She's completely wiped out and the rest is a memory fabricated by whoever boy she is with… I'm sorry to the writers… because I did have to edit out a few parts in order for it to flow well with the story and the characters. Because hae-won edited the scenes in korea and sent them back… two days ago, and I hye-kyo had to stick them in somehow… I have no idea whether these scenes have been posted in previous chapters because I have not really been reading the stories. So if there is a repeat, I apologize. If I'm missing scenes, I apologize as well… since these were all the scenes that were sent… )

"Stupid officers" Jackilyne muttered as she stepped out of the London Airport. All of the policemen were muggles, so there was no way she could have just apparated out of the country. Instead, they forced her on a plane, as a way of forcing her out of the country.

She smiled as she thought of the phone call she had gotten earlier, Goyle had wanted to see her right before her engagement. It seems like after her engagement to Draco more and more people showed interest her. "People like status" She thought haughtily as she stepped off the pavement and into a floo station, "Besides, who could resist a hot and sexy girl like me" She smirked.

………………

First Scene Written by Tricia rupertsgirlie

Goyle was sitting at the bar of the hotel waiting for Jackilyne to show up. He had talked to Crabbe and decided that getting her drunk would make the whole ordeal easier, and he could slip the little black-pill in one of her drinks then, instead of having to force her. Or knock her out like Crabbe.

After three fire-whiskeys, Jackilyne finally showed up, she was wearing, well close to nothing actually, a little green dress which Goyle assumed was actually lingerie that showed way too much cleavage and leg. Her hair was pulled up and curly with a few tendrils out lining her face. ?

"Hey there sexy," Jackilyne said trying to seduce Goyle.

"I thought we could have something to drink and then head up to my... Private Room," Goyle said with a smirk.

Jackilyne giggled girlishly and sat down next to Goyle. Goyle ordered his fourth fire-whiskey, while Jackilyne ordered a fuzzy naval. When the bartender put the drinks in front of them Goyle captured Jackilyne in a breathe taking kiss and slipped in the little black pill in her drink while

her eyes were closed, to involved in the kiss to notice. Once Goyle broke the kiss, Jackilyne suggested they take their drinks to his private room. Seeing nothing wrong with this Goyle agreed. He had set up hidden cameras all over the room before he had called her anyway. So Goyle and Jackilyne made their way up to his Private Room. When they got inside Jackilyne couldn't believe how big it was. ?

"Wow, Goyle this is gorgeous, I can't believe how much you must have spent just to impress me!" Jackilyne exclaimed.

'Yeah, right to impress you,' Goyle thought. "Anything for you Sexy," he actually said with a boyish grin.

Jackilyne made her way to the huge king sized bed and Goyle reluctantly followed. Seeing Goyle's slow pace Jackilyne pulled him to her and with a grin, reached for his belt buckle, and pulled down his pants. "You don't seem ready yet," she said huskily, "I'll fix that." She fell to her knees and took his full length into her mouth and began to artfully suck and tease his manhood. He couldn't lie, it felt wonderful and he quickly became erect. Feeling him harden in her mouth Jackilyne looked up to see Goyle's head thrown back in ecstasy. ?

'Tonight's going to be amazing,' she thought.

After Goyle came in her mouth and Jackilyne had swallowed it all, her dress was quickly removed to show a bra-less, ample amount of cleavage and a lacey black thong. Jackilyne then pulled Goyle down on top of her on the bed and started to pleasure him with her hands while she captured his mouth in a kiss. Goyle becoming fully erect again decided that he should get this over with nice and quick. He straddled her on the bed and entered her roughly, Jackilyne moaned with pleasure and begged for him to go faster. Seeing her chest wiggle up and down, Goyle did so effortlessly.

Goyle had had no intention of actually having sex with Jackilyne but after she had taken control of the situation, it was hard to deny the fact that he was turned on, he decided one quick fuck to release himself wouldn't hurt. After pounding roughly into her while biting her erect nipples for a while Goyle felt that she was going to cum. He roughly bit down on her nipple one last time and they both came together, him biting her nipple and her screaming his name in pure pleasure. After they both regained their breath she looked at him expectantly as if to ask for another go.

Goyle not in wanting to go any further with her, and already regretting going as far as he did, decided now was a good time for that fourth fire-whiskey. Reaching to the nightstand where both drinks had be discarded he grabbed his glass and handed Jackilyne hers. They both shot their drinks down quickly, Goyle in disgust and Jackilyne in anticipation of a second go. Shortly after finishing her drink Jackilyne fell into a deep sleep on the bed completely naked exposed to the world

and Goyle got dressed. He collected Jackilyne's thong which was wet with her juices, the videos from the cameras and quickly exited after getting dressed; but not before he wrote he a note and left a sign on the

door asking for house keeping to clean up the room. The next morning Jackilyne awoke to a thrusting motion and quickly became wet. "Goyle," she moaned "I think we had enough last night, but if this is how you like to wake up I could get used to this."

Smiling as sexily as she could Jackilyne rode out till her climax with her eyes closed. Panting she lazily opened her eyes and noticed that the man who was still thrusting into her was not Goyle but from the uniform she could guess a hotel employee.

'That's why it wasn't as rough as last night,' she thought to herself a little upset that she wasn't being bitten. But not being one to pass up a good

fuck, Jackilyne smiled and pulled the man to her for a kiss. Once Jackilyne was fully satisfied the man left and she found the note Goyle had left her.

Dearest Jackilyne,

I'm sorry I could not wait till you awoke, I tried to stay as long as I could, just laying here watching you. But like I told you last night I had an early meeting this morning. I hope that room service can help you with anything you might need, and that you had as much fun as I did last night. You were amazing. When you get dressed don't bother looking for your lovely black thong, it's tucked safely in my pocket, I wanted some part of you to come with me.

With love,

Goyle

"What is it with men and my underwear?" Jackilyne asked aloud to herself. "I guess I'll just have to go and buy more today, good thing I still have dear Draco's credit card. "Jackilyne quickly got into her little lingerie green dress liking the feeling of it without anything else on and exited the room with a smile. Only to receive another call…

I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trying to cram in scene after another, but because so many people wrote them, I feel bad for not using it. Plus, these scenes have to be in this chapter because next chapters the wrapping up of the plan…

………

"Okay hunny. Yes, I'll be home tomorrow morning. Tell the kids goodnight and I love them. Okay.. You too. Bye." Quinton Donovan quickly hung up the phone with his wife, Rain Donovan, and quickly walked back to shore to go and get the girl he was supposed to be 'seeing' this afternoon.

Draco was one of the few friends that he would do just about anything for. And unfortunately for him, today was his lucky day.

Finally he spotted her. She was sitting under an umbrella right by the changing areas. And well. That's where he was taking her.

"Jackilyne?" Quinton asked her as he finally made it to where she was at. She looked up as she heard her name and tried to put on a seductive smile but it came out as something as you might see a hobo staring at hungrily on a street corner. She was in truth, tired from the night before still, but who was she to give up on free sex with a high-status hot guy.

"Quniton! Oh my gosh, you came! I've been waiting here for about an hour! What took you so long, baby??" She got up and put her arms around his neck as he did so by putting his hands around her ass.

"Ahh, just had to make a few calls. Nothing big. But let's say we make up for lost time, eh?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and took her into the closest changing hut.

As he got in there he pushed her to one side, and by the way, these things aren't very big at all. "Take off you clothes, bitch."

"Oh, I lovee it when you call me that baby." She said, or.. moaned as she took what she called "clothes" off. Really, all she had on was a thong bikini and a strapless top on that only connected with a buckle.

"Now turn around you slut. Show me your ass." He told her as he started to unzip his pants trying not to gag as the horride smell of her dirty pussy started to fill up the hut. He didn't take this slowly at all. He cast a hallucination spell on Jackilyne to make her feel that he was in her.

"Oh my god babe. You do me so hard. I love that!" Apparently she loves a lot of things.

"Now turn around." He told her as she was finished with her imaginative orgasm.

"Ugh, do I have to? I hate taking pills."

"Yes, now take it." He said in a harsh tone to where she would take it faster and finally get out of here to where he could go see Narcissa.

"Ugh, fine. But only because I want to get past this and move on to what we were doing." After a minute she took the pill and as soon as she swallowed, she was out cold.

"Wow, didn't think that'd ever end."He just took out a permanent marker and wrote on her stomach.

"Jackilyne,

Sorry for you to wake like this. I had such an amazing time. I can't wait til we do it again. By the way, since I thought you looked so amazing in your bra, I took it so that every time I look at it I'll think of how great at sex you are. Later."

Quinton finally got up, threw the marker down by her disgusting body as he cringed at the thought of what had just went down, and walked out to go and Narcissa.

Jackilyne woke up two hours later to find the door banging, threatening to open.

"Open up! The weather's getting bad, I don't suggest you stay in the metal stall when the lightening strikes!" Someone yelled.

Jackilyne shot up and looked around frantically for her clothes. She looked down and saw the message Quinton had written on her stomach. She stroked it and remember how wonderful he was, how hard, and big, as she slipped on her clothes and ran outside…

I'm sorry, I found this in Hae-Won's inbox, and its marked MHXXPAPERDOLL, but there were some other files there too. xD, I'm as for now i'm guessing its written by MHXXPAPERDOLL, however, if it is incorrect, please let me know!

A

A

A

A

"Good Morning" The house-elf greeted Tatan as he helped him remove his coat. "Everyone is up in Mrs. Malfoy's study"

Tatan smiled and thanked the house-elf before rushing up to Narcissa's study with a small box. He slowly opened the door to see that everyone was sitting around, calmly sipping wine. Narcissa was still not to be seen.

"Tatan"

Tatan jumped and looked behind him to see Narcissa smiling, "Are you planning to go in? I think they are just waiting for us" She brushed past him as she entered the room, everyone paused and the noise ceased as Tatan quietly made his way in and closed the door silently.

Narcissa grinned, "I want to thank you all for participating in my… plan" she glanced over to her desk to see a pile of boxes sitting atop. She looked over at her house-elves who immediately rushed over to the desk and transferred the boxes into a wide chest along with the other… collectibles…

"I hve asked you all to come today to invite you all to Draco's engagement party next week, where I am going to ask one last favor of your guys" She paused,

Everyone sitting in the room nodded, "Narcissa, what exactly are you planning?" Crabbe boldly asked.

Narcissa smirked, and replied his question. "Something that will ruin Jackilyne for life" She motioned for everyone to come closer as she explained everything in detail.

A

A

A

A

The next morning, Draco and Hermione woke to the sound of the Ferris Wheel slowly turning. Cracking open her eyes, Hermione sat up to find that the night had already quickly turned into day. Looking over, she saw that Draco was still sleeping peacefully on the opposite bench.

Seeing that the car she was sitting in was slowly reaching the bottom, she quickly gathered up her belongings and slowly exited, in hopes that she would not wake Draco up.

The attendant greeted her with a grin, "I told your boyfriend.."

Hermione broke in, "He's not my boyfriend" she said giving the attendant a weak smile.

The Attendant nodded, and quickly apologized "You must be hungry after being stranded up there for the whole night, there is a small café about 2 minutes away from here." He quickly explained the directions to Hermione, "I'm really sorry that the Ferris wheel stopped while you were on it, its just that the computers are fixed that way"

Hermione smiled and thanked the guy as she quickly pulled out 100 dollars euro and handed it to him, "That's alright, it was an interesting experience" She laughed "Please don't wake him yet, let him go around for about 2 more times. Also, don't tell him that you saw me"

She then quickly left, leaving the attendant dumbfounded. "Wait! Miss! Your Money!" He called after, only for her to keep running. He shrugged and closed the door glancing at the man asleep on the bench, wondering what he had done.

Hermione rushed across the parking lot and waved a taxi over, "Can you take me to that Chateau over there?" She pointed at Nadia's house, which thankfully was still visible atop the high hill, because of its size.

The driver nodded and sped off.

Hermione finally let out her breath as she quickly brushed her hair and checked her appearance in the mirror. Placing both items back into the bag, she leaned back on the seat and stared out at the scenery. Had all the things Draco said true? Did he really trust her that much in the past?

Hermione rubbed her forehead. How did things become this complicated?

The car halted suddenly to a stop, "That'll be 27.45 euros miss" The driver said holding out his hand. "It's a nice house you have here" He commented. Hermione looked to see that they were in front of the gates leading to Nadia's house smiling she nodded, "its my friend's vacation home". Glancing at the screen that read the price, Hermione quickly dug through her pockets to come up with 35 euros, and promptly exited the car, slamming the door closed behind her.

She pressed the intercom button, "Hey, Nadia its me, can you open up?" She said through it. She could hear some static in the background and the sound of Darrian screaming before the frantic voice of Nadia was heard, "HERMIONE GRANGER!" She yelled, "Where have you been!"

The gates opened and Hanson was standing there rushing to meet Hermione from the entrance to the chateau. "Hermione! Where on earth were you last night? Are you alright?"

Hermione managed a smile as she walked in with Hanson dragging him along as he asked question after question, "I'm fine, I just got stuck on a Ferris Wheel when it stopped, so I wasn't able to get off the whole entire night"

That was half the truth… Hermione didn't feel it was necessary to tell the whole entire story of what happened. Hanson didn't really need to know. She hung up her coat, only to have Nadia rushing towards her was well, carrying a muddy Darrian. "Where did you go?" She asked. "We were looking around for you all last night, until the babysitter called and said she had to go home and study"

Hermione smiled as she took Darrian from her hands, "Ferris Wheel, It got stuck" she paused as she looked at Darrian who was smearing mud on his face. Hermione groaned and muttered a few incantations to melt the mud away before placing Darrian on the ground.

Damian frowned and looked up at Hermione, "Mommy, Damian like the mud… Squishy, cool… brown" He protested. "Why Mommy clean me off, and not little d?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, "little d?" She asked, looking from Hanson to Nadia and then back again. Nadia took a deep breath, "Apparently last night something happened, and they started calling Darrian Little D, and I guess it kind of stuck with Damian…" Nadia smiled and glanced at Damian and Darrian playing in the glass playroom upstairs, the floor was transparent and they could always see what was going on upstairs.

Hermione slowly nodded with a small smile. "Thanks for looking after them". Nadia continued to stare at her and reverted back to the main topic, "Ferris Wheel?"

Hermione nodded, "It closed down while I was at the top. I wasn't able to get off until about an hour ago.". Nadia nodded, and seemed to accept the answer. Her face lit up a moment later, "I almost forgot! Mylie and Dean flooed over here late last night, right when we got back, they got engaged!"

Hermione's face twisted, "again?"

Hanson stared at Hermione while he entered the kitchen where they all were, "Again? Were they engaged before?" He asked. Hermione nodded… "Didn't they announce it before, once at dinner or something?" She looked dumbfounded. "Wait… never mind, last time they just announced it… it was actually kind of informal because Mylie never got a ring and all…"

Nadia and Hanson nodded, Hermione paused and glanced at a calendar hanging on a nearby wall. "We've been here a few days already" She smiled and looked at Nadia, "You think its time to go back to London?"

There was a long pause…..

Nadia stared at her, "Hermione, its been… 3 days"

Hermione nodded, "I know, but after yesterday I feel that I've finally gotten over some times I couldn't surpass before. Besides, now that Mylie and Dean are getting married they have all these plans and decisions to make. How can they do that and run the cruise ships at the same time?" She asked.

Nadia nodded in agreement, "But Hermione, what about you? Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

Hermione nodded, "It feels like its been such a long time already, I think I've forgotten a lot of things that happened in the past."

Nadia didn't believe her, But only nodded, "What about Damian and Darrian? They're having so much fun here with their new friends and all…" She protested, trying to keep Hermione from going back to a place where she would get hurt again.

Damian and Darrian appeared as if on cue, right in front of Hermione. "Mommy" They said as they clung onto her, "We do whatever make Mommy happy" Darrian smiled. Damian tugged on her skirt, "YA! Me and Darrian have lots of fun playing with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron"

"How about Auntie Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Damian smiled as he jumped up and down, "AUNTIE GINNY!!!"

Hermione grinned, "If we go back, Mommy's not going to leave you with Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron, you're going to come with me on the cruise ships. That way Mommy can take care of you everyday." Hermione smiled as the two boys hugged her tightly.

Hanson laughed, "Well, I guess the boys have made the decision. We're all going back to London"

Hermione smiled, hoping that this choice was not another one of her mistakes.

A

A

A

A

"Sir… sir…"

The attendant gently shook Draco, who slowly opened his eyes and shot right up, hitting the attendant right in the jaw. Draco looked around, completely alert and saw that he has almost knocked out the guy lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped the attendant off the ground, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else". Draco glanced around the car, "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

The attendant pretended not to know anything, remembering what the girl had told him earlier. "I do not know sir, you were the only one here when I came to wake you up. I told you not to go on last night. It must have been horrible to stay here all night"

Draco did not reply and only straightened his jeans. He looked at the guy and finally nodded, "I'll take heed to your warnings the next time"

Draco handed the guy another 100 euros, and thanked him for waking him up. Exiting the car, Draco called up his Chauffeur to take him on a road trip across France, to get away from everyone and everything, and try to figure things out. If he was not able to do so two days before his party, he would go and prepare to spend the rest of his life with Jackilyne.

A

A

A

A

"SHE"S WHAT!"

Nadia pulled Mylie aside, "She decided to come back and help you guys with the cruise ships" She said softly. Mylie glanced behind Mylie to see Hermione talking with Hanson and Dean.

"Its only been a few days though, I really don't think that that is a good idea Nadia…" Mylie rubbed her forehead, "I don't want her to go into depression again, just when she seems to be improving."

Nadia nodded, "That's what I told her too, but since she's willing to move on… It may be a good thing since Draco is going to be officially engaged soon." Nadia paused, "Its weird, it seems that after last night Hermione seems a lot more open… she isn't telling us anything except for the fact that she spent the whole night on a Ferris wheel…"

Mylie paused, not knowing what to think "Ok…" She said reluctantly, knowing that nothing she could say or do would affect Hermione's decision in any way "Do you guys want to go and grab some lunch first ?"

Nadia nodded, "Sure, should we call out Ginny, Harry and Ron as well?" She asked. Mylie nodded, "That may be a good idea, maybe they can pry Hermione open" Nadia quickly went over to Mylie's desk and pulled out some parchment and some ink.

……………

"Who else is coming?" Hermione asked as she helped Darrian put on his bib, and Damian sipped his lukewarm tea.

Nadia held out her fingers, "Harry, Malese, Ron, Ginny… and Blaise"

"Blaise!?"

Nadia looked up to see Hermione staring at her, "Blaise… yeah, Blaise Zambini… Ginny wanted to invite him as well"… There was a pause before the three girls exchanged looks with a smile. Hanson and Dean just raised their eyebrows, wondering what was exactly going on.

"and Harry…wanted to invite Malese?" Mylie guessed. Nadia nodded, as she took added some more sugar to her lemonade.

Hanson suddenly nudged her, Nadia looked up at him "Hanson and I have something to announce as well…" She said looking around. Mylie and Hermione were staring intensely at the both of them, before finally, Nadia raised up her hand from underneath the table to reveal that it was connected to Hanson's hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione squealed, "You two are together! When did this happen?"

Hanson smiled, "The night you disappeared, I went looking for you and saw that Nadia was being attacked by her ex-boyfriend Nate." He grinned, "One thing led to another, and now I guess we're together"

Hermione grinned as she hugged Damian tightly, "That is so great! All of my friends are getting together!" she laughed, "Maybe I should get together with Ron or something" She joked.

"What was that?"

Ron suddenly appeared with Harry and Malese, "Did I just hear a confession Hermione Granger?" He said jokingly. "I know you can't resist my boyish charms, but you'll have to persevere"

Hermione whacked him lighting on the head, "Don't worry, even if I can't have you, I still have Damian and Darrian."

They both nodded and stuck their tongues out at Ron, "See, mommy loves us more than she loves YOU"

Ron stifled a laugh, "I know." He pretended to cry, "I'm heartbroken"

Harry and Malese grinned as they slid into two empty seats beside Darrian, "So how was your trip Mione?" Harry asked as Hermione poured some water for him and Malese who smiled and thanked her,

"It was great! I feel much better now" Hermione reassured everyone.

Harry and Malese smile and said hi to Damian and Darrian.

Hermione grinned as she stared at the two of them, "Are you sure there's nothing you two want to tell us?" She asked, hinting. Malese laughed, "Well. I know Harry has something to announce, but me?"

Harry grinned, "You guys are all looking at the new seeker of the Official London Quidditch Team,"

"Harry! That's your dream after becoming an auror!" Hermione said excitedly as she hugged Harry tightly, "But I don't think that's it" Hermione grinned, "You're still keeping something else from us" She motioned across the table.

Hermione was interrupted by the arrival of Blaise and Ginny, who were also both holding hands. Blaise flashed everyone a smile and said hi before sitting down beside Ginny. He looked up at Harry, "How was the movie you went to see with Malese yesterday?" he asked nonchalantly. "I heard that it was really good"

Mylie smiled and looked at Harry and Malese who were both turning beet-red, "looks like you two have been found out" She said innocently, "When did it start?"

Malese blushed, "Its not official yet, we just went to go see a movie a few times". Harry nodded, "We're just getting to know each other… that's all" He grinned.

Hermione nodded, with a smile. This was all unreal. And it seems like everything was working out perfectly. All her friends finally realized their true feelings for one another; the only one who was left out was Ron…

"I have something to announce too" Ron started as everyone's focus turned to him as if waiting for a girl to suddenly appear right beside him as well. "Its different from… most of your news, so you guys can stop staring the entrance to see what girl will come in…" He paused, as everyone laughed. Damian and Little D just stared at him blankly, not comprehending that he was exactly saying.

Ron smiled, "Its actually almost the same as Harry… I have also been offered a spot on a quidditch team. Only as the captain of the Chudley Cannons"

Harry's face lit up "I guess we'll be playing against each other eh mate?" He smiled. Ron grinned, "There won't be any competition though, as everyone knows which team is the best"

Harry shook his head playfully, "We'll see Ron Weasley, I just don't want you crying like a baby when you loose your first match"

"Won't happen I guaranteed it"

Nadia raised her glass, "I propose a toast for everything wonderful that has happened"

Everyone smiled as the clinking of glasses could be heard echoing around the table.

A

A

A

A

"_You're late" He pouted._

_The girl only smiled back, "I am early Draco Malfoy" She said as she pointed at the clock on his wall. "Yeah, well… I've been waiting for a long time" _

_She slid into the chair across from him and placed her purse down on the floor. "And whose fault is that? Besides, I was helping a friend with her homework", Draco crossed his arms and looked at her, "You were late because you were helping some stupid person with homework!" He said indignantly._

"_DRACO MALFOY!" She chided, "She is not stupid, she just doesn't understand the topic. Besides, how hard is it for me to explain it to her?" _

_Draco looked away and pretended to be mad, "I had something important to say" He pouted, "and now I don't want to tell you anymore". The girl across him smiled, "That's fine then," She grinned, "I'm off to bed!" She said as she got up to turn around, only to have Draco quickly shoot out his hand and catch her wrist to pull her down, he smirked, "You dare leave?" _

_The girl crossed her arms and grinned, "I dare". She then promptly got up and quickly opened the door to run down the dark, spiral staircase. Only lit by the moonlight she could distinctly hear the footsteps of Draco following closely behind. _

_As she reached the bottom she felt him grab her by the shoulders and pin her to the wall, "Fine" Draco said, "I'll tell you"_

_Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "Give me your finger". The girl smiled as she shook her head and stuck out her tongue, "Make m..", only to have Draco catch it in a heated kiss. _

_He pulled away moments later as they were both out of breath. Panting, Draco reached for the girl's arm and pulled her hand up to him. Sticking the ring on her finger he smirked at her, "Made you" He said huskily as he caught her lips in another kiss, "Never take it off, promise?" He breathed heavily. The girl nodded. "What is it?" She asked._

"_The Ring to my Life"_

------

Draco woke up from his bed with beads of sweat running down his face. That dream… the ring… but who was that girl. He had desperately tried to find the answer in her face, but no avail. It was like, these memories etched into his brain, but only she had faded away.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air Draco pulled away his covers to reveal him in his boxers. He walked over to the bathroom and got ready for the day. He was going to do whatever it takes to find the girl…

A

A

A

A

"Hermione! Are the boys ready yet?" Nadia called out from the living room of their suite. She could hear sounds of muffled screaming as Hermione tried to force a sweater on Darrian. "Almost!" She cried.

Nadia smiled and rested her feet on the couch she was sitting on, flipping open her fashion magazine she knew that it would take a long time… They had all been back on the Cruise Ships for 5 days now, and Hermione seemed to be doing better everyday. It was like being by the sea, made her calmer…

Moments later, a half-naked Darrian climbed onto the couch, wearing only his swimming shorts. "Auntie Nadia, mommy, no fuzzy" Nadia smiled as she picked Darrian up, "You want Auntie Nadia to tell Mommy that you don't like you sweater?" She asked.

Darrian nodded, "No Fuzzy" he smiled as he got off Nadia's lap and ran to the kitchen. A disheveled Hermione came out of the room soon after, and slowly staggered to the couch, only to completely collapse on it.

Nadia laughed, "You know Hermione, its at least 25 degrees out Celsius I don't think that Darrian needs a sweater"

Hermione protested, "It may be warm, but his immune system is still not strong enough, I can have him catch a cold!" She cried. Nadia shook her head and sighed. "Fine, whatever, but just to remind you… You have a meeting in 10 minutes with a bunch of guests"

Hermione's eyes widened, "GUESTS!!! MEETING!!" and In a flash she was in her bedroom and out, as she tried to put her straight hair in a pony-tail she turned to Nadia, "Did the mail come yet?" She asked.

Nadia eyed the pile of letters sitting in front of her, "Yes" She smiled with a slight hint of nervousness. "Anything exciting?" Hermione asked. Nadia's eyes once again darted to a bright pink and white envelope tucked in-between the newspapers, "Nothing interesting," She stuttered, "Nothing at all".

Hermione nodded, grabbed her purse, hugged Damian and Darrian and quickly left, "I'll be back in about an hour, can you take the boys down to the restaurant, I'll meet you guys there!" She yelled back before the door slammed closed.

Nadia breathed and pulled out the lacy envelope, "_We would like to invite you to the engagement of Draco Xavier Malfoy and Jackilyne Amarelle Veritas"_

There were two… one for Hermione and one for Nadia should she tell Hermione?

A

A

A

A

Hermione took a long and deep breath once she was outside her suite, Smiling and greeting a group a guests Hermione quickly made her way to the meeting room thinking about what she had seen that morning, the envelope was etched in her mind as it slid under her door at 6 in the morning,,, She liked to wake up early, and had mistakenly seen the invitation that morning…

"What should I do?" Hermione thought to herself, "I'm really over him right?"… "Should I attend and truly end this chapter in my life"?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Credits to Baybeetricia for the character of Dean Baker.

Jackilyne Scene.

1)

2)

3)

4)

Thank you guys for waiting so patiently, I'm really sorry I could not find this earlier. If you guys have any questions please e-mail me. I will not be keeping up with the website, however, if you do review I'll be sure to send you a small chapter summary of the next chapter… Seeing how the story is progressing so far, I'm am guessing that there will be one more real chapter before the epilogue… possibly two chapters before the epilogue.

Question : Neither Hae-won nor I can remember, but maybe you guys can help us lol. Can you tell us where the Blue Diamond of the Sea is? Does Hanson still have it? Or did he give it back to Hermione?.. sorry, bad memory. Thanks to anyone who can help though!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey!!!! Haha, after… 5 months? I am finally back from Korea, I wanted to apologize to everyone for being gone so long, and to the people that understand and who sent well wishes they were much appreciated. My sister actually woke up… around two weeks ago, her immune system is still a bit weak, and there have been a few other problems too… so I will probably have to go back either next week of the week after. I just thought that I should come and write this chapter before I leave, as it is the SECOND LAST ONE!!!!! You guys will finally get to see that happens that Jackilyne, and what happens to Hermione and Draco.!!! xD

Its ironic how everything happens actually, after Hye-Kyo promised that she would send you all a small summary of the next chapter if you reviewed. She was called by the government, and they needed to fix up her visa. Ick. So she wanted to apologize for not keeping her promise.

The next chapter is here though, I haven't really read the story in a long time so there may be a few inconsistencies, please let me know if you happen to spot any though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mylie, its Nadia."

Nadia had just gotten back from sending to boys off to the swimming pool for their daily lesson. She was sitting on the couch nervously fingering the letter she had gotten that morning.

Mylie smiled, "Hey Nadia! How are things running on the ship so far?" she asked.

Nadia groaned, "That's the least of my worries actually, did you get a card this morning. Pink, lacy…?" There was a pause on the telephone as Mylie looked over at her mail, as she rummaged through it she heard Nadia breathing rapidly, "Nadia, are you alright? Did something happen"

Nadia took a deep breath, "Did you find the letter yet?". She stared at the pink square of paper in her hands, "WAIT!!!" Mylie suddenly screamed through the phone, Nadia waited for her response, "This is a joke right, that bitch didn't actually succeed in getting her hands on…" She said desperately.

Nadia threw the letter onto the glass table, "Come over immediately, we need to figure something out" Nadia hung up the phone and lay down on the couch, putting one hand on her forehead she realized that she was starting to get a headache. Opening her eyes, she saw Mylie suddenly appear on top of the glass table right above her. Nadia shot up from her position, "You apparated onto the glass table!" She said in shock, forgetting the real reason Mylie was there in the first place.

Mylie grinned sheepishly, "I can't apparate on target when I'm stressed out, or angry" she pushed a few cushions aside as she got off the table. Sitting down beside Nadia, Mylie threw the letter right beside Nadia's.

Mylie started, "If you got one..". Nadia broke in, "Hermione got one too, I just didn't show her yet"… there was a long pause as Mylie tried to figure out what she wanted to say. "If you and Hermione got one, and Dean and I got one… most likely Malese got one because she's a Parkinson, and so would Harry because he's going to be taking her…" Mylie buried her head in her hands, "Do we keep Hermione from knowing?" She mumbled through her fingers.

Nadia leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, "Why do things keep on coming up, Hermione just recovered and now stupid Draco sends along his happy engagement card…. He even has the nerve to send it to all of us"…

"So we're not going right?" Mylie stated as Nadia nodded, "I'm going to call Narcissa, why don't you call everyone else and tell them not to say anything to Hermione."

"Are they going then?" Mylie asked, Nadia shrugged, "Its their decision, I'm going to go make the call now" She said as she walked over to the phone and picked up the portable before sitting down at the dining table. Thankfully, with Hermione's brilliant knowledge of magic they were able to connect the normal landlines with the magical ones, so they could communicate with anyone.

"Narcissa!" Nadia greeted over the phone. "Its Nadia Somerset, how do you do!" she asked.

Narcissa smiled, Nadia was her favorite out of all of Draco's friends. She was nice, caring and extremely smart. "Nadia, its been such a long time since I've seen you! I'm doing good, and you?"

Nadia breathed, Narcissa was like her second mom, how was she going to tell her that she couldn't make Draco's engagement party? "I'm doing absolutely wonderful, I just got back from Paris a few days ago actually, The weather was magnificent," Nadia smiled.

"That's wonderful dear, you should drop by and visit me sometime, we'll have tea together. Did you get my letter by any chance?" Narcissa inquired.

Nadia looked over at Mylie who was already busy calling everyone else on the other line, "Actually, I'm calling about the letter. I'm really sorry, and you know how I'd love to be able to come since Draco is one of my closest friends… but there are a few problems that have arisen, and I don't think I'm able to make it"

"What a shame" Narcissa grinned, "Hermione is coming though right?"

Nadia furrowed her eyebrows, what on earth does Narcissa want to do with Hermione?

"Its just that..."

"No dear, I understand. Let me explain everything."

Nadia nodded as she listened to Narcissa explain everything to her. Her smile grew wider and wider with every sentence, "I'll be sure to attend Narcissa, everyone will be there…I promise you" Nadia smirked.

As soon as she hung up the phone she rushed over to Mylie who was busy talking to Malese. Nadia grabbed the phone from her and spoke into it, "Malese? Hi, its Nadia here. Forget everything Mylie just said, we'll see you at the party next week!"

Nadia then promptly hung up the phone. Turning to Mylie she realized that she was looking at her with an absolutely appalled expression on her face.

"I thought we weren't going to the party" Mylie stated slowly, "Didn't we agree on that?" She asked.

Nadia smirked, "That's what we agreed on, but Narcissa just told me something pretty interesting" she leaned over and whispered in Mylie's ear.

Mylie nodded as soon as Nadia was done talking, "Are you sure its going to work, I don't want Hermione seeing something she doesn't need to see"

Nadia grinned, "I know Narcissa very well, it'll work for sure"

A

A

A

A

"Good Morning Paul!" Draco greeted as his chauffeur opened the door for him. Draco slid into the leather seat and sat down his bag right beside him. HE sighed as he sank into the soft cushioning of his car.

"Where to today Mr. Malfoy?" The chauffeur called from the front.

Draco looked outside his window at his summer home, "I don't know Paul, anywhere I guess" He said after a moment. As the car started Draco waved to his favorite house-elf. It had been a while since he had last saw him, and it would be a while before he saw him again.

As the car pulled out of the driveway Draco reminisced about the many memories he shared with this home. He remembered how every time Lucius would be in a bad mood, he and mother would come to the countryside of Paris and stay here. His father could never trace them as it was something his Grandmother had left to his mother.

Draco suddenly smiled to himself, it was funny, in a sense how he could remember all these happy things to the very detail, but it seemed that his happiest moments in life were all erased, along with the face of the girl that spent them with him. Draco stared at the ring on his finger that Ms. Granger had given back to him. Will it even be possible to find her?

"We're here Mr. Malfoy"

Draco broke out of his reverie to find himself in the middle of an mall, right in front of the Muggle Store FCUK. Draco looked around frantically, and realized that Muggles were surrounding them, and not realizing that he was there.

"How on earth did you get here?" Draco asked in astonishment. "Don't the ministry have rules about.." Paul interrupted him, "Not here Mr. Malfoy, in France the ministry is pretty slack about these sort of things"

Draco nodded, "And if I get out?"

Paul shrugged, "You came here with your girlfriend last time, that's how I knew where to go, you two just walked out and nothing happened, you had a lot of fun last time here, don't you remember?" he asked.

Draco just shook his head, after a moment he realized that Paul really said. "Did… did you just say my… girlfriend?" Draco stuttered, as Paul nodded, "Yes, your girlfriend, brown wavy hair, medium height, thin… she loved to study and read. Don't you remember Mr. Malfoy"

Draco stared at Paul blankly, his description fitted the girl in his dreams, as his eyes met Paul's, Draco excitedly asked "Do you remember her name!"

Paul frowned and paused before shaking his head slightly. Draco leaned forward and shoke Paul, "Please, are you sure you don't remember?"

Paul gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry sir. I never really paid attention, maybe if you take a walk around you'll recover some memories with her" he offered. Draco nodded and started getting out of the car.

Paul called from the front just as he was exiting; he reached for something from the front compartment. "I know you probably don't have any muggle money on you, this is the wallet that you used last time when you came. I think there's some left in there, plus there are a few pieces of, plastic, they might help. I don't know" Paul threw the wallet back to Draco.

Draco smiled as he reached into the car once again; thanking Paul he headed off in the direction of Dolce and Gabbana, the store right next to FCUK.

As soon as he got inside he could feel eyes on him, looking over he saw a group of girls giggling as they followed him with their eyes, and whispering to each other. Draco rolled his eyes, never knew that even when he was engaged he still had girls after him. Funny really. He casually picked up random items from around the store without looking at the tags, or the sizes knowing that he could adjust them with his wand after.

After picking up a load of clothes, more than he could carry he brought them over to a salesperson and asked them to hold the items for him before he headed off to pick up more items. Draco moved from store to store, buying stuff like this. When he had bought more things then he could carry, he'd go into a washroom or a corner and shrink all the bags so they would fit into his coat. He was amazed at how much cash he actually had in his wallet.

Entering the last store in the mall he had wanted to go to, Draco once again preformed the same routine he had done in the last 52 stores he had gone to. By the time he was ready to pay his feet were killing him, shopping was athletically more challenging then Quidditch.

The lady who was doing the transaction for him kept on grinning at him for some insane reason, Draco managed a smile.

"That'll be 3,900 Euros please" She said in an extremely familiar voice.

Draco nodded as he tried to remember where he had heard the voice from, he opened his wallet to find out that his seemingly bottomless source of cash had now reached the bottom. He pulled out one of the plastic rectangles hoping that they held some sort of value. Handing it over to the lady he prayed that it worked.

She just took it and slid it through the machine as if it was normal to be paying with plastic. Draco just stared, if plastic held that much money… how much did metal hold? The lady looked at the card and smiled, this is a very sweet picture you have here. She said handing the card back to Draco. He frowned, a picture?

She kept on talking in rapid French, "you can't find stickypic machines anywhere in France anymore, the government banned them for some reason last year" she smiled, "Your girlfriend is very pretty, say hi to her for me. Its been such a long time since we've seen each other"

Draco stared at the picture, it was the girl from his dreams… His eyes met the saleslady, "You know my girlfriend?" he said in shock.

She just laughed, "My, you know Draco Malfoy; it takes you a long long time to figure something out. I've been waiting for you to say something this whole entire time. Don't you remember me? I'm Gabrielle, Fleur's sister"

"Gabrielle Delacour!" Draco said dragging her aside after grabbing his bags off the table. "you're working in a… Muggle store." He said in amusement, "Why?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "My friends work here, and they told me to come and work with them. Its fun. Besides, none of the shops in the Magical World are hiring, there's something new on the market called fake employees or whatever. People use magic spells as employees now. Much cheaper" She said with a grin. "Why are you in a Muggle Mall?" She asked.

Draco shrugged, "My chauffeur brought me here to do some shopping"

Gabrielle nodded, "I heard you got engaged! Congratulations!" She hugged him, "Its to her right?" Gabrielle asked pointing to his card.

Draco sighed and sat down on the bench right outside the store, "I'm actually engaged to Jackilyne Veritas. The thing is, I lost part of my memory, and I've been trying to recover it… the problem is, the only part that is missing is her." He pointed to the card, "I have no idea who she is, what her name is, or even what she's like" he buried his face in his hands.

Gabrielle smiled with understanding before leaning down and whisperign something in Draco's ear. His eyes suddenly became wide before he fell down onto the floor and fainted.

A

A

A

A

"In front of you is a folder containing our itinerary for the year 2009/2010, we hope that both our Cruise Line and your Tour company will come to an agreement regarding our clients. Everything you need to know should be explained in our booklet. On behalf of everyone I would like to thank you all for coming today, and for thinking about including our cruise lines in your client's travel plans."

Hermione smiled as the lights turned on in the room, and her PowerPoint presentation was finally over. She shook hands with everyone who was exiting the room and when everyone was finally gone she collapsed in her chair. Convincing the tour companies were never easy, they were extremely demanding and enjoyed challenging the program in general.

"Finally finished?"

Hermione looked up to see Nadia standing there with two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for Hermione. Hermione reached for her cup and took a sip. "Thanks"

Nadia smiled and sat down beside her, "Are you ok? I can take over the next presentation if you want me to" She offered. Hermione shook her head, "Its fine, you have other things to manage."

Nadia's train of thought shot back to the letter they had received that morning. "Hermione…" She began, "I have something to discuss with you" She started.

Hermione smiled, "Draco's engagement party?" she asked.

Nadia slowly nodded, "You saw didn't you?". There was a pause as Hermione nodded. "I'm planning on going, what about you Nadia?" She asked.

Nadia just sat staring at Hermione, "You've decided that you're going to go" She choked on her coffee as Hermione nodded, "Draco is, after all one of my friends even though he doesn't really remember me. Its always good to show some support"

Nadia looked down at her cup, "If you really want to go, I'll go with you" She said slowly to make sure that that was what Hermione wanted. Hermione grinned, "Nadia, I'm really not that dumb, you were planning to go anyways. I mean if you didn't, either Narcissa or Draco would have killed you."

Nadia smiled, "Actually Narcissa was hoping to meet you, she's sending some dresses along for us."

"Narcissa wants to meet me?" Hermione asked in shock. Nadia put one hand on Hermione's "For good reasons, believe me. She heard many stories from Draco about how you were the smartest student in the class, and she wanted to talk to you"

"Draco almost beat me though" Hermione mumbled, "His marks were only .5 behind me all the time".

"You know, Narcissa was the smartest in her grade as well when she was in Hogwarts, imagine how Lucius must have felt" Nadia grinned, as the two girls laughed.

"You're ok with it though right Hermione? I don't want you depressed again" Nadia said with concern. Hermione placed on hand on her shoulder, "I'll be fine Nadia, I'm different from before, I'm not going to break down again. Draco and I just weren't meant to be, I just want Damian and Darrian to see their father again once more, before Jackilyne locks him up" She grinned.

"Are you going to tell Damian and Darrian the truth?" Nadia asked. Hermione shook her head, "They don't need any more confusion in their lives, I just want them to see him one time"

A

A

A

A

"Draco! Are you ok?"

Draco slowly cracked opened his eyes to hear someone screaming down the hall.

"He's awake! Tell Tipsy and Missy to come here immediately!!!!" Narcissa yelled.

"Mother," He shot up and ran over to pull her away from the door, "What on earth are you doing?" He asked.

Narcissa pushed him back on the bed, "Never you mind son, your engagement party is in 2 hours! Thank God the doctor was right, and exact to the very second you woke up. Otherwise we would have had to cancel it."

Draco whacked himself mentally, if he had only slept for a few more hours, then everything would have worked out. "What happened anyways?" he asked.

"I was reading my book in the libraray when Gabrielle Delacour suddenly shows up at the door with you telling me that you had fainted in France" Narcissa shrugged, "That was about it" She grinned. "It was rather amusing thogh, to see helpless little Draco at the mercy of that girl. I invited her to come to the party tonight where you can formally thank her" Narcissa ordered, "In your conscious state".

Narcissa started leaving the room when Tipsy and Missy arrived with Draco's suit. "Oh and, Draco."

He looked up to see her disapproving look, "Next time you go shopping, try to refrain from buying anything you won't wear" she pointed at the mountain of bags piled up, completely covering his 60ft X 40ft wall. "It took the poor elves hours just trying to get them back to their normal size". She smiled.

"Mother" Draco suddenly called out.

Narcissa turned around and waited for him to continue his sentence.

Draco looked down at his black silk sheets, "What if I don't love her?" He asked.

Narcissa pretended not to know, and only raised an eyebrow. "Who don't you love?" She asked.

Draco was silent, and did not reply her. Narcissa walked back over to him "Follow your heart, don't be like me and end up miserably with someone you cannot love. And remember, whatever your choice is, I'll be there backing you up, and that there're be an opportunity to correct everything tonight"

Draco nodded, and for the first time in his life he hugged his mother.

A

A

A

A

"Is everyone here?" Hermione asked as Nadia helped her zip up her dress. Nadia nodded as she pushed Hermione down on the chair and started doing her make-up and hair, "Harry and Malese just arrived, Ginny and Blaise are on the balcony, and Ron is helping us clean out the refrigerator." She grinned. "Hanson had to deliver something to his mother regarding the engagement tonight, and he should be here shortly."

"What about Mylie and Dean?" Hermione asked noticing that Nadia had forgotten about them.

"They're trying to wrestle Damian and Darrian into their clothes, apparently Darrian has this immense hating for sweater-vests and Damian doesn't like his hair, so Dean had to re-do his 'master-piece' again" Nadia laughed, "I pity Dean, he's being manipulated by a 1 year old genius"

Hermione smiled to herself before looking at Nadia's reflection in the mirror, "Thanks so much Nadia, for everything you've done" Hermione paused, "I feel really blessed to be able to get to know you" she grinned.

Nadia smiled back, "That's about as mushy as you can get Hermione Granger, but I'm going to have to say the same thing too." She grinned, "Don't forget that you have a lot of people with you tonight on your side, and not Jackilyne's. Draco's older brother, and his 3 best friends, if you ever need backup, we're all here to help"

Nadia gave Hermione's hair one last pat before Hermione got up to give her a hug, "Ready to go?" She asked.

Nadia nodded, "Let me just pack up my things". With a wave from her wand all of Nadia's products arranged themselves nicely in the case and the two girls headed out of the room.

A

A

A

A

As everyone reached the bottom of the Malfoy Mansion's marble steps they saw that Narcissa had completely redecorated everything, It looked like the Mansion had come straight out of a fairytale story.

Hermione smiled as she held onto Damian and Darrian's hands and slowly walked up the stairs, with everyone following. As soon as they reached the large gold doors someone greeted them holding a long roll of parchment.

"Names?" He asked.

Hanson fought the urge to laugh, this was hilarity beyond anything he had ever imagined. Being asked for a name to a party held at his house. He cleared his throat, "Roger, amusing as it is, we'd like to go in now without having to repeat every one of our names" He stated.

Roger grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Mr. Malfoy, its been such a long time since I last saw you" He sem-bowed politely as he let the whole group through.

Damian and Darrian were in awe at the whole entire place, it seems that Narcissa had transformed the ballroom into a midnight forest, alongside a beach with an ocean, seeming out of place, yet belonging were multitudes of glistening icicles hanging from the ceiling, sparkling in the light. There were whispers when they entered the room. Not only was the eldest of the Malfoy brothers who was earlier presumed dead with the group, Draco's best friends, the sons and daughters of the most influential wizards in society were also part of the group. From Blaise, Nadia, Dean to Malese they could see that the famed Golden Trio were also present.

Narcissa's voice suddenly boomed from the balcony of the ballroom, "Welcome everyone! I would like to thank everyone for showing up today for this special event. As you all know, today Draco will be formally announcing his engagement to Jackilyne Veritas, and we're overjoyed that you were able to witness this ceremony. Without further delay, I introduce Draco Malfoy and Jackilyne Veritas"

The spotlight swirled around to the staircase where Draco slowly walked down the spiral staircase with Jackilyne hanging on his arm. She was wearing a low cut black dress with basically nothing but strings on the back holding the dress together. She had piled her hair up on top of her head messily, and wore an overabundance of diamonds on her neck, arms and ears.

Hermione felt her breath go away when she saw Draco walking down, he looked so… perfect, just as she had always envisioned him. Taking a deep breath and smiling, she let go of Damian and Darrian's hands and clapped along with everyone else.

Hermione was wearing a dark blue dress that crinkled and layered with different colors of blue at the bottom, just like the ocean. It was strapless and there were thin strands of silver draped with diamonds and crystals hanging lightly on her shoulder attached to one side of the dress. Her neck was bare and on her ears, hung long strands of platinum, similar to the ones on her shoulders. Nadia had curled Hermione's hair and pinned it back with a simple spell. Her make-up was simple opposed to Jackilyne. Nadia had only applied a nude glitter onto the lid of her eyes, and a smudge of mascara and eyeliner. On Hermione's lips was a clear lychee gloss.

AN: Read the next part very carefully. You may be able to figure out a part of the story before you actually read it. Hint look for positions of objects

Draco's eyes squinted from the intense light the spotlight was shining on him, as he felt the velvet box hitting his left side every time he walked Draco hoped that he was making the right choice. As soon as he reached the bottom he stared around at the ballroom, it seemed unrecognizable with all the changes his mother had made. He was quick to spot his older brother, and everyone else along with him.

As he got onto the stage he wondered how many people were actually there, no doubt his mother had invited everyone she could think of. From all his employees from the numerous companies his father left him, to his friends, and her friends. Draco could have sworn he even saw the Bloody Baron floating around earlier.

Draco could see from the corner of his eye, Narcissa standing there tearing up. He smiled and focused his attention back to Jackilyne who was standing there haughtily and with a smirk. Draco grinned as he slowly got down on his knees and started to reach for the velvet box in his right pocket.

"WAIT!!!!!"

Everyone turned and saw an old man struggling to walk up to the stage, In the midst of confusion, no one saw Narcissa grinning as she rushed to help the man up onto the stage. Once he got on, he caught his breath as Draco stared at him with shock, "Un…Uncle Erasod, what are you doing here?" He asked, "I thought you never left your…"

Erasod interrupted him there, "I haven't even started with you Draco Malfoy, so don't you dare start with me" He commanded as Narcissa cast a spell on his vocal chords to resonate his voice around the room.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat as everyone stared at him in confusion and Hermione gasped in surprise and in shock, it was the man from her dreams. "My name is Erasod Malfoy."

The man just stopped there and let the effect sink in on everyone. Almost everyone that was anyone knew his name, and who he is. It's just that no one had ever seen him. He was famous for keeping the oldest bloodline in the Wizarding world alive, and for making the most powerful ring in the world, and when it comes to the Malfoy family, he was also in charge of making sure every rule in the Malfoy book of Conduct was enforced and carried out.

"Now, I was informed yesterday that there was a party being held here at the Malfoy Mansion. Most of you do not know, but it states in Section 12, Part 1568, line 698.3 that any descendant of Xavier Andrello Lucien Malfoy may not marry anyone who has been unfaithful during their time of courtship." He grinned, he was liking the effect and the confusion he had on everyone. Looking in the middle, he could see Hermione Granger standing there staring at him. He gave her a slight nod and a smile.

Jackilyne, after minutes of pondering had finally understood the meaning of Erasod's words and stomped over to him, to confront and demand that he take back that accusation, "Old man" She addressed disrespectfully as she smirked, "you have no business being here, or to make any false accusations either. Draco loves me and I love him and its no one's business but ours!" She said as she stomped on his foot.

Erasod just shook it off, it wasn't like he hadn't been stomped on before. HE looked over at Narcissa who nodded, Erasod turned back to the some 100,000 guests Narcissa had invited to the party. He motioned for the procession of house-elves lined up beside the stage to slowly make their way onto the stage.

There were whispers among the guests as the boxes were slowly opened up.

"What is the meaning of this!" Jackilyne and her Mother demanded to know, Narcissa only shrugged, "I am not in control here, he is" she pointed.

"Since, Ms. Veritas here seems to have the impression that I am making false accusations against her. I have brought the evidence here today to show you all."

Everyone stared in shock, and felt more and more violated as each contents of the boxes were brought out and magnified on the big screen for everyone to judge. Jackilyne and her mother instantly beet red when the first item was shown.

By the end, when Narcissa was filled with happiness of finally being able to get rid of this horrid girl, and Draco was trying to contain his laughter, Jackilyne once again stomped up to Erasod and slapped him hard on the face "You shit bag, how dare you show these things to my guests who have come to watch ME get engaged and tell them that I have committed crimes against the Malfoy family.!" She screamed. "There is no evidence, for all we know, they could be Narcissa's little sex toys, or one of Draco's slutty friends like Nadia."

Narcissa choked on the champagne she was sipping, while Nadia tried to contain her laughter holding onto Hanson. "My sex toys?" She gasped for air. Hanson patted her lightly on the shoulder and shook his head disapprovingly at Jackilyne.

The room was filled with silence, even the orchestra had stopped playing now. They were all deeply engrossed with the story, something they could re-tell over and over again at parties. Or something they could sell to the newspapers. "The MALFOY SCANDAL" it would read. Even the innocent flutes were completely enraptured.

Hanson wasn't able to take it any longer after a few minutes. He managed to drag Nadia onto the stage after she had gotten over her laughter. He went right up to Jackilyne and started to slap her, he stopped mid-way and flashed her the Malfoy smirk, turning to all the guests he grinned. "Since Ms. Veritas here seems to have… lost a part of her memory, why don't we re-jog it" He pointed over to the roll-down PowerPoint screen. 'Muggle devices are quite useful' he thought to himself.

House-elves quickly made their way around the room and ushered the children out of there, and into one of Draco's many playrooms he had used when he was little.

As Hanson pointed his wand at the screen and the video's started playing, Jackilyne could only stand there horrified.

Mylie immediately grabbed Damian and covered his eyes, while Hermione picked up Darrian and held him close to her, his eyes away from the screen.

As for the guests, some were horrified, others had to be rushed away by their partners to one of the Malfoy's many washrooms.

The face of the man was edited out, courtesy of the Malfoy 'touch-up' agency. Which was founded, the day before the party… The video was explicit and mainly contained different clips of Jackilyne having orgasms and sex with multiple people, at different times. After the video stopped playing, Jackilyne who was now thoroughly embarrassed knew that as long as she was married to a Malfoy no one could ever taunt her again. She quickly made her way over to Draco and grabbed the velvet box from him that came from his right pocket.

She smirked, and held it up for the congregation to see. There were people peeking around the corner to make sure it was safe to come back in. She cast a spell on her voice, "Once I wear this ring, Draco will be legally engaged to me, and everyone knows. Once a Malfoy is engaged no one can break it off." She smirked, as she opened the box waiting for a huge diamond to appear.

Narcissa, Erasod and Hanson seemed unfazed as they watched her open the box with great curiosity.

Jackilyne's grin soon faded as soon as the box was completely open. Screaming she dropped it onto the ground as millions of tiny spiders magicked to run onto her, covered her body. Jackilyne twisted and turned to get the spiders off and managed to get her dress caught on a hook put there by Hanson when he had dropped by earlier. The bottom of her dress completely ripped off to reveal thongs identical to one of the ones in the evidence boxes.

After a while, the little spiders disappeared into the air by themselves. Jackilyne who had finally stopped squirming walked over to Draco and clung on to him, "Drakie honey, tell them you love me and that you want to get married to me. Also tell your brother, your mother and your uncle to Fuck off, and that they can go and live in the streets when we get married"

Draco smiled and nodded with a grin, "You wait here Jackilyne, and don't move ok?"

Everyone was shocked by his words, wasn't he mad at all? He didn't' really love her did he?

Draco slowly walked to the middle of the stage and took out a box from his left pocket. He opened it to reveal the blue diamond of the sea that Hanson had entrusted him with earlier, Inside the blue diamond were millions of perfectly cut diamonds, and the 18 rings he had given Hermione earlier, all shrunk. As for the actually ring part of the ring. It was the REP, that was holding it all together.

AN: It's a ring with the REP, then the rock is the blue diamond of the sea infused with diamonds and the rocks of the 18 rings Draco had given Hermione earlier.

Jackilyne's eyes lit up when she saw the ring. Her eyes glistened as she watched Draco take it out from the case. " I knew that you loved me more than that Drakie poo" She cooed from behind him. Draco grinned, "My fellow friends, classmates, co-workers, relatives. I would like to thank you all for coming here today to witness my engagement. I have been in a crisis these past few days regarding this celebration, and I have finally reached the answer"

Draco smiled to himself and took a pause, "Today, this ring will rest on the hand of a person whom I vow to love eternally. She has helped me through my hardest times, and given me my best memories." He paused once again.

Jackilyne was glowing with delight at the way he was talking about her, she knew she had Draco wrapped around her finger now, everything was hers.

Draco took a deep breath and continued on "But most importantly of all, she has broken through my cold hard exterior and helped me find the person I am today; being with her is one of the greatest feelings ever, and I haven't fully realized it till today. So today, I would like to thank this person and ask them if I Draco Malfoy could have their hand in marriage"

Jackilyne watched from behind and got ready to say yes, only to have Draco slowly walk down from the stage and slowly walk towards the middle. The guests parted for him as he made his way through.

Mylie sensed what was going to happen and quickly dragged Damian and Darrian out of the way. Dean saw and the whole entire gang followed leaving only Hermione in the middle, frozen like an ice statue.

When Draco finally reached the middle, the orchestra realized that it was time to do something in return for their pay and started playing the Goldberg Concertos.

"Hermione Granger" Draco finally reached her.

Hermione finally realized what was going on and looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"You knew and yet you didn't say anything" He said softly as he raised a hand against her cheek. "You were in pain, yet you kept it hidden, you even lied to me about the Malfoy ring on the Ferris wheel even though you were crying behind my back." He brought her head up, "If it wasn't for the memories we spent together, and the pictures we shared" He grinned holding up his card, "You would have kept me in the shadow thinking that I was happier with her than I was with you"

By now Hermione's eyes started to water, as Draco continued, "You're the water princess, I'm the ice prince. Water and Ice… will always be one" He motioned to the icicles hanging above, with droplets of water on the tips.

Hermione shook her head, "But water cannot exist at the same time as ice, therefore they can never be one." She said softly.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Hanson, Nadia, Narcissa and Erasod had made their way to the middle. The only one left on the stage was Jackilyne, who was still watching with fury.

"For the smartest girl in Hogwarts, don't you know that with Magic anything is possible?" Draco asked as he brought the ring up to Hermione and got on his knees, "The white Diamonds are ice, the blue diamonds are water. Alone, they are beautiful. Together they are breathtaking. Therefore they are prefect for each other"

"But" Hermione protested, "Don't you think its fate that every time things seem to work out, something happens. And the fairytale is destroyed"

Draco held Hermione's hand tenderly and delicately, "That's why, we need to create our own fairytale" he said in a whisper, and with that, he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, and captured her lips in a kiss.

Everyone around them started clapping, as Jackilyne rushed out the back door and realized that it was the Malfoy's garbage room. She tried to get back in but no avail, the door had already locked behind her…

Damian and Darrian pulled from Mylie's grasp and rushed up to Hermione. "Mommy!" Darrian and Damian said in unicent, as the crowd gasped at the fact that she already had two children.

Draco looked at Hermione in surprise, "I remember Damian… but… who is his father?" He said in shock and in gradual anger and jealousy referring to Darrian.

Hermione grinned as she placed Damian in Draco's arms and she picked up Darrian. "Darrian, I'd like you to meet your daddy" She smiled.

Draco's eyes welled up in tears when he heard Hermione refer to him as their Daddy, "Mine?" He pointed to himself, "But that's impossible.." He trailed on…

"Nothing is impossible my boy" Erasod came up from behind giving him a pat on the shoulder, "With magic" He said with a grin, and pointing his wand upwards Hermione and Draco could see the constellation that symbolized their love glistening in the night sky. Then, he disappeared.

The whole entire group rushed up to the Hermione, Draco, Damian and Darrian. Narcissa smiled at her son, " I knew you'd make the right choice in the end" She said with a grin.

"You mean" He stuttered, "You set the whole entire thing up?"

Narcissa smirked, "I'm more devious than I appear to be Draco Malfoy, now I must greet my guests before they become wary and start to leave. Hermione dear" She said turning to Hermione, "You wouldn't mind me taking my two grandchildren for show-and-tell would you?" She asked with a smile, "They're the only good things that my son has ever made, and you know how parents love to show their children's works"

"MOTHER!" Draco protested completely embarrassed.

"What!" Narcissa said in protest, "You did good work son, they're like mini DRACOS!" She said in happiness, as she leaned over to hug Hermione, "Thank you" she whispered in her ear, "I don't know what I would be like if you hadn't transformed my son, heavens, I might have been living with a mini-Lucius, god knows how well that'd end"

Hermione smiled and watched Narcissa whisk Damian and Darrian away to be passed about through a group Narcissa's friends.

Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her outside into the gardens, he caught her in another heated kiss, but it was soon stopped by Hermione,

"Look!" She pointed as Draco's eyes followed.

Hermione quickly pulled from his grasp and ran away further into the gardens as she laughed, she kicked off her heels as she could hear his footsteps coming nearer and nearer, until she could take it no more, Hermione finally collapsed no the grass, and Draco on top of her.

Panting he reached for her hand once again, "There is something else I forgot to give you" he smiled as she looked at him unexpectedly. He took the Malfoy ring off his finger, and gently put it on her pinky, right beside her ring.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure out everything" He apologized, Hermione shook her head, "There's no need for apologies, because in the end, we've both found our own fairytales….

Draco could only reply to that with another kiss, and as the stars above glistened and sparkled. These two lovers will remain forever eternally as long as water and ice remain as one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHEE!!!! OMG I can't believe I'm finally finished!!!! I know that this chapter… wasn't the best one ever, so if anyone has any complaints please let me know. I'm going to start replying e-mails for the next few days until I leave. And the epilogue should be up… around July. I'm really sorry, it might be earlier though, it all depends.

If anyone wants to talk to me immediately add my friend on facebook. xD. She's the only one I speak with almost every day when I'm in korea, or wherever I am, and plus the fact that Hye-Kyo is somewhere else trying to figure out her visa right now. Her username should be Rachel Wong. She'd be happy to answer any questions or let you know how to connect with me.

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story!!! You guys have helped me so much, its always encouraging to find my inbox flooding with emails from want to extend another thanks to any reader who has contributed either a character, or a scene, plotline to the story! You have made it much easier for me to write every chapter.!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

argh... These things just keep on happening to me. After I got back from Korea in June... of mid-June I finished writing the epilogue which I promised you guys eons ago.. but then, I forgot my e-mail and my user profile didn't show it either so I couldn't access anything!!! I actually posted it on my friend's account for a while but no one went to read it so I took it off in the end... blah. But anyways, I'm really sorry about the delay and I promise you the epilogue will be up soon, for those of you who still want it. I swear, you guys are going to start thinking I make these things up because they happen so often. haha

Another thing...

I actually got a few comments about my grammar and writing style basically. xD but they're all anon!!!! If you guys have something you want to critique or even if you think this story is crappy you don't really have to review :D:D:D, its just a waste of your time. However, if you are going to start getting mad at this story because it sucks it would be helpful if you could leave your username there as well. Writing here on Fanfiction is all about learning from other people, and if I can't find out why you guys hate it so much... it seems kinda pointless.


End file.
